


【授翻】All the Young Dudes

by sugiyamakyo



Series: 【中译】All the Young Dudes [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:41:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 46
Words: 169,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23558521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugiyamakyo/pseuds/sugiyamakyo
Summary: 原作者（English version）：MsKingBean89真的真的太喜欢这篇文章了所以要了汉化权自己翻译了出来备份，目前还在施工中。lofter首更，ao3平台次更，每周日更新，敬请期待！
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: 【中译】All the Young Dudes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835806
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	1. 盛夏，1971：圣埃德蒙

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [All the Young Dudes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10057010) by [MsKingBean89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsKingBean89/pseuds/MsKingBean89). 



他在黑暗中醒来。八月初，他们安置他的小屋实在太过炎热——尽管他想可能是自己发烧了。在那之后的早晨，他的体温总会变高。他们曾经把他关在一个有窗户的屋子里，但不出几个月他就能够把它打破了，如果不是学校周围的围栏的话，他肯定就逃走了。他曾听到过他们讨论关于等他再年长些就采取限制他行动能力的事，他尽量不去想它。

他记得饥饿的感觉，这感觉是那么强烈以至于变成了愤怒。他记得自己持续数小时的咆哮与叫喊，在牢房里转了一圈又一圈。也许今天他们不让他上课，而且他还能再睡一觉。无论如何，这是在暑假，让他一个人上课而其他男孩子们被允许整天以踢足球、看电视来消磨时光似乎也不太公平。他小心地起身，拉伸着肢体，感到每一个关节都在疼。他的左耳后有一个新的爪痕，右腿处有一个深深的牙印.

他用手划过头皮。他的头发被剃得很短，直立的毛发刺激着手指。他讨厌这样，但孤儿院的每一个男孩都被剃了同样严重的寸头。这意味着每周末他们进城时，每个人都知道他们来自圣埃德蒙——这也许就是他们这么做的目的所在，让店主们知道哪些人需要提防。并不是说男孩们竭尽所能去颠覆人们的期望，而是他们经常被人说是社会的渣滓；被抛弃，不被接受——那为什么不搞点破坏呢？

莱姆斯听见了大厅尽头的脚步声。是舍监（Matron）；他可以闻见她的气味、听到她的心跳。在发作后的一段时间里，他的感觉总是异常敏锐。他站了起来，尽管天气很热，他还是裹上一条毯子，走到门口，更仔细地听着。她不是一个人，还有一个男人跟着她。他闻到一种古旧的，以及什么……不同的气味。一种厚重的、铁味的气息，这让他模模糊糊地想起了他父亲。这是魔法。

“你确定这值得吗？”舍监问那个陌生人，“他真的我们这最糟糕的麻烦之一。”

“哦是的，”那位老人回答道。他的声音圆润而温暖，就像巧克力，“我们非常确定。这就是你们安置他的地方吗，在……？”

“他的发作期。”舍监用她那短促而带有鼻音的声音说道。“安全起见。自上一个生日过后，他开始咬人了。”

“我了解了……”男人用深思的，而非担心的语气回答道，“我想请问一下，夫人，您对这个年轻人苦难了解多少？”

“我所需要知道的一切。”舍监冷冷地说，“他五岁的时候就到这儿来了，而且他一直是个麻烦——不只因为他是你们那类人。”

“我们这类？”男人回答道，以一种平静而未受扰乱的口吻。舍监的声音低了下去，如同耳语，但莱姆斯仍然可以听见。

“我哥哥就是。当然好几年都没见过他，但他偶尔会来找我帮忙。圣埃德蒙是一家很特殊的机构，我们有应对问题的能力。”莱姆斯听到钥匙碰撞的声音，“现在你得让我先看他一眼，他总是需要包扎。我不明白你为什么非要在满月后的第一天就见他，如果你已经知道了的话。”

老人没有回答，舍监径直走向莱姆斯的房间，漆皮高跟鞋撞击在石头地板上。她敲了三下门。

“卢平？你醒着呢吗？”

“是的。”他回答道，把毯子裹得更紧了。他们把他的衣服脱了下来以防止它们被弄破。

“是的，舍监。”舍监纠正道，走了进来。

“是的，舍监。”当钥匙插进锁眼把锁旋开时，莱姆斯嘟囔道。门是使用普通木材制作的，按理说发作期间他可以轻易推倒它，但自从窗户事件发生后，它被镀上了一层银，单是气味就让他觉得恶心和头疼。门开了，光线像流水一样倾泻而入，他疯狂眨着眼睛。当舍监走进门里时，他不由自主地向后退了一步。

她是个像鸟一样尖锐的女人，有一个细长的鼻子和一双黑色的小圆眼睛。她警惕地看着他。

“这次需要绷带吗？”

他给她看他的伤口。它们已经不再流血了，他发现他给自己造成的伤口虽然很深，但比其它任何割伤和擦伤愈合得都快，他甚至不需要缝针。然而，伤疤却从未消退，而且在他身上留下了银色的疤痕。舍监跪在他面前，用杀菌剂清洗了伤口并裹上了令人发痒的纱布。这之后，她把衣服递给他，他在她面前快速穿上衣服。

“有人找你。”最后，当他把T恤套到头上时，她说道。那衣服是灰色的，就像他们其它所有的衣服那样。

“谁？”他问道，直视着她的眼睛，因为他知道她不喜欢这样。

“一个老师。来这儿跟你谈学校的事。”

“不想去。”他回答道。他讨厌学校。“让他滚。”

舍监给了他一记耳光。他预料到了，但没有躲避。

“少废话。”她厉声说。“照我说的做，不然今天一天都把你关在这。跟我来，现在。”她抓着他的胳膊，把他往前推。

他怒视着她，想要反击，但这没有意义。她可能真会把他锁进屋子，而且他现在对那位陌生人感到很好奇。尤其是当他们走过阴翳的走廊时他感到了愈加强烈的魔法气息。

等着他们的男人很高，穿着莱姆斯所见过最奇怪的衣服。那是深栗色的天鹅绒长袍，袖口和翻领上绣着精致的金色刺绣。领带是深蓝色的。他年纪肯定很大了——他的头发白得像雪，长着令人难以置信的长胡子，都到肚脐了。尽管他看起来很奇怪，但在他面前时莱姆斯并没有像他面对大多数成年人那样感到恐惧。这个男人有一双和善的眼睛，当他们的目光相遇时，他透过半月形的镜片向他微笑。他伸出一只手。

“卢平先生，”老人热情地说，“很高兴见到你。”

莱姆斯盯着他，听得入了迷。从来没有人对他显示过如此尊重。他几乎感到有一点尴尬。他握着那个男人的手，感到一股电流的刺痛从他们接触的地方传导而来，就像电池的酸液一样。

“嗨。”他回答道，依旧瞪大眼睛盯着他。

“我是邓布利多教授。我想你是否愿意和我去门外的场地上转一转呢？外面的天气相当好啊。”

莱姆斯抬头看了一眼舍监，她点点头。这件事本身就值得与奇怪的陌生人说道说道——她从不让他在满月期间出门，就算是有人看着也不行。

他们又走过几条走廊——其实就两条。莱姆斯能肯定邓布利多此前从未来过圣埃德蒙，但他显然看起来轻车熟路。当他们终于来到户外时，莱姆斯深深吸了口气，夏日温暖的阳光倾洒在他的周身。那个“场地”，按邓布利多的叫法，并不宽阔。有一片被孩子们用作足球场的黄草地，还有一个小露台，砖隙间杂草丛生。

“你感觉怎么样，卢平先生？”老人问到。莱姆斯耸耸肩。这次与之前的感觉并无二致。痛苦、不安。邓布利多并没有斥责他的无礼，只是微笑地看着他。他们慢慢绕过砖墙。  
“你想干什么？”最后，莱姆斯问到，踢开了脚边的一颗石子。

“我猜你已经有思路了，”邓布利多回答道。他把手伸进口袋，拿出了一个棕色的纸包。莱姆斯能闻见柠檬冰糕的味道，果然，邓布利多给了他一颗糖果。他接过来，津津有味地吮吸着。

“你是个魔法师，”他直截了当地说。“像我爸爸一样。”

“你还记得你父亲吗，莱姆斯？”

他又耸了耸肩。他并不怎么记得了。他关于父亲的所有印象就停留在一个瘦高的，穿着长袍的身影，那个身影在他上方哭泣。他推断那是他被咬的那夜。他对这件事记得很清楚。

“他是个魔法师。”莱姆斯说。“他能做到一些事情。妈妈是个正常人。”

邓布利多温和地向他笑笑。

“这是舍监告诉你的吗？”

“一部分是。还有一部分我本来就知道。不管怎么说，他死了，自杀了。”

邓布利多看起来被这话吓了一跳，这让莱姆斯很满意。这是值得骄傲的一件事，有个悲惨的身世。他不常想到父亲，只是想着，如果自己没有被咬，那他是否还会自杀。他继续说着。

“不过妈妈没有死。她只是不想要我了。所以我待在这儿。”他向四周看了看。邓布利多现在停了下来，他们已经走到场地最远的边界了，在高高的围墙后面。这有一块松动的木板，谁也不知道。如果他愿意的话，他可以随时把它滑开然后溜出去，来到进城方向的主干道上。他从没有过什么明确的目的地；只是在街上漫无目的地闲逛，直到警察发现他然后把他带回来。这总比无所事事好。

“你喜欢这吗？”邓布利多问道。莱姆斯哼了一声，

“我他妈当然不喜欢。”他把眼睛斜向邓布利多，但并没有因为谩骂惹上麻烦。

“不，我想也是。”老人明白地说，“我听说你是个捣蛋鬼，是吗？”

“并不比其他人更糟。”莱姆斯说，“我们是‘问题男孩’。”

“是啊，我知道了。”邓布利多捋着胡子，好像莱姆斯说了什么意义非凡的话。

“再来颗糖？”莱姆斯满怀希望地伸出手。邓布利多把整个纸包递给他，他简直不敢相信自己的运气。这个老蠢蛋是个容易摆布的人。这一次，他仔细地咀嚼着糖果，感到它像玻璃球一样在齿缝间嘎吱作响，冰糕像焰火一样，在他的舌尖上爆裂开来。

“我经营着一所学校，你知道。就是你父亲曾经上的那所学校。”

这让莱姆斯大吃一惊。他咽下糖果，挠了挠头。邓布利多继续说着。

“这是一所很特殊的学校。专为巫师所建，像我这样。当然，也像你这样。你想学魔法吗，莱姆斯？”

莱姆斯猛地摇摇头。

“我很迟钝。”他肯定地说，“我没法去的。”

“我确信不是这样的。”

“问她，”莱姆斯猛地把头转向那幢灰色大楼，也就是舍监等着他们的地方。“我甚至不能阅读。我太笨了。”

邓布利多盯着他看了很长时间。

“你生命的初始并不容易，卢平先生，我为此感到很抱歉。我认识你父亲——虽然所知不多——但无论如何……我相信这不是他所期望的。而我来到这是想给你带来一些不同。帮你在你的同类中找到一席之地。甚至可能是一种发泄你所有愤怒的方式。”

莱姆斯盯着他。他待在一个地方，或另一个地方，二者间又能有什么区别呢？舍监从没给过他糖果，而且看起来不喜欢魔法。邓布利多学校里的孩子总不可能比这儿的孩子们更坏，就算他们是，至少他现在也知道该如何反击。但是。凡事总有个“但是”。

“那我的发作怎么办？”他问到，抱起胳膊。“我很危险，你知道的。”

“是的，莱姆斯，我知道，”邓布利多悲伤地回答道。他轻柔地把一只手放在莱姆斯肩上。“我们会看看能有什么解决办法。交给我吧。”

莱姆斯大步甩开他，吃起了另一颗柠檬冰糕。他们默默走回大楼，看上去都心满意足——因为知晓了彼此的心意。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 关于Matron，  
> 跟姐妹讨论以后还是决定翻译成“舍监”了，在这说声抱歉先！


	2. 第一学年：霍格沃茨特快

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 莱姆斯与掠夺者们相遇了

莱姆斯又挠了挠头，然后揉揉鼻子，鼻涕一直流个不停。自昨天晚饭后，这事儿就一直困扰着他，那时他被一个男孩打了一拳。公平来说，是莱姆斯先踢了他一脚。但那个男孩——马尔科姆· 怀特——14岁，体型是11岁的莱姆斯的两倍大。马尔科姆嘲笑莱姆斯要去一所专门收留问题儿童的学校，所以他必须进行反击。他现在变成了乌眼青，这让他有点后悔。这样的话新学校的人都会认为他是个无赖。但后来，他想，自己也确实是个小混混。

舍监把他的手从头上抽下来，他抬头怒视着她。他们现在站在国王十字车站的售票大厅里，盯着站台的两个号码。这是9号，那是10号。舍监又看了看她手里的信。

“上帝啊。”她喃喃道。

“我们得冲向这些栅栏，”莱姆斯说，“我告诉过你了。”

“别犯傻。”舍监说，“我不会跑向任何东西。”

“我会去的。把我留在这。”

当邓布利多解释道如何踏上九又四分之三站台时，莱姆斯对他半信半疑。但随后，他的包裹陆陆续续通过猫头鹰信使送达，里面是奇怪的书本、怪异的衣服以及一系列莫名其妙的东西，像是羽毛笔和羊皮纸。在过去的几个月里，邓布利多显示出令人震惊的慷慨，可靠极了。他给了莱姆斯一张必备物品的清单，然后向他保证他会从霍格沃茨二手物品供应市场里淘点旧物，把他需要的东西寄过来。现在莱姆斯愿意相信那个老人所说的一切。

他从没拥有过这么多东西，当舍监把它们全锁在她的办公室里以防被其他男孩偷走时，他高兴坏了。现在它们全都被塞进一只从慈善商店搞来的旧箱子里，以至于他不得不以一种特别的角度拿着它以防散架。

“我不会把你留在任何地方的，卢平。在这儿等着，我去找警卫来。”舍监快步走向售票处，大屁股边走边扭来扭去。莱姆斯偷偷环视四周，舔了舔嘴唇。这可能是他唯一的机会。

他全速冲向围栏，在接近金属栅门时紧紧闭上眼睛。但他没有撞到任何东西，周围的大气变换着，等到睁开眼睛时，他发现自己正站在一个完全不同的站台上，周围全是人。不，不是普通人。是巫师。

火车车身很大，华贵而老式。“霍格沃茨特快”。他双手紧紧抓住行李箱，咬着嘴唇。那有很多其他的孩子，有和他同龄的，也有比他年长的，但他们身边都有家人随行，其中一些孩子被温柔的妈妈亲吻着，在妈妈怀里哭泣。他感觉自己渺小又无助，可能还是赶快上车比较好。

在车厢里，他够不到行李架去放行李，所以他挑了个空隔间，然后把箱子贴着座椅放好。他把头贴在冰凉的车窗玻璃上，从窗户里看着站台上的人。他们是否都来自于巫师家庭呢？他们之中是否也会有一个人像自己一样有发作期呢？他觉得这不太可能——他们看起来都没有伤疤。他们中有许多人也穿着像他一样的普通衣服（虽然破洞和补丁要少一些），但是也有些人穿着长长的黑色斗篷、头戴高高的尖顶帽。很多孩子都有猫头鹰，或者放在提篮里的猫。他甚至看到一个女孩的肩膀上蹲着一只小蜥蜴。

莱姆斯感觉更紧张了，胃里拧成一团，他意识到即使邓布利多说这都是他的“同类”，他在霍格沃茨与在其他的地方一样格格不入。

这时，他意识到站台上有人在回望着他。是另一个男孩，他的同期。他又瘦又高，但不如莱姆斯这般骨瘦如柴。他有一头乌黑的头发，比莱姆斯所见的任何一个男孩都要长，一直到了肩膀，优雅地卷曲着。他有高高的颧骨，饱满的嘴唇和惊人的蓝眼睛。发现莱姆斯盯着他看，那男孩扬起了一条完美的眉毛，那样子明显是在说：“ _你 _到底在看什么？”__

____

莱姆斯用舌头抵住下颚，鼓起下巴，做了个鬼脸。男孩微微一笑，向他刺出两根手指。莱姆斯几乎要笑了。

____

“小天狼星，你 _在 _干什么？！快到这来。”一个有着同样的高颧骨，面容严厉的女巫出现在视野里，把她儿子从窗前拉开。男孩翻了翻眼睛，但还是照做了，然后他们消失在站台更远的地方。__

______ _ _

莱姆斯重新跌回皮质座椅上，叹了口气。他饿了，希望旅途不会太长。舍监给他带了两片干酪，一个腌黄瓜三明治和一个苹果，但他对此实在没什么胃口。

______ _ _

又过了几分钟，他隔间的门突然被撞开，一个女孩冲了进来。她没有理睬莱姆斯，而是扑向窗户，把手贴在玻璃上，疯狂向站台上的家人们挥着手。她体型瘦小，面容苍白，明亮的红头发向后扎成紧紧的辫子。她的脸上布满泪痕。

______ _ _

火车驶离站台时，她仍然挥着手，她的父母也同样向她挥手，抛着飞吻。一个眉头紧锁郁郁寡欢的女孩抱着胳膊站在他们身边。当火车完全驶离站台时，红头发的女孩坐到了莱姆斯对面，深深叹了口气。她用那双大大的绿眼睛看着他，眼里盈满了泪水。

______ _ _

“离别真叫人心伤，不是吗？”她用浓重的中产阶级口音说道。

______ _ _

“啊，是吧，我想是的。”莱姆斯难为情地点点头。他并不怎么喜欢女孩子。圣艾迪*是男子学院，他所能接触到的女性就只有舍监和其他几名学校护士——她们都是卑鄙的老婊子。女孩用好奇的眼光看着他。

______ _ _

“你也是来自麻瓜家庭的吗？我的名字是莉莉。”

______ _ _

“莱姆斯，”他尴尬地回答道，“我爸爸是巫师，但我不怎么了解他……嗯，我是和麻瓜长大的。”

______ _ _

“收到信的时候我简直不敢相信，”她热情地笑着说到，精神起来了，“但我现在简直迫不及待想要见识一下了，你呢？”

______ _ _

莱姆斯不知道该如何回答——所幸他也不必给出答案。门又滑开了，一个男孩探进头来。他留着长长的黑发，就像那个莱姆斯先前对他做鬼脸的孩子一样，不过这个男孩的头发是直的。他长着一个长鼻子，眉头紧锁。

______ _ _

“你在这儿呢莉莉，可让我好找。”他说道，恶狠狠瞪了莱姆斯一眼，莱姆斯对这种眼神早已司空见惯了。

______ _ _

“西弗！”莉莉从她的座位上跳起来，扑上去抱住那个男孩。“见到你真高兴！”

______ _ _

他害羞地拍拍她肩膀，双颊绯红。

______ _ _

“来我的车厢吧，那边有的是地方。”

______ _ _

“哦……”莉莉回头看了看，“莱姆斯能一起去吗？他只有一个人。”

______ _ _

“我不确定，”那个男孩，西弗，上上下下打量着莱姆斯，从头到脚审视着他。凶悍的发型，磨破的牛仔裤，破洞的T恤，二手的箱子。“那可能没有 _这样的 _隔间。”__

________ _ _ _ _

莱姆斯无精打采地陷在座子里，把脚架在对面的座位上。

________ _ _ _ _

“滚。我才不想去你那个愚蠢的车厢。”他故意看向窗外。

________ _ _ _ _

莉莉和那个男孩离开了。莱姆斯把脚收回来放在地面。他叹了口气。外面很吵。他能听到尖叫声、笑声和猫头鹰的啸叫，还有一些年纪小的孩子在哭。他再一次感觉到和周围的人格格不入，好像这就是他的宿命。也许一到霍格沃茨，他们就会把他关进牢房里。

________ _ _ _ _

突然传来一阵敲门声——一种短促而轻快的调子——然后厢门再一次打开了。莱姆斯又往他的座椅里陷了陷，一个面容和善，头发乱蓬蓬又戴着大圆眼镜的男孩进来了，脸上带着笑容。

________ _ _ _ _

“你好，”他向莱姆斯伸出一只手，“一年级新生？我也是，我叫詹姆。”他向后面点点头，一个个子不高的男孩跟在他身后。“这是彼得。”

________ _ _ _ _

莱姆斯握了握詹姆的手。它握起来轻松而舒适。有史以来第一次，他感到肠胃里拧成一团的结稍微舒缓一点了。

________ _ _ _ _

“莱姆斯。”

________ _ _ _ _

“我们能坐在这吗？别的车厢都满了，彼得还有点晕车。”

________ _ _ _ _

“我没有。”彼得嘟囔道，坐在了莱姆斯对面，警惕地打量着他。他确实看起来脸色有些发绿。他把手放在腿上来回搓着，眼睛盯着地板。

________ _ _ _ _

“知道你会去哪个学院吗？”詹姆直截了当地问道。莱姆斯摇摇头。他并不知道学院是什么。是他们睡觉的地方吗？“你父母是哪个学院的？”詹姆坚持到。“他们上过霍格沃茨吗？”

________ _ _ _ _

莱姆斯慢慢摇摇头，

________ _ _ _ _

“我爸爸上过。但我不知道他在哪个学院。妈妈没有。她是个正——是个麻瓜。”

________ _ _ _ _

彼得猛然抬起头，

________ _ _ _ _

“你是个混血？”

________ _ _ _ _

莱姆斯无助地点点头。

________ _ _ _ _

“闭嘴，小矮星，”詹姆向旁边的男孩斥责到，“好像那很重要似的。”

________ _ _ _ _

莱姆斯刚想问混血是什么，门突然又被打开了。是那个在站台上向他打手势的漂亮男孩。

________ _ _ _ _

“你们没人是我亲戚吧，对吗？”他拖长了声调说道。他和彼得与詹姆一样带着贵族口音。莱姆斯一下子就不喜欢他们了，他知道他们一定会把他当作平民百姓——而且还是个混血，不管那玩意是啥。

________ _ _ _ _

“我想没有。”詹姆笑着答道，“詹姆· 波特。”他又伸出了手。那个男孩握住轻轻摇了摇，

________ _ _ _ _

“哦，太好了，一个波特。我爸叫我别和你们来往。”他在莱姆斯旁边坐下，咧嘴一笑，“小天狼星布莱克。”

________ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *St Eddy，对圣埃德蒙的简称。


	3. 第一学年：分院

莱姆斯相当肯定他是在做梦。或者他跌进了一个糟糕的湖里然后这是他溺亡之前脑内出现的幻象。他现在正站在一个足有教堂大小的巨大的石头大厅里。里面全是学生，都穿上了相同的黑色长袍——除了他们的领带——厅内烛火通明。不过那并不是通常意义上的蜡烛——事实上那些蜡烛都漂浮在空中。他一开始对此无动于衷；这可能就是个巧妙利用光影制造的小把戏，没准与电线有关。但是当他抬起头来时，他几乎要尖叫出来。那没有天花板——覆盖在他们上方的只是苍茫的夜色，漂浮流动的乌云和点点星光。

似乎没人感兴趣，除了那个红头发的女孩——莉莉——和其他几个孩子，莱姆斯想他们一定也来自麻瓜家庭。莱姆斯现在换上了他的制服，和别人同样穿着，这让他觉得心里好受多了。其他所有学生都坐在长条桌前，桌子上方悬挂着学院旗帜。詹姆一直在兴奋地解释着各个学院之间的不同，相比之下小天狼星和彼得就显得十分懊丧，他俩都十分确信自己会被放进错误的地方。莱姆斯不知道该不该感到紧张。他完全不知道这能对自己产生多大影响；无论如何，他可能在第一节课后就被踢出去了。莱姆斯和巫师们相处的时间越长就愈发觉得自己绝不可能成为他们中的一员。

麦格教授，一个瘦削而严厉的女巫，把所有的一年级新生领进大厅，然后站在一个高脚凳旁，手里拿着一个肮脏而破旧的帽子。这就是之前詹姆所说的测试。他们得带上那顶帽子，然后以某种形式被分到其中一所学院里。莱姆斯抬头看着每面旗帜。他已经知道自己不会被分到拉文克劳了；你的脑子得足够灵光才行。他也没怎么想过那个院旗上有獾的学院——獾着实不是什么有趣的动物，尤其是和蛇比较起来。如果要挑选领带的话，他也觉得绿色是个不错的选择。但是，詹姆和彼得都对格兰芬多怀着十足的热忱，鉴于他们是目前为止唯一对他如此友好的人，他并不介意与他们分到一个学院里。

一个叫西蒙· 阿诺德的男孩是第一个被叫上前去的。帽子戴在他头上，几乎遮住了他半张脸。莱姆斯想知道那帽子的气味是否也像它看起来那么糟糕。护士长总是为头虱抓狂，而他希望在他前面接受分院的孩子中没人有那玩意。西蒙很快被分到赫奇帕奇，那个獾院，全场掌声雷动。

小天狼星布莱克是他们一行人中第一个接受分院的，当他走向凳子时看起来明显的忐忑不安。斯莱特林的方向传来嘘嘘声——两个高年级学生冲着他喊叫。那两位年轻女性有着浓密而卷曲的黑发，高高的颧骨和饱满的嘴唇，像小天狼星一样——而那个人正坐在高脚凳上瑟瑟发抖。帽子戴到小天狼星头上后，大厅里安静了片刻。然后帽子尖叫道，

“格兰芬多！”

这次掌声响起前是一阵令人震惊的沉默。麦格轻轻将帽子从小天狼星头上摘下来，罕见地冲他笑了笑。他看上去完全吓坏了，绝望地向斯莱特林那边看了一眼，那两个女孩冲着他起哄，眼睛眯成了一条缝。他站起来，慢慢走向格兰芬多，他是那面金红色旗帜下的第一名新生。

分院继续。莉莉也被分进了格兰芬多，微笑着坐在愁眉苦脸的小天狼星旁边。当终于轮到他时，莱姆斯还是看不出来这有什么好大惊小怪的。他挤到前面去，不太喜欢让大家都盯着他，但是他竭尽所能地忽视他们。一般来说，他会把手插进牛仔裤兜，显出一幅无精打采的样子，但穿着他怪异的新校服就没法达到这种效果了。

他当着全学校的面坐下，麦格低头看着他。她有点像舍监，一股厌恶感从他喉咙间翻涌而出。她把帽子放下遮住他的眼睛。眼前一片漆黑。它一点也不难闻，而且这种平和与安宁在某种意义上也是一种解脱。

“嗯，”一个细微的声音在他耳畔响起。是那顶帽子。当它轻声说话时，莱姆斯尽最大努力让自己不去退缩，“你是个古怪的孩子，对吗？我们 _应该 _把你放在哪儿呢……也许是拉文克劳？你显然有个好脑子。”__

____

莱姆斯退缩了，就好像有谁在跟他开玩笑。这怎么可能。

__

“但是，”帽子想了想，“你能走得更远……非常远，如果我们把你放进…… **格兰芬多 **！”****

_******** _

不等麦格取下，莱姆斯一把把帽子扯了下来。他匆匆走向格兰芬多的桌子，几乎没有注意到他经过时的欢呼声和掌声。他坐在了莉莉和小天狼星对面。莉莉对他投以友好的微笑，但他只是盯着他自己的空盘子。

_******** _

当轮到“P”接受分院时，莱姆斯多少平静一些了，他可以饶有兴味地看着彼得，那个矮胖的小男孩匆匆走向分院帽了。彼得是那种在圣艾迪连五分钟都待不下去的孩子。他总是一副紧张不安，惊慌失措的样子，这样的孩子属于总会被孤立的那种。莱姆斯惊讶于詹姆——完全站在彼得的对立面；放松、自如，充满自信——能够对一个明显不如自己的孩子如此友善。

_******** _

帽子在彼得身上花了相当长的时间。随着时间一分一秒地过去，甚至连教师们都开始紧张起来。最后，他被分到了格兰芬多，詹姆就比他要快得多，他大步走到桌边，脸上挂着大大的笑容。

_******** _

“太棒了！”他冲着其他三个男孩说，“我们都做到了！”

_******** _

小天狼星呻吟了一声，双手抱着头支在桌面上。

_******** _

“这话冲你自己说去吧，”他瓮声瓮气地回答，“我爸会杀了我的。”

_******** _

“我简直不敢相信。”彼得睁大眼睛，不停地说着。现在他显然已经得到他想要的结果了，但他仍然绞着双手，不停朝身后看着，就好像随时会有人过来叫他重来一遍一样。

_******** _

麦格的确过来了，但是她把一只瘦骨嶙峋的手放在了莱姆斯的肩膀上。

_******** _

“卢平先生，”她轻声说，但也没有小到让其他孩子听不见，“晚饭后你愿意来我办公室一趟吗？就在格兰芬多公共休息室旁边，级长可以带你过去。”

_******** _

莱姆斯点点头，一言不发，然后她离开了。

_******** _

“什么情况？”詹姆问道，“麦格现在就想见你？”

_******** _

就连小天狼星也好奇地抬起头。莱姆斯耸耸肩，就好像他一点都不在乎。他知道他们在想什么——这个野孩子已经摊上麻烦了。小天狼星又盯着他的黑眼睛。所幸这时食物出现了，转移了所有人的注意力。而且它们确实是“出现了”——原本空空如也的盘子瞬间盛满了真正的盛宴。金黄色的烤鸡，成堆的酥脆的烤土豆，一盘盘热气腾腾的胡萝卜，浸在黄油里的豌豆，还有大罐大罐浓厚的肉酱。如果食物顿顿都像这样，那莱姆斯想他也许可以忽略会说话的帽子和高贵的室友。

_******** _

当一位格兰芬多级长，弗兰克· 隆巴顿，领着一年级新生走向格兰芬多塔楼时，他非常专注地听着。莱姆斯讨厌迷路，所以他尝试着在脑中构筑他们这一路的旅程。他在心里记下一路来他们所穿过的每一扇门的大小和形状，所经过的每一幅肖像，以及哪一座楼梯会移动。他太累了，而且吃得太饱以至于面对会动的肖像和楼梯都无动于衷了。

_******** _

当他们踏上右侧的走廊，莱姆斯看见了麦格的办公室，门旁整整齐齐地挂着一方干净的黄铜牌匾，他决定速战速决。他停在门口，正打算敲门，这时詹姆过来了，

_******** _

“想让我们等你吗，伙计？”

_******** _

“为啥？”莱姆斯问道，用怀疑的目光打量着黑发男孩。詹姆耸耸肩，

_******** _

“这样结束的时候你就不会孤身一人了。”

_******** _

莱姆斯盯着他看了一会儿，然后慢慢摇了摇头，

_******** _

“不用。我没事。”他叩响了门。

_******** _

“请进。”一个声音从里面传来。莱姆斯推开门。办公室很小，有一个整洁的小壁炉，墙边放着几排书。她微微一笑，示意莱姆斯坐到她对面的一把椅子上。他照做了，吸了吸鼻子。

_******** _

“很高兴见到你，卢平先生。”教师用尖利的苏格兰口音说道。她的头发是灰白色的，在脑后挽成一个紧紧的发髻。她穿着一件深绿色的长袍，上面系着一个金色的狮子形状的搭扣。“你能分到格兰芬多学院我更高兴了——我是格兰芬多学院的院长。”

_******** _

莱姆斯什么也没说。

_******** _

“你知道，你的父亲在拉文克劳。”

_******** _

莱姆斯耸耸肩。麦格撅起了嘴唇。

_******** _

“我认为最好还是尽快和你说明你的……情况。”她轻声说，“邓布利多解释过这些年来你与巫师世界鲜有接触，我觉得我有必要让你知道你这种情况的人将来会面临巨大的耻辱。你知道“耻辱”是什么意思吗？”

_******** _

莱姆斯点点头。他虽然不会拼写，但对这个词再熟悉不过了。

_******** _

“我希望你知道只要你在我学院里，我就绝不容忍任何人对你区别对待或者不友好。这同样适用于我羽翼之下的每一位学生。然而，”她清了清嗓子，“你还是小心为妙。”

_******** _

“我不打算告诉任何人。”莱姆斯回答道，“就好像我想让全天下都知道似的。”

_******** _

“嗯，确实。”麦格点点头，用好奇的目光看着他。“这就引出了我要说的下一点。应对满月的一些措施已经准备就绪——第一次就在这周日，我相信。如果你能在晚饭后来找我报道，我会告诉你该去哪。或许你能跟你的朋友们说你是去拜访亲戚了吗？”

_******** _

莱姆斯哼了一声。他摸了摸后脑勺，

_******** _

“我可以走了吗？”

_******** _

教授点点头，微微蹙起眉毛。

_******** _

在外面，莱姆斯发现詹姆仍然独自站在那里，等着他。

_******** _

“跟你说了我没事。”莱姆斯恼怒地说。詹姆只是笑了笑，

_******** _

“是啊，但你没听见隆巴顿说口令。你总不想整夜都被困在外面吧。来吧。”

_******** _

詹姆领着他来到走廊尽头，那有一幅巨大的肖像，画面中是一位穿着粉色衣服的丰满女人。

_******** _

“逆时针。”詹姆说道，肖像像一扇门一样旋开了。他们进入了公共休息室。

_******** _

圣埃德蒙少年管教所里也有一间自习室，但跟这个比完全不一样。那个房间很简陋，有一台小的黑白电视机和几个棋盘游戏。大部分纸牌都残缺不全，椅子也都磨损或被打坏了。

_******** _

格兰芬多公共休息室温暖、舒适而又惬意。房间里有松软的大沙发和扶手椅，噼啵燃烧的壁炉前铺着厚重的深红色地毯，墙面上装饰着很多画像。

_******** _

“我们在那上面。”詹姆说道，带着莱姆斯走上一个角落的旋转楼梯。在顶上，有另一扇门通往一间宿舍。同样，与圣埃德蒙的陈设完全不同。那有四张巨大的四柱床，床头坠挂着厚重的红色帷幔，上面装点着金色的饰边流苏。房间里还有一处壁炉，每个男孩床边都有一个沉重的桃花心木床头柜和几排书架。莱姆斯看见自己的小箱子靠在其中一个柜子上。他走了过去，推断那是自己的铺位。

_******** _

彼得翻找着自己的东西，把衣服、杂志和书本扔的到处都是，弄得一团糟。

_******** _

“我找不到我的魔杖了，”他哀叫道。“妈妈让我把它收好这样就不会在火车上丢掉，但它现在不在这！”

_******** _

“皮特*，”詹姆咧嘴一笑，“你妈妈请我帮忙拿着它，记得吗？”

_******** _

詹姆和彼得，莱姆斯在火车上就认识他们了，坐在同一隔间里，彼此间已经非常了解了。然而这两个孩子实在是没有任何共同之处，而且莱姆斯还是想不通为什么詹姆不想把彼得打得屁话连天。

_******** _

小天狼星仍然坐在床上，没有动他的箱子。

_******** _

“打起精神来，伙计，”詹姆说，过去坐到了他的旁边，“你一点也不想去斯莱特林啊，不是吗？”

_******** _

“五百年了，”小天狼星冷冷地说，“五百年来每一个布莱克都被分到了斯莱特林。”

_******** _

“嗯，是时候有人来打破传统了，对吗？”詹姆愉快地拍了拍他的后背。

_******** _

莱姆斯打开了自己的箱子。里面有一只很大的锡坩埚——估计又是一件邓布利多从二手垃圾箱里翻捡出来的东西。箱子最底下还有一个长的细条形的盒子，上面有一张字条。

_******** _

他打开字条，盯着那些精致的螺旋形字迹看了好久，尝试着辨认出上面写了什么。他只能认出“父亲”这个词，猜想也是从邓布利多那寄来的，只不过原本属于他父亲。他急切地打开它，发现里面是一根细长的，打磨光滑的木棍。是魔杖。他还没有想过关于魔杖的事，但他现在拿起它，把它紧紧攥在手里。它摸起来很暖和，就好像自己的肉体一样，当他把它拿在手里转动时，他感到了它的柔韧。这感觉非常好。

_******** _

小天狼星最终开始整理他的行李，打开箱子，从里面抽出一本又一本的书。他把那些与书架尺寸不符的书都堆在床上。詹姆刚刚把一张海报在床边钉好，现在盯着小天狼星看。海报上有许多小人骑着扫帚飞来飞去，互相扔着球。莱姆斯觉得这可能也就比他讨厌的足球稍微有趣一点点。

_******** _

“你知道，”詹姆对小天狼星说，那位还在一本一本摞着他的书，“这是有图书馆的。”

_******** _

小天狼星得意地笑了，

_******** _

“我知道，但这大部分都是麻瓜的书。我叔叔阿尔法德把这些留给了我，如果我把它们放在家里的话妈妈会一把火烧个精光。”

_******** _

莱姆斯听着感觉不是滋味。麻瓜的书怎么了？他倒不是有什么意见。他最讨厌读书。不过他也没有想太久，因为小天狼星这时从他的箱子里拿出了一台真正的唱片机，和几盒崭新的唱片。他走了过去，眼睛都直了，  
“这是阿比之路（Abbey Road）吗？！”他问道，眼睛盯着那盒唱片。

_******** _

“是啊，”小天狼星咧嘴一笑，把唱片递给他。莱姆斯郑重其事地把手在袍子上擦了擦，小心翼翼地捧起它。“你肯定是麻瓜出身。”小天狼星说，“从没见过有巫师知道披头士——除了我堂姐，安多米达。这是她给我买的。”

_******** _

莱姆斯点点头，一时忘乎所以。

_******** _

“我爱披头士，我房间里一个男孩有至少十张单曲，但他从来都不让我碰。”

_******** _

“家里的男孩？”小天狼星扬起了一条眉毛。莱姆斯觉得他看起来非常成熟，“你是说你兄弟吗？”

_******** _

“不是，”莱姆斯摇摇头，把唱片递回去，然后扭头走开了，“我住在儿童之家。”

_******** _

“像是孤儿院吗？”彼得瞪大了眼睛问道。莱姆斯觉得火气在上升，耳朵发烫。

_******** _

“不是。”他啐了一口。他感觉到所有男孩的目光又一次滑向他的瘀伤，然后他转过身去，默默收拾着其它的行李。

_******** _

最后波特和布莱克开始谈论一个叫“魁地奇”的东西，很快就变成了一场激烈的争论。莱姆斯爬到他的床上，拉上帷幔，享受独处的时光。里面很黑，但莱姆斯早已习惯了黑暗。

_******** _

“你们不认为他应该更努力地去交朋友吗，”彼得对另外两个男孩大声耳语道。“更何况他还是麻瓜出身。”

_******** _

“你不认为那顶帽子该把 _你 _放进斯莱特林吗？”小天狼星拖长了语调说道。彼得在那之后很安静。__

_******** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *原文：Pete，对彼得的爱称


	4. 第一学年：满月

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CW：文章后段有同性倾向

1971.9.5 星期日

这周剩下的时间里，莱姆斯尽量不去理会其他男孩。这是他在圣埃德蒙学到的窍门——最好别被别人注意到，最好的情况是让别人一点也不了解你。（虽然他还是收到了古怪的死尸手臂或者脑袋被摁进沼泽，但总的来说没人会费心思去打扰他。）詹姆、小天狼星和彼得一点也不像圣艾迪里的孩子。他们属于舍监^说的所谓“有教养的孩子”。

小天狼星和詹姆尤其看起来像是家境殷实的孩子，他可以通过他们谈论自己家庭的方式，以及他们说话的语调——每一个元音和辅音都咬得很清楚。莱姆斯仔细地听着，决心不再吞掉他的“H”。

不仅仅是口音，还有他们的 _言辞 _。莱姆斯成长在一个身边总有大人说“闭嘴！”的环境里，而且周围还有一群男孩，如果你说了太多不必要的话会就被嘲讽为书呆子。詹姆和小天狼星说话的方式像小说里的人物；他们的话语中充满了描述性的隐喻和尖刻的讽刺。莱姆斯认为，他们敏捷的才思和风趣的话语给他带来的畏惧感要比直接被人揍上一拳更为严重——那至少很快就过去了。__

____

此时他避开其他男孩在城堡周围散步。在圣埃德蒙他几乎没有什么人身自由，整日整日被锁在屋子里。而在霍格沃茨，似乎没有什么地方是你不能去的，而且莱姆斯打算探寻到这里每一寸奇异的风景。

____

学校给他们提供了地图用来寻找自己的教室，但是莱姆斯发现自己拿到的这份简直简略的可怜。它没有标明，比如说，他发现的一条由地牢通往一层女生盥洗室的秘密通道。他实在是无法想象究竟是什么人出于什么目的才会想到把这俩地方连接起来，而且他第一次使用它的时候就被一个特别讨厌的鬼魂用洗手液喷了一脸。这真的很有必要，莱姆斯想，让地图像墙上的画一样动起来——至少能让你有意识地避开那些荒谬的会动的楼梯。他确信其中一间屋子也会动，它看起来从来都不在一个地方。

____

到了周日下午，莱姆斯开始为即将到来的周一感到恐惧了，那不仅是满月过后的第一天，更是开始上课的一天。晚饭后——莱姆斯的晚饭是一个人吃的，同小天狼星、詹姆和彼得隔了几个座位——他以最快的速度去到了麦格的办公室。她正等着他，旁边是校医，已经了解了他全部的情况。她看起来是位和蔼可亲的女性；或许有点爱大惊小怪。

____

“晚上好，卢平先生，”麦格微笑道，“感谢你如此准时。跟我来。”

____

让莱姆斯惊讶的是，这两个女人并没有按照他原先设想的那样把他带到地牢，而是出了城堡，去到那棵特别大的扭曲的树前。打人柳是最近才在栽种到场地上的——邓布利多在开学讲话里解释过，是由一位老校友捐赠的。莱姆斯想送来这东西的那位肯定恨透了这所学校，因为它不但长得吓人，而且相当残暴。

____

当他们到达的时候，麦格教授做了件不可思议的事，吓得莱姆斯差点大叫出来。她好像消失了——身形突然缩小，直到完全不见了。代替她的是一只有着圆溜溜眼睛的虎斑猫。庞弗雷夫人看起来一点都不惊讶，猫朝着树那边跑去，树像耍脾气的孩子一样挥动着枝条。猫灵巧地向那棵树跑去，一爪按住了树干上的一个节疤。树瞬间静止了。莱姆斯和庞弗雷夫人继续往前走，一直走进了树底下的一个洞口中，在此之前莱姆斯从未注意到它。麦格正在里面等着他们，恢复成了女巫的样子。

____

过道里点着几支火把，隐隐约约闪烁着盈盈绿光，尽头是一扇门。它通向一间小农舍，看上去已经废弃很久了。窗户用木板钉死了，门上好了闩。

____

“就是这了。”麦格尽量让自己的声音听起来愉快，尽管这地方似乎很阴森。“现在我希望你能明白我们不能和你呆在一起，但你希望让庞弗雷夫人在门口等着你直到……变形结束吗？”

____

莱姆斯耸耸肩。

____

“我没事。早上我怎么回去？”

____

“太阳一升起我就过来，”庞弗雷夫人向他保证道。“在别人发现你不见了之前把你打理好，让你去上课。”她笑着，但眼睛流露着悲伤的神情。这让莱姆斯感到不舒服。但很快，随着夜幕降临，一切都让他感到不舒服，头皮发痒，皮肤紧绷，体温上升。

____

“你们最好赶紧离开。”他快速地说，退回自己的小房间。墙边有一张小床，铺着干净的被单。看来就是专门为他准备的。

____

两个女人离开了，在他身后重重地锁上了门。他听见麦格低声念着什么，想着可能是对这间屋子施的某些魔咒。不论它们是什么，总比那些糟糕的镀银器具好。

____

他在床上坐了一会，然后又站起来，坐立不安。他在房间里踱来踱去。有时就好像狼在占据他的肉体之前会首先占据他的心灵，随着暗夜迫近，他的感官变得更加敏锐，腹中一股强烈的饥饿感席卷而来。莱姆斯快速脱掉了自己的衣服，不希望把它们扯坏。他的关节开始隐隐作痛，然后他躺到了小床上。他的心脏突突直跳，他可以发誓他听到了自己的肌肉在伸展时发出的吱嘎声，他的骨头和牙齿相互击撞着伸长，头骨在分裂和重塑。

____

他呻吟着，倒抽着冷气，直到疼痛变得实在太厉害，才尖叫起来。他只能希望这里离城堡足够远，这样没人能听见。这大概花了二十分钟——虽然他从未精确地计算过。他的意识在那之后总会变得模糊，他不能总是记得他在变身为狼的时候所发生的事情。在霍格沃茨度过的第一个月圆之夜是模糊的，他醒来的时候发现自己受的伤比平时要少些。他怀疑自己曾在这个陌生的地方嗅了嗅，试探它的边界。他肯定在某些时刻试图用身体撞向门窗，因为在那之后的几天里他的左半侧身体都伤痕累累。

____

变回来同样令人不愉快——一种压垮人的、全身紧绷的感觉，使他上气不接下气，浑身疼痛。他擦去眼角的泪水，爬回了自己的小床，由衷地为能在天完全亮之前睡上一小时而高兴。

____

庞弗雷夫人如约而至。她用轻柔的语调唤醒他，把冰凉的手放在他滚烫的额头上。

____

“我不喜欢你这个样子，”当他睁开惺忪的睡眼时，她说，“真是疯了，居然认为你能以这个样子度过一个满满当当的上学日。你累坏了！”

____

从来没人对他表示过如此的关心，这让他有点不自在。他把她推开，开始穿衣服，

____

“我没事。我想去。”

____

她让他喝了点东西，然后才让他起身——那喝起来冰冰凉的，有一股金属味，但喝了之后他确实感觉好多了。他以最快的速度奔回格兰芬多塔楼——他不想错过早餐，他饿坏了。

____

“你去哪了？！”他一冲进屋子，詹姆就和他搭话。三个男孩都穿戴整齐，看上去一尘不染——除了詹姆的头发，他后脑勺的头发总会翘起来。

____

“没去哪儿。”莱姆斯挤过去拿他的东西。

____

“你还好吗？”小天狼星问道，目光从镜中移开，他正对着镜子整理自己的头发。

____

“是啊，”詹姆补充道，仔细观察着莱姆斯，“你看起来有点奇怪。”

____

莱姆斯怒视着他们，

____

“滚开。”

____

“我们只是想关心你。”彼得叉着腰说。他们三个盯着莱姆斯，他正要脱下T恤，突然想起了自己身上的瘀伤。

____

“干吗？！”他冲着他们咆哮道，“你们想看着我换衣服吗？你们这些上流社会的男孩都是娘们儿唧唧的蠢蛋*。”他拿着衣服大步走向浴室，砰地一声撞上了门。一段时间后他听见彼得抱怨说他饿了，他们都走了。

____

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *原文是：You posh boys are all a bunch of poofs.


	5. 第一学年：魔药课

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 莱姆斯和斯内普杠上了

1971.9.10 星期五

在第一周课程结束的时候，莱姆斯丢掉了十分，学了一个咒语，又添了一处伤疤；这次是在他的下巴上。

最开始的几节课还可以——它们都是入门级的，所以当莉莉· 伊万斯每节课上疯狂记着一页页笔记时，他人看起来都无动于衷。他们被布置了一些简单的家庭作业，但莱姆斯打定主意如果有谁问起就假装自己没记下来。

魔咒课是最让人兴奋的——每个人都兴奋地看着身材矮小的教授让一堆松果在教室里嗖嗖乱转。当他们自己操练了几下之后，莉莉成功将自己的松果悬浮到离地至少三英尺的空中，而小天狼星的松果则像陀螺一样旋转起来——直到失去控制砸碎了一扇窗户。詹姆、彼得和莱姆斯就没那么幸运了，但莱姆斯确信他的松果跳了那么一两下。

变形术也同样有趣，只不过要更加严肃，因为是由麦格教授执教的。第一周没有任何实践操作，她解释道，但她会布置很多作业来衡量他们的能力水平

魔法史是场彻头彻尾的灾难，还是越少提及越好。当宾斯教授的鬼魂在教室飘来飘去，一口气说出战斗的日期和名称时，莱姆斯努力让自己不打瞌睡。他也布置了家庭作业——阅读指定的两个章节。小天狼星翻了翻眼睛，对詹姆低声说，

“ _想必 _每个人都读完《魔法史》了吧？这种小儿科的东西。”詹姆点点头，打了个哈欠。莱姆斯感到很难受。他甚至没有打开箱子里的一本书，除了撕下那本《初级魔药制作》的扉页去包他的口香糖。__

____

他其实很期待魔药课，希望能看到什么东西爆炸，就像在化学课上一样。但是这也带来了大量的阅读，更糟糕的是，他们不得不和斯莱特林在一起上课。魔药课教授高兴得令人恼火，花了半个小时才看完记名册。

____

“布莱克，小天狼星——哈，你在这儿！我对我孩子的分院结果表示惊讶，非常惊讶！自从教以来我几乎得到了布莱克家族的每一个孩子！这不是针对你个人的，小天狼星，但我期待着伟大事情的发生！”

____

小天狼星看起来想钻到地缝里。斯拉格霍恩继续点名，

____

“一个波特 _和 _一个小矮星，嗯？很好，很好，除了布莱克先生这个班里还有其他世系，嗯？让我看看……卢平！我认识你父亲；不是我这一类，但是个绝伦的二元论者。真是件麻烦事……”__

______ _ _

莱姆斯眨眨眼。他不知道斯拉格霍恩知不知道他是个狼人。全班同学的目光转向他——他们已经知道他成长于儿童之家，父亲是魔法师（莱姆斯怀疑是彼得告诉他们的），但没人敢问他更多的问题。似乎又传开了一个谣言，说他很暴力而且可能加入了一个帮派。他可以肯定小天狼星和詹姆也鼓励着这种说法，但他不太在意。

______ _ _

幸运的是，斯拉格霍恩想尽快让他们开始实践操作。

______ _ _

“沉浸其中吧！”他笑着说，“现在四人一组，你们可以轮流按步骤来。”

______ _ _

大家吵吵闹闹地开始组组——詹姆、小天狼星和彼得迅速把坩埚搬到了教室的最后面，加入了纳萨尼尔·昆斯，一个早就认识波特和小矮星的斯莱特林男孩。莱姆斯打算就这样干等着，看看能不能浑水摸鱼待在教室后面打发掉这节课剩下的时间。

______ _ _

没那么幸运。

______ _ _

“莱姆斯！你可以加入我们！”莉莉一把抓住他的手腕，把他拉到她和西弗勒斯· 斯内普共用的坩埚前——就是之前莱姆斯在火车上遇到的，她的长鼻子朋友——还有加里克· 穆尔赛伯，一个粗野、塌鼻子的男孩，莱姆斯有点怕他。

______ _ _

莉莉已经开始喋喋不休地说个不停，把所有的原料准备好，小心地烧热坩埚。她正看着西弗勒斯的书，书的空白部分已经写满了潦草的笔记，

______ _ _

“这是干燥的蜗牛眼茎。”莉莉摇了摇一个小瓶子。“我想我们需要四分之一盎司……”

______ _ _

“你可以发挥一点自由空间，莉莉，事实上没必要加这么多。”西弗勒斯慢吞吞地说，听起来很厌烦。

______ _ _

莉莉还是量出了四分之一盎司，把它们倒进冒泡的药剂里。然后，穆尔赛伯拿起书，翻了五分钟，采取了西弗勒斯关于搅拌速度和方向的指示。接着轮到莱姆斯了。莉莉把书递给他。他盯着那页纸。他能看出那是指示，他能辨认出大概一半的字。但每次他以为自己能识别它时，书页上的字母似乎都在移动，他又一次搞不清楚了。他的脸颊越来越热，感到有点恶心。他耸耸肩，看向别处，

______ _ _

“哦， _点 _，”西弗勒斯厉声说，“这并不难。”__

________ _ _ _ _

“别说他，西弗，”莉莉责备道。“这本书被你的笔记盖住了，所以他才找不到地方。来，莱姆斯，”她打开自己崭新的魔药课本。但这也没用。雷穆斯耸耸肩,

________ _ _ _ _

“既然你这么聪明，为什么不自己弄呢?”他朝西弗勒斯啐了一口。

________ _ _ _ _

“哦，梅林，”西弗勒斯撇了撇嘴，“你会 _读书 _，对吧？我是说，就连麻瓜学校也教这个，是吗？”__

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“西弗勒斯！”莉莉喘着气说，但那个沾沾自喜的黑发男孩没有机会再说什么了——莱姆斯从课桌边冲了出去，挥舞着拳头扑向西弗勒斯。他微微吃了一惊——穆尔塞伯一下子抓住他的衣领，把他拽了回来，在不到三秒的时间内往他的脸上狠狠地打了一拳。

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“停！”斯拉格霍恩咆哮道。每个人都僵住了。肥胖的魔药课教师气冲冲地走过来，“你们两个都站起来！”他冲着地上的两个男孩喊道。斯内普和莱姆斯爬了起来，胸脯起伏着。斯内普的情况更糟了，他的头发竖了起来，鼻子里流着血。莱姆斯下巴上被穆尔塞伯打过的地方有些酸痛，但除了一身皱巴巴的制服外，他还算健康。

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“给我解释！”斯拉格霍恩喊道。他们都盯着自己的脚。穆尔塞伯咧着嘴笑。莉莉哭了。“很好，”教师生气地说，“你们两个都要留校两个星期。格兰芬多扣十分，斯莱特林扣十分。”

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“这不公平！”詹姆的声音突然从后面传来，“斯莱特林应该是两倍，这是二对一！”

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“从我这个角度看，是卢平先生先动手的，”斯拉格霍恩回答，但还是摇了摇头，“不过，你说得很对——穆尔塞伯，再扣五分因为你打了莱姆斯。暴力解决不了暴力，你知道，就像我一直以来告诉你哥哥的那样。伊万斯小姐，请把斯内普先生送到医院去。卢平，你去把被你弄得一团糟的东西收拾干净。”

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

莱姆斯不知道任何清洁咒语，所以他必须用手擦。斯拉格霍恩甚至让他把斯内普的血从石板上擦掉。不幸的是，这是在满月之后不久，它浓郁的铁味让他的胃咕咕直叫。下课后，詹姆、小天狼星和彼得在外面等着莱姆斯。

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“真是太棒了，伙计，”詹姆在莱姆斯的胳膊上轻轻打了一拳，“你刚才打他的那下！”

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“后来穆尔塞伯在那吹牛，把斯内普说的话告诉了大家。”小天狼星又说，“你做得对——真是个蠢货。”

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“告诉…… _每个人 _吗？”莱姆斯抱怨道。__

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“别担心，大家都站在你这边。詹姆说，“好吧，除了斯莱特林。”

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“是啊，不过谁在乎斯莱特林呢？小天狼星咧嘴一笑，“走吧，马上开饭了——饿了吗?”

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“饿坏了。”莱姆斯也笑了。

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	6. 第一学年：复仇

“所以。”周日晚上，詹姆说道，“我们怎么反击？”

“反击谁？”彼得头都不抬地问道，在他成堆的笔记间翻找着什么东西。

他们现在在格兰芬多公共休息室里，做着麦格布置的家庭作业。十四英寸长的基本变形法则论文。小天狼星和詹姆已经写完了，彼得也写了六英寸，而莱姆斯还没有开始。

“斯莱特林。”詹姆发出嘘声，“跟上形势，皮特。”

“不是 _所有的 _斯莱特林，”彼得担心地问，“只是斯内普和穆尔赛伯，对吗？”__

____

“所有人。”小天狼星确认道。他刚刚从他们共用的那张桌子下爬上来，拿着一张羊皮纸，“这是你要找的东西吗？”

____

“谢谢！”彼得抓住它，松了口气，“我马上就写完了……”

____

“你写完了吗，卢平？”小天狼星看过来。莱姆斯已经打开了他的书，但连看都没看一眼。他曾经有一个晚上想着把自己关在图书馆里，试着好好读它——如果他非常、非常专注的话，他是 _可以 _阅读的。但那个时机并没有出现；平心而论，他也并不想那么做。自那节魔药课后他们四个成为了真正意义上的朋友，而莱姆斯不想掉队。__

______ _ _

“没，”他耸耸肩，回答小天狼星。“别为这个分神。”

_____ _

“需要帮忙就告诉我们。”

_____ _

“如果你愿意的话可以抄我的。”詹姆把他的作业沿着课桌推了过来。莱姆斯咬紧牙关，推了回去。

_____ _

“我很好。我不笨。”

_____ _

“没人说你笨。”詹姆漫不经心地答道。然而，小天狼星正看着他。莱姆斯想打他，但他尽量不那么激烈地进行反击——詹姆和小天狼星有时会互相搏斗，但都没有对对方造成任何实质性伤害，就像他对斯内普的那样。强迫着自己压抑心中的怒火，莱姆斯选择换一个话题。

_____ _

“咱们可以把痒痒粉撒在他们床上。”他建议道。曾经有人对他做过相同的事。为此，他起了一周的红疹子，而且在满月的那天晚上更猛烈地抓了自己的皮肤。“或者在他们衣服上……如果我们能找出来是谁在洗衣服的话。”

_____ _

这是莱姆斯非常关心的一件事——他们的脏衣服似乎消失了，取而代之的是干干净净的衣服，叠好放在他们的箱子上。他从来没在他们的房间里逮到过任何人，完全不能理解这是什么情况。

_____ _

“我喜欢这个。”詹姆回答道，咬着他的羽毛笔，“但是谁能搞到痒痒粉？”

_____ _

三个男孩都摇了摇头，

_____ _

“可以从佐科订一些。”小天狼星插了句嘴。“如果你能让我借用一下猫头鹰的话，詹姆，分院以后我妈把我的没收了。”

_____ _

“我觉得行，”詹姆回答道。“不过，希望我们动作能快一点。你知道，趁热打铁。”

_____ _

“不需要去买痒痒粉，”莱姆斯突然说道，有了个脑洞，“你们觉得温室里有玫瑰果吗？”

_____ _

“有，”彼得说，仍然忙活着他的家庭作业，“用来制作治疗魔药——我想是关节炎。”

_____ _

“那里面的小毛毛真的让你发痒，非常严重。”莱姆斯激动地解释道，“舍监——管理儿童之家的那个女人——她种了好多，而且如果你惹了麻烦她会让你徒手播种，不允许带手套。”一想起这个，他的指尖就发痒。  
“太可怕了。”詹姆说。

_____ _

“但是个好主意！”小天狼星咧嘴一笑。“明天早上，咱们去弄点儿回来。我们可以自己种——戴好手套——然后放在斯莱特林的床单上。太妙了！”

_____ _

“我们怎么进斯莱特林的宿舍？”彼得问道，终于写完了自己的作业。

_____ _

“交给我吧，”詹姆精明地一笑。

_____ _

_____ _

***

_____ _

# 

_____ _

_____ _

搞到玫瑰果很容易。他们派彼得，他们几个之中唯一没有被关过紧闭的人去，这样的话受到的监视最少。彼得个子小，善于蔽人眼目；天微微亮时，他悄悄潜入温室，回来时高兴得满脸通红，袍子下藏了一罐玫瑰果。  
然后他们把自己锁在他们共用的浴室里给所有的花蕾播种。在莱姆斯的严密指导下，他们都带上了厚厚的龙皮手套，格外小心不去触碰到种子或是细小的绒毛。

_____ _

“我等不及要看到他们的表情。”小天狼星咧着嘴笑着，盘腿坐在地板上，在詹姆身边。

_____ _

莱姆斯坐在浴缸边缘，看着詹姆和小天狼星两个黑脑袋凑在一起。他有点嫉妒他们之间的友谊。他们有太多共同点了——都在魔法世界长大、都成长于富足之家，都对魁地奇近乎疯狂。此外，很明显，仅仅过了三个星期詹姆和小天狼星就在一年级新生里占据了双巨头的地位。他们讲话的时候所有人都会去听。他们讲笑话的时候所有人都会笑。即使丢了分数也没有人会在意。

_____ _

“我还是不知道应该怎么溜进斯莱特林的宿舍——就算是彼得也不能那么隐蔽。”小天狼星瞥着詹姆。自那个戴眼镜的男孩提到后他就一直想套他的话。

_____ _

“交给我吧，”詹姆永远只说这一句话。

_____ _

种子和绒毛被收集到了另一个罐子里，而剩下的玫瑰果则在接下来一周的课上被男孩们分而食之了。

_____ _

周二晚上，他们终于有了机会。詹姆决定在人们上床睡觉之前把事办成。他还觉得他们应该在斯莱特林宿舍内分头行动，以防被一锅端。莱姆斯个人认为这太过分了，但还是同意了，不想搅了其他男孩的兴致。

_____ _

他们以比平常快得多的速度吃完了晚饭，一个一个地从桌边起身离开大厅。彼得看起来紧张极了以至于莱姆斯认为他可能会在最后一刻惊慌失措起来把他们全都暴露了。他站在小男孩边上，以确保在必要时刻可以捂住他的嘴或者把他拽回来。

_____ _

当然，小天狼星和詹姆走在前面，去到了莱姆斯之前告诉他们的与地牢向联通的那个一楼女生盥洗室*。他本来想把这个通道当成他的秘密，但鉴于他已经找到了好几个绝佳的秘密藏身地点，告诉他们其中一个也无妨。毕竟，他还想去几次地牢呢？

_____ _

幸运的是，住在盥洗室里的那个鬼魂情绪比较平稳，尽管莱姆斯能听见她在最后一个隔间里啜泣。

_____ _

“请带路，卢平，”莱姆斯和彼得一到，詹姆就庄严地做了个手势。小天狼星一把抓住他的胳膊，

_____ _

“等等，先给我们看看你的计划。”

_____ _

詹姆脸上露出自周日以来一直挂在脸上的那种恼人的狡黠笑容。

_____ _

“哦……好吧，拿着，”他把装玫瑰果的罐子塞到小天狼星手上，拉开自己的长袍。

_____ _

他拿出一个长长的，宽松的斗篷，是以莱姆斯所见的最奇怪的面料织成的——银灰色的。闪闪发亮。

_____ _

“不。”小天狼星目瞪口呆地说，“你没有，波特，你他妈从来没……”

_____ _

詹姆的嘴咧成那样莱姆斯觉得他的脸马上就要裂成两半了。瘦高的男孩向他们眨眨眼，大手一挥把斗篷穿在身上，把自己从头到脚包裹起来。他消失了。

_____ _

“你个幸运的混蛋！”小天狼星嚷到，“你居然敢从来都不告诉我？！”

_____ _

“你也从来没告诉过我！”彼得尖叫道，“我都认识你多久了。你从哪弄来的？”

_____ _

詹姆把隐形衣的斗篷拉下来，让他的头看起来漂浮在空中。这让莱姆斯觉得有点恶心。

_____ _

“在我家好几年了。”他得意洋洋地说，“爸爸让我带着它，只要我不告诉妈妈。”

_____ _

“天选之子。”小天狼星说，抓起隐形衣的面料在指缝间揉搓，“为了得到隐形衣，我父母能做 _任何 _事。”__

_______ _ _ _

“我觉得它能把我们都罩住，”詹姆演示着，把它拉开，像蝙蝠一样展开怀抱，“来吧，咱们来找个合适的角度舒舒服服地呆在一起……”

_______ _ _ _

他们在斗篷底下扭来扭去，然后在房间里摇摇摆摆地走了几次直到他们都能舒服地一起行动了。最后，四个隐身的男孩尽量压抑住自己咯咯的傻笑或者耳语，向地牢走去。莱姆斯向他们演示要敲击左边第三个隔间里的哪几块瓷砖。

_______ _ _ _

“你怎么找到这个的，莱姆斯？”詹姆小声说，“这太妙了！”

_______ _ _ _

“你会从一个挂在墙上的地毯后面出来，在地牢里，”莱姆斯回答道，“我只是往后面看了看。”

_______ _ _ _

“你是说挂毯吗？”彼得问道，

_______ _ _ _

“唔……可能是？”莱姆斯很高兴他们看不见他的脸。

_______ _ _ _

“闭嘴，小矮星。”小天狼星不耐烦地说道。莱姆斯感到自己的脚踝被狠狠踢了一脚。

_______ _ _ _

“喂，”他嘶嘶地说，以两倍的力道踢了回去，“滚开。”

_______ _ _ _

“对不起！”小天狼星尖叫道，“我想踢皮特，不是你。”

_______ _ _ _

“你们几个都安静点，”詹姆厉声说，“我们快到了。”

_______ _ _ _

他们在挂毯这一侧屏息等待，听着外面走廊里的脚步声。当安静到詹姆满意时，他们从过道内爬了出去。地牢里很凉爽，光线昏暗，就像洞穴一样。从什么地方传来奇怪的滴水声，可能是管道。

_______ _ _ _

“入口在哪儿？”小天狼星低声说。

_______ _ _ _

“那堵墙后面，”莱姆斯指了指，希望他们能看到自己指的方向。那是一堵普通的砖墙。

_______ _ _ _

“你怎么知道的？”

_______ _ _ _

“我之前看到过有人进去。”莱姆斯急忙说。他不打算告诉他们他知道有两百个斯莱特林学生在那边是因为他能闻到他们身上所散发出来的血液的味道和强烈的魔法气息。

_______ _ _ _

“你知道口令吗？”

_______ _ _ _

“不。”

_______ _ _ _

“该死。”  
“还没到宵禁时间呢，咱们等等吧。”

_______ _ _ _

他们这样做了，相当不舒服。虽然走廊里很阴冷，但斗篷里还是很闷热，尤其是他们四个还贴的很近。幸运的是，几分钟后两个七年级的学生匆匆忙忙地走来了。而不幸的是，小天狼星认识她们。

_______ _ _ _

“咱们再看看戒指，贝拉！”纳西莎· 布莱克向姐姐恳求道。莱姆斯感觉小天狼星僵住了，身体向后紧紧地贴在墙壁上。

_______ _ _ _

贝拉特里克斯得意洋洋地伸出了一只长长的、象牙白的手臂。她纤细的手指上戴着一枚巨大、丑陋的银质祖母绿订婚戒指，她从学期开始就一直带着它。每个人都知道她考完NETWs以后就会嫁给罗道夫斯· 莱斯特兰奇，某个巫师政治家。小天狼星不得不去参加婚礼。

_______ _ _ _

看到它时，纳西莎发出了激动的尖叫声，尽管她看的次数比任何人都要多。

_______ _ _ _

“太华丽了！”她滔滔不绝地说，“哦，我简直等不及要结婚了……”

_______ _ _ _

“你就等着吧，”贝拉特里克斯用一种斩钉截铁的口吻说。“一旦卢修斯在魔法部有了更好的位置，我相信妈妈和爸爸会同意这门婚事的。”

_______ _ _ _

两个年轻的女人正站在砖墙前。贝拉特里克斯是两人中较高的一个，但她们看起来很像。她们都有长长的、黑色的卷发——很像小天狼星，有着同样完美的布莱克家族骨架。

_______ _ _ _

“蒙多斯· 桑格，”贝拉特里克斯说道。墙滑开了，让她们进去，四个孩子急忙跟在后面，在它关上之前以尽可能快的速度溜进去。

_______ _ _ _

自进入霍格沃茨以来，莱姆斯第一次真正为自己分到格兰芬多而高兴。他们那温暖而舒适的格兰芬多公共休息室与斯莱特林有着天壤之别。它建得更像是一座巨大宴会厅，而不是一间休息室。墙上满满地装饰着更多更加优雅华贵的壁毯，壁炉很大，雕刻得很华丽，房间里的一切都笼罩在惨淡的绿色之中。更糟糕的是，这个地方给人一种邪恶的感觉。莱姆斯尽量不让自己发抖。

_______ _ _ _

其他男孩看起来也一样不舒服，他们都呆愣在原地直到詹姆回过神来把他们推上一段楼梯，他们希望这段楼梯能通向男生宿舍。在路上他们经过了西弗勒斯，他独自一人坐在角落里，蜷着身子看他的魔药课本。在楼梯的顶端，他们走进第一个开着的房间，谢天谢地，是一间宿舍。

_______ _ _ _

詹姆扔掉了斗篷。

_______ _ _ _

“放放风好吗，呃，皮蒂**？”他说着，快速溜进房间，“能认出哪个是斯内普的床吗？”

_______ _ _ _

“可能是这个，”小天狼星指了指，“床单看起来足够油腻。”四个男孩都窃笑起来。

_______ _ _ _

“动作快，伙计们，戴上手套，”詹姆低声说，拧开了罐子。莱姆斯和小天狼星都戴好了龙皮手套，抓了一把种子，把它们撒在床品底下。

_______ _ _ _

“他们能看见的！”詹姆说，听起来有点失望。这是真的，鲜红的小种子在雪白床单的映衬下格外显眼，就算在黑暗中也是。

_______ _ _ _

“嗯…….他们会看见并且把它扫走的，”小天狼星提出。

_______ _ _ _

“别泄气……”莱姆斯灵光一闪。他也不知道这个想法怎么就突然出现在了他脑海里，但没来由的，他就是认为这个办法可以奏效。他抽出魔杖，咬了咬嘴唇，小心翼翼地对着床上的种子挥舞着。“ _混淆视听 _。”他低声说。__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

就这样，这些种子消失了。嗯，他知道它们还在那；但现在没人能看得到了。

_________ _ _ _ _ _

“啊呀！”詹姆瞪大了眼睛，“你怎么做到的？弗立维还没讲过这道咒语吧，没有吧？是你读书读到的吗？”

_________ _ _ _ _ _

“不是，”莱姆斯耸耸肩，“我看见几个五年级的昨天用这个来藏他们从村里买来的糖果。这模仿起来不难。”

_________ _ _ _ _ _

小天狼星和詹姆立刻在刚刚洒下的种子上面自己尝试起来。第一次没有成功——第二次也是，但第三次的时候詹姆成功使他那堆里的大部分种子消失了。

_________ _ _ _ _ _

“最好还是由你来，卢平，不然我们得在这儿耗一晚上。”他决定道。

_________ _ _ _ _ _

“是啊，拜托快一点！”彼得在门口嘶嘶地说，吓得脸色煞白。

_________ _ _ _ _ _

小天狼星又试了几次，最终放弃了，让莱姆斯接手。

_________ _ _ _ _ _

“咱们一收手你就好好向我展示一下那是如何办到的好吗。”他说。莱姆斯点点头，尽管他也不确定到底应该怎么解释。他能做到只是因为他认为自己可能可以。

_________ _ _ _ _ _

“下一间，”詹姆宣布道，把他们拉回门口。

_________ _ _ _ _ _

“我们有必要这么做吗？”彼得跳着脚问，“这还不够吗？”

_________ _ _ _ _ _

“一点都不！”小天狼星一边摇头一边笑着说，“如果我们还没遇到斯内普的床呢？我们得广撒网，撒到 _所有人 _床上，皮特。你还跟不跟我们一起？”__

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“是所有男孩，不管怎么说，”当他们进入下一个房间时，詹姆说道，“我不认为我们能有机会进入女生宿舍——还记得德克· 克雷斯韦尔上周发生了什么吗？”

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

他们迅速行动，成功溜进了每一个男孩的宿舍。甚至是最后一间，里面有三个学生在睡觉——六年级。就连小天狼星都在请求不要进去，但莱姆斯现在太兴奋了，被这个恶作剧冲昏了头脑，匆匆穿上隐身衣自己溜了进去。他甚至还把玫瑰果撒在了那些睡着了的男孩的枕头上。

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

事成之后已经很晚了，越来越多的斯莱特林开始陆陆续续上楼睡觉了。四个格兰芬多几乎无法抑制住他们的喜悦，藏在隐身衣下，小心翼翼地走下楼梯，当有人过来时就紧紧地贴着墙壁，然后回到巨大而堂皇的公共休息室，从墙里钻了出去。

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

按照詹姆的指示，他们始终尽量保持安静，直到离格兰芬多塔楼只有几步之遥，才最终确认安全，再次脱下隐形衣。

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“逆时针！”他们异口同声地朝胖夫人喊道，她为他们打开了门。

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

回到温暖、明亮的格兰芬多公共休息室真是太好了，他们都挤在最近的一张沙发上，互相朝对方傻笑着。弗兰克· 隆巴顿正在桌上整理笔记，他从他桌子那边朝他们喊道，

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“注意分寸，孩子们，去什么有意思的地方了吗？”

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

彼得看起来很动摇，但詹姆挥挥手，

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“图书馆，很明显。”

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

弗兰克摇摇头，尽管他脸上带着笑意，

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“我相信我很快就会知道的。”

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“真希望它起作用的时候我能在那里！”小天狼星低声说，眼里闪烁着喜悦的光芒，“然后我希望我们甚至能把恶作剧搞到我堂姐头上。”

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“这只是个开始，小天狼星，伙计。”詹姆拍了拍那个男孩的膝盖，回答道，“我想咱们四个下次能搞得更大。第一次任务圆满成功，伙计们！”

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

彼得呜咽道：“ _第一次 _任务？！”__

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *原文：on the second floor，但从第四章和下文来看是桃金娘的盥洗室，所以就私自更正了一下。  
> **原文：Petey，对彼得的爱称


	7. 第一学年：掠夺者们

1971.9.15 星期三

第二天早晨，詹姆和小天狼星抑制不住兴奋，拉着舍友连忙赶在其他格兰芬多之前冲下去吃早餐。他们是第一波到达大厅的人，里面只有几个拉文克劳拿着一大杯黑咖啡，埋头看着NEWTs的复习资料。

“完美，”小天狼星笑容满面地看着那些空座位，“前排的座位！”

“我赌几个小时内都不会有人出现。”彼得呻吟着，半梦半醒地靠在胳膊肘上。

“打起精神来啊，”詹姆给他们一人倒了一大杯茶，“不想看看我们的劳动成果吗？”

“不是在大早上六点钟。”彼得回答道，吸溜一下啜了口茶。小天狼星皱了皱眉头，把一个盘子推到他面前，

“吃点面包，别再发牢骚了。”

莱姆斯拿了些吐司，然后把它切成四小片。一小片涂橘子酱，一小片涂果酱，黄油抹在第三片然后柠檬酥酪涂在最后一片。他没有理会小天狼星嘲笑的表情。莱姆斯之前从未有过选择权，他决定从现在起不辜负他每一顿饭。

幸运的是，没等多久就陆陆续续有其他学生来吃早饭了。第一批斯莱特林来的时候莱姆斯刚刚好吃完他的吐司。是三个男孩和两个女孩；三年级。他们走向自己的餐桌，完全没注意到有四个格兰芬多男孩正对他们投以热切的目光。有那么一会儿，一切似乎并没有什么不同。小天狼星失望地叹了口气。但之后。个子最高的那个男孩在他的座位上微微扭动着，抓挠着自己的胳膊。另一个看起来就像是在口袋里翻找着什么东西，但从莱姆斯的视角看，他很明显是在狂躁地挠着大腿。第三个一直在用魔杖蹭着自己的耳根部。

“它起作用了！”詹姆低语道，激动得上气不接下气。就连彼得看上去都高兴起来了。

随着越来越多的斯莱特林鱼贯而入，他们的症状变得越来越明显——也越来越滑稽。约莫七点钟的时候，斯莱特林的餐桌前坐满了蠕动、扭动、到处抓挠的男孩们，以及惊恐的女孩们。阿米库斯· 卡罗，一个六年级学生，最终扯掉了自己的长袍、校服套衫甚至系在胸口的领带，抓挠着自己的胸口，莱姆斯能看见他的胸前已经红透了，皮都抓破了。他几乎要为他们感到难过了。

但这时斯内普进来了。不知是因果报应还是运气使然，斯内普对那些玫瑰果的反应似乎格外严重。他低着头走进来，头发遮住了脸，但鼻子仍然露在外面，呈鲜亮亮的红色。

“噢梅林！”小天狼星连呼哧带喘地说，笑到直不起腰。“告诉我我们搞到他脸上了！”

“喂，鼻涕精！”詹姆突然喊道，去吸引那个男孩的注意力。

斯内普猛地转过身，抬起头来；他的头发分开了。他的左半侧脸布满了红色的皮疹，顺着太阳穴一直蔓延到了脖颈，直到消失在制服下面。左边的眼睛也红了，眼皮红肿而痛苦。

“真好看！”小天狼星欢呼道，当斯内普气冲冲离开房间时，四个男孩咯咯地笑作一团。

等到早餐结束的时候，城堡里关于斯莱特林的男孩们到底发生了什么的谣言和传闻已经满天飞了。小天狼星和詹姆看起来就好像他们所有圣诞节一下子同时到来了，就连彼得也明显高兴起来——提醒着他们所有人要不是他一直在门口放哨这事儿也成不了。

“不过，这都是卢平的主意，”小天狼星转过来热情地拍了拍莱姆斯的后背，“咱们怎么庆祝，嗯？噼啪爆炸？洗劫厨房？”

莱姆斯把小天狼星的手推开，淡淡地笑了笑。

“嗯，不管你们想做什么，我都不能参加，”他回答道，“我有两个禁闭。”

“斯拉格霍恩？”

“是啊，还有麦格。以及弗立维，不过那是明天了。然后草药学在周末。”

“天哪伙计，”詹姆皱起了眉头，“你是上赶着去创造纪录还是干嘛？”

莱姆斯耸耸肩，在圣埃德蒙他总被惩罚——所有男孩都是。禁闭对他来讲并不是个事。尽管噼啪爆炸听起来很有趣。

“你是不是最好开始做做作业了？”小天狼星温和地说。莱姆斯翻翻眼睛，从桌子旁起身。

“走吧，”他说，“第一节课是黑魔法防御术，我还以为你俩都喜欢呢。”

***

那天晚些时候，莱姆斯去斯拉格霍恩那儿关禁闭，路上碰到了莉莉· 伊万斯。他没有停下脚步，但她笑了笑，跟在他后面。

“你好莱姆斯，”

“嗨。”

“你是要去地牢吗？”

“啊，是的。”

“我也是。我要去告诉斯拉格霍恩西弗勒斯不能关禁闭了。”

“哦，对。”

“你听说斯莱特林发生的事了吗？”

“是啊。”所有人都听说了——这是他们整整一天都在谈论的事情，甚至是在课堂上。幸运的是似乎没人有线索是谁干的。这是一个绝妙的主意，一下子攻击了整个学院的人。谁能猜到目标是谁？

“真是疯了，不是吗？”莉莉继续说道，“可怜的西弗对那东西过敏。庞弗雷夫人在消肿的时候给了他安眠药。”

莱姆斯不假思索地窃笑起来。他瞥了眼莉莉，她正用满是责备的绿眼睛看着他。她摇了摇头。

“听着，我知道他对你不好。不论是那天的魔药课还是在火车上。他……好吧他有点势利，好吗？”

莱姆斯哼了一声。

“但是我想说对不起。”莉莉继续说，“我需要更勇敢地面对他。不能让他总这样做。其实如果你了解他的话他是个很好的人。”

“你说是就是吧。”莱姆斯停下了脚步。他们现在停在斯拉格霍恩的办公室外面。门关着，而门对面的声音越来越高。

“霍拉斯，不论是谁，肯定是斯莱特林干的！”是麦格教授，“不然还有谁有口令？”

“斯莱特林为什么要攻击自己学院的学生呢，米勒娃？！”魔药课教师的声音听起来很沮丧。

“你说只有男生宿舍受到影响。可能是个女孩呢。”

“真的吗？！”

“好吧，那还能有谁？皮皮鬼？他从来不进公共休息室——也不进地牢，现在不进，以后也不会进——他太害怕血人巴罗了。”

“我们应该禁止所有佐科的产品。”

“按波比的话说这不是佐科的产品。玫瑰果，温室里的。”

卢平感到一阵恐惧顺着脊柱向下流淌。如果他们已经知道了那么多，那他们是不是也能找到幕后真凶？

“玫瑰果，嗯？相当聪明。”斯拉格霍恩听起来确实为此感到钦佩。麦格叹了口气，

“我觉得你现在是又想责怪拉文克劳了吧？”

“我只是希望我能知道是谁干的！”他重重地叹了口气。“也许真相有一天能够大白。我想罪魁祸首是一个斯莱特林女孩的可能性要大于…….”

“一伙在浓重夜色掩护下不怀好意潜入地牢的强盗（marauders）？”

莱姆斯能听见斯拉格霍恩为此发出的轻笑。

“是的，确实。”

“现在我必须得走了。”麦格说着，向门口走去。“抓住了罪犯的话你会告诉我吗？”门一下子开了。莱姆斯和莉莉内疚地退后。麦格透过镜片低头看着他们，“两个格兰芬多的学生在离他们的塔楼这么远的地方干什么呢？”

“求您了，教授，莱姆斯和我只是——”

“啊！”斯拉格霍恩打断了莉莉紧张的胡言乱语，“卢平，我的孩子——还有伊万斯小姐！来替斯内普道歉，嗯？不需要，我亲爱的姑娘，不需要。鉴于今天发生的事我想我们可以暂时取消男孩子们的禁闭了。”他走出门来，严厉地看着莱姆斯，“如果你能明白在我的课上不能再有打斗了？或者其他课，也是一样的，嗯？”

“是的，教授。”莱姆斯严肃地点点头，尽量不让自己表现得太开心。

“非常好。”斯拉格霍恩微笑道，锁上了办公室的门，“那如果你不介意的话，我还要去处理一点事情。”

在莱姆斯和莉莉快要走到走廊尽头时，麦格突然喊道，

“卢平先生？”

莱姆斯的心沉了下去。

“是，麦格教授？”

“这并不意味着你在我这的留校取消了。现在走吧，我们可以早点开始。”

***

麦格让他做了一个小时的抄写工作——不算太糟，毕竟他原来在圣埃德蒙总是遭到鞭笞。他并不介意抄写或是做重复工作；这还是很温和的。我会完成我所有作业。或许下次他会放下架子去抄詹姆的作业。或者彼得的，如果他不想显得太可疑的话。不过他知道詹姆最终会想知道为什么莱姆斯从来都不阅读既定的文本。而如果他告诉他的话，他可以肯定詹姆和小天狼星会带着他去向麦格解释——这两个男孩都表现出了对霍格沃茨教师的绝对信任。然而，莱姆斯从未遇见过一个值得信任的成年人。她会当即把他送回圣埃德蒙的。一个目不识丁的巫师能有什么好处？

禁闭结束后，他从肖像洞口爬回公共休息室，发现他的三个室友正在等着他。彼得和詹姆沉浸在一盘看起来很严肃的棋里（ _棋子当然是在动的。_ 莱姆斯心里想， _这座城堡里的每样东西都他妈得动起来_ ）而小天狼星正在用一副看起来很奢侈的崭新的名牌耳机听着他其中一张唱片。莱姆斯很想凑一耳朵，但他还没有勇气开口。

他安静地坐到小天狼星身边。长发男孩立刻摘下耳机，

“真快！”

“最后只去了一个，”莱姆斯解释道，“斯拉格霍恩放我走了，忙着去处理痒痒粉的事情。”

小天狼星的嘴咧得大大的，向后靠在沙发上，双臂枕在脑后，

“这个恶作剧简直可以源源不断带来好处。”

“斯内普对那玩意儿过敏，还起了一系列反应，”莱姆斯诡秘地笑着，“那个姜姑娘*说他一整天都呆在医院病房里。”

小天狼星的笑声更响亮了。他的眼睛因为笑得太厉害而变得亮晶晶的，莱姆斯从来没见过有哪个人表现出过如此存粹的喜悦。这让你在想揍他的同时又想与他成为朋友。

“哪个姜姑娘？”詹姆突然抬起头，

“ **将军！** ”彼得喊道。

“你知道，就是很烦人的那个。伊万斯。”

“我不觉得她烦人。”

“好吧。”莱姆斯耸耸肩。

“咱们不要讨论女孩。”小天狼星翻翻眼睛，“这可能是我们一生中最重要的一天！这是我们成为传奇的一天；是我们的友谊自痒痒粉之焰淬炼而成的一天！”

“他们不知道是我们干的吧，不知道吧？”彼得紧张地问道，收好了他的棋子。莱姆斯摇摇头。

“斯拉格霍恩认为是一个斯莱特林女生。或者是一伙强盗。”

“掠夺者！”小天狼星猛地起身，“就是这个！举起你们的酒杯，孩子们！”

“我们没有杯子。”詹姆被他逗乐了。

“哎呀，就假装有吧。”小天狼星不耐烦地摇摇头，“从今往后，我们就是掠夺者了！”

他说得如此戏剧化以至于紧随其后的只是一片徘徊于震惊之中的沉默。詹姆咧着嘴笑着，彼得盯着他，想找到一点头绪，不太明白现在到底发生了什么。莱姆斯爆发出一阵大笑。

“这是什么假模假式的帮派名字啊？！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *原文：From this day forward, we are The Marauders


	8. 第一学年：秘密

1971.10.5 星期二

这个满月同上次一样。这次狼明显更加焦躁不安了，因为莱姆斯醒来时发现身上又多了好多深深的抓痕。

“用点杀菌剂很快就能愈合。”他向天刚微明时就赶来照顾他的庞弗雷夫人建议道。

“用魔法会更快，”她笑着说，挥舞了一下魔杖。伤口几乎一瞬间就愈合了，莱姆斯惊奇地瞪大眼睛。

“那你能把伤疤也去掉吗？”他急切地问道。她悲伤地摇摇头，

“不能，莱姆斯，这种不行，我很抱歉。”

“好吧。”他叹了口气，穿好衣服准备去上学。这次他把换洗衣服一并带了过来，放在棚屋外面的隧道内，这样就不用再回塔楼了。他会在第一节课的时候遇到其他男孩，就让他们猜去吧。

“你今天不必去学校。”庞弗雷夫人说，“如果你太累了就不用去。我可以给你写张便条。”

“我想去。”他回答道，“还没那么糟糕，说实话。”

庞弗雷夫人凝重地看着他，

“只是现在还没那么严重。我恐怕变形会随着你的成长愈加严重，可能会开始对你造成伤害。”

“你照顾过像我这样的孩子吗？”他早就想问了，只是一直不知道如何开口。

“没有，亲爱的，据我所知你是霍格沃茨接收的第一个被……”

“咬过？”

“被咬过的孩子。”她感激地接下话头，“但我保证我知道自己在做什么。为此我读了很多书。”

“你是说有书？描述像我这种人？”

“啊，是的。”她听起来有些惊讶。当他穿好衣服，她坐到小床上。“如果你愿意的话，可以去借一本？”

他想了想，然后摇摇头。

***

第一节课是变形课，但麦格并没有因为他没交上作业而关他禁闭——在满月期间她显然打定主意要变得宽大一些。她要求他下节课把它带过来，他同意了，希望自己的语气听起来足够真诚。詹姆、小天狼星和彼得花了半节课试图吸引他的注意力，但他打定主意不去理睬他们，直到麦格威胁到要把他们四个分开。

在通往魔咒课教室的走廊里，莱姆斯知道自己无路可逃。这条路足足要走五分钟。

“所以呢？你去哪了？！”小天狼星脱口而出，走在他的左手边。

“没去哪儿。”他回答道，试图加快脚步。

“哦，说嘛，”詹姆恳求道，从右侧跟了上来，“告诉我们！还是你上次去的那个地方吗？”

“可能吧。”

“你又去关禁闭了？”彼得问道，努力赶上他们的脚步。莱姆斯在心里咒骂自己没想到这一点——禁闭简直是最好的开脱理由。

“不是。”

“那你——”

“看着点，混血！”

莱姆斯忙着逃避他们连珠炮式的追问，没有注意前面的路，正好与转过拐角的斯内普撞了个满怀。局势瞬间紧张起来，莱姆斯挺起胸膛，试图粗暴地往前挺进，

“管好你自己，鼻涕精。”

斯内普没有动，反而推了他一把，穆尔塞伯出现在他的左侧，威胁性地逼近那些体型较他小得多的男孩们。

“我知道是你们潜入了我们宿舍。”他嘶嘶地说，“你们所有人。”

“是吗？拿出证据。”詹姆得意地笑着，抱着胳膊。

斯内普厌恶地撇撇嘴，

“我不能。但我会的。我会反击的，我保证。”

“我们吓得直发抖，”小天狼星回答道，他斜倚在墙上，好像感到无聊和厌倦。“现在可以请你走开了吗？”

“你的主意，是吗，布莱克？”斯内普慢吞吞地说，“或者是你，波特？肯定是你们俩其中的一个。小矮星没这个胆儿，而亲爱的卢平显然没有这个脑子……”

莱姆斯握紧了他的拳头。他可以看见斯内普的手放在魔杖上——西弗勒斯可能知道各种各样的毒咒和魔法，詹姆之前也教了莱姆斯一两个，但他现在被愤怒冲昏了头脑以至于一个也想不起来。

“动起来，先生们。”走廊里突然响起一个尖锐的声音。是弗立维教授，他走出教室来看看发生了什么。“西弗勒斯，你把走廊堵得水泄不通，然后你们四个应该在我的课上吧。快过来。”

莱姆斯浑身发热，在接下来的魔咒课上一直躁动不安，这通常是他最喜欢的课。它更多需要依靠魔杖进行实践操作而非对着书本读读写写，在这一点上他甚至做得比詹姆和小天狼星还要好。难以抑制心中的怒火，他把他的垫子弄得像导弹发射一样满屋嗖嗖乱飞，而不是规规矩矩地引导它们穿过弗立维挂在天花板上的铁圈。

他们已经学了几个星期的漂浮咒，而彼得是唯一一个还在苦苦挣扎的人。在莱姆斯看来，彼得最大的问题就是缺乏想象力。詹姆和小天狼星一贯过分自信；而莱姆斯发现自信心是掌握基本咒语的最重要因素。当事情看起来足够简单的时候，莱姆斯通常也认为自己有能力完成。然而，彼得，对一切事情都显示出了过分的担心。他一遍又一遍地阅读教材，试图把书上的复杂图表全部记下来而不仅仅是弗立维向他们展示的划出重点的那些。

“我希望在这一周结束的时候你们所有人都能让这本书漂浮起来，”课程结束时，弗立维说道。这本书巨厚无比，有身材矮小的教授半个身子高，看上去就连成年男性都难以扛着它走上一段距离。“算是检验你们能力的小测验，所以请做好准备。”

在他们收拾东西准备离开时，彼得呻吟着。

莱姆斯成功在午饭时控制住了自己的情绪，但后来发现直到下午他也没能完全控制住自己的魔力，所幸下午只有草药课和魔法史。他不知道这是因为他的脾气——他本来就脾气暴躁——还是因为满月的缘故。在变形之后，他体内总是积聚着能量，甚至在他知道自己会魔法之前就能感受到这种强烈的力量。现在他的魔杖在手里嗡嗡作响，就好像电视天线传导的静电一样。他躲在厕所的小隔间里，飞快地尝试了一下“荧光闪烁”，差点把自己的视网膜给烤焦了。

也许庞弗雷夫人之前提到的书能提供给他更多信息，但就目前的情况来说，他可能永远都不会知道了。也许图书馆里有别的书，但他还没排查过。他知道那个单词，非常了解，如果足够集中注意力的话还能够拼写出来。但他不敢。莱姆斯一直生活在恐惧中，就仿佛如果他写出来，或是大声说出来这个词，他的秘密就会被人发现。最好还是让这种东西烂在肚子里。

***

1971.10.7 星期四

就目前的情况看，保守住自己的秘密显得尤为重要，因为莱姆斯正被监视着。麦格，当看到他没记笔记时仍然会扬起眉毛；庞弗雷夫人，一直想找机会拦住他把他抓进医院里做检查；还有斯内普，为摸不清痒痒粉事故到底是如何发生的而恼羞成怒。莱姆斯也许能够忍受所有这些干扰，如果不是还有第四个人在监视着他的话。

这个跟踪者要微妙的多，行迹并不怎么直接，但仍然显而易见。小天狼星。一开始莱姆斯认为这个男孩只是爱管闲事——这是他和詹姆所共同享有的特质。他们必须要了解每个人的一切。他们总爱把别人边角旮旯的事讲与莱姆斯和彼得听——谁谁谁的父亲几年前在魔法部里的晋升申请被拒绝了，这就是为什么他们一直心怀怨恨；米兰达· 特兰普的姑母因为非法使用爱情药水而接受调查，以至于现在甚至没人敢去特兰普家喝茶；斯拉格霍恩教授对黑魔法的了解比他透露的要多得多，而鼻涕虫俱乐部也因为走出了众多有势力的黑巫师而臭名昭著。

当然，他们俩都对莱姆斯一无所知，所以一开始，他认为这就是小天狼星对他如此警惕的原因。但他从未向莱姆斯直接询问过什么，而且如果他只是对卢平的出身或身世感到好奇的话，那这就属于小天狼星有别于詹姆的私人爱好。詹姆很少关注其他人，莱姆斯注意到——他更喜欢别人都看着他。

谢天谢地，似乎没有别的人注意到。小天狼星在这方面老奸巨猾。只是偶尔，莱姆斯会猝不及防地与他的目光相撞，那双专注而深邃的蓝眼睛。而当他被莱姆斯发现的时候，他甚至没有不好意思地移开目光——只是柔和了他的视线报以一个友好的微笑，莱姆斯除了回以微笑以外别无他法。

周四，他们在格兰芬多公共休息室里写作业——嗯，詹姆早就写完了自己那份，现在在帮莱姆斯写作业。是他主动提出要这么做的，作为回报，莱姆斯要教他“混淆咒”，尽管他这样有点傲慢，莱姆斯还是默许了。他实在是不想再被麦格关禁闭了，而且詹姆很擅长模仿别人笔迹。

小天狼星正在写他自己的论文，关于草蛉虫在变形中的作用，比要求的多写了三英寸——还画有图表。桌上堆满了他们用来参考的书籍，还有墨水瓶和成卷成卷的羊皮纸。彼得正试着让一个苹果漂浮起来然后投进四英尺以外的废纸篓里。目前为止他的苹果已经可以漂起来了，但它摇晃了一下，又掉了下来。

彼得疲惫不堪地用手指梳理着头发，又看了看课本。

“你能做到的，皮特，别担心。”詹姆嘟囔道，目光没有从莱姆斯的作业上移开。“坚持下去。”

“我在努力，”彼得哀叫道，“我可以肯定是动作出了问题……书上说要用‘圆滑的蛇形曲线’，但我不确定……”他在空中挥舞着魔杖。莱姆斯咂咂嘴，

“不是这样的。”他直截了当地说。“它的侧面像S形。看。”他演示了咒语，毫不费力地把苹果浮起来，干脆利落地扔进垃圾箱里。

“S形，你确定吗？”彼得皱起眉头。他把魔杖对准桌上揉成一团的废纸团，念到：“羽加迪姆· 勒维奥萨！”，像卢平所做的那样挥舞着手。果然，纸团颤颤巍巍地浮起，并不那么优美地飘进垃圾箱，碰到垃圾桶的边缘后弹到了苹果旁。彼得瞪大了眼睛，“我做到了！”他喘着气说，“‘S’形，书里干吗不直接这么说？！”

“干得漂亮，皮特。”詹姆微笑着抬起头。他摘下眼镜，揉揉眼睛，“你应该当老师，莱姆斯。”

卢平哼了一声，害羞地移开目光。詹姆继续说道，

“我快写完了，还需要查一些资料——你能帮我拿一下《魔法理论》吗？通篇废话的那本？”

莱姆斯感到一阵寒意从脊背掠过。他低头看着詹姆指向的一堆书，努力让自己不惊慌。其中一本明显是关于魔药学的——封面上画着一只坩埚。至于其它的，他只能猜。每个封面上烫金烫银的大字似乎都在他眼前晃动。最好还是拿一本过来吗，就算拿错也没关系？他绝望地抬头看向詹姆，对方正读着他写的东西无暇他顾。彼得忙着把更多的纸团漂浮起来，没有注意到莱姆斯这边的混乱。他又低下头，咬着嘴唇。

小天狼星微微清了清嗓子，附身探过桌子。他用食指轻轻敲了敲其中一本书的封面，没看莱姆斯一眼。那是一个黑色皮质封面的大部头，莱姆斯模模糊糊地认出了它。他感激地抓起书，递给詹姆。

“谢了伙计。”詹姆心不在焉地说，继续他的工作。小天狼星也继续干着自己的事，就好像无事发生。莱姆斯感到双颊发烫。


	9. 第一学年：伤疤

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 含有针对儿童的家暴内容

1971.10.15 星期五

在接下来的几天里，莱姆斯不得不躲着小天狼星——或者至少避免和他单独呆在一起。这并不容易，因为男孩子们无时无刻不在一起，尤其是在周末。他们都成功通过了周五的魔咒课；就连彼得也是。看到一整个班级的学生居然这么快就掌握了漂浮咒，弗立维兴奋极了以至于他放他们提前下去吃午饭。

在下周的飞行课上，小天狼星让自己变得避无可避。如果莱姆斯不是那么讨厌魔法史的话，那飞行就是他最不喜欢的科目了。在霍琦夫人的第一节课开始20分钟以后，他就悲惨地发现自己恐高，于是这堂课剩下的部分对他来讲就成为了一场灾难。

詹姆当然是班上的明星，当他在魁地奇球场飞来飞去，一下下翻着筋斗，做假动作，好像他是骑着扫帚出生的的时候，就连掠夺者们也觉得忍无可忍。小天狼星的技术也很棒，而班里大多数孩子基本上就是骑着扫帚长大的；甚至连彼得也展现出了才能。

前夜刚下过雨，场地泥泞而湿滑。在去到场地之前，他们换掉了平常穿的系带鞋，穿上厚重的靴子和猩红色的飞行服。他们拿好扫帚，等待下一步指令。扫帚由学校统一提供。一年级学生是不允许自己携带飞天扫帚的，但詹姆会告诉每一个愿意停下来听他讲话的人说他家有一套顶级模型。

“好了，请骑上你们的扫帚，女士们、先生们。”霍琦对着人群喊道，“今天风力很强，所以我希望你们能保护好自己。波特，别显摆了！”

莱姆斯艰难地咽了口唾沫，爬上了自己的扫帚。如果他能设法让自己不感到恶心，那就宣告胜利了。

“我希望你们能绕着球场干净利落地转上五圈，然后每个人都好好地降落回这里。小心水洼，注意风向，借助风力。充分利用它。第一个回来的人加五分。”几乎毫无预警，银发女巫用力吹响了哨子。

莱姆斯和莉莉，班里仅有的两个麻瓜出身的孩子，是最后离开地面的。然而，红发姑娘一升到空中，她就轻松自如地向前飞驰而去。

“再高点，卢平！加油啊！”霍琦的声音从底下传来，通过扩音器大声喊道。他想避开她，但无路可逃——至少在圣埃德蒙那儿当她们逼着你横穿乡村的时候你可以躲到角落里，然后偷偷溜到城里晃一下午。

他强迫着自己往高处飞，试着往前看而非向下看；努力不去想自己与地面之间的距离。他能看见莉莉的红辫子像一条狐狸尾巴一样在前面闪闪发亮，彼得金黄的头发在人群中段的某个地方闪着光。虽然他看不清太远的地方，但他知道詹姆和小天狼星几乎并驾齐驱。莱姆斯只是坚定地保持现状，不想再加快速度了。谁在乎他是不是最后一名，只要他不摔断自己的脖子就万事大吉了。当他到达球场尽头的一个拐角时，迎面刮来一阵风，打在他身上，他前倾着身体，尽量不让速度降得太快。天气很冷，清晨灰蒙蒙的雾气扑在他脸上。

第二圈同第一圈一样糟糕。到第三圈时，他注意到詹姆不顾霍琦夫人的警告，开始绕着每座塔楼和空空的观众席转圈。而到了第四圈时，他有了个同伴。

“玩得开心吗？”小天狼星咧嘴一笑，飞到他身边。他看起来舒服极了，就好像他能把双手松开举过头顶，在空中翻跟头，以及毫不费劲地向后飞。

“你在干吗？”莱姆斯皱起眉头，试图不去理会他。“想输吗？”

“詹姆会赢的，”小天狼星耸耸肩，“还是让他享受一下吧。我想跟着你。”

“为啥？！”莱姆斯从牙缝里挤出声音。

“感觉你想要个伴，”莱姆斯看都不用看就知道他脸上肯定挂着那种标准的小天狼星式的恼人笑容。“外加上我们马上就要降落了，我知道你讨厌着陆。”

“滚。”

“不要。”

“我警告你，布莱克……”

“你不能在这打我，卢平，除非你想放开扫帚。”

“上帝，你好烦。”

“是嘞。”小天狼星一下飞到他前面，唰唰唰围着他飞来飞去，绕出了完美的轨道。

“滚、开。”莱姆斯试图躲开他，身体危险地摇晃着。

“该降落啦……记得把腿伸出来，身体向后仰……然后弯曲你的膝盖，当你落到——喂！”

莱姆斯抓住小天狼星的扫帚尾部狠狠一拉。小天狼星笑着坐正了身子，然后飞回莱姆斯身边猛推了他一把作为回礼。莱姆斯浑身颤抖着，但仍紧抓着扫帚把，完成他的降落。这比之前平稳多了，他后仰着身子，又迅速转过身来推了小天狼星一把。

“别挡道！”他喊道，加快了速度，“你可以做最后一个降落的人！”

“不行啊你不能这样！”小天狼星笑着抓住莱姆斯的扫帚尾部，向后一拽。这把力道可能有点大，这时他们也已经离地面很近了。两个扭成一团的男孩滚到地面上，扫帚从他们身下飞了出来而他们都跌进一个巨大的泥洼里，打滑着向前滚去，整个过程中长袍湿得透透的。

“布莱克！卢平！”霍琦夫人大步向着两个瘫倒在泥坑里的男孩走去。

其他格兰芬多也围了过来，咯咯笑着，对着他俩指指点点。小天狼星一下子跳起来，带着他的高贵所赋予的优雅，然后略显粗暴地用手把卢平拉起来。他们都抬头看着教师，眼睛周围闪动着水光。

“我说没说过要注意水坑？”霍琦夫人被逗乐了，扬起一道眉毛。她总能看到事物有趣的一面。“每人扣掉一分。你俩最好去洗个澡冲干净。去吧。”

他们跌跌撞撞地走进魁地奇更衣室，手拎着浸满水的沉甸甸的袍子。

“这套该死的可笑衣服。”当他们走进低矮的石头建筑时。莱姆斯抱怨道。“我们怎么把它弄干？”

“家养小精灵会搞定的。”小天狼星回答道，一边甩了甩身子，顺带把它们扔到角落里的一堆东西中。

莱姆斯懒得问家养小精灵到底是什么。他脱掉长袍，踢开靴子，然后走进浴室继续脱剩下的衣服。浴室里已经放好了毛巾，水温正正合适。他沐浴在涓涓暖流之下，让它的温暖活络周身的血液，看着泥浆和碎草屑打着圈流向排水口。至少他逃掉了40分钟的飞行。

他粗暴地揉搓着自己的头发。没有了舍监每月一次的理发，他的头发变得越来越长，也越来越柔软，大部分时间直立着，像詹姆的头发一样凌乱。他终于能看到自己头发的颜色了，但它有点让人失望——看起来像是一种温和的灰褐色。

莱姆斯比小天狼星洗得快，他走出淋浴间，快速寻找着自己的制服。当小天狼星最终出来时，他已经穿好了一半。小天狼星长长的头发向后梳着，湿漉漉，又油亮亮的。他已经穿好了衣服，看起来酷毙了，散发出一种令人难以置信的成熟感，这时莱姆斯发现自己衬衫上的一颗扣子扣串了，他不得不重来一遍。

“ _那_ 是什么？！”小天狼星突然说。莱姆斯抬起头，又低头看去。小天狼星正指着一道长长的银色条纹，从莱姆斯的左侧锁骨直直斜穿向下，经过胸口一直延伸到右乳。他摸索着自己的纽扣，想尽快扣好衬衫。

“一个伤疤。”他嘟囔道。现在也不必再说什么了。他几乎不再关注它们了。它们只是存在在那里，就像脸上的雀斑或手臂上细小的汗毛一样，已经成为他身体的一部分了。

“这是……这是你在家里弄的吗？就是你长大的地方？”

小天狼星的声音有点古怪。莱姆斯发现自己无法开口，只好点了点头。小天狼星也点点头。“我也有伤疤。”他说，声音如此细微以至于莱姆斯一开始还以为是自己听错了。

小天狼星弯下腰，然后卷起裤腿，给莱姆斯看脚踝上的痕迹。他的伤疤不像莱姆斯的那样——大而粗糙，参差不齐，充斥着愤怒与饥饿。小天狼星小腿内侧的银色条纹又细又直；不过它们的残忍程度是一致的。莱姆斯盯着它看了几秒钟，小天狼星才放下布料，直起身子。

他们对视了足足有一分钟。莱姆斯感觉浑身发热，小天狼星的眼睛冰冷而平静。然后这种缄默打破了。

“咱们去看詹姆胡闹好吗？”小天狼星问道。

莱姆斯又点点头，然后他们一起回到寒冷的秋风中。他们坐在观众席的硬长凳上，看着其他同学绕着球场飞来飞去，红色的长袍在他们身后飘动。莉莉尽管没有詹姆那么娴熟的飞行技术，但在速度上却与他不相上下，在环绕球门柱的三场竞速比赛中赢了他两场。

“莱姆斯？”小天狼星突然说，这时他们的同学正打算进行最后一次降落。

“嗯？”

“你不能阅读，对吗？”

莱姆斯叹了口气。他有足够多的秘密要保守。而小天狼星适才已经同他分享了他自己的一个。

“是。”

“我不会告诉任何人。”

“万岁。”

又是那种小天狼星式的笑容。


	10. 第一学年：历史学

1971.10.23 星期六

“没人教过你吗？”

莱姆斯疲倦而沮丧耸耸肩。这是飞行课结束后的一周，小天狼星又在他独处的时候抓住了他。他相当高兴地坐在自己床上，翻阅着詹姆的一本魁地奇杂志——他喜欢那些会移动的画面，尽管还是不知道原理。这是在霍格沃茨最接近电视的东西。

“教过。”他回答道，翻了一页，希望小天狼星能领会他的暗示，然后滚开。他没有。莱姆斯合上杂志。“教过。”他重复道。“只是没学好。当我看着单词时，我并不认为我眼前的影像和别人是相同的。这毫无意义；所有字母都在不停地跳跃和变化。老师说我就是蠢。”

没人对在圣埃德蒙的功课小题大做。他们很少有家庭作业，因为就算留了也不会有人做。许多男孩都有问题；他们要么不能，要么不愿接受教育。似乎也没谁对此抱有太大希望。

“那你是怎么 _做到_ 的？”小天狼星就像狗面对骨头一般依依不饶。

“做 _什么_ ？！”

“就是……所有事！你所有的功课，在这，就是霍格沃茨。”

莱姆斯用看傻子的眼神看着他。

“小天狼星，我 _从来_ 没做过任何事。我猜你可能没注意到，我每天晚上都在关禁闭。”

“嗯嗯，确实，很明显，”小天狼星挥挥手，“但是有一天，在魔药课上，我看见你——你没做任何笔记，甚至没有看书， _或是_ 黑板，但你仍然完美地准备好了配置治疗疮膏所需的所有原料——斯拉格霍恩还给了你五分！”

莱姆斯一想起这件事就会脸红。他不习惯接受老师的表扬。

“哦，那不是很简单吗，”他摇摇头，“斯拉格之前讲过怎么配，我只是记住了而已。”

“该死，那你的记性肯定很好。”

莱姆斯耸耸肩。他觉得这可能是真的。他在圣埃德蒙的老师不止一次说过，对于一个如此蠢笨的人来说，他的词汇量简直是惊人的。

小天狼星现在两眼放空，显然是陷入了深思——莱姆斯几乎可以看见他脑子里的齿轮在吱嘎转动。有时候小天狼星是个完全封闭的人。而其他时候他又简单易懂到几乎引人发笑。

“如果你能够阅读，你会跟我和詹姆一样优秀。可能会更好。”

莱姆斯哼了一声，

“太谦虚了，布莱克。”

“嗯，你会的！”小天狼星完全没听出来话里的讽刺意味，仍然若有所思，“你使用魔杖时相当自然，如果你的记忆力真的像你说的那么好的话……”他咬着嘴唇，“我赌一定有咒语。”

莱姆斯笑了，

“你打算用一道咒语治好我吗？”

“为什么不呢？”

莱姆斯早就想过这点；他当然想过。但他比谁都更清楚魔法的局限性。毕竟，他身上无法消褪的伤疤，每月还有一场谁也无法阻止的噩梦。

“魔法不能解决这种问题。”他直截了当地回答，“不然詹姆为什么还要戴眼镜？”

“我想是 _存在_ 视力魔咒的。”小天狼星说。“可能它们不值得人们为之努力，或者太危险，太复杂，又或是其它什么原因。”

“不仅仅是阅读，”莱姆斯继续说道，“我的书写也糟透了；我写得太慢了，写出来也是一团糟。”

“这是 _肯定_ 有咒语的。”小天狼星胸有成竹地说，“你可以对羽毛笔施魔法，我见我爸在官方文件上这么干过。他的笔迹通常很潦草。”

莱姆斯无言以对。小天狼星显然不打算放弃。他咬紧了自己的嘴唇。

“不管怎么说，你为什么这么感兴趣？”

“你是我的掠夺者同伴！我们不能让你整天都关禁闭，如果斯莱特林要反击呢？我们需要你邪恶的头脑想出恶作剧的点子。”他的眼睛闪闪发亮。“说到这儿，我想你还没做历史作业吧？”

“没。”

“好嘞，那我们开始吧。”小天狼星从床上跳起来，开始在箱子里翻来翻去。

“不行。你没有帮我做作业。”莱姆斯抗议道，他站了起来，抱起胳膊。

“太他妈对了，我没有。”小天狼星回答道，抽出一本厚厚的书。是《魔法史》；莱姆斯认出了它的大小和形状。“我只是想刷新一下我的记忆，仅此而已。所以，我要在这儿大声朗读它——因为这能帮助我学习——然后如果你碰巧在你那硕大的脑袋里保留了一些的话，那我也无可奈何了。”

莱姆斯被激怒了，

“你就没点儿更好的事去做吗？詹姆呢？”

“在看格兰芬多的魁地奇训练，”小天狼星坐到自己床上，打开了书。“他想明年进队，所以现在在试着学一些技巧。很明显，彼得跟着他。现在，请安静，我要开始了。”他清了清嗓子，“ _《魔法史》，巴希达· 巴沙特著。第一章：古代埃及；伊姆霍特普的权力和祭式……_ ”

然后他继续念着。继续、继续念着。莱姆斯站了一会，试图决定是否要摔门而去。但他发现自己其实并没有那么生气——你很难一直生小天狼星的气，不论他有多么烦人。所以莱姆斯坐下来，听他讲。事实证明历史并没有那么无聊，尤其是当你掌握一些基础知识的时候。更何况小天狼星明显比宾斯教授要生动的多。

他的声音清晰而平稳，在较难的单词或词组上也从不磕绊，就好像他已经读过几百遍了。莱姆斯有一次听他对詹姆说过，他的拉丁语和希腊语都很流利——这明显是布莱克家族引以为豪的一类事情。

他一章一章地读着，从血腥的埃及复活咒到神秘的希腊神谕，再到有魔力的美索不达米亚女祭司。古老的世界在莱姆斯的脑海中徐徐铺展开来，他发现自己仰面躺在床上，双臂枕在身后，闭上眼睛，让小天狼星带领着自己穿越时空。

最后，那个男孩的声音几乎是嘶哑的，音量近乎耳语。夜幕将他们包围，夕阳西下之时，公共休息室沐浴在一片暖橙色的晚照之中。“ _第五章：提比略和罗马战斗魔法的发展_ ”读到一半，小天狼星轻轻咳嗽了一声，放下了书。

“我想我今天不能再学习了，”他声音沙哑地说。

莱姆斯猛地睁开眼睛。他坐了起来，眨眨眼睛。

“这样就好，”他轻声说。“现在是晚饭时间了，我饿坏了。”

他们都站了起来，伸了个懒腰，向楼下走去。

詹姆和彼得已经在格兰芬多桌旁他们通常坐的座位上坐好等着他们了。

“训练怎么样？”喝完一杯南瓜汁后，小天狼星问道。他的声音几乎恢复了正常，只是听起来有些发紧。

“棒呆了。”詹姆兴高采烈地说，用叉子叉起一根香肠，用它舀起一些土豆泥，“你为啥没来？”

“作业。”小天狼星回答道，往自己的土豆泥上浇了点肉汁。

吃过晚饭后，詹姆详细地向他们介绍了魁地奇训练的情况，列举了每一位队员的长处和缺点，以及他将如何做去改进他们。彼得时不时会插上几句话，发表自己的观点，和詹姆的看法几乎没什么不同。

布丁是百万富豪牛油酥，小天狼星和詹姆都不喜欢吃。莱姆斯觉得他们简直是疯了，并把他们的厌恶看作是他们势利的表现。他本来想把他们的那份吃掉，但彼得抢占了先机，把它们全吃光了。

“我有一些糖果，”矮个男孩主动说道，一边从长袍口袋里掏出一个鼓鼓囊囊的棕色袋子，“妈妈送来的，你们自己拿吧。”

“皮特万岁！”他们在袋子里掏出滋滋蜜蜂糖、巧克力蛙和比比多味豆，津津有味地吃着。莱姆斯也吃了几口，直到他们都感到恶心。

“你在做什么作业？”詹姆抓着下巴，心烦意乱地问，“我以为这周的作业都做完了呢。”

“是啊，嗯，我的历史还落了一点儿。我得回去检查一下。”小天狼星也在抓着自己的锁骨。

看着他们，莱姆斯也开始觉得刺挠。他的手背痒痒的，就好像有只小虫子在他身上爬。他突然想起了痒痒粉，然后低头看了看。

他几乎尖叫起来。他的手背长出了浓密的黑发，速度快得惊人。他在变身！现在根本就不是满月——怎么会这样？他突然站起来，几乎向后跌倒。他必须马上离开这里——越快越好！

“怎么了，卢平？”詹姆吃惊地盯着他。

莱姆斯回头看了看他，又看了看小天狼星。 _他们_ 的脸上、手上和胳膊上——每一寸暴露的皮肤——都长出了黑色的卷发。他目瞪口呆，说不出话来。他用舌头舔了舔牙齿——它们并没有在变长。

“哦，该死的……”詹姆低头看了看自己，然后又看了看另外两个男孩，问道：“怎么回事？！”

“彼得，”小天狼星咆哮道，脸上现在几乎全是头发，“你确定那是你妈妈送来的糖吗？”

彼得还没有吃过糖，他盯着他们，脸涨得通红，结结巴巴地说：“嗯，我是说……我以为是她送的……它们是今天早上到的……”

“皮特！”詹姆怒吼到。现在，人们推推搡搡，争先恐后地转过身来看着他们。很快，整个餐厅的人都在窃窃私语，冲着格兰芬多餐桌上三个毛发浓密得令人难以置信的男孩指指点点。

许多人也咯咯直笑，当然，再没有人比坐在斯莱特林板凳上的西弗勒斯· 斯内普笑得更响了。

“走吧，”小天狼星站了起来，翘起他毛茸茸的鼻子，一副贵族的庄严神气，滑稽得要命，“我们去医院吧。我们可以以后再计划报复。”

当他们离开的时候，大厅里其他人都在大笑，莱姆斯羞愧地用手捂着脸。他身上每一寸地方都覆盖着同样光滑的黑发。他不像詹姆和小天狼星那样觉得好笑。

“跟你说了他们会反击的。”小天狼星低声说。


	11. 第一学年：生日，书本和披头士

幸运的是，庞弗雷夫人轻轻一挥魔杖就解开了魔法。但她仍然对他们进行了一番关于滥用危险魔法的训诫。

“就好像我们想让自己看起来像大脚怪似的！”当他们离开病房的时候，詹姆抱怨道，皮肤还因为毛发生长而有点发痒。

“这绝对是西弗勒斯。他往糖里掺了他的一种魔药，我知道。”小天狼星义愤填膺地说。

“是啊，我们都知道，伙计。”詹姆回答说，“别担心，我们会反击的。”

“我很抱歉！”彼得号啕大哭，大概有几百次了。“我真的以为是从我妈妈那儿寄来的。”

“没事，皮特，”詹姆拍拍他肩膀，“真希望你周一干的第一件事就是把它们给我们——这样我们至少能翘掉变形课。”

“我要求报复！”小天狼星喊道，戏剧性地举起魔杖。莱姆斯笑了，詹姆也笑了。

“你会有机会的！”他回答道，把眼镜往鼻梁一推，“耐心是一种美德，布莱克。这样的复仇需要时间。你现在还没什么好点子呢吧，莱姆斯？”

“对不起，”莱姆斯摇摇头。他仍然心有余悸，心脏砰砰直跳。如果那时候他要看见斯内普他会直接上去掐死他；恶作剧都不算什么。

“我会帮你的，詹姆，”彼得尖声说，“我会做 _任何事情_ ，这次我不会再害怕了，我会……”

他们刚拐过通向格兰芬多塔楼的拐角，就听见身后有人喊道，

“小天狼星。”

四个男孩都转过身来。小天狼星发出一个小小的被惊到的声音。是贝拉特里克斯· 布莱克。

“你想干吗？”他问道，低着头，用鞋尖蹭着石板地面。这简直是你能想象到的最不像小天狼星的动作了，莱姆斯想。他同时也注意到詹姆走上前去，跟他的朋友肩并着肩。

“过来，好好称呼我。”七年级女巫厉声说道。

小天狼星没有动。贝拉特里克斯抽出她的魔杖——莱姆斯震惊了，自进入霍格沃茨以来第一次，他感到了恐惧。

“过来，”她低声说，“不然我就动手了。我保证这不会是个幼稚的长头发的小魔咒。”

小天狼星向前走去，冲着试图跟着他的詹姆摇摇头。他们看着这对堂姐弟在走廊尽头小声交谈，持续了很长时间，让人很不舒服。整个过程中小天狼星几乎没有抬起头来。最终，她拍拍他的脑袋，然后转身离开了。他们都松了一口气。小天狼星颤抖着回到他们身边。

他们一声不吭地走进肖像洞口，坐到常坐的沙发上。

“还好吗，小天狼星？”詹姆首先开口了。

“是的。”他点点头，脸色比平常苍白，“她，嗯……她想请我去喝茶。在我生日的时候。我想肯定是妈妈让她这么做的，可能是开一个家庭会议。试着让我回到正轨。”

“就因为你在一个别的学院？”

“还有我所亲近的朋友。”他冲他们嘻嘻笑着。

“所以你生日是什么时候？”

“两周后。三号。不过我必须去参加这个茶会，贝拉不是在开玩笑，她真的知道很多恶咒。”

“在那之后咱们会干点别的事的。来点好玩的，怎么样？”

彼得和莱姆斯热情地点点头，但在莱姆斯内心里，他记得三号是满月之夜。

***

小天狼星十二岁了，而莱姆斯没有去庆祝，尽管他觉得没人会在意。毕竟，詹姆是小天狼星最好的朋友，而彼得仍然认为詹姆在某种程度上属于他。所以就算他没有被关在一间棚屋里，试图把自己撕成碎片，莱姆斯也会是一个格格不入的人。这次月亮升起前，庞弗雷夫人尝试了一种安眠药，但显然没有任何作用。更糟糕的是，他给自己留下了目前为止最大的伤疤——在后背上。

庞弗雷后来让他在医院里待了一整天，这其实是一种意外之喜——这意味着他只要告诉他的朋友们他突然生病了就好了。他的朋友们仍然为为什么他从没告诉过任何有关他生病的事感到困惑，不过他们没有深究。他们可能已经觉得他很古怪，而现在基本接受了他所说的一切。

他不会喜欢这个生日的。詹姆和霍琦夫人谈了谈，为他们三个人安排了一次午后飞行。晚饭后，在小天狼星被迫去和他堂姐喝茶之前，詹姆和彼得领着整个格兰芬多桌高唱“祝你生日快乐”，伴随着“他是个快乐的好小伙子”的调调。莱姆斯后来听亲历的同学们说，他们一遍又一遍地唱着“我们大家都这么说！”，一次比一次声音更大直到麦格教授过来威胁说如果不停下来就关他们禁闭。

随着十一月的临近，白天变得越来越短，城堡也越来越黑。他们待在外面的时间变少了，大部分时间都挤在公共休息室的炉火旁，玩纸牌游戏或是策划针对斯内普的复仇行动。第一学期快要结束了，教师们比以往任何时候都要大量地布置作业。

当小天狼星与莱姆斯和彼得与詹姆分开的时候（一般是那两位在图书馆的时候），小天狼星就会给他读书。他们不到两周就读完了《魔法史》，这学期剩下的时间里，他们在《初学变形指南》和《魔法药剂与药水》之间来回转换。当掠夺者们一起学习的时候，他甚至开始大声朗读，假装是在自言自语，声称这有助于他思考。这让詹姆甚是恼火，他学习的时候宁愿安静一点。

尽管他们不可能在如此短的时间内完成整个教学大纲，但让所有人（包括他自己）感到惊奇的是，莱姆斯的分数正在以惊人的速度提高。小天狼星的想法显然是对的；莱姆斯记忆和回忆信息的能力是惊人的，而且他发现自己平生以来第一次在课堂上举手。

另一方面，小天狼星的分数开始下滑。他花了那么多时间秘密帮助莱姆斯，以至于他显然没有再进行他一直以来引以为豪的课外阅读。如前所述，他自己的功课开始变得一般，将将过得去，而且第一次落在了詹姆后面。当然，詹姆完全没察觉到，他只是认为自己确实在进步。

“但是你花了那么多时间在图书馆！”在一次小天狼星的魔咒课论文得了“A（及格）”后，莱姆斯低声对他说。“我以为你是在学习。”莱姆斯自己还没有勇气踏入图书馆。一想到那些书他就害怕。

“我在学习，”小天狼星快活地说，“就是不学这些，”他把论文折起来，“我在查找认知解释咒——你知道，这样的话你就可以自主阅读了。这真的很棘手，事实上是OWLs级别的，但我想我差不多搞定了。别担心，卢平，我又不是没及格。不管怎么说，这要有趣多了。”

当然，莱姆斯的内心感到非常愧疚，也为小天狼星花了那么多时间帮助自己而感到羞惭。老实说，他记忆中从未有过任何一个人对他倾注过如此心血。这让他希望自己能够做些什么——什么都好，作为回报。但是，除了一个麻烦的家庭以外，小天狼星布莱克似乎别无所需。

事实上，有一样东西是莱姆斯能给小天狼星的，就连詹姆都不行——但这几乎不值一提。小天狼星称之为“麻瓜洞察力”。故事始于莱姆斯终于鼓起勇气去问小天狼星关于他唱片收藏的事。小天狼星非常乐意分享；除了放在家里的飞天扫帚，他的唱片集是他最宝贵的财产。

莱姆斯很容易知道为什么——他有《介绍…披头士（Introducing...The Beatles）》《一夜狂欢（A Hard Day's Night）》《救命！（Help! ）》和《阿比之路》；《乞丐的盛宴（Beggars Banquet）》和《小偷小摸（Sticky Fingers）》（“米克·贾格尔绝对是我见过最酷的麻瓜，”小天狼星滔滔不绝地说），两张齐柏林飞艇的专辑——莱姆斯之前没听过，但圣埃德蒙里年纪较大的男孩们都为之痴狂——还有一张西蒙和加芬克尔的唱片，藏在后面。

结果证明，巫师们大都不怎么看重麻瓜音乐。小天狼星所有这些唱片都是他堂姐安多米达给他的，她显然是布莱克家族的第一个“害群之马”，几年前从学校毕了业，之后嫁给了一个麻瓜。

“我很少见她，”小天狼星解释说，“自结婚以后就没再见过，但是她会时不时给我寄来这些。通过麻瓜的邮寄方式，所以妈妈没有发现——她不知道邮局是怎么运作的。”

因此，尽管以任何一个十一岁男孩的标准来看，他的收藏都十分惊人，但小天狼星的音乐热情几乎纯是在真空中存在的。除过他已经拥有的那些唱片里的歌曲，他完全没听过披头士的任何其它曲目。他从来没听过收音机，也没看过《流行之巅（Top of the Pops）》，甚至从未打开过一本《新音乐快递（The New Musical Express）》杂志。正因如此，在音乐和麻瓜文化这方面，他被莱姆斯迷得神魂颠倒。

“不过，你确实 _见过_ 他们！”他敬畏地说，“你看过他们的演出。”

“不是在现场，或是怎样，”莱姆斯不安地回答道。

“不，我知道，是在 _电话_ 里，”小天狼星睿智地点点头。莱姆斯笑得喘不过气来，

“在电 _视_ 上。”他纠正道，“那更像那些你们的那些会动的画。不过是黑白的。而且只要披头士和滚石一登场舍监就会把它关掉，因为他们的头发。”

“他们的头发怎么了？”

“太长了，”莱姆斯耸耸肩，“她说他们看起来很脏。”

“我的头发要长多了，”小天狼星皱起眉头。

“确实。不过麻瓜男孩不留长头发，一般不留。”

“别这么跟他讲！”彼得揶揄道，“他会剃光头的。”他把一块高布石扔到地板上——这几天他们一直断断续续地玩着这个懒人游戏，并试着教莱姆斯规则。它撞到小天狼星的一块石头上，触发了机关，它立刻喷射出一种难闻的液体，小天狼星几乎没有躲开。彼得咧嘴一笑，“哈，拿去吧，麻瓜爱好者！”

小天狼星大声咒骂着，离开去换衣服。


	12. 第一学年：圣诞，1971

“卢平，你告诉我——魔法石的变形属性是什么？”一天，课堂快要结束时，麦格教授喊道。她狠狠地瞪着他——上次她在课堂上提问他问题时，他耸了耸肩，把头扭开了。

“嗯……”莱姆斯绞尽脑汁，“嗯，我想是那个能把物品转换成纯金的东西吧？如果你用对了的话……我想炼金术士克利奥帕特拉用它把铅变成了银。”

“正确。”麦格的声音听起来就像是在掩饰自己的惊讶。“格兰芬多加五分。再加五分，因为你提到了炼金术士克利奥帕特拉——《初学变形指南》里没提到过她，你是在历史课本里看到的吗？”

莱姆斯点点头，意识到班里每个人都在看着他。

“非常好。我的一些三年级学生都不能像这样交叉引用他们所学，我很高兴你关注到了这一点。”她对全班同学说，“我们会在圣诞节后开始讨论炼金术。这倒提醒了我——假期临近了，我希望任何假期期间有留校意愿的学生能在下周末之前告知我。谢谢，你们可以走了。”

全班同学站起来准备离开。当他们经过时，有几个人拍了拍莱姆斯的后背。

“卢平先生，你能留一会吗？”当他经过讲台时，麦格说道。他胃里一沉。他已经有两个月没被她关过禁闭了；他早该知道会出事的。他站住了，在同学们鱼贯而出的时候双手深深插进口袋里，眼睛盯着脚面。

最后，整个教室的人都走光了，她走过去把门关上（就当着詹姆的面）然后走回教室。

“今天干得不错，莱姆斯，”麦格温和地说，“你最近确实干得不错。”

他抬头看着她，吃了一惊。她笑了，

“别这么惊讶！我印象很深。斯拉格霍恩教授和弗立维教授也说过同样的话。我想和你简单谈谈圣诞节的事。我已经和奥威尔夫人——”

“谁？！”

“就是经营圣埃德蒙的那位女士。”

“哦，对，舍监。”

“正是。你也知道，十二月会迎来两个满月——2号，”（就是下周）“和31号。新年前夜。出于这个原因，奥威尔夫人似乎认为你还是呆在霍格沃茨比较好。我希望你不要太失望。”

莱姆斯耸耸肩，

“我不在乎。”

麦格教授严肃地点点头。

“那我会把你加到名单里。下周见，莱姆斯。”

***

詹姆邀请小天狼星和莱姆斯假期去他家玩，因为他知道他们俩都不会过一个特别愉快的圣诞节。莱姆斯被迫拒绝了——尽管他并不羞于去詹姆家拜访、见他的父母，但他仍然受到圣埃德蒙当局的法律保护，离开霍格沃茨需要舍监的书面许可。

小天狼星，本来很想有机会能和詹姆在一起玩上两星期，骑着他们的扫帚，吃巧克力，也不得不拒绝了。他的家庭已经明确表示无论在任何情况下都不允许他去拜访波特一家。

“贝拉特里克斯，那个婊子，一直在向我父母打小报告。”他阴沉地解释道，“很明显，我已经让他们蒙受耻辱了。如果我去你那儿只会让事情变得更糟。抱歉，伙计。”

在学期最后，莱姆斯跟着掠夺者们来到场地边缘，挥着手送他们离开。

“我们会派猫头鹰来！”詹姆保证道，“看看你还能不能想出对付斯内普的计划！”

莱姆斯笑着答应他会试试。他希望詹姆寄来的信不要太长。他是格兰芬多假期期间唯一留下来的一年级学生，步履沉重地沿着一条孤零零的小路回到城堡。

第二天，他享受着他的懒觉时光——这在圣埃德蒙是绝对不被允许的。他一觉睡到了十点，直到弗兰克· 隆巴顿将头探进门内，

“来吧卢平，照这个速度下去你会错过早饭的！”

莱姆斯喜欢弗兰克——他有一张宽大、友好的面容和随和的举止，看上去沉稳而可靠，就像大哥哥一样。他明白莱姆斯一直以来习惯于保持局外人的身份，只要有可能，他就试着把莱姆斯包含在内，而又不显得太咄咄逼人。

早饭后弗兰克去了猫头鹰棚屋而莱姆斯闷闷不乐地坐在公共休息室里，感到接下来的两周在他面前铺陈开来，空虚而孤独。他想绕着场地转转，但外面下着瓢泼大雨。他玩着小天狼星留下的一些纸牌，翻看着四年级学生留下的一叠杂志，只是为了看看上面的图画。他们大多是漂亮迷人的女巫和英俊潇洒的男巫——他估计那是一本时尚杂志。

之后的几天别无二致。弗兰克会来叫早，他和所有留下的格兰芬多一起在大厅吃着每一顿饭，但除此之外剩下的时间就需要他自己安排了。

他无聊极了，一度甚至想做点布置下来的家庭作业。他试着提高自己的书写，但由于那些可笑的羽毛笔，这事几乎也是不可能的。当他问道为什么不能用伯罗圆珠笔的时候，没人能给出一个准确的答案。就连铅笔都会更好一点。他确实尝试读会儿书，但当他试着阅读草药课本的一段文字后，他沮丧地放弃了。反之，他抄下来几则图表——莱姆斯不介意画画；他喜欢其中的自由感。

每一天他都带着地图，在城堡里转上几个小时。前几周过去后，他们基本都记住教室的位置了，所以其他的男孩早就把他们的那份地图丢掉了。但莱姆斯拿着自己的那份，仍然为它的不完整而苦恼。他开始自己在上面做记号，加上兴趣点、绝佳的藏身之处以及他找到的秘密通道。

剩下的时间他都用来躲着那些担心他会孤独的老师们。他并不是留在学校里的唯一的学生，但其他人大多都是六、七年级的，他们通常都待在图书馆努力复习，准备考试，或是做着自己的功课。斯拉格霍恩在地牢里开设了额外的魔药课，但莱姆斯并没有被邀请，而且就算被邀请了估计也不会去。

他练习了几个咒语，自娱自乐了好几个小时，想看看自己能同时让宿舍里多少东西悬浮起来。他把它当作了一场游戏，把各种各样的物品——书本、高布石、纸牌——抛向空中，并试着在落地之前阻止它们。最终，弗兰克不耐烦地过来敲门，让他声音小点，他只好收手。

***

1971.12.24 星期六

平安夜，莱姆斯醒的比平时要早——天还很黑。倾盆的大雨摔打在厚厚的窗玻璃上，巨大的声音在空荡荡的宿舍里回响。但这并不是扰他好梦的原因。门嘎吱一声开了，有个人走了进来。

莱姆斯坐了起来，透过浓重的黑暗仔细地看着，以为是隆巴顿叫他去吃早饭。但那不是隆巴顿。是个浑身湿透、狼狈不堪的男孩，有着长长的头发和一张傲慢的脸。

“小天狼星！”莱姆斯从床上蹦了起来，为见到朋友而欣喜若狂。

小天狼星把湿漉漉的头发从眼前拨开——他明显刚在外面淋雨了。他脱下沉甸甸的旅行斗篷，扔到了地板上的衣服堆里。

“还好吗，卢平？”他咧开嘴笑了。“冷死人了，不是吗？”他把魔杖对准壁炉，“ _火焰熊熊_ ”。

“你在这儿做什么？！”

“我受够了，”他简单地说，脱下了沾满泥浆的靴子。“跟我爸大吵了一架，然后把全家都卷进去了。都是老生常谈的事。说我是纯血统的叛徒，家族的耻辱，等等等等……”他一下子倒在床上。“所以我走了。”

“哇。”莱姆斯揉揉眼睛，肃然起敬。“那你是怎么来的？”

“飞路粉。”小天狼星耸耸肩，“到了村里的酒吧。然后走过来的。”

“哇。”莱姆斯重复道。

“我饿坏了，他们昨天没让我吃晚饭就赶我去睡觉了。来吧，换衣服！早饭！”

麦格不像莱姆斯见到小天狼星那样兴奋。两个男孩试图像什么事情都没有发生过一样坐到桌边去，但她几乎立刻就出现在他们身边。

“布莱克先生。”她说，声音里透着一种警告的意味，就像莱姆斯在被关禁闭时听到的那样。“这是什么意思（meaning）。”

“我也想（miss）你，教授。”他冲她咧嘴一笑。

女巫的嘴角抽搐了一下，但她仍然保持着镇静。

“今天早上六点钟，有人看见你从霍格莫德走到场地上。你愿意进一步解释一下吗？”

小天狼星摇了摇头，

“没什么了，教授。就这些。”

麦格叹了口气，微微摇了摇头。她现在带着那种惯常用来看待莱姆斯的怜悯表情。

“很好，布莱克先生。当然，我得跟你父母联系一下，让他们知道你在哪。”

“不需要。”小天狼星冲着一群刚刚飞进大厅的猫头鹰点点头。其中最大的一只，一只巨大、高贵的鹰枭，把一个厚厚的红色信封扔到小天狼星的桌子上。他低头看了看它，又抬起头苦笑着看向麦格，“我想他们知道我在哪。”

他捡起那个不祥的信封，然后，没有中断与麦格的目光接触，把它撕开了。几乎与此同时，那封信开始尖叫。巨大的声音响彻礼堂，每个人都转过头来。麦格在这震耳欲聋的声音中皱起了眉头。是小天狼星母亲的声音。

“ **小天狼星奥利安布莱克，** ”它尖叫道，“ **你怎么敢这样藐视你的父亲！** ”莱姆斯捂住耳朵。小天狼星一动不动，抬头望着麦格，“ **跟混血和纯血统的叛徒厮混！背叛你的家庭！你的祖父要是还活着他会在你分院的那一刻就跟你断绝关系！学年结束前你就给我呆在学校，好好想想你给你高贵的头衔带来的羞愧与耻辱！别以为我们不会剥夺你的继承权！你 _不是_ 我们唯一的儿子！**”

紧接着，那封信燃起火焰，卷曲、蜷缩着变成灰白色的灰烬。随之而来的寂静是压倒性的。每个人都盯着他看。

小天狼星取了一片吐司，放到他的盘子上，满不在乎地浇上炒蛋。他又抬头看了麦格一眼。

“您愿意的话可以给妈妈派一只猫头鹰，教授，不过我想她不会看的。”

“很好，小天狼星，”麦格点点头，“只是……尽量别惹麻烦，好吗？”说完，她僵硬地走回远在大厅那头的教工席。

小天狼星默默地吃着早饭。许多年后，莱姆斯总是记得那一刻他在想，小天狼星一定是这世间最勇敢的男孩。

***

圣诞节在圣埃德蒙里通常是热闹喧沸的大事件。一些男孩会收到寄来的礼物——那些有足够关心他们却还不足以来访的远房亲戚的孩子可能会收到寄来的新运动衫——其他孩子则就凑凑合合接受当地人捐赠的礼物，由舍监包好分发给他们。收到礼物紧随其后的就是礼物交换，他们通常会花费一个早上的时间，交换或买卖他们所收到的少得可怜的东西。他们被要求打扮整洁，然后排着长队下楼去到教堂，无精打采地坐着等待礼拜结束。

霍格沃茨的圣诞节要愉快的多。莱姆斯几乎被感动了，发现舍监没有忘记他——邮件是头天晚上寄送过来的，在床尾他发现了她寄来的一张卡片，还有一个鼓鼓囊囊的包裹，里面装着一袋坚果、一个橘子和一罐饼干。让他惊喜的是，詹姆也寄来了礼物——完全属于他自己的一套高布石。彼得寄来了一袋巧克力蛙。

“圣诞快乐，”小天狼星打着哈欠，拆开自己的礼物。就莱姆斯看到的部分来说，他没有收到父母寄来的礼物，但他提都没提。詹姆送了他一份他最喜欢的魁地奇球队，SES*队的年报，他也从彼得那收到一箱巧克力蛙。

“圣诞快乐，”莱姆斯回答道，“我没有给任何人准备礼物，”他内疚地承认道。“我不知道他们会……”

“别烦心，”小天狼星在去浴室的路上回答道，“没人指望你这样做。”

这真的让莱姆斯很苦恼，但他尽量不去想它。当小天狼星在盥洗室的时候，另一只猫头鹰飞了进来，扔下了一个大而扁平的方形包裹。小天狼星走出浴室，一看见它，眼睛顿时亮了起来，急急忙忙把它扯开。

“安多米达寄来的！”他解释道，把唱片拿出来给莱姆斯看，他也兴奋地跑过来。

是另一张麻瓜唱片。封面是黑色的，上面印着一个男人的剪影，他站在扩音器前，弹奏着吉他。他有长长的、狂乱卷曲着的头发，两腿分开站着，金线边勾勒出一幅富有张力的姿态。标题是《电子战士（Electric Warrior）》， _T-Rex_ 。

“哦哦，霸王龙，我想我听说过他们，”莱姆斯说，这时小天狼星把唱片翻过来看着后面的曲目表。

“把它转上！”莱姆斯不耐烦地鼓动道。谁在乎封面上写了什么？

小天狼星照做了，滑出黑色的碟片，放到了自己的唱片机转盘上。唱片滚动起来，音乐淌进整个房间——一种平滑、流畅的悸动。

_“月光之下/我想要吟唱/和你一起…”_

_‘Beneath the bebop moon/I wanna croon/With you-ooo...’_

他们坐在一起，出神地听着，只在翻面切换到B区时才稍有停顿。当全部播完后，小天狼星一言不发地把它翻回来，从头再来一遍。他们坐在床上，时而随着旋律轻轻摇摆，时而随着加快的节拍摇头晃脑。在最动听的乐句里，他们相视而笑，然后仰躺下来盯着天花板，沉醉在更悠长，更梦幻的乐章。

最后，第二遍播到一半时，弗兰克进来了，

“圣诞快乐，孩子们——快来吧，早饭。”

他们迅速换好衣服，来到礼堂。大堂已经被教师们装饰一新——每根椽梁上都挂上了闪闪发亮的红、绿、金色的金属箔丝，像喜庆的丛林藤蔓一样垂挂下来。十二颗巨大的圣诞树闪烁着异彩纷呈的灯光，每根树枝上缀挂着足有足球大小的装饰物。

早餐后，男孩们又跑回去听唱片。

“这是我听过的最酷的东西。”莱姆斯断言道。小天狼星庄重地点点头。

小天狼星最喜欢的曲目是吉普斯特（Jeepster）——他喜欢弹拨的和弦，喜欢那咄咄逼人的重音。莱姆斯最喜欢巨石（Monolith）；它飘渺而柔和，歌词荒谬而又意蕴悠长。这让他感觉自己像是在漂浮。

这天里剩下的时间他们都在公共休息室里放着音乐，吃巧克力蛙、坚果和饼干，然后玩闹哄哄的噼啪爆炸。霍格沃茨的筵席总是很丰盛，圣诞大餐自然也不例外。在夜幕降临之时，莱姆斯吃了那么多东西乃至他觉得自己这辈子都不会饿了。

尽管他没跟小天狼星说（毕竟，这是他第一次——可能也并非最后一次——离家出走），但这是莱姆斯度过的最好的一个圣诞节。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *South End Scorchers


	13. 第一学年：畅读无阻

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 小天狼星有了个点子而莱姆斯收到了份礼物

1971.12.27 星期日

随着节礼日到来又过去，莱姆斯和小天狼星发现自己夹在圣诞与新年之间的这个奇怪的时间区段内，等待着朋友们的归来。小天狼星执着于对斯内普开展报复行动——事实上，他甚至已经对攻击斯莱特林全体成员毫无兴趣了，只想把全部火力集中在斯内普这一个敌人身上。

莱姆斯倾向于同意。在过去的几周里，他对斯内普实在太生气了以至于没法认真思考这件事。他无法摆脱那种感觉，西弗勒斯不知怎么就直撞上最令莱姆斯心烦意乱的魔咒。他不知道那个斯莱特林男孩是怎么做到的——很可能只是个聪明的误打误撞——但他不在乎。

“咱们应该把詹姆的斗篷拿来，跟着他，等他一个人待着的时候，完后把他打得屁滚尿流。”一天晚上，当他们坐在空荡荡的公共休息室里时，莱姆斯粗声粗气地说。一边说着，一边紧紧抓住长靠椅的扶手，感觉着皮质的扶手在他的抓握下发出嘎吱嘎吱的响声。满月将至，他的脾气也比平时更接近于临界点了。

“好啦，好啦，卢平，”小天狼星平静地责备道，抱着一摞从图书馆里借来的书。“你的思维方式像个麻瓜。如果我们真想搞他就得用魔法。”

“别弄更多的书了。”当小天狼星怀抱着一本大部头扑通一下坐到他身边时，莱姆斯呻吟道。他打开它，巨大的封皮摊在两个人瘦长的腿上。

“是的，更多的书。”小天狼星欢快地说。“一旦了解以后你就会爱上它们的，我保证。”

莱姆斯对此持保留意见。确实，他开始渐渐喜欢上他们的秘密学习课程了，并且私下里为自己学到的东西而感到惊奇。但听小天狼星讲是一回事——独自坐下来盯着一大段文本又是另外一回事。尽管如此，小天狼星还是不停地向他保证他马上能就找到解决方案了。

“所以这是关于什么的？”莱姆斯顺天应命地问道。如果小天狼星打定主意想做点什么，几乎没人能够阻止他。你只能紧随其后直到事情结束。

“魔法和咒语。但是其中很多都非常复杂。我的意思是，我们都很优秀——你、我和詹姆，不管怎么说——但我认为我们还是应该坚持基本原则。简单是关键。”

“好吧。”莱姆斯沉闷地回答道。他还是想出其不意地揍他一顿。

“所以我觉得我们可以头脑风暴一下所有我们能做的事情，看看能不能有点好运气。”小天狼星继续说道，没有理会莱姆斯的不情愿，“所以，我真的很擅长变形术——即使开始帮你补习以后我的成绩也是最好的。”

“对的。”莱姆斯认同道。

“然后詹姆的黑魔法防御术比我稍微好一点——你可能认为这一点对于对付鼻涕精那种卑鄙小人会有用处，但我们还没学到过任何真正的好咒语，除了缴械之类的，而那一点儿用没有。”

他苦思冥想，嚼着羽毛笔的笔尖。那不是根新的羽毛笔，它在小天狼星的下嘴唇上留下一个黑墨点。莱姆斯什么都没说。小天狼星接着说，“詹姆也擅长飞行，很明显，但我不知道这能有什么帮助。然后皮特……我想他适合鬼鬼祟祟地干粗活……”

莱姆斯觉得这样说很不公平。彼得从来不像小天狼星和詹姆那样名列前茅，但总的来说是很有能力的，通常也能得到令人满意的分数。他缺少的是那种像小天狼星和詹姆那样的竞争优势，以及急切想要证明自己的渴望。莱姆斯充分认识到这一点——有的时候和更聪明、更自信的人做朋友就足够了。这让你在没有任何压力的情况下还能得到他们的一点光芒。

“皮特擅长草药学，”莱姆斯指出，“还有魔药。”

“都没用。”小天狼星耸耸肩，“想出玫瑰果主意的是你，而我们永远不可能在魔药学上胜过斯内普——我不愿意承认，但那个混蛋实在是太厉害了。不管怎样——我们有你；你可能是最擅长魔咒的。”

“不是最好的，”莱姆斯急急忙忙地说，“我想我擅长悬浮，但仅此而已。”

“闭嘴吧，这不是谦虚的时候，卢平，”小天狼星不耐烦地挥挥手，“你比任何人都能够率先掌握咒语。如果我们找到什么恶咒的话就指望着你来搞明白怎么做到它了。”

莱姆斯局促不安。他讨厌小天狼星这样说——就好像莱姆斯很聪明，和他俩一样有天赋似的。他知道这不是真的，而且这使他感到难堪。他突然有一种冲动，想把那本大厚书推开然后扭头走开。

他告诉自己，这只是满月的缘故。他感到烦躁不安，火炉边太热了，而且离小天狼星太近了，他能闻到他身上血液的气味，混合着一种特殊的魔法气息。他模模糊糊地希望晚餐有红肉——某种他能尝出铁味的食物。

“必须得整点儿大的，”小天狼星喃喃地说，一直翻到书的最后——莱姆斯被整本书的重量压在大腿上，发出一声尖叫。小天狼星没有注意到这一点，手指划着索引。“比头发更糟糕的东西。”

莱姆斯一想到斯内普的恶作剧就不寒而栗。心中的愤怒又开始激增。又或者是因为饥饿？他摇摇头，把书推开，站了起来，假装只是想伸伸懒腰。当他的身体为即将到来的变形做着准备时，关节已经开始疼痛了。

“我不知道你为什么会认为我能帮上忙。”莱姆斯叹了口气，打着哈欠。

“麻瓜的洞察力。”小天狼星咧嘴一笑。“就像痒痒粉。你能想出一些斯内普想不到的东西。”

莱姆斯搔着头，绞尽脑汁，

“想不到比那更坏的了，”他说，“有一次，我们提了一桶水然后把它搁在一扇门上——门必须半开着，你知道，按理说舍监应该从那走进去，进而全身湿透。但舍监没来，厨师来了，往后的一个月我们吃的东西像屎一样。”一提到食物，他的肚子就咕咕叫起来。“说实话，那是个相当无聊的恶作剧。你饿了吗？我们可以下去吃晚饭了吗？”

“是啊，我想是的。”小天狼星合上书。“我们很容易就能弄到一个桶，但这看起来似乎有很大的出错空间。我不知道这样做他是否真的能像我们希望的那样感到恐惧。我们是掠夺者，咱们应该设定一定的标准。”

他们爬过肖像洞口时，莱姆斯轻声笑着，

“是啊，跟你说了那是垃圾。太遗憾了，因为鼻涕精需要好好洗一洗。”

小天狼星也笑了。然后他僵住了，猛地抓住莱姆斯肩膀，

“噢你这个天才！你个该死的天才！”

“什么？！”莱姆斯回答道，被这突如其来的摇晃吓了一跳，还有点恼火。

“好好洗一洗！这就是我们要做的！这很简单。我敢打赌，它肯定在那些书里……在这等着！”莱姆斯叹了口气，饥肠辘辘，等待着。

***

“等会儿，再给我解释一遍？”当他们吃完饭时，莱姆斯低声说。他用自己最后的几块烤土豆拭尽了盘子里剩下的肉汁。他可能还要吃上几秒钟——满月之前他吃得像马一样多。“这听起来很复杂。”

“并不，”小天狼星摇摇头，“我想这很容易。大范围的天气魔咒是很难的，但我们只需要像这个盘子一样大小的区域。”他弹了弹面前的瓷盘。

“会不会像这个天花板一样？”莱姆斯问道，抬头看着施了魔法的屋顶。外面正在下雨，整个圣诞节期间都在下雨，但倾盆大雨还没砸到他们身上就消失了。

“差不多，”小天狼星回答道，“但要更简单。而且不用包括能阻止我们被淋湿的那部分。”

“但……他不会躲开吗？”

“如果我们把它和一个束缚咒结合起来就不会！”

“但……我们还不能混合咒语。好吧，我不能。你行吗？”他抬头看着小天狼星，他正兴高采烈地点着头，

“是的，我一直在尝试，为了你的阅读咒。其实并没有那么难；你只需要专注。”

“他们在面对我的阅读问题时也这么说。”莱姆斯叹了口气。

“我们会练习。”小天狼星坚定地说，“在詹姆和皮特回来之前咱们先大量练习，他们会为之倾倒的。”

方案确定后他们片刻不歇，所以莱姆斯只好在小天狼星查找天气魔咒时用他剩下的几块圣诞饼干来满足自己。当他找到他想找的东西时，他俩轮番试了试，小天狼星把说明念了几遍，他们才弄明白这是怎么回事。

这是莱姆斯第一次在没有事先看过示范的情况下尝试一个咒语。

虽然起初有些迟疑，他很快搞明白了魔杖应该如何挥舞与扭转，而小天狼星最擅长发音。它确实需要极大的专注力，而当他们俩都制造出点东西时，已经接近半夜了。最终，莱姆斯成功投射出一小片乌云。它像烟雾一样从他的魔杖尖涌出，在他们之间盘旋了一会，然后像泡沫一样碎裂了，只留下一点冷凝的水汽。

小天狼星的嘴角咧得大大的，

“这就成了！”

***

1971.12.31 星期六

满月之夜很难甩开小天狼星。莱姆斯甚至告诉他说自己感觉不舒服，但那个男孩想陪着他去医院。最后他成功说服了他继续留下来练习雨云咒。

“但是我们现在基本上已经可以做到了。”小天狼星抱怨道。这是真的，他们都已经能够制造出微型暴风雨了——过程中浴室几乎被他俩淹了。现在要做的就只是保持专注度，以及优化束缚力了。

“那就找点别的事做。”莱姆斯厉声说，身子已经探出房门一半，浑身起鸡皮疙瘩，肚子咕咕直叫。“明天见。”

“你怎么知道她会留你过——”

莱姆斯没来得及回答更多的问题就逃走了。自己越来越粗心了，他一边敲着麦格办公室的门，一边想着。最后他必须得为他的缺席找个像样的借口。他们绝对会把他消失的夜晚和满月联系起来——他们一起研究天文学。

棚屋里很冷，墙壁被连绵的雨水打湿了。莱姆斯希望自己带了魔杖；他现在已经能施一个很好的火咒。但又想到如果自己变形以后火还在燃烧，那就不太妙了。他可能会把整个屋子都烧了。

变形来得比平时都更加突然。自从庞弗雷夫人说过情况可能会变得更糟以后，他似乎真的感觉更糟了。他仍然拼命忍耐着不让自己尖叫，担心麦格或庞弗雷会在她们走出隧道的途中听到。他不需要更多的怜悯。

***

1972.1.1 星期日

第二天，莱姆斯变回自己以后甚至都不能起身。他只是拉过一条毯子裹住自己，躺在地板上等着庞弗雷夫人的到达。他身上每一英寸都疼得比以往更厉害了。头像是被巨怪踩了一样突突作痛。下巴上每颗牙齿都在痛，肩膀上的肌腱也仿佛被拉伸到几乎断裂的程度。他几乎把自己所有的指甲都弄断了。墙壁上有巨大的爪印。

“莱姆斯？”庞弗雷夫人轻柔的声音从门外传来，“我现在进来了，亲爱的。”

他闭上眼睛，甚至无法呻吟。

“哦，”她说，走进房间，发现他躺在地板上，“很糟糕，是吗？今天可能是冬至，我得查下书。你起得来吗，莱姆斯？”她用手背摸了摸他的前额。

他睁开眼睛，虚弱地点了点头，挽住她的胳膊，把自己拖起来。那是个错误。他刚一站起来就头晕目眩，胃也翻滚了。一弯腰吐在地板上。

“别在意。”庞弗雷夫人和蔼地说，用一只胳膊搂着他颤抖的肩膀。她用魔杖指着那堆东西，它立刻消失了。“没造成什么伤害。我们现在给你找个暖和的地方，好吗？”

她想用魔法变出担架把他抬回城堡，但不管天色有多早，他都无法忍受这种耻辱。他们慢慢走回去，来到医院病房，终于瘫倒在了一张干净柔软的床上。护士继续在他周围忙碌着，但他已经渐渐睡着了。

他醒来时感觉稍微好些。至少，他的头不再疼了。他睡意朦胧地眨着眼睛，去够床边放的一杯水。有谁拿起来递给了他。他一饮而尽，然后坐了起来，抬起头，以为会看到庞弗雷夫人。他差点跳了起来，

“小天狼星！”他粗声粗气地说，嗓子还在痛。天啊，他之前真的在嚎叫吗？太尴尬了。

“新年快乐，”小天狼星欢快地说。他坐在为来客准备的小木板凳上，胸前怀抱着一本书。“你没去吃早餐，我觉得我得来看看你。你还好吗？”

“挺好，”莱姆斯说，急忙坐了起来，挠着头，“我，嗯……我有的时候会偏头痛。我感觉好多了。”

“很好。”小天狼星点点头，“因为我准备好了你的圣诞礼物。”

“我的……啥？”莱姆斯警惕地盯着小天狼星。他的蓝眼睛亮晶晶的，闪烁着恶作剧的光芒。

“抱歉晚了点，”他说着，“我最后做了点调试，在这。”他把书递了过去。是莱姆斯的那本《魔法史》。

“什么……”莱姆斯不确定自己是不是在做一个奇怪的梦。小天狼星为什么要给他他自己的历史书呢？

“打开！”

莱姆斯照做了。他一整年都没怎么翻开过书，除了第一页以外的其余书页仍然浆硬而崭新。在标题下面，小天狼星用自己工整的草体写了几行字。莱姆斯眯起眼睛看着它，努力地扭着嘴。他已经精疲力尽了，没有力气猜谜语。

“小天狼星，”他叹了口气，“你知道我不能——”

“把手放在上面！”小天狼星急切地说，走上前去，“手掌平贴书页——对，就像这样。现在，给我几分钟……”

他从口袋里抽出魔杖，在莱姆斯的太阳穴附近轻轻画着圈圈。

“小天狼星，你在干吗？！”莱姆斯吓坏了——他从没被人用魔杖指过，而且他还见过小天狼星把比他脑袋大得多的东西都炸掉了。

“相信我！”小天狼星嘘了他一声，脸上露出专注的表情。他深吸了一口气。莱姆斯紧紧闭上眼睛，做着最坏的打算。好歹他已经待在了医院里。“畅读无阻！”小天狼星有力地说。

莱姆斯感觉到了一种奇怪的震动，就好像踏空了最后一级台阶。它没造成什么伤害，至少他的脑袋还连在身子上。他睁开眼睛，看着小天狼星，

“那是啥？”

“看看那本书！”小天狼星指着，兴奋得手舞足蹈，“告诉我那上面写了啥！”

莱姆斯叹了口气，低头看向大腿上的书。跟之前完全一样；黑白的纸页，上面是小天狼星细细的、略带歪斜的黑色笔迹。他盯着它，不确定自己应该干什么。

“读它！”小天狼星鼓励道。

“我……”莱姆斯低下头，看着第一个词。

“ _圣诞_ ”

一个声音在他脑海里说。莱姆斯震惊地眨眨眼睛——他之前从未听到过这个声音，它听起来有点像他自己的声音。这几乎就像分院帽，只不过更加熟悉，侵入性更小。他又看了一遍。

“ _圣诞快乐，_ ”

——它读到；

“ _现在你可以自己做你那些该死的家庭作业了。来自你的掠夺者同伙兼朋友，小天狼星布莱克。_ ”

莱姆斯笑了。他看向小天狼星，然后又回到书页。他翻到中间一页，看着印刷的字体：

“ _十六世纪末期，炼丹家阿格里帕在自然魔法领域取得他最伟大的成就……_ ”

“我的天啊！”莱姆斯喊道。他又翻了一页，看着更多的文字。那个声音继续自信地读着。他能阅读了。“我的 **天啊！** ”

“它起作用了，是吧？！”小天狼星笑咪咪地问。

“小天狼星！这是……你！……我不能……怎么做到的？！”

“哦，别吧，”小天狼星轻声笑着说，“别告诉我我把你脑子搅得一团糟，连个完整的句子都造不出来？”

“谢谢你。”莱姆斯只说得出来这句话。他能感觉到泪水刺痛了眼睛，于是立刻用拳头使劲揉着。小天狼星礼貌地把目光移开。

“好啦，”他回答道，“现在你可以帮我研究下一个大恶作剧了。”

“我们甚至还没搞明白第一个，”莱姆斯回答道，使劲吸了吸鼻子，重新振作起来。“你还没告诉我你是怎么做到的……这是……我的意思是，这肯定是很高深的魔法。”

“算是吧，”小天狼星耸耸肩，“事实上，我是从妈妈的吼叫信里来的灵感。我想，如果你能收到一封向某人尖叫的信，那么你就能让一本书自己读给某人听。在你的脑海中保持这个声音是最困难的部分——我不知道是咒语在起作用还是我只是在正常阅读。应该对任何书都适用。我想。现在还不确定其它东西行不行，比如药剂标签或标志，但我们可以继续研究……”

莱姆斯目不转睛地盯着那本书，徜徉在字行之间，笑得合不拢嘴。他觉得自己这辈子从未这么快乐过。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 阅读咒：Lectiuncula Magna


	14. 第一学年：恶作剧

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 斯内普得到了报应

1972.1.2 星期日

“太精彩了！”詹姆叫道，手重重锤在洗手台上，“太棒了！”

“你们真聪明！”彼得滔滔不绝地说。

他们四个人挤在公用的小浴室里。小天狼星全副武装，站在浴缸里，头上撑着一把伞，莱姆斯用魔杖指着他头顶上的那片灰色风暴云。它下着倾盆大雨。小天狼星在浴缸里拖着脚走来走去，但那片乌云牢牢地笼罩在他的头顶上，紧紧跟随着他每一步行动。

詹姆和彼得两个小时前刚过完圣诞节回来，晚饭一吃完，莱姆斯和小天狼星就把他们拉上楼去做演示。

“卢平给我出的点子，但 _是我_ 查的魔咒，”小天狼星洋洋得意地笑着说，“他不会知道是什么击中了他！”

“我们什么时候做？！”詹姆现在活蹦乱跳，激动得快要爆炸了。“明天一早？早餐？魔药课？”

“晚餐，”小天狼星摇了摇头，“观众更多。”

“是的，晚餐。”詹姆明智地点点头，仿佛这是他自己的主意。“说真的，你们两个，我真他妈的骄傲。”

“干杯。”小天狼星挑起一道讽刺的眉毛。然后他看向莱姆斯，“嗯……卢平？你现在可以停下来了。我的脚湿了。”

“哦！”莱姆斯解除了魔咒，发现他带来的雨水已经超过那个古老排水口所能承受的流量了，小天狼星现在浸在齐脚踝深的冷水里，长袍的下摆湿透了。“对不起。”

“没事，”小天狼星哈哈大笑，从浴缸里走出来，拧着他的长袍，“你一定要对斯内普也这么干。”

“所以，是卢平来做？”詹姆问道。小天狼星耸了耸肩，

“他更擅长一点。如果有人干预的话，我也能帮忙。”

***

1972.1.3 星期一

圣诞节后的第一天是非常奇怪的一天。詹姆、小天狼星和彼得都对这个恶作剧充满了紧张的期待。莱姆斯也相当期待——尽管还是有点为自己将要完成这个任务而感到紧张。但他还有另一个兴奋的理由。这将是他整个学业生涯中的第一个能够阅读上学日。

小天狼星已经向他演示过如何使用这个咒语，这非常难——最后，大部分时间莱姆斯让另一个男孩帮自己完成这个咒语，决定过段时间再花更多精力自己学着如何使用它。他的魔法在满月之后仍然有点不稳定，如果他太过集中注意力的话，它很容易达到极限并且“爆炸”。所以在月亮足够亏缺，他能更好地控制自己之前，用魔杖对准自己似乎不是个好主意。

上午半天是相当理想的。他无法看懂黑板，但魔咒课主要依靠实践，而令莱姆斯感到惊奇的是，当他不必记住弗立维所说的关于软化魔咒的所有内容，只需要查阅课本时，一切变得是多么容易。他是全班第一个让自己的砖头反弹回来的——这让莉莉· 伊万斯大为吃惊，她通常是魔咒课堂里最出色学生。

到了下午的魔药课，事情开始变糟了。故事始于斯拉格霍恩把有关龙血十二种用途的论文发还给他们。在小天狼星的帮助下，莱姆斯在圣诞节前完成了他的任务，而掠夺者们整体都做得相当不错。和往常一样，斯内普得了最高分，斯莱特林加了五分。莉莉是第二名，格兰芬多加了一分。小天狼星只比她低了几分。

这与往常没什么不同——但显然，对小天狼星来说，紧张的期待感越来越强，他忍不住先放了一炮，

“我想，就为个毫无价值的家庭问题值不值得去讨好鼻涕精。”他嘟囔道，声音大得足以让莉莉和斯内普听见。莉莉转过身，双颊明显飞上两片绯红，

“闭嘴，布莱克，”她嘶嘶地说，“没人喜欢输不起的人。”

“你男朋友让你抄他作业的话你几乎不会输。”小天狼星恶狠狠地低声回答。

“我没有抄他，西弗勒斯也不是我男朋友！”莉莉的脸越来越红。

“你脸红了，伊万斯。”小天狼星得意地笑了起来，心里很高兴。他轻轻肘击了下詹姆，“那不是很甜蜜吗？”詹姆窃笑着，点头附和。

“别理他们，莉莉，”斯内普头也不转地低声说，“他们只是嫉妒。”

“嫉妒什么，鼻涕精？”詹姆插了进来，仍然试图压低声音，“嫉妒你这样一个黏糊糊、油乎乎的饭桶？做梦去吧。”

小天狼星笑了，很高兴詹姆的参与。彼得也笑了，以免被漏掉。斯拉格霍恩仍然没有注意到，现在他背对着教室，在黑板上潦草地写着指示。

西弗勒斯最终在椅子上转过身来。用他亮晶晶的黑眼睛瞪着小天狼星，

“我听说你过了一个非常安静的圣诞节，布莱克，”他说，声音低沉而充满威胁，“你的家人都不能忍受你在家呆上几天再把你送回学校，对吗？”他撇了撇嘴，刻毒地说，“所有纯血统家庭都在谈论它——布莱克家的害群之马。”

小天狼星攥紧了拳头，莱姆斯看到他的指关节变白了。

“闭上、你的、嘴。”小天狼星咬着牙咆哮道。

“是啊，小心点，斯内普，”詹姆皱着眉头，“你说话最好小心点。你永远不知道将来会发生什么。”

“那是威胁吗，波特？”斯内普回答，声音透着厌烦，“如果我没在靴子里瑟瑟发抖的话，请原谅我。又要让疯子卢平来对付我？”

莱姆斯半是听着他装腔作势，半是听着斯拉格霍恩的指示，不由自主地畏缩了一下。他之前有过这个绰号。令他欣慰的是霍格沃茨还没人说过这话，尤其是当他知道自己有古怪的名声时。莫非一直以来每个人背地里都这么叫他？

他条件反射式地拿起魔杖。斯内普看见了，他的窃笑变得更加刻薄，

“哦，天哪，你真的学过魔法吗，卢平？太让我敬佩了。请注意，我听说他们都能训练猴子去表演一些基本的把戏，所以我想这不是什么真正的成就。”

莱姆斯举起魔杖，但小天狼星抓住他的手腕，把它拽到课桌下。

“不是现在，”他低声说。

莱姆斯咬紧牙关，扭头看着黑板，心里火冒三丈。斯内普吃吃地笑了笑，也转过身去。莱姆斯听到莉莉生气地低声说：

“没必要对他那么凶！”

莱姆斯在这节课剩下的时间里几乎无法集中注意力。他知道他不应该在乎斯内普或任何人对他的看法。但那个斯莱特林男孩步步紧逼，根本甩不掉。小天狼星没什么帮助；他不停地喃喃自语，压低声音“我们会让他尝尝的！”，朝斯内普那边投去阴沉的目光。

晚饭时间到了，莱姆斯暴跳如雷，急于证明自己。晚饭是他最喜欢的羊肉饼，而他几乎一口没吃。他越过房间怒视着斯内普。那边也注意到了，西弗勒斯用胳膊肘推了推周围的男孩，指着那些掠夺者，哈哈大笑。莱姆斯觉得他能辨认出“疯子卢平”这几个词。詹姆和小天狼星怒瞪他们。莉莉也注意到了，

“别管西弗，好吗？”她尖叫道，“这场愚蠢的争斗会永远没完没了，如果你们没有一个人能够成熟到——”

“省省吧，伊万斯，”詹姆翻了翻眼睛，“你跟那个混蛋做朋友已经有够糟糕的了，现在你还想给他辩护？你忠不忠心自己的学院啊，嗯？”

“这与学院无关，”她厉声说道，“这是一场荒谬的毫无意义的争吵。”

“他侮辱了莱姆斯！”

“你们总是欺负他！”

“是他先开始的！”

“哦，是啊，所以你非得这么做，对吧，波特？！”她突然站了起来，拿起她的包，“上帝，你太自以为是了！”她走开了，一双漆皮鞋在石板上愤怒地咔哒咔哒响着。

“喜欢吵架，那位。”詹姆咧嘴一笑。

斯莱特林的餐桌上爆发出一阵哄堂大笑，莱姆斯觉得自己受够了。他也站了起来，抽出魔杖指着西弗勒斯。

“ _呼云唤雨！_ *”

这是一瞬间发生的，而且非常完美。雨云从莱姆斯的魔杖里以子弹的速度射出，所以谁也看不清它是从哪儿来的。它停在斯内普的头上，厚重的，灰色的，沉甸甸的。一声低沉的雷声响起，接着下起了倾盆大雨。

他起初还没反应过来发生了什么，用手捂着头，抬起头来。坐在斯内普两边的学生都站起来往后退，不想淋湿自己。然后斯内普站了起来，想躲开那片云，但云紧随着他，不停地盘旋着，大雨倾盆而下。

现在人们都在笑，指指点点。每个人都在环顾四周，想看看是谁做的，但是除了他的朋友们，没有人知道莱姆斯是始作俑者。他坐了下来，但仍然用魔杖指着西弗勒斯，咧嘴笑了，看着那个男孩仍然试图逃离小风暴。

“漂亮！”小天狼星在他耳边嘶嘶地说，“太漂亮了，卢平，你真绝了！”

四周回荡的笑声给莱姆斯带来极大的满足感。斯内普是一个令人厌烦、尖酸刻薄的男孩，就连斯莱特林的一些学生看到他罪有应得时也显得很高兴。莱姆斯越想，他就越想要惩罚他，雨就下得越大。事实上，云似乎变得更黑了，还在膨胀。

斯内普现在湿透了，头发贴在头上，挡住了眼睛。他的脸色苍白，长袍闪着水光，脚下形成了一个水坑。莱姆斯咧嘴一笑，看着西弗勒斯拼命想逃跑，越来越像一只溺水的老鼠。

“停下！”莉莉冲着詹姆尖叫，“我知道是你！现在就停下！”

詹姆笑个不停，举起双手表示他什么也没做。莉莉看上去快要哭了。

西弗勒斯试图跑开，用胳膊护住头，不让雨水打到他身上，但浸满了水的长袍太重了，他半绊半滑地倒在地板上。莱姆斯也想笑，但他的注意力更加集中了。雨下得越来越大，甚至透过灰濛濛的雨幕都很难看到西弗勒斯了。云层也更大了，发出噼里啪啦的雷声和闪电——他在小天狼星上练习的时候从没出现过类似的状况。不过，他面对小天狼星时并没有那么愤怒。

“停下！求你了！”莉莉哭了起来。詹姆不再笑了。他摸了摸莱姆斯的胳膊，“呃……莱姆斯？他受够了，伙计……”

斯内普没有起身。莱姆斯意识到没有人在笑了，有一些人在尖叫。

“ _ **终了结束。**_ ”大厅里响起了低沉的声音。

雨立刻停了。每个人都沉默了。邓布利多站在门口——莱姆斯自万圣节后就没见过他。尽管混乱刚刚平息，但他看上去非常平静。校长大步走进房间，魔杖一挥，所有的水都不见了，他俯身看向斯内普。

莱姆斯收起魔杖，缩进座位，看着邓布利多向瘫倒在地板上的斯内普低语。莉莉还在抽泣，她跑过去站在邓布利多身边，浑身发抖，惊恐万状。

“请大家回到宿舍去。”邓布利多轻声说，但大厅里的每个人都听见了，“伊万斯小姐，请把庞弗雷夫人叫来。”

莉莉从房间里跑了出去，其他学生乖乖地鱼贯而出。詹姆、小天狼星和莱姆斯都紧张地互相看了一眼，然后匆匆加入学院中其他人的队伍。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *雨云咒：Ligare Pluviam


	15. 第一学年：后果

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 莱姆斯含有很忧郁的情感

格兰芬多的大多数学生都在公共休息室里转来转去，议论纷纷，叽叽喳喳，大家都想知道是谁干的。一般来说，掠夺者都热衷于成为任何争论的中心，但他们现在都爬上了楼，苍白的脸上带着内疚。

莱姆斯坐在床上，眼睛盯着地板。他做得太过分了；他知道。有一段时间，他感觉很好，没什么能让他相信西弗勒斯不配得到它。但现在詹姆正用怪异的眼神看着他，而且他知道邓布利多总会以某种方式发现的——就算莉莉不在她一回到公共休息室时就将一切公之于众。

“发生了什么？詹姆小心翼翼地问，“你是不是失控了？那是非常强大的魔法。”

“这太妙了！”小天狼星突然说，“他下次再想陷害我们之前就会三思了！”

“但是……我是说，我们不想伤害他，对吧？”詹姆皱起了眉头。

“他没事，他只是装的，想让我们陷入麻烦。”

“我们会有麻烦吗？”彼得绞着双手问，“不是我们 _所有人_ 干的吧，对吗？这只是……”

小天狼星拍了拍他的后脑勺，

“你个叛徒。”他说。“我们掠夺者。我为人人，人人为我。”

“管它什么意思，”彼得嘟囔着，挠着头，闷闷不乐地坐在自己的床上。

“是我干的，你们不应该摊上麻烦。”莱姆斯平静地说，头也不抬。

“有我一半的主意！”小天狼星说，“是 _我_ 做的研究！别担心，卢平，我敢打赌他没事。”

“就算他没事，”莱姆斯沉重地说，“那也不是因为我。”他终于对上了詹姆的眼睛。它们是深褐色的，比平常严肃得多。“我确实想伤害他。”

詹姆凝视着他，微微地点了点头。

有人敲门，缓和了紧张的气氛。是弗兰克· 隆巴顿。  
“你们四个到麦格教授的办公室去，现在。他严肃地说。

他们跟着弗兰克下了楼，穿过公共休息室，大家都盯着他们看。莱姆斯一直看着自己的脚，但当他们走过时，他听到谈话声变小了。接下来发生什么并不重要——每个人都会知道是他们干的。

麦格不是一个人。邓布利多站在她办公桌旁边，双手交叉放在身前。他对站在自己面前的四个男孩愉快地笑了笑。

“晚上好，先生们。”他说。

“晚上好，校长，”他们四个齐声说。

“你们也许有兴趣知道，年轻的斯内普先生现在情况非常好——尽管他的自尊心受到了极大伤害。”

他们什么都没说。莱姆斯没有抬起头。

“他似乎认为他不幸与你们四个有关。”邓布利多愉快地继续说，就像只是在消磨时间。“尤其是你，波特先生。”

詹姆抬起头，张了张嘴，然后又闭上，低下头。莱姆斯无法忍受。这个世界上他只有三个朋友，他不想失去他们。他站出一步。

“是我，先生，是我干的。他之前对我说了些话，我很生气。我想给他个教训。”他强迫自己抬头，迎上邓布利多那双淡蓝色的眼睛。老人满意地点点头。

“我知道了。你是独立完成的？”

“是的，”莱姆斯抽出魔杖，“看，我可以证明——”  
“不需要！”邓布利多急忙说，“我相信你，卢平先生。”

“不只是他，先生！”小天狼星脱口而出，“是我查找的咒语，也是我学会了怎么做，这同样是我的错。”

“你的意思是你计划了这一切，布莱克？”麦格严厉地说，“你打算袭击另一个学生？格兰芬多扣十分。每一个。”

小天狼星又低下了头。

“而且你们每个人都要关禁闭，一个月。”她继续说道，“很难相信卢平先生是单独行动的。”

他们四个都垂着头。

“你们可以走了，先生们。”邓布利多轻轻地说。“当然，我毫不怀疑你们会花时间向斯内普先生道歉的。”

小天狼星发出一声愤慨的声音，詹姆粗暴地用胳膊肘怼了下他。他们转身正要离开。

“卢平先生，留一下，”

莱姆斯愣住了。他知道自己不会那么轻易就逃脱惩罚。当其他人离开房间的时候，他仍然站在那里。麦格跟着他们，以确保他们不会在外面乱晃。

当门关上时，一片寂静。邓布利多没有马上开口，最终莱姆斯把头抬起来看向校长的眼睛。他看起来并不生气，或者失望。他脸上带着平常那种轻松愉快的表情——或许还带有一丝好奇。

“在霍格沃茨感觉怎么样，莱姆斯？”

这不是他预料到的问题。

“呃……还行，我想？”

“你似乎在交朋友面前没什么问题。”

这根本不是一个问句，所以他没有回答。他盯着自己的脚面，然后又抬起头。

“我要被开除了吗？”他问道。邓布利多笑了，

“不，莱姆斯，没有人会被开除。我能看出来你是真的为你做过的事感到愧疚。我更关心的是，你是怎么做到的。那是一个非常强大的咒语，我从没想过一年级学生能……你一定很生气。”

莱姆斯点点头。他不想告诉邓布利多为什么——关于斯内普叫的他的名字，或者他是如何让他感到自己愚蠢、没用和渺小的。

“热情是一个巫师很重要的品质，莱姆斯。”邓布利多说着，“它指导着我们的魔法，加强着它的力量。但正如你今天所了解到的，如果不加以控制，我们可能就会危及自己身边的每一个人。”他看起来非常严肃，眼睛也失去了平时的光芒。“我不想吓唬你，莱姆斯。当我们第一次相遇时，我就告诉过你，我同情你——我不愿看到在你所面对的情况在任何人身上发生。但你 _必须_ 更加小心。你是个很有天赋的巫师，不要浪费了它。”

莱姆斯点点头，无论如何都希望谈话赶紧结束。他宁愿要藤条也不要说教。最糟糕的是邓布利多是对的。他让自己对西弗勒斯的愤怒影响了他使用的咒语——他只是不习惯拥有那种程度的力量。

“我很抱歉，教授。”他说，“鼻涕——我是说，西弗勒斯还好吗？”

“是的，他非常好。我想他只是简单地希望施咒的人看到自己停止挣扎以后就能解除咒语。他现在被弄干了，没有造成任何长期的影响。”

“哦……”莱姆斯点点头，“好。”

“现在，”邓布利多笑了，“你可以走了。我耽误你的时间够长了。而且我想波特先生还在外面等着你把一切都告诉他。”

***

邓布利多给了他很多东西让他思考。他有足够的时间来想这些事——麦格对他们的拘留是相当严苛的，甚至把他们四个人分开了。小天狼星的任务是擦洗地牢里的坩埚，彼得是擦拭颁奖室里的奖杯，詹姆的任务是重新配置塔楼里的天文望远镜。莱姆斯被分配到了最糟糕的任务；清理猫头鹰棚屋。当然，他们谁也不准用魔杖，每天晚上都得如此反复。

“多么残忍和不寻常啊。”第一周结束时，他们又脏又累地倒在床上，彼得抱怨道。

“不知道你在抱怨什么，”小天狼星发着牢骚，“我也想擦亮奖杯。天知道我从那些该死的坩埚里把硬邦邦的药水刮出来时被摸到了什么。”

詹姆只是呻吟着，摘下眼镜，揉着眼睛。

莱姆斯没有抱怨，因为他觉得自己不应该这样做。他为把所有朋友卷进麻烦而感到愧疚，但更为他所做的事情感到愧疚。这是随着他的阅读量大量增加而加剧的。小天狼星的咒语非常难，不像他平时使用的咒语那般得心应手。小天狼星是第一个承认它不完美的——它的效用只能维持一个小时，之后不得不反复重来。莱姆斯基本上已经可以自己使用了，尽管每次都要试几遍才能真正成功。

他所做的第一件事就是去到图书馆，从神奇动物书架上借一本书。

每天晚上，当他们做完作业，服完禁闭后，莱姆斯就会拉上自己床前的的帷幔，点上魔杖，反反复复读着同一章。他还发现图书馆有一整本书都是在讲他的问题的，但他害怕如果他把它们全部查阅一遍会惹人怀疑。更何况，他也不确定自己是否想知道更多。他目前读到的东西就有够糟糕的了。

他几乎一直在想那本书——课堂上，吃饭时，禁闭中。像“骇人的”、“致命的”、“最黑暗的生物”这类的字眼像霓虹灯一般在他的脑海中闪烁。当然，他早就知道自己很危险。他早就知道自己与众不同。他 _从不知道_ 他被人憎恶。甚至，狩猎。显然，他的牙齿在东欧某些地区价值数千英镑。他的毛皮更加值钱。

还有一些立法细节——他并不完全理解，但听起来很可怕。就业法、登记处和旅行限制。就他读到的部分来说，看起来他在魔法世界的工作前景可能不比麻瓜好多少。他也明白了邓布利多为什么叫他小心。很明显，如果霍格沃茨的任何人发现了莱姆斯是什么人，那么他可能就有大麻烦了——开除是他最不关心的事。

令人沮丧的是，他读到的所有部分都没有涉及到他目前所处的状况。没有一个关于巫师在这种情况下如何生活的实录；他们是怎么做到的、将会发生什么、他们是否能够保住一份稳定的工作，或者甚至只是如何能避免伤害到他人。他觉得自己能闻到血液的味道、听到心脏的跳动是正常的——但如何求证呢？在月亮升起时他的魔法更加强烈，这是正常的吗？有时他觉得自己能感受到它那强大的威力，像魔药一样在血管里嘶嘶作响；充斥他的周身，满溢而出，然后在指尖爆发。还有他的脾气。哪部分属于他，又有哪部分属于那个怪物呢？

大部分夜晚，他躺在床上无法入眠，阅读咒已经失效，他太累了，不想重新再念，但他还是睡不着觉。他的内心因忧虑与恐惧一片混乱。这样看来在圣埃德蒙的一切都是那么简单。没有魔法，没有家庭作业，没有痛苦的道德困境。而且，当然，也没有朋友。如果有什么东西阻止莱姆斯放弃的话，那就是那一点。

是詹姆，他有湖水一般的自我意识，但他的广阔的心灵却能够与之相匹配。是彼得——诚然，他确实有点古怪，也有点笨，——但他实际上有一种邪恶的幽默感，而且相当慷慨大方。当然还有小天狼星。小天狼星能够保守秘密，性情刻薄但从不如此对待自己的朋友们，他是一年中最有天赋的学生，但把所有时间都花费在了恶作剧上。

莱姆斯绝对不会放弃这一切，只要他能做到就不会。就算他不得不成为全年级最优秀的学生；就算他要逼迫自己去阅读每一本书，完成每一项任务，遵守每一条规定。他要优秀到他们挑不出一点毛病。优秀到他们不得不让他当级长——他什么都愿意做，只要能留在霍格沃茨，只要能呆在朋友们身边。

没有人可以与之谈论这些事情。反正也没人会理解。据莱姆斯所知，只有邓布利多、麦格和庞弗雷夫人知道他的情况。麦格太严厉了，不能提出这样的问题。莱姆斯也不确定邓布利多神志是否完全清醒，而且他不知道如何能跟校长约个时间。所以最后只能是庞弗雷夫人。

他一直等到下一场满月，一下子到了一月底。那是一个星期日，所以晚饭后他离开了掠夺者们，比平时更早地到达了医院。

“莱姆斯！”护士惊讶地冲他笑了，“我以为你晚上才会来。”

“我想问你点事，”他害羞地说，眼睛在房间里扫视着。有几名学生躺在病床上，大部分都在睡觉。幸运的是庞弗雷夫人很谨慎。

“当然，咱们去我办公室好吗？”

这里比莱姆斯去到过的任何一间教师办公室都要好得多。墙壁上排列着数百瓶整洁有序的魔药和滋补品，房间里光线充足，通风良好，她没有办公桌，壁炉两边都放着舒适的扶手椅，而不是木制的椅子。

“我能帮你什么，亲爱的？”她问道，坐了下来，也示意他坐下。

“嗯，”他咽了口唾沫，不知该如何开口，“我只是……有几个关于我的……我的问题。”

她和善地对他笑了笑，

“你当然有，莱姆斯，这太正常了。你有什么具体想知道的吗？”

“是的。我读了一些书，我知道没有治愈或是什么的方法。”

“现在还没有，”她很快地说，“技术在不断进步。”

“哦，好的。但，现在，我想我只是想知道……更多关于它的事。我醒来的时候什么都不记得了，只记得我真的很饿。”

“你想知道更多关于变形的事吗？”

“不，不只是那方面。比如说……它会让我改变自我吗，在别的时间里？它会让我……”他低头看着自己的双手，不知所措。他不知道自己想说什么，喉咙里哽住了。

“莱姆斯，”庞弗雷夫人说，“这只是你的状况，而非你是谁。”

“有的时候，我会生气，”他说，眼睛盯着炉火而不是她的脸，“我会非常、非常生气。”

“每个人都会有情绪，这再正常不过了。随着时间的推移，我们只是学会了去控制它。”

他点点头，接受了这一点。他不能再把剩下的告诉她了——“当我变形的时候，情况会变得更糟。更难。”  
“是的，”她严肃地说，“我确实读到过，随着青春期的开始情况会变得更糟。”

“哦，好的。”莱姆斯点点头。很长一段时间的沉默。“有多糟？”

“我……我不好说。你真的是我接诊的第一个这种情况的人。”

又是一阵沉默。莱姆斯并没有觉得比以前好多少；困惑并没有减少。

“你想借一下我之前提到的书吗？”

他点点头。终于让自己抬起头来看着她。

***

庞弗雷夫人的书，《从毛皮到獠牙:照顾半人半魔的魔法生物》，比莱姆斯迄今读过的其它书都更有帮助。其中仍然有很多他不明白的东西——高级的治疗魔法和复杂的药剂配方，更多关于立法的细节——甚至还有更可怕的；试验和迫害。相反的，也有一些他已经知道的；他被咬了，满月的时候绝对不能咬别人；银能伤害他；没有治愈的方法。

这本书确实写到，随着青春期的开始，他的转变会越来越剧烈，之后他会变得更加危险。它没有提到能力、魔法或其他方面的变化，也没有切实提到情绪或脾气的变化。

他并不认为知道自己的鼻子比真正的狼短，或者他的尾巴是簇状的（他倒宁愿认为自己的尾巴不是簇状的）是一件特别有趣或重要的事，但他很好奇地发现自己只会对人类产生威胁——尤其是巫师。很显然，其它动物不会受到他的威胁——他认为至少洛丽丝夫人是安全的，这让他觉得很有意思。

大家都注意到，自从斯内普遇袭后，莱姆斯就从掠夺者那里退出了。

“你到哪儿去了？”每天晚上他们穿好衣服准备睡觉时，他们都会问道。

“作业，”他耸耸肩，有时还会说“禁闭，”——尽管自那次恶作剧之后他没再被关过禁闭。

事实是，他总是尽可能地远离其他人。他故意不去他们的房间，直到到了睡觉的时间；如果可以的话，他甚至避免去公共休息室。他觉得，在他能够控制住自己的魔法之前，最好不要再参与詹姆和小天狼星的阴谋。他们在密谋着什么，这一点他是知道的。有时在夜里，莱姆斯能听见他们鬼鬼祟祟地溜进对方的床上，然后偷偷摸摸地低语，最后施了一个消音咒。其它时候，他们和彼得一起藏在隐形衣里偷偷溜下床。他们总是试图叫醒莱姆斯，但他不予理睬。

白天，他躲在图书馆的后面，或者藏在他的一个秘密地点。他发现城堡里到处都是狭小的能够爬进去藏几个小时而不被人发现的地方。很早之前就被砖块封堵，但仍保留着又高又宽的壁架的窗户；像是藏在挂毯后面的神父洞一般小而空的房间；五楼的女生洗手间。在那里，他可以蜷缩起来读几个小时的书——有时他真的在做作业，而另一些时候他强迫自己研究自己的状况。

他还有另一个躲藏的理由。自从那件事故后，斯内普对掠夺者的仇恨更加强烈了，他带着穆尔塞伯到处走，把他当作私人保镖。如果他们在走廊里相遇，莱姆斯总需要准备一个保护咒——穆尔塞伯知道的恶咒比小天狼星和詹姆加起来还要多。

一天下午，莱姆斯沉浸在一本关于古代魔法战争的书里——那是《狼的行迹》里的其中一章，讲日耳曼狼兵团与罗马人的战争。他坐在他最喜欢的高高窗台上，除非有人有意观察，否则在地面根本发现不了他。他是用他们几个星期前学会的绳咒爬上去的。他正打算爬下去吃晚饭，却踏错了一步，把那本沉重的书从窗台上碰了下来。他被那震耳欲聋的撞击声吓了一跳。

“谁在那里？！”一个声音从走廊的另一端传来。他听到了脚步声，怀着一种不祥的预感，莱姆斯意识到了那是谁。

“只是一本书。”穆尔塞伯阴沉着脸说。

“是啊，但它是从哪儿来的呢?”斯内普怀疑地回答。穆尔塞伯被激怒了,

“图书馆？”

斯内普压低声音嘟囔着，听起来很恼火。莱姆斯拼命地往石墙上靠。

“谁在那里？斯内普用他那带鼻音的、恶毒的声音喊道。一阵沉默。“ _人形显现_ 。”

莱姆斯感到腹部有一种奇怪的拉力，他还没反应过来，就被一种看不见的力量从窗台上拉了下来。他尖叫着，拼命想抓住什么东西，最终用自己的指尖扒着窗台。

斯内普和穆尔塞伯在下面哈哈大笑。

“好啊，好啊，”斯内普低沉地说，“不是 _疯子卢平_ 还能是谁呢……你的小伙伴们呢，嗯？把你弄到那上面，然后又忘了你？”

“滚蛋，斯内普。”莱姆斯嘶嘶地说，没有抓住石板，他希望自己最终掉下来的时不会摔断脚踝。

“ _火绳出动_ ！*”斯内普得意地笑着，伸出魔杖。一根细细的火绳朝莱姆斯射来，迫使他一路撞着墙壁，仰面重重地摔在地板上。

他眨巴着眼睛，喘着气，但很快爬了起来，抽出了自己的魔杖。

“好，”他说，后背仍然因撞击而酸痛，“你打败我了，复仇了。现在快滚吧。”

“我们究竟为什么要这样做呢？”西弗勒斯回答，面对着他，举起魔杖，

“ _除——_ ”

“ ** _除你武器_** 。”斯内普吼道，抢先一步夺走了魔杖。他高兴地抓着莱姆斯的魔杖，又加上一句：“ _格里斯科_ 。**”

莱姆斯感到他的双脚与地面融合在一起，把他牢牢固定住了。他呻吟着——他现在被困住了。这也许值得呼救求援，但走廊里很安静，而且他也不想看起来像是个胆小鬼。他蔑视着他们俩，下巴绷得紧紧的。

“穆尔塞伯，”斯内普转向他那个巨怪一样的同伴，“我们那天不是说过，你需要多练习几个魔法吗？！我认为这可能是一个绝佳的机会。”

穆尔西伯咧嘴一笑，舔着嘴唇。他举起魔杖，不像西弗勒斯那样优雅，但却怀着同样的恶意。

“ _飞石滚滚_ ***！”

一时间，什么也没发生，莱姆斯感到如释重负——突然，不知从什么地方，一团碎石悬浮在半空中。它在莱姆斯和穆尔塞伯之间盘旋了一会儿，然后像一群愤怒的蜜蜂一样朝莱姆斯的脸直扑过去。他立刻举起双手保护自己，但是西弗勒斯动作太快了；

“ _速速禁锢_ ，”他说，打着哈欠，好像很厌烦。莱姆斯发现自己被绳子紧紧地捆住了，几乎动弹不得。石头不停地朝他砸来，他能做的只有闭上眼睛。他挣扎着，知道这没有用，但他需要做点 _什么_ 。他不想哭，甚至当他感到一股滚烫的血从他的太阳穴流下来的时候也是。

“发生了什么——西弗勒斯？”一个女孩的声音从大厅那头传来。

“ _咒立停_ 。”斯内普匆匆低声说。石头立刻停了下来，绳子也消失了，莱姆斯的腿一下子就解绑了。他摇摇晃晃，踉踉跄跄地向后退去，靠在了墙上。

他抬起头，正好看见救星莉莉正朝他们跑来。当她看到莱姆斯时，她停了下来，莱姆斯正迅速地擦去他脸上的血迹。她看着斯内普，皱起了眉头，

“你在干什么，西弗？”

“没什么，”他看着地面，鞋尖在石板上蹭来蹭去。“只是跟卢平聊天呢，是不是，穆尔塞伯？”

穆尔塞伯耸耸肩，并不令人信服。莉莉看着莱姆斯，莱姆斯不好意思地把目光移开。这感觉和被西弗勒斯发现一样糟糕，他不需要她也为他感到难过。他迅速从西弗勒斯手中夺过魔杖，转过身去，以最快的速度走开了。

“等等！莱姆斯！”莉莉追着他。他没有停下脚步，但她加快了步伐，追上他。她一只手抓着他的魔法战争书，另一只手抓住他，“求你了！”她怒喝道。他停了下来，重重叹了一口气——他想要回他的书。

“什么？”他皱起眉头。

“他们对你做了什么？”西弗不肯告诉我，我知道那很糟糕。”

“没事，”莱姆斯耸耸肩，拿起他的书。

“你流血了！”

“走开，伊万斯。”莱姆斯推开她，试图再次离开。她一直在他身边匆匆地走着。

“我叫他别再找你的麻烦了，我不知道他为什么要这么做——我是说，你都不跟波特和布莱克来往了，我告诉他——”

“这有什么关系？！”

“他们才是他真正想惹恼的人——如果他知道你也讨厌他们的话，那么——”

“等等。”莱姆斯停了下来，莉莉差点撞到他。“你是说，如果穆尔塞伯和斯内普诅咒的是詹姆和小天狼星，而不是我，你会同意吗？”

“好吧，”莉莉脸红了，“我的意思是，这至少是一场公平的战斗。而且，你知道，他们的确是自作自受，这是以眼还眼。”

莱姆斯现在觉得更不舒服了。她以为两次都是詹姆和小天狼星袭击了西弗勒斯——她根本就没想过是他。这证实了他最担心的一件事——莉莉认为莱姆斯只是跟詹姆和小天狼星在一起，因为他很古怪，而他们允许他这么做。难道这城堡里的每个人都认为他和彼得一样可悲吗？

“你错了。“莱姆斯皱起了眉头。“现在别打扰我，好吗？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Igniscopum  
> **Gelesco  
> ***Lapidous


	16. 第一学年：天文学

“真高兴你回到我们身边，卢平。”小天狼星咧嘴笑着，拉开隐形衣，走进了（先前锁着的）黑魔法防御术教室。

“你什么意思？”莱姆斯回答说，看着詹姆爬上房间一角的梯子，去够最高一层书架。那上面有一笼睡着的小精灵。“我哪儿也没去。”

“得了吧，伙计，”彼得说着，帮詹姆扶着梯子，“我们注意到你像躲瘟疫一样躲着我们。

“我没有。”莱姆斯扭着嘴，“就是忙。你知道，学习之类的。”

“好啦我希望你现在度过了那个阶段，”詹姆笑着，用两只手紧握住那个巨大的笼子，慢慢爬下梯子，“如果你不那么努力学习的话我会非常感激的一—这样的话我也不得不努力学习，你知道，我不习惯竞争。”

“哎呀，该干吗干吗，波特。”小天狼星咆哮道，在抽屉和课桌里翻来翻去。

莱姆斯觉得这个恶作剧不会太糟——无论如何，这不需要他使用任何魔法。如果真正叩问自己的内心的话，他真的很怀念他们所做的一切恶作剧。做一个书呆子固然挺不错的，但未免有些无聊。怪不得伊万斯总是皱着眉头。

“我们怎么把它们弄到大厅里去？”他问道，俯身看着那些仍然蜷缩在笼子底部熟睡着的小小蓝色生物。里面至少有五十只，莱姆斯觉得这未免太残忍了。最好还是解放它们。

“藏在斗篷底下，”詹姆说，把斗篷展开以便他们都能钻进去。“来吧小天狼星，”他冲着那个长发男孩翻翻眼睛，那位现在正四肢着地跪在讲台底下。

“你在找什么？”彼得从斗篷底下问道。

“一个拉文克劳跟我说这下面有个活板门。”小天狼星叹了口气，起身掸去膝盖上的灰尘。“骗子。”

“这是布莱克的最新执念，”在他合上斗篷，他们一起往门口走去的时候，詹姆向莱姆斯解释道，“寻找秘密门洞。”

“《霍格沃茨，一段校史》里说这儿有很多未被发现的秘密通道！”小天狼星自卫式地说。“就像你找到的那条一样，卢平。肯定还有更多，我想着在我们离开之前至少再找到一条。”

“据说城堡里也藏着一只怪物。”在他们顺着走廊回到格兰芬多塔楼时，詹姆低声说道。彼得战栗了一下

“我愿意冒这个险，”小天狼星回答道，莱姆斯能听出来他声音里憋着的笑意，“我的遗产要更加重要。”

“不愧是你，”詹姆笑了。

***

第二天晚饭时，詹姆笑得像个疯子，努力让自己看起来没有把50个熟睡的小精灵藏在桌子底下，结果很悲惨地失败了。擅长天文学的彼得正忙着检查其他掠夺者的家庭作业，就是在他们的星盘上标记出每颗星星。

“说实在的，”彼得呻吟道，在小天狼星的作业上潦草地写着，“你不认为你至少应该把你自己那颗该死的星星弄对吗……”

小天狼星哈哈大笑，

“我还能说什么呢，我已经绝望了。”

“你有自己的星星？”莱姆斯皱起眉头，又一次发现自己跟不上他们的节奏了。他从来不在天文学上花费太多精力——他知道月亮的盈亏就足够了。

“天狼星。”彼得答道，“来吧，卢平，我们已经弄完了。是天上最亮的星星吧？那颗大犬座星？”他叹了口气，看着莱姆斯的作业，  
“是了，你也错了。”他呻吟道。

莱姆斯耸耸肩，

“我只想到了他的名字。”

“最古老而高贵的布莱克家族的起名习惯总有点奇怪，”小天狼星若有所思地说。“家族一半的成员都有天文学意义上的名字一贝拉特里克斯，当然，是参宿五；我爸爸是猎户座，我弟弟雷古勒斯，轩辕十四。妈妈不是恒星，我想她是个小行星——相当恰当，如果你没见过她发脾气的话。还有善良的老阿尔法德叔叔，星宿一；塞格纳斯叔叔，天鹅座……安多米达*的名字是用整个星系命名的。”

“巫师们真奇怪。”莱姆斯叹了口气。

“莱姆斯，”詹姆暗笑道，“你知道卢帕斯**也是一个星座吗？狼。”

“什么？！”莱姆斯感觉他的心停跳了一拍，几乎被晚饭噎住了。小天狼星重重地拍了拍他的后背，巧妙地转移了话题；

“如果你差不多说完了我们有多蠢，皮特，我们可以继续进行那啥啥的解放工作了吗？我亲爱的堂姐们已经落座了，我认为这是绝佳的时机……”

相当完美。詹姆猛踢了一下笼子把小精灵们叫醒，然后扯去斗篷，低声念了一个快速开笼咒。它们带来的是爆炸式的吵闹、极强烈的视觉冲击和一片混乱。

莱姆斯真的不知道小精灵会带来什么一一当它们被锁在詹姆的床底下睡过整整一夜外加一个白天时，似乎看起来没有什么危险。

但现在他终于明白小天狼星和詹姆为什么那么亢奋了。当它们从桌子底下冲出来时，这些小家伙向四面八方散开，叽叽喳喳地吵叫着，在大厅里飞来飞去。它跳进一盘盘的土豆泥中，高兴地尖叫着，它们从学生手中抢过盘子和餐具，把它们扔到房间的另一头；它们扯着马尾辫，撕着羊皮纸。

“快！”詹姆钻到桌子底下，他们都藏在隐形衣下面，看着周围四散一片的混乱局面。

“漂亮！”小天狼星不停地说:“太精彩了，太精彩了，太精彩了！”

“动起来，”莱姆斯说，把其他男孩往前推。他们打算先观察一段时间，然后在不被发现的情况下尽快溜出大厅。

他们四个人笨拙地从桌子底下走了出来—有几个学生试图钻到桌子底下寻找掩护，这让他们的行动变得异常困难。幸运的是，小精灵们不能透过隐形衣看到东西，所以他们逃脱了攻击。

在喧闹声中，没人注意到他们。女孩们在尖叫，男孩们在叫喊，每个人都试图用手捂着头来保护自己不受俯冲的小精灵们的轰炸，或者努力夺回被它们偷走的东西。

“哦太棒了！”小天狼星突然喘息着，笑得上气不接下气。

莱姆斯转过身来，看见贝拉特里克斯正歇斯底里地尖叫着，她那乱蓬蓬的头发被蓝色小害虫扯成一条条的，还有一只在她脑袋顶上嗖嗖飞着，抓住她的魔杖朝她挥舞，射出一道道蓝色的闪电。

“离我远点！你个肮脏的一—恶心的一—你个—啊！”她哭叫着。纳西莎蜷缩在桌子底下，紧紧地抓着自己的魔杖。

事态进一步升级，闹事鬼皮皮鬼进入了房间，欢快地飞来飞去，造成了更大的破坏。他似乎在指挥小精灵们，掀起桌布，大声尖叫，  
“那底下，小家伙们，这儿有好多讨厌的家伙！”

压住笑声，掠夺者们匆匆溜走，他们听到麦格教授尖厉的声音响起，

“统统石化！”

“她肯定能知道是我们干的。”他们返回塔楼时，彼得气喘吁吁地在斗篷底下说。

“不会，”詹姆若无其事地答道，“我敢说她肯定会怪普惠特，他们总搞这种大动作。但愿如此吧。”

***

“求你了。”小天狼星说。

“不行。”莱姆斯答道。

“求你了了了了了！”

“不要！”

“为什么？”

“这感觉……太奇怪了！我不想让你们这么做。”

“但那会很有意思的！我保证你会享受它的。”

“哈。”

同样的对话进行了三条走廊。莱姆斯最终试图用加快脚步的方式来摆脱它，同时听到詹姆在他身后狠狠地呵斥着小天狼星。

“别烦卢平，行吗？”

“我不！这太重要了！”小天狼星气急败坏，这让他更加烦人一通常情况下只有詹姆一个人能容忍他。

他们一整个漫长的下午都呆在图书馆里，完成天文学复习的黄道十二宫图。离考试还有几个月，但詹姆坚持要提前开始。当然，小天狼星必须参与竞争，而詹姆去哪彼得就去哪。莱姆斯不想被排除在外。他们一直在思索着自己的星座，突然发现莱姆斯是双鱼座的。小天狼星很快反应过来这意味着他的生日就快到了。于是央求就开始了。

“这明显对莱姆斯来说不怎么重要，”詹姆对小天狼星嘶嘶地说，“如果你非要搞事情，那就在我生日上搞，在那之后没多久。”

“会轮到你的，”小天狼星把他打发走了。

“但首先一一卢平。”

“我真的不在乎，小天狼星，”他们走到胖夫人的肖像前，莱姆斯叹了口气。“别大惊小怪的。”

“但这是你的生日！”小天狼星认真地回答，“我们得大惊小怪。”

莱姆斯不知道这是为什么。从未有人对此小题大作。当然，他们有蛋糕，但当50个男孩分一块蛋糕时，每个人能得到的部分就少得可怜了。再加上小朋友们都坚持要轮番吹蜡烛，所以要花很长时间。舍监会包一些礼物，但它们通常都很实用一—新衣服、袜子、内衣、笔和笔记本。除此之外，这一天没有什么特别的。他其实真的很想尽可能避免在圣埃德蒙的生日派对，他想小天狼星、詹姆和彼得可能太有教养了，不知道什么叫“生日疙瘩”——拳打在胳膊上，表示年龄的增长（另一拳为（四声wei）好运，通常是下手最重的）。

“这有那么重要吗？！”莱姆斯气呼呼地说，爬进肖像洞口。他无法忍受小天狼星这个样子——十足的固执和执着。

但当他转过身时，他很惊讶地看到小天狼星揉着胳膊，一副一反常态的受伤的样子。

“你们都为我的生日做了很多事情，而且…嗯，它真的很不错。我以前从来都没期待过，但是…嗯，它真的很棒，不是吗？”

莱姆斯突然觉得很内疚。他意识到小天狼星并不只是想再次成为众人关注的焦点——他想让莱姆斯开心。就好像这也能让他自己感到开心似的。莱姆斯从未有过多少机会能够给予别人他们真正想要的东西。他让步了。

“噢……好吧，行。但不是大派对什么的，只是掠夺者，对吗？”

“没错。”小天狼星咧开嘴笑了，他的脸立刻变了，眼睛像星星一样闪闪发光。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Lupis 但是我查了一下，豺狼座是Lupus，不知道是詹姆故意揶揄莱姆斯还是作者打错了（我比较倾向前者hhh）


	17. 第一学年：十二岁

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 莱姆斯生日快乐！蛋糕和地图绘制:P

那一年莱姆斯的十二岁生日落在了星期五。通常在周五放学后，詹姆会逼着他们几个去魁地奇球场看格兰芬多队的训练，而莱姆斯则会在一边安静地看自己的书。然而，小天狼星成功地说服了詹姆，让他相信就缺席一次魁地奇训练无伤大雅——更何况他甚至还没进队——以及莱姆斯可能实在想在他生日那天做点不一样的事。

他一大早就被三个室友弄醒了，他们都挤在他的床上，齐声喊道，“生日快乐，卢平！”他们没有试图去打他，那么这就已经意味着这是他有史以来过过的最好的生日了。

早饭时，詹姆和小天狼星在前面开路。走到平时吃饭的座位上时，他们把其他学生推开，高声宣布道，

“请让一让！”

“寿星来啦！”

“请走开，这儿没什么好看的！”

莱姆斯想一到餐桌就立刻钻到桌子底下躲起来。三个朋友大张旗鼓地为他准备早餐，根本不让他自己动手。彼得为他倒茶，詹姆负责把盘子装满，而小天狼星往他的吐司上涂上黄油。

“你们非得这么做吗？”莱姆斯呻吟道，尴尬极了。

“当然，”詹姆说。

“必须的，”彼得点点头，

“毫无疑问。”小天狼星说。

莱姆斯摇摇头，脸烧得通红，低头看着自己的脚。当他吃完后——着实费了一会儿功夫，因为几乎每样东西都被盛了两份——他们都站了起来，仍然对着他咧嘴大笑。

“什么？！”他问道，紧张地抽搐着。如果他们 _打算_ 给他生日疙瘩，那他希望事情能快点结束。也许是有个巫师版本？毕竟，他错过了小天狼星的生日，不知道接下来会发生什么。彼得和詹姆都把手放在他肩膀上，一把把他摁回座位。小天狼星从袍子里拿出一个定音笛，长长地吹出一个音节。莱姆斯紧紧闭上眼睛。哦，不……

“祝你生日快快快快快快快快快快乐乐乐！”三个男孩用他们最大的音量嘶吼着，“祝你你你生日快快快快乐乐！生日快快快快快乐乐亲爱的莱莱莱莱莱莱莱莱莱莱莱——姆斯！”

现在大厅里剩下的人全部加入了进来，莱姆斯用手捂着头，

“祝祝祝祝祝祝你你你你你你你生日快快快快快——乐乐乐乐乐乐！”

“呜呼！”詹姆站在椅子上喊道，

“万岁！”格兰芬多们齐声高呼。

“好歹一切都结束了，”莱姆斯嘟囔道，当他们欢呼完毕后，他的脸已经彻彻底底地沸腾了。彼得怜悯地看着他，

“抱歉啊，伙计，但他们还会在午饭和晚饭的时候做同样的事。”

***

他们还是要熬过魔药课，这是他们一周的最后一节课——莱姆斯发现，即使他完成了所有的作业，理解了所有课文，他仍然没有制作魔药的天赋。最重要的是，这是一个无聊的科目，当斯拉格霍恩开始喋喋不休地谈论睡眠魔药的五个关键组成部分时，莱姆斯自己也开始打瞌睡了。

斯内普没有搅扰他——事实上，自走廊那起事故以后，他连看都不看莱姆斯一眼。莉莉对他笑了笑，祝他生日快乐，但之后就冲着詹姆和小天狼星的方向翻了翻她那双祖母绿的大眼睛。出于对“场合”的尊重，那两位正试图说服斯拉格霍恩不要布置家庭作业。

晚饭时，莱姆斯忍耐着，希望这是他最后一轮“生日快乐”。这次的音量是无与伦比的响亮，主要是因为邓布利多也在场，然后他开始用自己最大的声音指挥全学校一起唱。他也收到了几张卡片——一张来自格兰芬多全院学生，另一张来自舍监，还有几双新袜子。

晚饭后他们坐在公共休息室里，小天狼星拖来了自己的唱片机，自圣诞节以来第一百次转上《电子战士》。

_“我在十二岁时起舞……”_

不知什么时候，他们做了一个蛋糕，裹着红色和金色的格兰芬多糖衣，插着十二根粉红的蜡烛。当莱姆斯把它切开时（所有人都鼓励他许个愿，但他想不到任何一个具体的愿望）他惊奇地发现这是由四种不同的口味组成的——四分之一是巧克力蛋糕，四分之一是水晶柠檬蛋糕，四分之一是维多利亚海绵蛋糕而最后四分之一是咖啡核桃蛋糕。

“就像你的吐司。”小天狼星咧嘴一笑，兴奋地看着莱姆斯脸上惊讶的表情，“感觉只有一种口味的话你会觉得无聊的。”

“哇哦……谢谢！”

“那么今天晚上剩下的时间你打算干什么呢？”詹姆问道，“外面光线还足够充足，要是你想去看——”

“他不想，詹姆！该死的，你就不能发展点其它爱好吗，伙计，你越来越无聊了。”

“如果你想去看魁地奇训练的话我不介意。”莱姆斯急忙说，“说真的，你们已经做得够多的了。一天三首生日歌，一个十二岁的孩子还能要求什么呢？”

“不，”詹姆坚决地摇摇头，“小天狼星是对的，这是你的生日，我们要做一些你想做的事情。”

他们都安静了一会儿，然后詹姆清了清嗓子，“呃，卢平？你喜欢做什么?”

莱姆斯思考着。他能很轻易地列举出自己 _不_ 愿意做的事：足球、家庭作业、飞行、魔药。但从未有人问过他 _喜欢_ 做什么样的事情。他喜欢看电视，但目前为止没有在霍格沃茨发现过一台电视机。他喜欢拥有对早饭和晚饭的选择权。他喜欢用小天狼星的唱机听马克· 博兰的歌。但它们没有一个能称之为爱好。

“阅读？”彼得说，想帮上一点忙，“你读了很多书。”

“有吗？！”莱姆斯扬起眉毛。他没有想过这一点，但这是真的。不管怎么说，自圣诞节以来，他已经完成了这一年所有的功课，甚至还从图书馆借了几本书。

“哦，是的，太棒了，”詹姆翻了翻眼睛，“生日快乐，卢平，我们成立一个读书俱乐部吧。”

小天狼星在偷笑。彼得看起来很恼怒，

“ _我_ 不知道！除了读书，你看起来似乎真的很喜欢被关禁闭，莱姆斯。”

莱姆斯对此哈哈大笑，满怀歉意地举起双手，

“抱歉，伙计们，我想我实在是太无聊了。”

“那你消失的时候呢？”小天狼星突然问道。莱姆斯顿住了。

“你什么意思？！跟你说了，我病了，去了医院。”他急急忙忙地说。

小天狼星挥挥手，

“不，不是那会儿——有时候你一下课就走开了，或是在我们看魁地奇比赛的时候就不见了。你在干什么？”

莱姆斯觉得自己脸红了。他自己一人闲逛的时候越来越少了，但很明显朋友们仍然注意到了。他们都满怀期待地看着他。他咬着嘴唇，

“我只是稍微……到处走走。”他说，毫无说服力。

“哪儿？”彼得问道，“场地上吗？”

“各个地方，”莱姆斯耸耸肩，“我只是喜欢到处看看。所以我知道一些东西在哪儿。”他从口袋里掏出地图，“这很傻，自开学拿到它开始我就往地图上加东西，每当我看见有意思的东西我就会加进去。”

詹姆接过地图，展开了它。三个男孩凑在一起仔细地看着。他们沉默了一会。小天狼星敬畏地看着地图，

“你添加了所有的肖像……还把所有东西都贴了标签。”

“我的拼写糟透了，”莱姆斯脸更红了，想把地图抢回来。

詹姆的脸皱了起来。

“那是什么？”他指着莱姆斯在一道楼梯上做的记号。

“其中一个把戏台阶，”莱姆斯回答道，“这是个能让你能陷进去出不来的。那一个，”他指着另一个台阶上的记号，“是会消失的。这些带箭头的楼梯是可以移动的。我用不同的颜色标记出来这样就能看到它们的去向。”

“梅林！”彼得长出一口气，“你知道这能节省我多少时间吗？！我发誓我每周至少有两次会被困在错误的走廊上，就因为这些讨厌的楼梯。”

“还有我。”詹姆说。

“去他妈的按时上课！”小天狼星爆发了，“拜托请试着认清这张地图极重要的含义。现在我们有了搞恶作剧的可能性。”

詹姆的脸上绽开了笑容，然后是彼得的。莱姆斯抢回地图，把它折起来，

“现在还没完成。还有很多工作要做。我想对它念几道咒语，一旦我弄明白该怎么念。”

“什么类型的咒语？”小天狼星急切地问。

莱姆斯犹豫了。他不是领会不到小天狼星的兴趣，或是兴奋——但莱姆斯真的想自己完成这张地图，尽管这听起来很傻。毕竟，是小天狼星发明了阅读咒，以及雨云咒。出于一些无法解释的原因，莱姆斯有很强烈的欲望想要证明自己也同样聪明——或同样能干——能胜任这项工作。

“只是一些改进工作，”他谨慎地说。“你们会认为这很傻。”

“我们不会，”彼得热切地说，“我们可以帮忙！”

“我想也是……但，这是我的地图。”

“当然是你的，”詹姆宽慰地说，“就像隐形衣是我的，对吗？但为了恶作剧……”

“这是掠夺者的！”小天狼星帮他说完，眼睛闪闪发光。

“掠夺者地图。”莱姆斯重复道，仍然对交出他的私人项目没有百分百满意。

“这还是 _你的_ ，卢平，”小天狼星继续说，“我们会把你的名字放在任何东西前面！”

“我不确定我是否想放上名字……”彼得紧张地说。

“我们的外号。”小天狼星耸耸肩。

“我们没有外号。”莱姆斯说，“好吧，我想我确实有，但我真的不想把‘疯子卢平’写在上面。”

其他三个人大笑起来。在那之后，莱姆斯发现让他们知道自己的秘密并不是太糟。他确实松了一口气；他一直怀疑这是不是他个人的某种错乱行为——追踪和记录城堡里的一切，把它们记录下来，让它更便于理解。詹姆、小天狼星和彼得似乎对完成这个任务的满足感不怎感兴趣，他们更热衷于用它策划下一次恶作剧。

这个晚上剩下的时间他们是在隐形衣底下度过的，在大厅里游荡。那斗篷，在莱姆斯看来，无甚太大必要，因为他们都打算在宵禁前回来。但詹姆和小天狼星绝不放弃任何机会，将哪怕是最小的一次旅行变成一个完整的任务，而彼得只是喜欢在不被看见的情况下偷偷摸摸。然而，当小天狼星拿出五枚粪弹，一路上玩来玩去，偷偷跟在毫无戒备拥吻的情侣后面，或者把它们丢进急匆匆去图书馆的高年级学生的口袋里时，一切都很明了了。

莱姆斯向他们展示了他迄今为止的研究成果，发现的密道和捷径，甚至还有一些他的藏身地点（当然，并不是全部，以备不时之需）。他甚至告诉他们他打算在洛丽丝夫人，费尔奇那只猫身上念某种定位咒，这样她来的时候他就能看到了。他们都喜欢这个主意。

“为什么就此止步呢？”当他们转过拐角走向公共休息室时，小天狼星耳语道，“我们为什么不追踪每一个人呢？”

“每一个人？”

“是啊，这样的话我们就能知道什么时候会有人来了，我们做 _任何事_ 都可以不受惩罚。”

“我不知道。”莱姆斯回答道，对这个想法感到不自在。当他的朋友们看到他每个月都去打人柳那时，会发生什么呢？他们多久之后才会决定去跟踪他，然后一命呜呼呢？莱姆斯第一次意识到，这张地图并不像他最初想象的那样无害。

可是詹姆和彼得正忙着赞同小天狼星，说这是个绝妙的主意；他们已经开始想象着能够看到邓布利多在做什么，或者斯内普躲在哪里云云。莱姆斯坚信，只要有足够的时间，小天狼星布莱克和詹姆· 波特真的可以做到任何他们想做的事情——他们就是这样的人。他只是希望这还需要很长时间。


	18. 第一学年：复习

自莱姆斯生日后，时间快马加鞭一般飞快地流逝着。漫长的冬天过去了，白昼越来越长，春意涌进城堡，带来阳光和新鲜的空气。考试迫在眉睫，而莱姆斯终于克服了自己在公共场合阅读的恐惧，呆在图书馆的时间越来越多。掠夺者们没有再制定新的计划或是恶作剧，整晚整晚地练习咒语，互相询问对方药剂成分。

小天狼星和詹姆非常重视考试；这是他俩之间的一场竞争。尽管本人矢口否认，但莱姆斯怀疑他们都有维护自身纯血统荣誉的渴望——这种态度在学校里根深蒂固，甚至在大部分教师之间也是如此。这并没有搅扰到莱姆斯——就算他不能每门课都得到最高的分数，较之之前来说他也做得好多了。事实上他很庆幸没有家人能给他施加压力。

彼得的压力太明显了。从任何意义来看他都不是个笨学生——在草药学和天文学领域相当优秀，经常能够超过詹姆。但是他太过紧张，而这往往会对他的魔杖工作产生影响，让他的咒语变得马马虎虎。彼得不常谈到他的家庭，但他收到了很多他们的来信，而莱姆斯注意到詹姆对这个话题很谨慎。

“我们得考多少分才能通过这一学年？”圆圆脸男孩绝望地问，一天至少四次。

“彼得，冷静下来，”詹姆会安慰他，“你没问题的；你已经掌握所有的理论知识了，你只需要把它们付诸实践。”

“我倒不怪他有点神经质，”当另外两个人听不见的时候，小天狼星对莱姆斯耳语道，“小矮星家族至少出了十二个哑炮——这还只是本世纪的事。”

“哑炮？”

“没有魔法能力的巫师。”小天狼星耐心地解释道，“你知道有的时候麻瓜家庭会诞生有魔法能力的孩子吧？反过来也一样——没什么人愿意提它。事实上我曾曾祖父对此有个很疯狂的理论，认为麻瓜会把他们的孩子和我们的孩子交换，这样他们就可以潜入魔法世界。疯狂透顶，很明显。”

“是。”莱姆斯回答道，希望他的声音听起来像是明白了小天狼星所说的一切。“所以这就是为什么彼得的魔法有点……靠不住？”

“我不知，”小天狼星耸耸肩，“可能吧。我不知道他们能否真正证明哑炮有家族遗传性，但可能这就是小矮星家族不在圣二十八之列的原因。”

莱姆斯重重叹了口气，用最尖刻的目光看着小天狼星，

“你 _知道_ 我不懂那是什么玩意儿。”

小天狼星得意地笑了，

“我 _不_ 知道诶，卢平，你这阵子书都读哪儿去了。真高兴了解到在某些事情上我知道的比你多呢。”

莱姆斯哼了一声，目光又转回自己的工作。小天狼星急急忙忙往下说，像是不想失掉那个男孩的注意力，

“圣二十八是血统最纯正的纯种家族。他们是最后剩存的‘清白’家族。”

莱姆斯又狠狠地瞪了小天狼星一眼，黑发男孩举起双手，急忙解释道，

“他们说的，不是我！你知道我从来不相信纯血统这种鬼话。”

“是了，”莱姆斯扬起一道眉毛。“不过我赌布莱克家族肯定名列榜首。”

“事实上，”小天狼星回答，眼睛里闪烁着幽默的光芒，“阿博特是第一位的。字母表顺。”

莱姆斯呻吟了一声，又继续复习他的魔药学。

***

考试并不是莱姆斯最担心的。他相对肯定自己能行——他甚至查了考试规则（有五码羊皮纸那么长），确定使用 _字迹明晰*_ 咒整理字迹是允许的，只要学生能自己施展这个咒语就行。莱姆斯对此毫不担心，他自去年十一月起就开始用了。

较之通过考试，有两件事让莱姆斯更加担心。首先，他沮丧地了解到他不得不在六月返回圣埃德蒙。虽然只离开了几个月，但圣埃德蒙和霍格沃茨之间就如单一色块和异彩纷呈一般有着天壤之别。当其他学生兴高采烈地期盼着愉悦而放浪的漫长炎热暑期时，莱姆斯却觉得自己正面临着被流放的命运。

十七岁前，他们不许在校外使用魔法，这便意味着他会与朋友们失去联络，莱姆斯再也不能够阅读了。对他来说，即将到来的夏天空虚而凄凉，还会不时被关在牢房里的愤怒的长夜打断。

这就说到了莱姆斯的第二个问题，时刻准备抬起他那丑陋、多毛的鼻子。正如庞弗雷夫人所预料的那样，自莱姆斯满十二岁以后他的变形变得更加、更加严重。他读过的任何一本书都没有给出确切的解释，只有一些关于青春期和发育期的模糊字眼。以前他可能会带着几个牙印爪印回来——像是你被一只顽皮的小狗弄伤的那样，并没有造成什么真正的伤害——但现在他醒来时却发现自己身上有很深的、狂暴的伤口，血流不止，直到庞弗雷来给它们止血。这种变化本身的痛苦几乎达到了无法忍受的程度，他常常在月亮升起之前的几个小时里感到恶心反胃。

更糟糕的是，莱姆斯在医院里待的时间越来越长，而且越来越难以辩解。他的朋友们开始吵吵闹闹地猜测他到底怎么了——有时认为他是装病逃课，有时取笑他是被感染了。

至少在圣埃德蒙那没有朋友会关心他每个月去了哪儿。

小天狼星显然也不期待夏天的到来。一提到即将到来的假期，他就一反常态地安静下来，眼前阴云笼罩，脸上也没有了血色。詹姆邀请他们几个假期里都去他家，想住多久住多久——但小天狼星仍然很悲观。

“你知道他们不会让我去的。”他叹着气。

“打起精神来，伙计，”詹姆搂着他的朋友说。他俩坐在公共休息室的大沙发上，彼得坐在扶手椅上，专心致志地把一个香蕉变成拖鞋。没有起色。莱姆斯趴在壁炉前的地毯上。他背上有一道伤口，即使经过了庞弗雷夫人的护理也没能完全愈合，而他发现这是唯一一个能让他舒服一点的姿势。

小天狼星显然高兴不起来。

“然而他们不会的。贝拉特里克斯该死的婚礼在六月，你可以打赌 _所有的_ 环节我都必须在场。”

“我们接到了参加婚礼的邀请。”彼得突然开口了，从他的拖鞋上抬起头，拖鞋还是亮黄色的，而且看起来黏糊糊的，让人不舒服。“可能能在那儿见到你。”

“是的，好极了。”小天狼星气冲冲地说，使劲地喷着气，吹得长发松散地搭前额上。“如果我没被变成一只蝾螈。或是在一整个夏天里都被诅咒成一幅肖像画——他们真这么对安多米达做过一次。她再也不是原来的她了，现在变得讨厌魔法画了。”

“婚礼 _之后_ ，”詹姆说，巧妙地试图把话题从布莱克家庭引开，“咱们再想办法。如果有必要，我发誓，我会把你从那里救出来。”

小天狼星朝詹姆咧嘴一笑，而詹姆也回以微笑。他们的肢体语言完美地反映了这一点，莱姆斯感到一阵孤独感。他知道小天狼星的家庭问题远不止于他是害群之马这么简单——小天狼星九月份给他看的伤疤显然还在，但在莱姆斯的认知里，这些伤疤是完全正常的。如果他调皮捣蛋，舍监就会揍他，而且他经常从麻瓜老师那里得到鞭笞——他没有理由怀疑小天狼星的家庭生活是不正常的。

詹姆显然知道更多。莱姆斯能看出来，因为这是波特从未取笑过小天狼星的一个方面——家庭。他们晚上谈了很多，他们俩——莱姆斯不止一次听到小天狼星在哭。这让他想自己施沉默咒；他讨厌流泪的声音，自己也很少哭。

“你也是，卢平。”詹姆继续说，

“嗯？”莱姆斯从思绪中抬起头来。他小心地拱起后背，努力在背部的剧痛如闪电一般袭来时不呲牙咧嘴。

“你应该来过暑假。我们有很多房间，妈妈不会介意。”

“不行，”莱姆斯摇摇头，又看回他的书。他的背部火辣辣的。“舍监不会让我去的。法律上的监护责任，麻瓜法律。”

“会有办法的，”詹姆自信地回答道。“你们俩都来，对吗？我在努力实现。”

莱姆斯笑了，但他知道詹姆无能为力。满月一般落在月底，在暑假结束之前甚至连一周的窗口期都没有。再说，舍监真的不会让他去。

“我想我做到了！”彼得突然喘着气，把他那双拖鞋举在空中。

“干得漂亮，皮特，”小天狼星无精打采地说。“穿穿看合不合脚。”

莱姆斯坐了起来，他的后背现在真的很痛。当他直起身来时，感到一股温热的血液顺着他的脊柱流淌而下，然后渗进裤腰。他吓了一跳，赶紧站起来。

“呃！”彼得尖叫道，把他的光脚从拖鞋里拔出来，脚上全是黏糊糊的香蕉泥。詹姆爆发出一阵大笑，他的眼镜歪了。

“他 _开玩笑_ 的，皮特！你不能我们说什么你就做什么。”

“你还好吗，卢平？”小天狼星突然抬起头。莱姆斯在地毯上慌乱不定。他必须马上去到医院，但他不知道如何解释。

“是，只是……我想我可能要去散散步。”

“哪儿？现在几乎是宵禁了，”小天狼星脸亮了，“你在计划什么？”

“不不，没什么……我只是想……”

“我们也来！”詹姆也站了起来，“我去拿隐形衣。”

“不！”莱姆斯喊道。

他们都僵住了，就连彼得也僵住了，他正从趾缝间扯着香蕉线。

“我……”莱姆斯结结巴巴地说，“我不太舒服。我只是想去找庞弗雷夫人，仅此而已。”

“好好好，伙计，”詹姆轻轻举起双手，“冷静下来。想让我们陪你去吗？”

“我跟你去。”小天狼星快速说。他站了起来，抓住莱姆斯的胳膊肘，在另外两个男孩还没来得及说话之前就把他领到了肖像洞口。

“小天狼星……”他们一走到空空的走廊，莱姆斯开口了，

“没事，卢平，我只是和你过去，不会跟你走进去或是怎样。”

莱姆斯困惑地看着他，然后点点头，以他酸痛的后背所能承受的速度往前走。他现在已经足够了解小天狼星，他知道他不会改变主意。彼得可能会在紧张占据上风之前就溜之大吉，詹姆可能会尊重他的意愿。但小天狼星；小天狼星总是要推着事情往前走。

“你还好吗？”小天狼星打量着他，问道，“你走起路来很僵硬。”

“我不太舒服。”莱姆斯咬着牙重复道。他希望小天狼星只是认为他在生他的气，而非意识到他实际上是在忍住一声痛苦的咆哮。

“好的。”小天狼星平静地回答道。他们继续默默走着。他们最终到达医院时，二人笨拙地在病房外站了几分钟。莱姆斯灼热的琥珀色眼睛盯着小天狼星冰冷的蓝色眼睛，像是在鼓励他问个问题。

“希望你能感觉好点。”小天狼星只说了这句话。“如果你明天没回来我们能来看你吗？”

“应该吧。”莱姆斯警惕地说。他想耸耸肩，结果痛得呲牙咧嘴。小天狼星的表情没有闪动。

“照顾好你自己，卢平。”他平静地说，然后转身往回赶。

莱姆斯目送着他远去，直到转过拐角。他心头涌出一种最奇怪的感觉，想着小天狼星在消失之前会回头看他一眼。当他没这样做时，莱姆斯不由自主地感到一阵奇怪的失落，尽管他本应知道得更明白些——小天狼星从来都是不可预测的。

他微微打了个寒颤——一部分是因为加剧的疼痛，另一部分是因为别的原因——然后推开了医院的门。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *字迹整理咒：Scriboclara


	19. 第一学年：学年末尾

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 第一学年快要结束了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章后段有同性倾向。

莱姆斯不会告诉任何人，但他真的很享受霍格沃茨的考试季。整整两周时间没有课，当他的同学们像没头苍蝇一样忙来忙去时，他却对整个过程感到非常放松。

类似的状态并没有出现在其他同学身上。莉莉· 伊万斯在图书馆和公共休息室里到处伏击学生，请求他们提问自己关于十八世纪妖精叛乱的史实。彼得似乎一直不停地喃喃自语，绞着他的双手。马琳· 麦金农和玛丽· 麦克唐纳，两个莱姆斯平时尽量避免接触的格兰芬多一年级学生，总是爆发出歇斯底里的大笑以缓解自己的紧张情绪。詹姆和小天狼星表现得比平时更加夸张，在走廊里放燃不尽的爆竹，在图书馆里对毫无防备的学生的书包念消失咒。莱姆斯不知道这俩人是在回应城堡里的焦虑气氛，还是在释放自己的紧张情绪。

高年级的学生对低年级的同学毫无同情心。弗兰克· 隆巴顿上一周关他人禁闭的次数比他一整年里给出的都多，他甚至威胁说如果詹姆和小天狼星不停止在公共休息室里悬浮墨水瓶就要扣掉格兰芬多五十分。莱姆斯认为这还算是很温和的——贝拉特里克斯· 布莱克有一天晚上诅咒了斯莱特林一半的学生，因为他们在她复习NETWs的时候太吵了。他们有三天时间不能说话——庞弗雷夫人不得不让他们的舌头再长出来。

第一场考试是魔咒，这给了莱姆斯一个良好的开端。他们所要做的只是让一颗椰子跳爱尔兰快步舞，他个人认为这实在是太简单了。他、詹姆和小天狼星都没出现任何问题，但彼得的椰子一开始根本不动，然后失去控制，最终旋转着掉下桌子，砸在地板上溅得到处都是。

变形术也差不多，尽管这门课要更加棘手。他们的任务是把一只锹甲变成一个胡椒瓶——小天狼星几分钟内就完成了变形，在麦格教授称其为她所见过一年级能做到的最好的小型变形术时几乎掩饰不住自己的骄傲。莱姆斯的胡椒瓶也不算太坏，但仍然是黑油油、亮晶晶的，而小天狼星却不知道怎么着把他那个变成了玻璃的。詹姆想试着变成瓷器，一切进展得似乎都十分顺利直到麦格试图从里面摇出一些胡椒粉，它展开翅膀扑棱棱飞出窗外，吓得马琳和玛丽尖叫起来。

草药学和魔法史都是笔试。莱姆斯出乎意料地写出了全班最长的历史论文——他不得不向坐在邻座的彼得要多余的羊皮纸。显然关于妖精叛乱还是有很多可说的。魔药学比他想象的要简单——他们必须凭记忆调制出治疗疣子的药剂。多年实践证明莱姆斯有非常好的记忆力，他知道他准备的所有配料和称量重量都是正确的，尽管配置技巧还不够精准。

考试之余，莱姆斯享受着自己最后几周自由时光，要么在大厅里闲逛，往地图上添添画画（当他独自一人的时候），要么在湖边吃着冰激淋（当他和其他人在一起的时候）。他最近发现有一条走廊散发出微弱的巧克力的气息，但并不知道这意味着什么——那儿离厨房一点也不近。

天气愈加温暖了，随着六月的来临，考试也接近尾声，掠夺者们开始把注意力转移到恶作剧上。

“必须整出大的。”詹姆斩钉截铁地说。他总是说些无关紧要的话，等着别人提出一个点子来让他同意。“我们最后的杰作。”

“不是最后，”小天狼星回答，揪着草地上的草。“我们两个月以后就回来了。”

“你们可能会，”彼得担忧道，“我知道我全都考砸了。”  
詹姆挥挥手，不理会彼得的恐惧。这一天太暖和了，懒洋洋的，让他无法长时间安心下来。他们懒洋洋地躺在湖边的一棵树旁，这是他们近期最喜欢的地方。彼得的皮肤比较白皙，他坐在树荫下以防晒伤。詹姆和小天狼星脱掉了袍子，卷起他们白得发亮的衬衫袖子以抵御炎热。莱姆斯只是躺在阳光下，袍子底下盖着最新的伤口，享受着浸润他疼痛关节的温暖。他喜欢这个地方，因为打人柳就在他们身后，所以他们看不到它。

“我们还有粪弹吗？”莱姆斯问，眯起眼睛看向天空，然后闭上眼睛，看着视网膜上燃烧的图案。

“有，还有几个。但不足以成就一场盛大的告别式。”  
“你到底想要多大？”

“大过粪弹。”詹姆一边回答，一边擦着眼镜，就像他思考时通常做的那样。“大到让每个人都知道是我们做的。”

“他们会知道是我们做的。麦格总能知道。”小天狼星插了进来，起身把一块石头抛向湖面。它弹了五次——小天狼星真的很会打水漂。他的身姿有一种流动的优雅，更像是动物而非人类。这着实把莱姆斯逼疯了——毕竟，他也不是完全意义上的人类，而他天然拥有弗洛伯毛虫所拥有的一切优雅风度。

“他们可能会认为是普惠特干的，”詹姆反驳道，“他们一整年都把我们打败了。”

“没什么能胜过小精灵！”小天狼星自卫式地说。他又掷了块石头。这一次，在第四次弹跳时，一根长长的银色触须从湖面伸出来，懒洋洋地把它朝着他的方向打了回去。小天狼星咧嘴一笑。

“你得承认，痒痒粉效果相当不错。”莱姆斯喃喃道，用一只胳膊蒙上脸。

“没错，”小天狼星热情地继续说，“你给我们的独创性上分。”

“还有雨云！”彼得尖声说，渴望参与其中。他们都安静下来。莱姆斯坐了起来。自一月份那起事故后他们再没有谈起过这件事。彼得咬着嘴唇，意识到自己做了什么。

小天狼星摇摇头，换了话题，

“不管怎么说，事实是，这一学年我们四个被关禁闭的次数比格兰芬多全院加起来都多。你还想让我们做什么，詹姆？标记我们的工作吗？”

他把胳膊缩回去，想把石头扔回湖里，但詹姆跳了起来，一把抓住他的肩膀，搞得他把石头掉了下去。

“喂！”小天狼星皱起眉头，生气地说，“你在玩什么把戏？”

“就是这个！”詹姆兴奋地跳了起来，“ _我们要标记我们的工作！_ ”

“你什么？”莱姆斯眯起眼睛看着他们俩。他真希望自己没有盯着太阳那么久，他的眼前蒙上了一层雾，头也开始疼了。

“ **标记我们的工作** ”。詹姆重复了一遍，就像他说得很有道理，而他们都太笨了，听不懂。他不耐烦地叹了口气，“我们要在霍格沃茨留下我们的记号，一字一字的。”

“你是说毁坏学校财产吗，波特？”小天狼星扬起一条黑眉毛，脸上写满了喜悦。

“我可能是这个意思，布莱克。”詹姆摇着自己的眉毛——他做不到像小天狼星那样只挑一边眉毛。

“好吧，我知道了，老家伙。”小天狼星咧嘴一笑，带着一种比平常更圆滑的贵族腔调。

“你说 _什么_ 呢，老兄？”

“我说这简直是个绝妙的主意。”

“哦，棒极了！”

“绝妙！”

“ _没错！_ ”

他们都咯咯地笑起来，扑倒在草地上扭打着。莱姆斯和彼得交换了一下目光。这种事情发生得越来越频繁；詹姆和小天狼星被他们自己自导自演的一出戏迷得神魂颠倒，把其他人甩在后面。莱姆斯站了起来，走到彼得旁边。

“搞明白他们在想什么了吗？”他问那个小男孩。彼得的脸涨得通红，前额紧蹙。很明显是在重度地思考着什么。

“他们想把我们的名字写在什么地方。墙上？”他慢慢说道。

“什么，”莱姆斯问道，“就像……把它刻在石头上之类的？这太永久了，是不是？”

小天狼星和詹姆仍然扭作一团。詹姆明显占据上风，但小天狼星打得很凶。

“我能想到的就这些，”彼得耸耸肩，“詹姆想来个大的……墙是最大的的了……噢……噢！”他跳了起来，“伙计们！”他尖叫道，“我有个点子！”

“啊呀！”詹姆和小天狼星立刻停了下来。詹姆锁住了小天狼星的头，而小天狼星的脚踝在詹姆身旁扭动着，打算猛地一拽把他们两个绊倒，和他同归于尽。“你还好吗，小矮星？”

“草坪！”彼得继续说道，一边沉思着一边踱来踱去，“这是最大的画布，而且它不必是永久性的，它可以是……如果我们用一点速效生长剂……”

莱姆斯重重叹了口气。为什么今天所有人都说不通？

***

所以，出于詹姆想让自己恶名昭彰的欲望，以及彼得急切想要证明自己的渴望，在学期最后一天，他们四个都在天黑以后回到了场地上。他们花了整整两周时间进行计划——从温室里囤积物资，查找各种各样的变色咒语。与此同时，他们得知他们都通过了考试；就连彼得也是。莱姆斯在魔法史上拔得头筹，在魔咒学上位居第二（排在莉莉· 伊万斯后面，他尽量不为之烦神）。

“哎呦！这是我的脚！”

“对不起！”

“我看不见东西。”

“外面全黑了，白痴。”

“哎呦！那是 _我的_ 脚！”

“我们能把斗篷脱掉了吗？”

“是的，我想可以……”

他们从塔上拖下一大袋绣球花种子。嗯，是莱姆斯和彼得拖下来的。小天狼星和詹姆决定做领头羊。

“好啦。”詹姆双手叉腰，一本正经地说，“我们是写‘love’还是‘from’？”

“From.”彼得说。

“我喜欢‘Love’。”小天狼星说。

“啊啊，你当然这样想，布莱克，”詹姆开玩笑式地揉乱了头发，弄的小天狼星低下头做了个鬼脸。“那就Love吧。来吧先生们，开工！”

一小时后，那袋种子空了，莱姆斯跟随着别人留下的轨迹，把“速效生长剂”洒在场地上。

“确定我们的拼写都是正确的吗？”詹姆挠挠头，把他的头发弄得更乱了。

“来不及了，”小天狼星一边擦去额头上的汗水，一边回答道。“看，我们得撤了，太阳出来了。”他指了指天空，天际泛起粉红色的微明。

“变色咒，快！”

“我已经做好了，”莱姆斯说，倒尽了最后一滴药水。“当它们还在袋子里的时候。”

“好样的。卢平！”小天狼星拍了拍他的肩膀，“早就知道你是最缜密的那个。”

 _什么时候？！_ 莱姆斯心的话。

“现在还不能走，”詹姆说，“看，我们可以看日出。”

“梅林，”小天狼星笑了，“你个呆瓜。”

不过，他们还是怀着敬畏的心情，看着橘红色的太阳自地平线慢慢爬升上来，在广阔的湖面洒下金黄的火花，然后当它升到羊皮纸色的天空时，又变得苍白了。

“明年会更好，伙计们，”詹姆咧开嘴笑了，用胳膊搂住彼得和小天狼星，他的镜片反射出初升的太阳。莱姆斯站在稍微偏一点的地方，只是满足于和他们站在一起。

他们怀着一种奇妙的心情回到城堡，几乎忘了穿上隐形衣。他们回到格兰芬多塔楼，詹姆和彼得想睡觉，但莱姆斯睡不着。一方面，小天狼星终于开始收拾自己的行李——他已经拖了一周了，然后开始把所有东西胡乱地，吵吵闹闹地扔进自己的桃花心木箱子。那上面有一个蛇形的浮雕，就像小天狼星的很多东西那样。

另一方面，莱姆斯并不想睡觉。他在霍格沃茨的最后几个小时流逝得是那样迅速，他不想错过每一分钟。他坐在窗台上，看着他们的在草地上做下的恶作剧。那些种子已经生根，生长得十分迅速，在下面扭动、翻滚，就像科幻电影里的场景一样。

“看起来不错！”小天狼星凑过来看。他显然已经打包完毕，尽管他的箱子看起来合不上了。

“我还是觉得应该是‘woz’*，而不是‘were’。”莱姆斯说。

“语法不行啊卢平，”小天狼星打了个哈欠，“我想我不可能能独自过活。”他睡意朦胧地倒在身边最近的莱姆斯的床上，蜷起身子睡着了。

莱姆斯坐在窗台上，低头看了他一会儿。在柔和的晨光中，闭上眼睛的小天狼星显得更柔软，更年轻了。莱姆斯敬畏的目光追随了他和詹姆一整年；他们是如此不可战胜，如此勇敢。但事实上，他们还都是孩子。而且不论他们的年终恶作剧有多么盛大，都不会停下明日即将载他们远行的火车，带莱姆斯回到圣埃德蒙，带小天狼星回到他居所——一所会有肖像冲他尖叫的房子，而且他的家人并不在乎他在变形术上拿到了第一名。

他再次看向窗外，把前额贴在冰冷的玻璃上，重重叹了口气。这是个相当棒的恶作剧；他们都应为之骄傲。麦格可能会大发雷霆。邓布利多可能会喜欢它。没有必要太过悲观，两个月而已。

五十英尺之下，绣球花终于绽放了，莱姆斯的心欢跳了一下。艳丽的花朵在下面闪烁着格兰芬多学院的颜色，明亮的深红色和微微闪光的金色，凸显出它们所呈现的蹩脚的字母信息。

**掠夺者在此！**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *was的方言写法。


	20. 盛夏，1972

亲爱的莱姆斯，

  
你的假期怎么样？我这儿简直糟透了。

  
上周是贝拉特里克斯的婚礼——至少明年她不会再出现在霍格沃茨里了。雷古勒斯和我是伴郎，我们必须得穿 **绿色的** 长袍。绝非我所愿。我整个家族都在那儿，太可怕了。你真该看看贝拉把她的头发弄成了什么样子，她看起来完全是疯了。西茜*也染了头发——金色的，所以她看上去就像她那个自以为是的男朋友，马尔福。我不敢相信我姑姑居然允许她这么做，我打赌我妈肯定不会让我染我的头发。

  
真希望我们可以在校外用魔法，我一直在爸爸的图书馆里研究恶咒——明年会有一些好东西送给鼻涕精。  
詹姆说他父母同意我今年暑假住在他家。我父母是不会让我住在波特家的，但他们可能会允许我跟小矮星一家呆在一起，所以我要让皮特来邀请我。詹姆说他也会邀请你的，希望你能过来。那会很棒的，就像在学校里一样。

  
回见，

  
小天狼星· O· 布莱克

***

  
亲爱的莱姆斯，

  
希望你暑假愉快，但愿那些麻瓜没给你造成太多困扰。

  
爸爸妈妈说非常欢迎你们来做客。小天狼星正在争取整个夏天都过来，这会很棒的。如果你能来，请尽快回复这只猫头鹰。妈妈说如果你舍监需要的话她可以亲自写信过去。

  
最好的，

  
詹姆

***

  
亲爱的莱姆斯，

  
詹姆和小天狼星说他们曾试图联系过你，但你没有回复。我跟他们说你可能不知道猫头鹰是怎么运作的。你只要把信件绑在它们腿上，就像我们做的那样，然后放它走就行了。它们总能飞到目的地的。

  
希望你能来做客。

  
彼得

***

  
亲爱的莱姆斯，

  
你还好吗？我们没听到你的任何回音，我希望你没有试图用麻瓜的邮递方式。我现在在波特家。他父母真的很好，一点也不像我父母。

  
詹姆有点令人头疼。他认为我们今年都要进魁地奇球队，还一直让我六点钟就起来练习飞行。这个十足的疯子。不过也挺有意思的，如果格兰芬多需要一个击球手，那我也可以试试。我等不及要给你看我的扫帚了，如果你愿意的话可以骑上试试——如果有不错的装备的话，你可能会更喜欢飞行。

  
詹姆认为是你舍监不让你来——你觉得如果我们给邓布利多或麦格写信，他们能想办法得到许可吗？你毕竟是个巫师，你不该整个夏天都跟麻瓜在一起。

  
如果你真的不能来，你会去对角巷买你的学习用品吗？也许我们可以八月份在那里见面？

  
希望你一切都好。

  
小天狼星· O· 布莱克

***

  
亲爱的莱姆斯，

  
没有你就没有掠夺者，请过来！我们有很多房间，妈妈不介意。我一直在训练小天狼星和皮特参加明年的魁地奇比赛——我想如果我们能让你克服你的恐高问题，那你可能会成为一个不错的击球手。

  
你喜欢击打东西，对吗？而且你可能是我们四个人中最强壮的，所以我认为让你成为击球手是有道理的。

小天狼星也想成为一名击球手，他可以告诉你该怎么做。我会看看我的旧扫帚是不是还在棚子里，你可以拿着它！

  
詹姆

***

  
亲爱的莱姆斯，

  
请过来把我们从詹姆的恐怖统治中拯救出来。我真的不想参加魁地奇球队。

  
彼得

***

  
亲爱的莱姆斯，

  
希望你能收到这些信。我们开始担心你了。

  
我们一起去了对角巷，棒极了。詹姆的妈妈给我们买了冰淇淋，放任我们去任何我们喜欢的地方。我们可能在魁地奇精品店里待了三个小时。我真的很想去到麻瓜伦敦然后找一家唱片店，但是他们不准我们离开那条小巷。

  
安多米达给了我这张新专辑——梅林，卢平，你真该听听！比《电子战士》好多了。胜过一切！这歌手绝对是个巫师——你听说过大卫· 鲍伊吗？

  
你这个夏天过得好吗？回去的感觉怎么样？

  
尽快回信！

  
小天狼星· O· 布莱克

***

  
_亲爱的小天狼星，_

  
_拜托了请不要再给我寄信了。我看不懂，而且舍监烦透那些猫头鹰了。_

  
_火车上见。_

  
_莱姆斯_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *对纳西莎的爱称


	21. 第二学年：雷古勒斯·布莱克

_Metal Guru, could it be?_

_You’re gonna bring my baby to me_

_She’ll be wild, y’know a rock n roll child..._

莱姆斯紧紧抓着老旧箱子的提手，指关节都发白了。他看着熙熙攘攘的人群，胃肠兴奋地蠕动着。这一次，舍监放任他自己跑向栅栏了，尽管她还是在最后一刻惊恐地移开了视线。现在她被他远远甩在后面，有十个月的时间不会再见到她了。

昨天夜里他做了个可怕的恶梦，梦见他们到达国王十字车站，却无法通过九又四分之三站台——一切都是虚假的：魔法、魔杖、巫师、他的朋友。莱姆斯急切地环顾四周，试图把这些想法从脑子里赶出去，寻找着熟悉的面孔。

“还让你回来了，是吗？”一个冷酷的声音打断了他的搜寻。“标准堪忧啊。”

莱姆斯感到自己的肩膀绷紧了。为什么第一个他要与之对话的人非得是斯内普啊？！

“滚开，鼻涕精。”他啐了一口。他摆好架势，转过身来，用最尖刻的眼神瞪着那个斯莱特林男孩。

“呃，什么味儿啊这到底？”斯内普拖长了声调说到，皱起他那巨大的鼻子。莱姆斯脸上红一块白一块的——他知道，自己浑身散发着杀菌剂的恶臭；早上舍监倒得太多了。

“我说滚开！”莱姆斯咬紧牙关，握紧拳头，低吼到。

他看见西弗勒斯微微畏缩了一下。莱姆斯知道自己现在是什么模样——他已经两个月没有接触魔法，还处于一个身边尽是远比斯内普高大强壮的男孩的环境里。他的伤口像捕熊夹一样紧，随时准备着对哪怕最小的挑衅挥出一拳。

“喂，秃子！”人群中响起了另一个声音。一个戴着眼镜，有着一头向四面八方支棱的乌黑乱发的男孩从一个车厢的窗户里探出头来，疯狂向莱姆斯挥着手。

莱姆斯笑了，忘了自己正想吓唬西弗勒斯，也向他挥挥手。他不自觉地搓了搓头。在霍格沃茨的时候，他的头发已经长出来了，但一回到圣埃德蒙，舍监就把它们剪掉了，又整得他看上去像是个恶棍。

莱姆斯恶狠狠地瞪了斯内普一眼，抓起手提箱，匆匆上了火车，从其他同学身边挤过去，来到朋友们等着的车厢。

“卢平！”彼得兴奋得蹦了起来。站起来时，他确实不知道自己应该做什么——他们自然不能像女孩子那样 _拥抱_ ，显然握手也并不合适。小矮星笨拙地拍了拍他的胳膊，而莱姆斯也抓住了他的胳膊作为回应。

“你们好啊，伙伴们，”莱姆斯笑了，坐下时，他的脸颊因幸福而笑得发疼。“怎么样？”

“我们倒该问问你！”詹姆笑了，一拳打在他胳膊上。“一整个暑假连一只猫头鹰都没有！”

莱姆斯偷偷瞥了一眼小天狼星。也就是说，他从未向他们提及过莱姆斯寄去的那封信。

“你知道的，假期里我就像个麻瓜，”他回答道，“我甚至搞不到箱子做作业；他们全给锁起来了。”

这并不完全是事实——是莱姆斯请求舍监把他的东西全部锁了起来，因为怕其他男孩把它们拿走。而他没做家庭作业是因为做不了。角落处传来一小阵轻轻的满是厌恶的声音。莱姆斯抬起头，皱起了眉头。

坐在小天狼星旁边的是另一个人，一个更年轻的男孩，有着深蓝色的眼睛和长长的黑发；带着同样的布莱克家族特征——饱满的嘴唇和尖锐到能切割玻璃的颧骨。

“这是雷古。”小天狼星漫不经心地点点头，“打招呼，雷吉。”

“是雷古勒斯。”男孩恼怒地回答道，高贵的声音里充满了愤慨。

“我亲爱的弟弟，”小天狼星冲着其他三个男孩扬起眉毛。

“嗨，雷古勒斯。”詹姆微笑着，友好地伸出一只手，“我是詹姆。”

“波特。”雷古勒斯低头看着那只手，就好像它污秽不堪。

小天狼星拍了下他的后脑勺，

“别像个小蠢蛋一样。”他厉声说，“他们是我朋友。”

“我 _不想_ 坐这。”雷古勒斯回答道，“是你非得让我在这的。”

“哦，行吧，那滚吧。天知道我费那心干吗。”

雷古勒斯面无表情地站起来，离开了车厢，砰的一下撞上了门。

“哇哦，他还真有布莱克家族的魅力，”詹姆咧嘴一笑。小天狼星绝望地摇摇头，一只脚架到对面的长椅上，胳膊肘支在窗玻璃旁。汽笛鸣响了，火车开始驶离站台。  
“就不该抱什么希望，”小天狼星嘀咕着，“他已经彻彻底底被洗脑了。还生我气。我不该一整个夏天都不在家的。”

“那你觉得他会进斯莱特林咯？”詹姆感叹道。

“可能吧。”小天狼星眼里喷射着怒火，“他知道我不会跟他说话的，如果他真分到那儿去了的话。倒宁愿让他进赫奇帕奇。”

莱姆斯觉着这话有点刺耳。他当然不喜欢斯内普和穆尔塞伯——而且确实，他们对斯莱特林学院搞过一些恶作剧，但莱姆斯从来没有像小天狼星那样 _恨_ 过斯莱特林。他总不会仅仅因为彼此间的制服稍有不同就和自己兄弟断绝关系吧？莱姆斯认为斯莱特林们唯一的缺点就是他们大多都是势利小人——然而小天狼星、詹姆和彼得也都是势利小人，尽管他们自己并没有意识到这一点。

这个思绪在火车开始加速驶离伦敦的时候渐渐淡去了，而莱姆斯终于可以对他将要回到霍格沃茨的这个想法彻底感到放松了——而且现在也已经可以使用魔法了。他急切地打开箱子，几个月以来第一次抓住魔杖。莱姆斯自上学期末结束后就一直没敢再接触任何与魔法有关的事物，他现在拽出自己的其中一本二手书（邓布利多几周前寄来的），打开它，然后快速地施了 _“畅读无阻”_ 。

他假装自己是在用魔杖搔着耳后，压低声音嘟囔着咒语。小天狼星肯定看见了他在做什么，因为他一下子跳起来把自己的飞天扫帚从箱子里拉出来，转移了詹姆和彼得注意力。莱姆斯低头看着书，心跳在加速。单词像音乐一样充满他的脑海，他终于可以再次阅读了。

暑假简直无聊透顶。他试图读读圣埃德蒙里的一些书，不过没有魔法还是不太行得通。他很慢很慢地读完了朋友们寄来的每一封信，但仍然为没给除了小天狼星以外的朋友们回信而难堪不已。他同样需要低声下气地过活。莱姆斯感觉有那么几天他甚至整日没和任何一个人说过话；其他男孩听的说法是他去了一座寄宿学校，学费由他父亲的遗产支付。这明显让他比以往任何时候都更要成为众矢之的；再加上越来越难度过的满月，莱姆斯不得不整个暑假都忍受着满身的伤疤。

满月是他另一个为回到霍格沃茨而感到解脱的原因，校医庞弗雷夫人，不但比舍监更有同情心，而且更有资质处理他的特殊情况。每个月，舍监都一脸震惊地看着莱姆斯给他自己留下的新伤疤，而且对待他的方式就好像他是故意这样做的，目的纯是为了惹恼她。这比去年夏天糟糕多了，那个夏天他每晚只是受几处擦伤和青肿。而现在，在他的麻瓜衣服下面，莱姆斯几乎全身都被绷带和膏药覆盖着，只要他一动换，绷带和膏药就会拉扯摩擦着痛处。他真的希望一到学校，自己就能马上溜到医院去。

小天狼星和詹姆忙着给莱姆斯讲他们的暑假，彼得也不时加入进来，急切地想说明大多数时间是他们三个人在一起。听起来他们似乎一起度过了一段相当精彩的时光，尽管有很多魁地奇。詹姆的父母在海边有一间小屋，还有在伦敦附近的詹姆所谓“通常的家”。三个男孩在海滩上露营，钓鱼，放风筝，策划来年的恶作剧。他们兴奋地叨叨了老长时间，烦得莱姆斯想让他们都闭嘴。

小推车过来时他感觉好受了些——詹姆和小天狼星凑了他们口袋里的钱买下足够半个格兰芬多学院吃下的东西。莱姆斯毫无抱怨——一如往常，他饿坏了。

***

  
莱姆斯庆幸自己在火车上大快朵颐了一番，因为他忘记了分院仪式是多么漫长和无止境，尤其当你不是作为亲临者的时候。雷古勒斯确实被分到了斯莱特林，这一点只有小天狼星才感到意外，莱姆斯听见他难以置信地猛地倒抽了口冷气。布莱克弟弟匆匆跑过去加入他的同学们，以及戴着银色的级长徽章、梳着新染的时髦铂金头的纳西莎。

西弗勒斯拍了拍雷古勒斯的后背，冲着格兰芬多桌冷笑着。

“他 _有事吗_ ？！”当食物终于出现时，彼得叹了口气，“你们觉得他多久才能忘掉那些个愚蠢的恶作剧。”

“更像是他需要忘掉伊万斯。”詹姆说，用一种一反常态的沉思的口吻说到。他们都困惑地看着他。“哦呀，别这样，这不是很明显吗！”他咧嘴一笑，“老鼻涕虫显然是疯狂爱上了格兰芬多那个胡萝卜头。”他朝莉莉眨眨眼睛，莉莉厌恶地看了他一眼，大幅度转过身去，继续跟马琳说话。

“所以，就因为他喜欢的那只雀儿*在我们这，他就要在接下来的六年里把我们视为眼中钉吗？”小天狼星难以置信地回答。

莱姆斯朝他眨眨眼。雀儿？！小天狼星不该是那种把女孩子叫做“雀儿”的男孩子啊，他太上流了。他到底从哪儿听到的？

“没错。”詹姆洋洋得意地肯定到。

“不会，”小天狼星摇摇头，“不会有人 _那么在乎_ 一个女孩。”

莱姆斯默默地表示赞同。尽管如此，波特似乎并不介意他的理论受到争议。他耸耸肩，叉起他的烤土豆，

“随你怎么说。不过，他肯定还在为莱姆斯打他的事生气吧。”

小天狼星回想起那段记忆不禁哈哈大笑，终于振作了起来。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *bird，对女孩子的轻视性称呼，类似“妞儿”。


	22. 第二学年： 《The Rise And Fall of Ziggy Stardust And The Spiders From Mars》

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 硬要翻的话，《Ziggy Stardust的跌宕起落和来自火星的蜘蛛》

莱姆斯终于去见她时，庞弗雷夫人被他瘦骨嶙峋，饱受虐待的躯干吓坏了。

“那女人对你 _做了_ 什么？！”她愤怒地倒抽着冷气。

“哦，没有，这都是我自己弄的。”莱姆斯指着自己裸露的胸口，干巴巴地说。护士嘘了一声，剥去另一条绷带。

“是，但是她几乎没对你进行任何治疗……我从不知道麻瓜医学居然这么原始！这些是魔法伤口，它们需要魔法护理！”

莱姆斯疲倦地点点头。他现在逐渐开始习惯于大屠杀了，疼痛像重担一般压在他肩膀上——是他想自己避无可避的那种。生活充满了限制，他比别人的限制要更多一点。这可能就是他如此羡慕詹姆和小天狼星的原因。

庞弗雷夫人想留他观察一晚，但他没好气地拒绝了。离满月还有两周，他想尽可能在自己床上多睡几个晚上。

他慢慢走回公共休息室，尽管这是他一个月以来感觉最好的一天——庞弗雷夫人给了他一种药水，让他觉得放松而舒适，还让他的脑袋轻飘飘的。然而，这注定不会是个宁静的午后，莱姆斯一进宿舍就看见小天狼星坐在他自己床上，唱机和几张新唱片散落在他身边。

“卢平！”他激动得笑容满面，“你必须听听这个！”

“感谢梅林有你在这儿，”詹姆划拉着魁地奇杂志，从他床上呻吟着，“他叨叨那个麻瓜歌手已经叨叨一个夏天了。”

“他 _不是_ 麻瓜！”小天狼星双手叉腰，厉声说道，“他绝对是个巫师。绝对是！你看看他穿的衣服……”

莱姆斯穿过房间，拾起一张唱片套。他笑了，微微吃了一惊，

“哦，鲍威！是的，我喜欢他。但我并不认为他是个麻瓜。”

看到莱姆斯曾听说过他，小天狼星显得有点点失望，于是莱姆斯赶忙解释道，“我听过好几遍 _《星际人（Starman）》_ ，收音机，但圣艾迪里没一个人有专辑！”

心理上得到了些许安慰，小天狼星把手里拿着的黑胶唱片放在唱机转盘上，搭好唱针。詹姆重重叹了口气，站起身，夹着杂志离开了房间。小天狼星没理他，在缓慢的鼓声响起时急切地盯着莱姆斯的脸。莱姆斯坐到床边，闭上眼睛听着。

_Pushing through the market square_

_/穿过城市广场_

_So many mothers sighing_

_/那么多母亲喟然叹息_

_News had just come over_

_/消息接踵而至_

_We had five years left of crying..._

_/我们仅存五年时间奔走号泣……_

这和 _《电子战士》_ 不一样，它要更加黑暗，更加喜怒无常。莱姆斯喜欢极了。这是一张概念专辑，里面讲述了一个故事，尽管莱姆斯还不太确定自己听懂了所有的部分。随着 _《摇滚乐自杀者（Rock n Roll Suicide）》_ 的最后几个小节的余音环荡，小天狼星移开唱针，把盘又转了回去，

“咱们再听一遍 _《靡乱之城（Suffragette City）》_ ，那是我的最爱！”

莱姆斯笑了——他能猜到的。它吵闹而粗野，你可以随之起舞。 _This mellow thigh'd chick's just put my spine outta place... /这个丰乳肥臀的小妞儿把我搞得晕头转向……_

就他个人来说，他最喜欢 _《月光白日梦（Moonage Daydream）》_ ，它怪异而飘渺。或是 _《星辰小姐（Lady Stardust）》_ ，一部分原因也是由于这首有点让他想起小天狼星—— _his long black hair, his animal grace; the boy in the bright blue jeans... /他长长的黑发；他兽性的优雅；那穿着亮蓝牛仔裤的男孩……_ 莱姆斯很快摒弃了这种想法，小天狼星会认为这可笑之至的。

当他们又从头至尾地播放了一遍专辑，然后再一次播到他们最喜欢的部分时，已经将近晚饭时间了。他们盘腿坐在床上，翻看着专辑附言。

“他可能 _是_ 个巫师，”莱姆斯恍惚着承认道，“他不像是个普通的麻瓜。”

“跟你说什么来着！”小天狼星洋洋得意地带着胜利的笑容，“我还打算再多搞几张，弄来他所有的专辑。”  
“霸王龙新出了一张，”莱姆斯说，“ _《滑块（The Slider）》_ ”

“酷！我希望波特夫人能让我们离开对角巷，我甚至还从古灵阁搞到了点儿麻瓜钱。”

“对角巷是啥？”莱姆斯问道，尽管他从暑假的信件中得知了这个地方。

小天狼星的眼睛睁大了，每当莱姆斯展现出他惊人的对巫师知识的贫瘠认识时，他都会露出这种神情。

“我的妈呀，卢平，”他咂着嘴，“这是条巫师街，在伦敦。麻瓜进不去——就像霍格莫德。”

“哦，行吧。”这听起来对莱姆斯来说并不十分有趣；购物无聊至极。

“那你都是从哪儿弄到你的东西的？！”

“什么东西？”

“学校用品——你的书，你的袍子……”小天狼星的眼睛飞快地扫视着莱姆斯黑色校袍的袖口。他自己的是全新的，完美的工艺和齐整的剪裁，比其他所有人的都要更好。

“估计是二手的，”莱姆斯答道，“邓布利多寄来的。不知道我怎么能去到巫师街；我是不允许独自前往伦敦的。”

“下个暑假，”小天狼星坚定地说，“你必须来詹姆这儿住下，我们可以带你去对角巷，你会喜欢它的。”

“你知道我不能，”莱姆斯轻声说，不跟他进行眼神接触。

“我们会解决的。”小天狼星自信地说，“找他们谈谈，邓布利多，麦格——魔法部部长，如果必要的话！”

莱姆斯勉强笑了笑，希望自己看上去像是听信了小天狼星的话，

“是啊，太棒了。感谢你，布莱克。”

***

  
_《The Rise and Fall of Ziggy Stardust and the Spiders From Mars》_ 成了格兰芬多男生宿舍接下来一整周的配乐，最后就连詹姆——那个十足的音痴——都发现自己能跟着哼哼两句。

莱姆斯从没感觉到过生活能如此适意。他现在离开了圣埃德蒙，远离了了灰衬衫和舍监以及那些天天想着攻击他的问题男孩。他身上没缠着绷带（至少目前为止），而且直到周一课程开始之前的所有时间他都可以随意阅读、听音乐以及同掠夺者们一起鬼混。

他把大部分时间都花在补阅读和暑假作业上。饥肠辘辘一般，他如饥似渴地获取着摆在他面前的每一条信息，甚至还去到图书馆借书以做进一步的研究。

他还必须一次又一次和詹姆讲，才能说服他他一点也不想加入格兰芬多魁地奇球队。莱姆斯心满意足地坐在观众席上看书，偶尔抬头看看其他三个男孩骑着扫帚飞来飞去。他们都很优秀，但詹姆是三个人中最好的，这点连莱姆斯都看得很明白。他看上去甚至不需要扫帚；那个黑发男孩像鹰隼一样翱翔，他的转弯很平稳，俯冲令人作呕地尖锐。莱姆斯一年级时没看过几场魁地奇比赛，但他确信詹姆会在队里占有一席之地。

小天狼星在飞行技法上要炫耀得多——和詹姆相比，他并不缺乏技巧，所缺乏的是纪律性。布莱克似乎很容易感到无聊，只要他想，他也能飞得很快，但相比抓住鬼飞球或击开游走球，他对危险的转向和急转弯更感兴趣。詹姆每隔几分钟就得冲他大喊一声，才能让他把注意力集中在比赛上。经过一个夏天的训练，彼得也很有能力，但是在长距离飞行中速度很慢——詹姆认为他作为守门员可能会更合适。

“你弄得好像你可以亲手挑选整个球队似的。”一次训练的返回途中，小天狼星气呼呼地说道。

“他们应该让我来。”詹姆耸耸肩，似乎这是显而易见的，“我至少比现在队里一半人强，而你比两个击球手都强。 _而且_ 我懂得战术。”

“他们要不让你当队长，你也别太震惊，”小天狼星翻了个白眼，“你还是个二年级学生。去年一整年球队根本都没有二年级的队员。”

“相信我，布莱克，”詹姆眨眨眼，一只胳膊搭在朋友的肩膀上。他们手里拿着扫帚，并肩大步走在前面。太阳在他们身后西沉，把一切都衬托得分外鲜明，落日勾勒出两个黑发男孩金光闪闪的轮廓。莱姆斯看着他们，落在后面被自己的书压弯了腰，心想着如果詹姆没有切实得到他想要的东西，他们可能都会大吃一惊。 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://music.douban.com/review/1211779/ 专辑科普链，转豆瓣


	23. 第二学年：兄弟情谊

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章包含莱姆斯黑暗、消极情绪。

莱姆斯没有兄弟——至少据他所知没有。他想他妈妈可能再婚了，然后又生了了几个健全的、不会魔法、不是怪物的孩子。这听起来完全与他无关；而他也早就接受自己的命运了。

詹姆也是独生子，这也许能够解释他为什么如此自以为是，如此挑剔。小天狼星在谈论到詹姆的父母的时候总把他们描述得像圣人一样，但很明显他们把自己儿子给宠坏了。彼得有一个比他大得多的姐姐，已经从霍格沃茨毕业了。她原来在赫奇帕奇，但他不常提起她。她现在在一所麻瓜大学读书，而这显然是最没品的。

所以他们之中或许没一个人能够明白布莱克兄弟间到底发生了什么，这估计就是他们并没把这太当回事的原因。早餐时，雷古勒斯收到了父母寄来的礼物；一只崭新的鹰枭。这是他进了对的学院的礼物——他们知道这一点是因为西弗勒斯兴高采烈地举着信在格兰芬多能听到的地方大声宣读。小天狼星盯着他的粥，不去理睬他，但莱姆斯往雷古勒斯的方向看去，发现他脸红到了脖子根，试图从斯内普那把信夺回来。

“你的猫头鹰不是又被你爸妈没收了？”彼得直截了当地问道。小天狼星猛地点点头，

“说是在我明白对家庭的责任并开始表现得像一个‘真正的布莱克’之前，他们是不会还给我的。我管他呢，我不需要什么猫头鹰。”

“再说一遍，你家庭的责任 _是_ 啥？”詹姆若有所思地大声说，这样斯莱特林那边也能听到，“跟鼻涕精和穆塞尔伯那样的马屁精混在一起？和你堂姐结婚？”

小天狼星最终抬起头来看向詹姆，他的表情半是感激，半是恶作剧得逞的样子，

“哦，是的，”他回答道，声音和詹姆一样洪亮。斯内普、雷古勒斯和其他大多数正在笑的斯莱特林们现在都安静下来，眯着眼看着这两个格兰芬多男孩。彼得悄悄往旁边挪了挪。“近亲结婚和拍马屁是我们高贵传统中最重要的两个部分。哦，当然，还有欺负比我小的孩子；欺骗、撒谎、用力量诅咒别人……”

“唉，伙计，很抱歉打断你，”詹姆愉快地说，“但这样看来你一点儿都不像个布莱克。”

“天呐，”小天狼星飞快把手捧到脸上，假装惊讶道，“那我到底是谁？”

“很明显啊，”詹姆耸耸肩，“你是个掠夺者。”

小天狼星哈哈大笑，坐在附近的大多数格兰芬多也笑了。

莱姆斯看见西弗勒斯的手伸向魔杖，然后迅速抓住自己的魔杖以防万一，脑子里列着能够用来反击的魔咒清单，以便能最快阻止他。但是雷古勒斯用胳膊肘碰了碰斯内普，嘴里嘟嘟囔囔； _没事_ 。莱姆斯确信自己是格兰芬多这边唯一听见这句话的人。

“走吧，”斯内普冷笑道，“不想把早饭都吐出来的话咱们最好远离那些脏东西。”

这只会让詹姆和小天狼星笑得更厉害，斯内普踏出房间，旁边跟着穆尔赛伯和一个叫巴蒂· 克劳奇的一年级新生。雷古勒斯犹豫着，眼睛紧张地瞟着他的新朋友们和自己的哥哥。那只新的猫头鹰站在他弯曲的胳膊肘上，趾高气昂地斜睨着周围。他慢慢走向小天狼星。

“你想借的话可以借。”雷古勒斯轻声说，“我从没让她寄给我任何东西，但你也知道她是什么样子。”

“是啊，”小天狼星哼了一声，“我知道。”

他们互相盯着看了一会，莱姆斯不知道他们是在等着对方转开目光，还是想说一些难于表达的话语。

“听着，我很抱歉，好吗——你知道我被分到斯——”雷古勒斯开口了，但小天狼星快速站了起来，打断了他的话。

“我不想要你的猫头鹰，”他生硬地说，把目光从弟弟身上移开，“有需要的话我会去借詹姆的。”

说着，他从雷古勒斯身边挤了过去，准备离开。詹姆、莱姆斯和彼得急忙起身跟着他。莱姆斯回头瞥了雷古勒斯一眼，他面色苍白，神情冷峻异常。

自那之后，莱姆斯就不怎么去想雷古勒斯了——三八线已经画好，他们作为掠夺者的责任就是支持小天狼星。更何况，一旦开始上课，他们都太忙了。

与去年九月的行径完全相反，这一次，莱姆斯全身心地投入到学习中。他认真地阅读，在课堂上回答问题，老师一布置下作业就完成。除魔药课以外其他科目上他都是模范学生。他从未忘记一年前他读到的有关有他这个问题的人的书。他们一离开学校处境就变得很艰难。那些愚蠢到在登记簿上登记的人几乎被排除在任何有技术含量的巫师工作之外。他必须成为顶尖中的顶尖，即使那可能都不够，但他还有六年的时间去尝试。

他的学业抱负还有另一个因素——小天狼星。嗯，小天狼星和詹姆，真的，但最主要是小天狼星。莱姆斯并不怀疑小天狼星是他朋友，但他确实在想小天狼星是否真的把他当作平等的人看待。他斥责布莱克家族对纯血统的信仰，但同时也经常对彼得的哑炮血统冷嘲冷讽。这总背着彼得，莱姆斯不敢去想小天狼星背地里是怎么说他的。

莱姆斯来霍格沃茨的第一学期就知道，作为一个“混血”意味着他比其他巫师更不值得信任。尤其是斯莱特林的学生，他们的目标是有任何有麻瓜血统的学生——马琳·麦金农的父亲是麻瓜，她是他们这些一年级的学生中第一个把蝙蝠精咒用得炉火纯青的人，作为一种防御手段。只要有斯内普在附近，莉莉· 伊万斯就不会受到折磨，但很明显，考虑到她出生的环境，很多学生都认为她太自以为是了。

小天狼星从来没有说过这么难听的话，但莱姆斯有一种感觉，他在学校功课上比别人都好，这就证明他的魔法比别人强。莱姆斯极想证明他是错的。这是个小小的意外；他以前从未有过如此的好胜心——但他之前也从未得到过竞争的资本。

当然，对莱姆斯来说，总会有一个不可逾越的障碍，到了1972年9月，这个障碍在月底降临。莱姆斯一如既往地感到恐惧，在这之前的日子里，他总是记得提起自己身体不舒服，以便让室友们为他即将到来的缺席做好准备。说实话，他从来没有感觉这么好过。莱姆斯还发现，随着月亮逐渐满盈，力量增强，他自己也是。

他饿得要命，感觉愈发敏锐，他的魔法在舌头上变得像糖浆一样又浓又重，几乎无法入睡；他大半夜都在贪婪地读书，尽量不去理会小天狼星和詹姆在隔壁床上鬼鬼祟祟的窃窃私语。

他及时赶到了医院，庞弗雷夫人和麦格教授又一次护送他来到那棵打人柳。他们穿过场地的时候非常安静，但是当莱姆斯被锁在棚屋里过夜时，他听到两个女人在沿着长长的通道往回走的时候途中停了下来，开始交谈。她们一定没有意识到他还能够听见——他的听力比大多数人都好，尤其是在满月的夜晚。

庞弗雷夫人在抱怨莱姆斯整个夏天的治疗安排。

“浑身都是伤！凭良心说，我绝不允许他回那儿去，米勒娃！这与我作为一个医生所秉持的一切相悖。”

“我理解，波比，”她们穿过场地时麦格教授严厉地回答，“这事很麻烦——莱姆斯的母亲把他交给麻瓜当局时，她把整件事情弄得相当困难……我们必须小心行事，非常小心。我会和邓布利多谈谈。”

“他是个那么安静的小家伙，从不抱怨，即使他一定很痛苦……”

莱姆斯什么也听不见了，她们沿着走廊走得太远了，而且，他的尖叫声淹没了她们。

***

  
第二天早上，莱姆斯回到自己的身体里，气喘吁吁，就像是刚刚出生一样。身上没有一处不疼——头疯狂地抽搐着，眼睛针扎一般刺痛；他的脖颈和肩膀像是绷断的松紧带；连呼吸都疼得厉害。胸口的每一次起伏都使他浑身战栗，尽管天气很冷，但他大汗淋漓。

他肚子上有一道很深的伤口，这让他想要呕吐。他已经流了很多血，浓酒红色血液泛着泡沫。他半拖半爬地挪到房间的一角，去取放在地板下面的急诊箱。他拿出一些纱布，用尽他剩余的所有力气按住黑暗的伤口。他疼得叫了出来，但仍然按压着。呼吸变浅了，但仍然很痛。他感到晕眩，想要蜷缩起来沉沉睡去。 _保持清醒_ ，他愤怒地敦促自己， _保持清醒，不然你会死的，你个白痴。_

 _死_ ，一个细小的声音从他脑后传来。 _这当然会使事情变得更简单。对你好。对大家都好。_ 莱姆斯摇摇头，不知所措。那声音亲切而温柔——就像妈妈一样。

他更使劲地按着，吃力地咕哝着。痛苦中，他在想那个声音是否是正确的。他是否正执着于一种从来都不曾真正需要他的生活；活着可能从来都不那么值得？如果他真的死了呢？如果他闭上眼睛呢？那是近在眼前的事，并非远在天边。

他闭上眼睛，轻轻喘息着。

“莱姆斯？”庞弗雷夫人礼貌的敲门声像往常一样如约而至。他没有回应；他实在是太累了。他把头靠在黑色的地板上，松开了纱布。太累了。“莱姆斯！”门一下子开了，她迅速赶来，跪在他身边，把他的头拉到膝盖上。

  
“走开，”他喃喃道，没有睁开眼睛，“让我自生自灭。”

“别犯傻了，年轻人。”庞弗雷夫人说——言辞是那么激烈，以至于尽管身处于如此混乱的情况之中，莱姆斯还是笑了出来。然后他疼得呲牙咧嘴，本能地捂住胸口。医生用魔杖对准他的开放型伤口，几秒钟就缝好了，之后她摸了摸他刚捂住的地方。“肋骨断了，”她喃喃道，“可怜的小羊羔，”她再一次挥动魔杖，莱姆斯感到身体里有一种奇怪的“砰”的感觉——突然间，呼吸不再痛了。

他睁开眼睛，抬头看着她。她正忙着拉过一条毯子裹在他的肩膀上给他取暖。“好啦，”她轻声说，尽管这个地方除了他俩以外别无一人，“你以为你刚刚在做什么，可把我吓了一跳，嗯？”她的声音非常温暖，手指间充满慈爱。小心翼翼地，她把他拉进怀抱，“我们不能失去你，莱姆斯，只要我还在霍格沃茨就不行。”

“疼。”莱姆斯低声说。

她把他搂得更紧了。很长时间以来第一次，莱姆斯哭了。不只是几声低声的抽噎，当那位温柔、善良的护士抱着他时，他把自己的胳膊环在她柔软的身体上，像个孩子一样嚎啕大哭。

***

  
他不得不在医院的病房内躺整整两天。那个晚上他不止肚子上受了伤，虽然那是最严重的。庞弗雷夫人的魔咒足以止住流血，让他走出棚屋，但他还需要静养。她定期给他安眠药，而他毫无怨言地一饮而尽，宁愿一直睡下去。掠夺者们曾经试着来见他，但在莱姆斯的要求下，庞弗雷夫人把他们轰走了。

当她允许他出院的时候，已经到了周五早上了。

“我会给你的教授们递张便条，让他们别指望你干什么了。你最好直接回宿舍躺下，明白了吗？”

他走得很慢，走了一条不同于往常的路，想着地图的事——他该重新着手进行绘制了，他在书上读到过一个叫侏儒咒的东西，非常有意思。一回到宿舍，莱姆斯便爬上床，拉上帷幔，仰面躺在床上。光束从织物的缝隙中投射进来，扬起的粉尘在光束间汇成点点星河。

九月的天气依旧温暖，不知是谁走之前打开了窗户，房间里充满了凉爽的空气。微风把莱姆斯床前的帷幔吸进去，又吹出来，他如梦似幻地看了一会儿——它起起伏伏，就像肺部的鼓动一样。

“卢平！”一个尖锐的声音打破了他的平静。小天狼星猛地拉开帷幔，他那片小小的空间充斥着光线，强烈的光线灼烧着莱姆斯的视网膜。

“额，什么？”他呻吟着，遮着眼睛。

“对不起。”小天狼星紧张地抓着他的胳膊。

“怎么了？”

“莱姆斯，我得告诉你点事。”

他们彼此沉默了一会。莱姆斯无精打采地靠在床头，累得坐不起来。他叹了口气，

“嗯？”

“是詹姆！”小天狼星绝望地说，“他……他想和你谈谈。”

“……什么？”

“这……天哪，这很难开口，卢平……”

“你在说什么啊？

“他知道了！詹姆知道了！然后他想让我们来找你对峙。”

莱姆斯猛地坐起来，他的胃肠翻了过来。

“他……他什么？知道什么？”

“关于你……你知道的。你去了哪。每个满月之际。”

莱姆斯盯着小天狼星。不知所措。

“…… _你_ 早知道了。”

“我知道了。”小天狼星承认道。

“多久了？”

“自上一个圣诞节。我 ……我什么都不想说。不想给你增加更多负担。”

莱姆斯一句话都说不出来。小天狼星不耐烦地摇摇头，“但是现在詹姆也发现了，这个愚蠢的瘦猴，然后他现在决定让我们都来找你对峙。我真的很抱歉，我试着阻止他，但你也知道这人有多顽固。”

“是啊。”莱姆斯突然向前探着身子，嘶哑着说。他双手抱着头。它来了，这就是了。他即将失去一切，失去他所珍视的一切。

“没事的……我想一切会往好的方向发展的。”

“怎么发展？”莱姆斯抬起头，恐惧使他浑身发热。“还是从现在开始收拾行李吧。”

“不！别这样。你看，他想找你聊聊，他没有直接去找邓布利多，或是其他任何人，这难道不能说明什么吗？”

但是莱姆斯已经起来了，打开箱子开始把所有东西往里扔。他可能不得不马上离开；他们可能连收拾行李的时间都不给他。他们还会让他持有魔杖吗？他渐渐喜欢上它了，它曾经属于他的父亲，所以现在理所应当属于他。

也许他保证只用它来施阅读咒就好了？

“莱姆斯！”小天狼星一把抓住他的肩膀。他退缩了，不过只是因为他会觉得痛。小天狼星深邃的蓝眼睛直盯着他，他试图移开目光。“听我说，”布莱克非常温柔地说，“就等一下，好吗？就等一下看詹姆怎么说——他是你的朋友。我们是掠夺者，我们都是！”

“那是胡扯，”莱姆斯把他推开，“那纯是胡扯。只有 _你们两个_ 是掠夺者，你和他。我和彼得只是你们伟大慈善事业的一部分。 ”他从床尾抓起睡衣一把扔进箱子。“我还没那么蠢，布莱克。我还是回到属于我自己的地方比较好。”

这是小天狼星第一次语塞。但也是莱姆斯第一次对他说那么多话。他的嘴角抽搐了一两下，欲言又止。莱姆斯继续打包着他的行李。

“就等一下，”小天狼星哑着嗓子说，离开了房间，“就等一下看看他怎么说。” 


	24. 第二学年：又到魔药

尽管说了那些话，莱姆斯还是等待着。他看不出自己有什么选择，还有一种是直接闯进邓布利多的办公室然后要求他把自己送回圣埃德蒙——但事实上他并不完全清楚邓布利多的办公室在哪。他还没有对那张地图进行更深一步的探索——他最好把它留下来。詹姆和小天狼星可以完成它。

至少他不再疲倦了。他坐在箱子上，坐立不安，仿佛已经过去了好几个小时。他想下去吃午饭——但如果他们要当着大家的面说怎么办？他留了下来。现在也并非饥肠辘辘。他试着去读读书，但无法长时间集中注意力。

莱姆斯脑子里一遍遍回放着此前和小天狼星的对话——争吵。他不确定自己是怎样想的。一方面来说，最初的恐惧已经过去，他能看出小天狼星在试图释放善意。如果他真的早在圣诞节时就知道了的话，那他可能确实不打算告诉其他人。而且至少他过来给了莱姆斯预警。但在另一方面，莱姆斯说的也是真的。仅仅因为詹姆是小天狼星最好的朋友并不意味着他会有任何想要保护莱姆斯的想法。他们是朋友，确实，但只是因为他们是舍友而已。莱姆斯不能打魁地奇，没有一个好出身，还穷得叮当响。最重要的是，波特会让自己完美的名声和一个黑暗生物联系在一起吗？

至于小天狼星——小天狼星甚至不能原谅自己的弟弟在一个不同的学院。如果亲情对他来说都无足轻重，那更何况是友情呢？

四点钟的铃声刚刚敲响，莱姆斯就听见三个人的脚步奔上楼梯的声音。他鼓起勇气，站了起来。詹姆是第一个进来的，看起来很严肃，不知为什么好像显得比他们三个更加成熟。小天狼星跟在他后面，他的表情看起来高深莫测，先前的情绪无影无踪。彼得是最后一个，看起来——就像平常一样——很不自在，不知所措。

“你好莱姆斯，”詹姆马上开口。他们面对面站着，即使窗户开着，房间里仍然显得很狭小。

“嗨。”莱姆斯回答道，尝试着让自己的眼睛同时看着他们三个。

“你感觉怎么样？”

“挺好。”

“瞧，伙计，我直接说了，行吗？”詹姆捋着头发，紧张地咽着口水——莱姆斯能看见他的喉结在颤动，“我们注意到……哦我们不可能注意不到你经常不在宿舍，而是在医院病房里。几乎每个月，”

彼得在詹姆身后谄媚地点点头，莱姆斯不知从何涌起一股厌恶的狂潮。他抑制住这种情绪，把注意力集中在与詹姆对视上。他们已经认为他是一头野兽了。最好还是别深化这种认知。

“行。”他阴沉地说。

“是的，”詹姆点点头，仿佛他们正在进行一场不能再正常的对话。“每个月……满月前后。”

他停了一会。莱姆斯迫不及待地想结束这一切，

“说出来，詹姆。”

“你—是—个—狼—人—吗？”话一下子说了出来，詹姆终于垂下了目光，好像不好意思问这个问题。

莱姆斯向小天狼星那边瞥了一眼，他仍然盯着他，以一种坚定的目光。彼得咬着下嘴唇，他的目光在莱姆斯和詹姆之间转来转去。莱姆斯挺了挺肩膀，

“是。”他扬起下巴，似乎激着詹姆去打他。管他呢，他已经准备好了。

詹姆呼出一口气，

“好的。”

“这就完了？”

“是的——我是说不——我的意思是……该死……”詹姆又用手捋了捋头发，转过身去想向其他人寻求帮助，看起来很无助。

“没事。”他沉重地说，“我会走的。我去告诉麦格。”  
“走？去哪？！”

“回圣埃德蒙，我想。” 好像除此之外他还有哪儿能去似的！

“你不能离开霍格沃茨！”詹姆看起来更担心了，都没注意到眼镜滑倒了鼻尖。

“如果大家都知道了的话我是没法继续留在这的。”莱姆斯尽可能平静地解释道。

“我们不会告诉任何人！”彼得突然尖声叫道。莱姆斯惊讶地看着他，然后看向小天狼星，进而转向詹姆。詹姆现在点着头。

“我们不会。”他坚定地说。

莱姆斯摇摇头，不让自己接受他们这种说法——甚至连希望也不行。希望从不能带给你任何东西——就算他什么都不懂，他也知道这一点。这是条用一根根银线深深刻在他骨血之上的戒律。

“这不是场游戏，像‘保守秘密’，或是其他什么。如果其他人发现了，我 _不得不_ 走。到那个时候事情可能会更糟，他们会……”他没有继续说下去。说出来又有什么用呢？

“我们不会让这种事发生的。”小天狼星最后说道，试探性地往前走了一步。“我们会吗？”他分别转向站在两边的彼得和詹姆。他俩都看起来很严肃，也很害怕，但他们都坚定地摇了摇头。

“相信我们。”詹姆说。“好吗？”

***

他同意给他们一个月。或是他们同意给他一个月——他不好说。现在不清楚是谁认为谁更危险。起初，这很痛苦，每时每秒都充斥着尴尬和一种前所未有的羞怯。 _他们认为我是一个怪物，_ 一个声音在莱姆斯脑中反反复复回荡， _他们认为我会在他们床上杀了他们，他们认为我是个恶魔。_

说真的，每当他想到这点时，没有什么理由能证明他不是。现在已经很清楚了，随着青春期的来临他的痛苦在往新的方向发展。莱姆斯不知道这能发展到什么地步。或许有一天他会越界；或许事情就是这样。

整整一周，他们都没有谈论这件事。没说一个词，甚至连一句耳语都没有。莱姆斯确定他们都很想缠着他问问题；尤其是小天狼星，但对峙那时他似乎对他们太严厉了，所以没有人愿意再提及此事。在其他人面前他们一如既往——詹姆吵吵闹闹，自信过头，小天狼星风趣而傲慢，彼得崇拜着他们、没什么安全感。但当他们四个人单独待在一起时，他们都很安静、谨慎，而且过分礼貌了。小天狼星和詹姆的夜间谈话变得愈加频繁了。

出乎意料，但也不算令人意外的是，最终是西弗勒斯· 斯内普再度团结了掠夺者们。

那是在，当然了，魔药课上。这学期，他们将探讨“美梦”药水，那需要花上几周时间来调制。

“你们需要晚上定期回来检查药水的进度——我会依据持续性和专注度给你们打分。为此，我觉得你们最好结成对子这样双方可以轮流完成。”斯拉格霍恩宣布道。  
开始搭伙时，学生中出现了一阵骚乱。像往常一样，莱姆斯顺从地和彼得一组。但在一片混乱中，斯拉格霍恩又提高了嗓门，

“不行不行，我长记性了，”他狠狠瞪了掠夺者们一眼，“你们不能再选去年的搭档。”

小天狼星和詹姆互相看了看对方，然后看向彼得和莱姆斯，上上下下打量着他们。莱姆斯畏缩了一下。

“事实上，”斯拉格霍恩继续说，“我认为应该由 _我_ 来指派搭档。”

幸运的是，斯拉格霍恩很机智，没把他们 任何一个人安排和斯内普一组，尽管彼得最终和穆尔塞伯分在了一组，那位的体型是他的两倍大。教授同样拆散了玛丽和马琳，把她们和男孩们分在一组，因为她们俩就像詹姆和小天狼星一样如胶似漆。

“我想要小天狼星！”玛丽哀叫道，马琳用胳膊肘轻轻怼了她一下，两个人都咯咯笑了起来。小天狼星吓坏了，詹姆看起来有些不知所措——他用手捋了捋头发，微微挺直了后背。

莱姆斯被要求和莉莉· 伊万斯搭档，这让他反感极了。他并不喜欢任何一个女孩，但尤其不想和莉莉搭档。她爱管闲事而且竭力想显示出一副友好的样子。尤其她还是斯内普最好的朋友，那边正在房间另一头用匕首一般的目光狠狠剜着他。

莱姆斯无法忘记一年级时那场意外，那时是莉莉制止了斯内普和穆尔塞伯攻击他——还有她对他的朋友们的鄙薄。事实上，到目前为止，他和莉莉的每一次相遇对莱姆斯来说都不怎么愉快。

她似乎看出来了他的厌恶，然后紧张地朝他笑了笑，

“嗨莱姆斯，你感觉好点了吗？”她尖声说。他咕哝了一声作为回应，低下头去。

“最好离他远点，莉莉，”斯内普在他和一个斯莱特林女生共用的桌子上小声说，“ _疯子卢平_ 可能是具有传染性的。”

“闭嘴，鼻涕精，”莱姆斯低声反驳道，尽量不让斯拉格霍恩听见。

“是的，请安静，西弗，”莉莉一本正经地说，狠狠看了他一眼。

“只是想帮帮忙，”头发油乎乎的男孩撇着嘴回答说，“我们不想让谁染上卢平那种神秘的疾病，对不？有什么需要就告诉我，莉莉。”

“我和莱姆斯完全有能力自己完成任务，多谢。”她厉声说道，甩了甩她那一头浓密的红色卷发，用一个十分的夸张动作打开课本。她看着莱姆斯，“我们需要八根老鼠尾巴，要切得很细。你来还是我来？”

“唔。我来吧。”莱姆斯回答，吃了一惊。

“很好。那我来称迷迭香叶吧。”

他们安静地忙了一会儿，如果他们在另一张桌子上也许还好，但斯内普一直在他们身后，恶狠狠地瞪着莱姆斯，嘴里嘀嘀咕咕:

“当然，‘疯子卢平’这个名字很合适，”他对和他一起干活的女孩说，“因为他真是疯了——我见过他一个人在城堡里游荡，潜伏在黑暗的角落里。你可能还记得去年他真的 _攻击_ 了我。他显然很危险，我不知道邓布利多为什么就这么放任。”

莱姆斯觉得自己的耳朵变红了。他转过身，伸出魔杖，

  
“再多说一个字。”他低吼道。斯内普窃笑着，上上下下打量着他。莉莉抓过他的胳膊把他拉了回来，

“别理他，”她低声说，尽管她自己的声音听起来也很恼火，“他家情况不太好，然后就把气撒到所有人身上，仅此而已。”

“很好。”莱姆斯说，又回去切他的老鼠尾巴。鲜血染红了他的手指。

当他们准备好了原料，就该开始搅拌了。莱姆斯现在和莉莉相处得相当不错了。她很有耐心，不像詹姆和小天狼星那样表现得好像无所不知。她有点自命不凡，但他记得自己也在努力往那个方向靠近，所以他还是最好开始学着接受它。

“我来搅，”他英勇地说——他之前从未主动提出过为一个女孩做什么；也没什么机会，他和异性的接触是那么有限。这感觉很成熟，就像詹姆一样。他卷起袖子，抓起大木勺。

“呃！ _看看他！_ ”斯内普那讨厌的、令人作呕的声音响了起来，这回半个班都听见了。莱姆斯抬起头，发现大家都在看着他。看着他裸露的手臂。他急忙拉下长袍遮住那些痕迹，但他们都看见了。“ _那_ 是什么疾病？！”

“ _闭_ 嘴，西弗勒斯！”莉莉吼道，“你为什么这么讨厌？！”

“莉莉， _看看！_ ”

“管好你自己！”

莱姆斯的脑子飞快地转着。他真希望大地能把自己吞没。他希望他能爬到桌子底下。他希望自己会幻影显形。他愿意不惜任何代价再给斯内普一拳。掠夺者们也听到了，小天狼星和詹姆从坩埚里抬起头来，

“喂，鼻涕精，你说我们伙伴什么？”

“哦，别插手，波特！”莉莉呻吟道，“你只会把事情弄得更糟！”

“请安静！”斯拉格霍恩低沉地说，“你们不再是一年级新生了，我想你们已经能够集中精力完成手头的任务了。”

每个人都安静下来。莱姆斯用尽全力死死抓着搅拌勺。

“我很抱歉，莱姆斯，”莉莉小声说，看上去真的很难过，“他真是个……哦，我不知道！瞧，我有这些。”她偷偷伸出手来。莱姆斯低头看去。她手里拿着两个灰白色的圆形东西，看上去像子弹或药片。

“这是啥？”他傻乎乎地问道，

“上周他一直在炫耀他的魔药课有多么多么好，真烦透我了……我知道我是个小气鬼，但我想给他一个教训，所以我做了这些。后来他和他妈妈发生了那些事情，我为他感到难过，所以我没用。但 _现在_ ……”

“伊万斯，”莱姆斯恼火地说，“这 _是_ 啥？！”

“就是我在鼻涕虫俱乐部玩的东西。”莉莉神秘地笑了。莱姆斯注意到她实际上非常漂亮。“它们能和他的药剂发生反应。效果肯定绝佳。”

他敬畏地盯着她，

“但你这个……”

“老师的跟屁虫？书呆子？好好先生？”她笑得更灿烂了，露出洁白而整齐的牙齿，“我们中有些人知道如何不被抓住，掠夺者先生。”

他摇摇头，困惑不解。

“这儿，”她把药片塞到他手里，“你来。趁他不注意把它们扔进去。喂，波特！”她冲着房间另一头喊道。詹姆猛地抬起头，他的眼镜被坩埚里冒出的蒸汽熏得模糊不清，

“嗯？”

斯内普也抬起头来，瞪着詹姆。莱姆斯迅速行动，假装在打哈欠，伸展着双臂，右手正好碰到斯内普的坩埚。像莉莉说的那样，他把药片扔了进去。

“哦，没什么，”她甜甜地说，然后继续干她的活。斯内普和詹姆都困惑地盯着她。莱姆斯对她肃然起敬。

斯内普的坩埚在他们身后爆炸了，一大团泛着泡沫的紫色气泡从锅沿上溢出，溅得西弗勒斯和他搭档的衣服上到处都是。她一把抓住莱姆斯的胳膊，把他拉了回去，这让他再次陡增敬意。

全班哄堂大笑，斯内普气得脸色发白，鼻孔翕动着。“哦，亲爱的！”斯拉格霍恩急忙走了过来，“甲虫壳放得有点过火了，是不是，西弗勒斯？”

“不是我干的！”斯内普气呼呼地说，紫色泡泡在他的头发上凝结，“ _他_ 干了什么！”他直指着莱姆斯，莱姆斯瑟缩了一下，“绝对是他！”

“你看见卢平先生篡改了你的魔药了吗?”

“没有，但……”

“好啦，孩子，”斯拉格霍恩笑着扔给他一条绿茶毛巾，“我们都会犯错——你也不能幸免！”

西弗勒斯语无伦次、结结巴巴地说着，莉莉显然拼命憋着笑，最后不得不转过身去，她的肩膀在无声中歇斯底里地颤抖着。

课后，掠夺者们在走廊上围到莱姆斯身边，欢呼雀跃。  
“是你干的，是不是!”

“漂亮！”

“你怎么做到的？！你在魔药课上就是个废物！”

莱姆斯冲他们咧嘴一笑，既不否认也不肯定。越过詹姆肩头，他看见莉莉飞快地冲他笑了一下，然后匆匆上楼去了。

“我没告诉过你吗？！”小天狼星欢快地宣布道，一只胳膊搂住詹姆，另一只搂住莱姆斯，“他 _还是_ 个掠夺者！”


	25. 第二学年：几小时后

1972.9.6 星期五

一旦最初的坚冰被打破，各种问题蜂拥而至。那个晚上，晚饭后，四个男孩都挤到了莱姆斯的床上，

“什么时候发生的？”

“邓布利多知道吗？！”

“你有没有，就是说， _攻击过_ 谁？”

“那是 _什么样子_ 的？”

“发作的时候你去了哪儿？！”

莱姆斯咬着下唇。他之前从未对任何人提及过自己的状况——除过去年与庞弗雷夫人进行的那场谈话。从小到大，他身边的麻瓜没人会相信他；到后来，他还被灌输了巫师们都会对他避而远之的观念。

“呃……”他试着找到一个切入点，“那时候我五岁，就是被咬的时候。在那之前我还不怎么记事。是的，邓布利多知道。我不认为我伤害过任何人。我想，如果我真伤了人的话我可能会有印象的。”

“所以当你变身的时候，你还能记得那是什么样子的吗？”小天狼星急切地问，“是一只狼吗？”

“唔……”莱姆斯苦思冥想着，“可能我能记得那种感觉，但我不认为那时候我还保留着人类的大脑。那更像是一场噩梦。”

“我一直以来以为狼人要更加……”彼得若有所思地看着他，“怎么说，可怕？”

莱姆斯耸耸肩。

“所以你爸爸是因此出事的么？”小天狼星突然问，“他是被咬你的那个狼人杀死的吗？”

莱姆斯畏缩了一下。不是因为父亲，而是因为听到了“w”这个词。他自己，从来没说过。

“不是，”他回答道，“我爸爸，他……嗯……好吧，他自杀了。在我被咬以后，所以我想是因为我。我妈妈——你知道的，她是个麻瓜，我想这有点超出她能力之外了，所以她把我送到了圣埃德蒙。”

然后是一阵令人不安的沉默。

“你有没有遇到过——”小天狼星开口，但詹姆狠狠瞪了他一眼，

“够了，布莱克，别再问了。”

他们最终分开去做作业，天黑之前，詹姆又绕着场地飞了几圈。魁地奇选拔日益迫近，他现在一天比一天更重视健康和耐力。他试图让彼得和小天狼星也和他一起去，但被他们婉拒了。

“该死的奴隶主，”当他离开后，彼得嘟嘟囔囔地说。“我早跟他说过我根本就不想一试。”

“我想我可能会试试，”小天狼星漫不经心地说，“反正他们需要一名击球手。”

作业最终被扔到一边，他们三人转而开始玩一种特别有攻击性的游戏“噼啪爆炸”，唱盘在唱针上旋转着——是披头士，因为彼得请求和鲍伊暂告一段落。

之后，熄灯以后，莱姆斯坐起来读小天狼星借给他的书。那是本麻瓜平装书——科幻小说。他曾在圣埃德蒙当地的电影院里看到过一些这类题材的电影，但他没想到居然还有书。及至剧情酣畅激动人心之际，他听到地板的吱嘎声，这说明小天狼星去拜访詹姆了。他听见了窗帘的沙沙声，以及窃窃的低语声，随后是一阵突然的不自然的寂静，这意味着有人施了一种防声咒。

莱姆斯没有理会，缩进被窝看他的书。约莫二十分钟后，他听见防声咒被打破了——那种感觉就好像他的一只耳朵聋了但突然又能听见了。他又听见了窗帘的沙沙声，小天狼星爬回来，蹑手蹑脚穿过房间。

然而，这一次，他的脚步声更近了，然后更让莱姆斯吃惊的是，他自己的床帏被拉开了。小天狼星苍白的长脸紧盯着他，

“你好呀，”他低声说，

“嗨……”莱姆斯回答道，“怎么了吗？”

“看你魔杖还点着，”他点点头，“我能进来吗？”

“啊……行？”

小天狼星咧嘴一笑，轻轻松松滑了进来，跪在莱姆斯面前；莱姆斯把书放到一边，双腿收回来抱在胸前。

“ _悄声细语_ ，”小天狼星低声说，施了防声咒以免打扰到其他人，“这书怎么样？”他看着放在莱姆斯枕边的平装书。

“挺好，”莱姆斯含含糊糊地说着，“怎么了吗？”他重复到。

“我刚在和詹姆说话，”他说，盘腿坐了下来，“他觉得我让你不高兴了，因为问了关于你爸爸的问题。”

“哦，”莱姆斯惊讶地偏过头去，“没有。那不会让我不高兴的；我习惯了。”

“我也是这么和詹姆说的。”

“是了。”

小天狼星没有离开，他只是一直看着莱姆斯。这让他觉得有点不舒服，他睡觉时只穿一件薄薄的背心，裸露的胳膊和肩膀上遍布着红色、银色的印记。小天狼星就这样毫不掩饰地盯着看。

“你这些伤疤是怎么弄的？”他轻声问。莱姆斯皱起眉头，一下把床单拉到脖子底下，

“那你那些伤疤是怎么弄的？！”他厉声说。他立刻就后悔了；小天狼星不再死盯着他的皮肤了，而是畏缩了一下，眼里满是伤心和措手不及。

“我……是我父母。虐待咒，他们用这个来惩罚我们。”他说，语调有些机械。

“抱歉，”莱姆斯放下羽绒被。他叹了口气，伸出双臂让小天狼星看得更清楚些，“我自己弄的，在我……我变身的时候，明白了吗？”他拉下背心的一个肩膀，微微转过身来给他看四个长长的爪印。

“哇，”小天狼星喘着气，再次跪坐起身，点着魔杖探身向前以便看得更清楚些。“你为什么要这样做？”

“我不知道，那时候我不是真正的自己，没有自我。庞弗雷夫人认为是一种挫败感——因为我的天性就是攻击人，而那个地方我没有攻击对象。”

“他们把你安置在哪儿？”

“有一所老房子……麦格和庞弗雷每个月带我过去，打人柳地下有一个秘密通道。”

“麦格 _看着_ 你吗？！”

“不！那太危险了。我认为她们只是用咒语把我锁在里面。”

“听起来真可怕。”

莱姆斯耸耸肩，

“并不，不像圣艾迪那样糟糕，他们给我备有一间装着镀银的门的牢房。当我第一次去到那边时——舍监可能觉得我还太小不记事，但他们把我关进了一个笼子。”  
小天狼星猛地抬头看向他，

“太恶心了！”

“还好吧，”莱姆斯对他的反应有点吃惊，“这是为了保护大家的安全。而且那时候我只有一只小狗（puppy）那么大。”

“幼崽（cub）。”小天狼星立刻说。

“什？”

“狼宝宝叫幼崽。狗宝宝才叫小狗。”

“哦。”

“所以你被咬了哪里？”小天狼星再次让好奇心代替关切占了上风。

“哦，嗯，这儿。”莱姆斯拍拍自己左臀部上方的位置。小天狼星满怀期待地看着他。莱姆斯又叹了口气，“你想看吗？”

小天狼星急切地点点头，在莱姆斯撩起衬衫下摆的时候又向前探了探身子。他已经很少再关注那些咬痕了，尽管它和以前一样显眼。那是个巨大的伤疤，是那个难以置信的巨大下颚的证据。如果愿意的话，你甚至可以一颗一颗数出他的牙齿；深深的凹陷侵蚀着莱姆斯柔软的肌肤。小天狼星现在靠得非常近了，莱姆斯不得不尽可能地后仰才能不让两颗脑袋撞在一起。

“哦，哇喔……”他喘息着，沉浸在他的观察中，就好像发现巨大的考古珍宝。

莱姆斯感觉到小天狼星的长发轻拂着他的肌肤，温暖的气息喷吐于此，然后他一把把他推开，

“天哪，布莱克，你真奇怪。”

小天狼星只是一咧嘴露出小天狼星式的笑容。

***

1972.10.13 星期五

“所以我们现在到底在干吗？”詹姆低声说，听起来快活极了。

“以及我们为什么非要带着这个愚蠢的斗篷？”小天狼星说，遮挡在织物下的声音有些发闷，“离宵禁还有好几个小时呢。”

“热死了，”彼得抱怨道。

“你们几个都给我闭嘴。”莱姆斯命令道，“我要集中注意力。”

“集中什——哎呦！”

莱姆斯一脚踢在小天狼星小腿上。

“我说闭嘴。”

“该死的蠢货，”小天狼星嘟囔着——但随后他乖乖闭嘴了。

莱姆斯抽抽鼻子。这闻起来绝对像巧克力。整个走廊——转过拐角时只有一股淡淡的味道，但越接近走廊中部的一座雕像，气味就变得愈加浓厚和芬芳。这股气味已经让莱姆斯抓狂了好几个星期——自从他上学期末注意到之后。这肯定与那座雕像有关——一个驼背的独眼女巫。那是幅很可怕的雕像，他希望只是那个画师坏心眼，这个可怜的女人其实并不真的 _长成_ 这样。

“卢平，你是带我们来见你女朋友吗？”詹姆问，在莱姆斯继续盯着独眼女巫时窃笑道。

“你老吸鼻子干吗？”小天狼星抱怨道，“如果你感冒了的话我不想挨你挨得这么近。”

“你们都闻不到吗？”

“闻什么？”

“……巧克力。绝对是巧克力。”

“巧克力？哪里有巧克力？”彼得突然振作起来。

“我什么也闻不到。”小天狼星说。

“我也是，”詹姆说。

“是从肖像那边飘过来的，”莱姆斯继续说，并没有被朋友们的嬉笑干扰。他伸出手，透过隐形衣小心地触摸着石墙。

“什么？你觉得那老巫婆的驼背里有装糖果还是怎样？”小天狼星的声音开始透着厌倦和不耐烦了。这有时候让莱姆斯有些烦心。他和彼得总被另外两位拖着去执行各种愚蠢的“任务”，但如果不是由他和詹姆牵头，小天狼星就总是唧唧歪歪。

“ _不是。_ ”莱姆斯说，“我想是你那本书里提到的秘密通道之一。”

“真的吗？！”现在小天狼星开始在意了。“你真能闻到巧克力的味道吗？这是什么……你能做到的特别的事？”

“是。”

“它通不到厨房，”彼得很有见地说，“厨房在一楼，一个赫奇帕奇告诉我的。”

“我们怎么进去呢？”

“口令？”詹姆提议道，“像公共休息室那样。”

“饭桶！”彼得急切地对女巫喊道。无事发生。

“我并不是说口令是一样的，彼得。”詹姆说。他的语气很和缓，但小天狼星和莱姆斯已经笑飞了。

“ _阿拉霍洞开_ 怎么样？”小天狼星恢复正常，提议道。莱姆斯试了试，但无事发生。

“嘛，那毕竟是给锁用的，”詹姆说，“还有什么咒语能对付看不见入口的东西吗？”

“噢，有的！”小天狼星点了点头，兴奋起来，“是有的……嗯…… _左右分离！_ ”他用魔杖敲了敲女巫的驼背。

  
立刻，驼背打开了，滑开一个缝隙足够让他们逐一爬进去。巧克力的味道越来越浓，现在莱姆斯还能闻到泥土、新鲜空气和其他人的味道。

他们赶紧溜了进去，驼背在他们身后合上了。

“ _荧光闪烁！_ ”他们异口同声地说，脱掉了隐形衣。詹姆把它夹在腋下，立即担起了领导责任。

“来吧，”他把魔杖举上前，照亮了黑暗的通道，“我们走！”

他们都跟了上去。莱姆斯并不介意——他已经尽了他的本分。

这段路很长，要走下一段冰冷的石阶，还要穿过一条泥泞潮湿的隧道。但气味越来越浓，当他们终于走到尽头时，又有了一道楼梯，通向一扇木制活板门。他们面面相觑，默默地同意由詹姆先去探路。他们看着他爬了上去，推开门，把头伸了进去。莱姆斯感觉到他们都屏住了呼吸，看着詹姆的身形消失在未知之中。

“我不信！”他在上面傻笑着说，“你们必须得看看！”他向上爬，身影完全消失了。小天狼星急忙跟在他后面，不想错过任何。莱姆斯接着也爬上去，但彼得还在他们后面瑟瑟发抖。

“我们在哪儿？”小天狼星问，环顾着黑暗的小房间。他们被整齐地堆放在一起的箱子和板条箱包围着。糖果的香气扑鼻而来。

“我想我们现在是到了霍格莫德！”詹姆斯激动地说，“这是蜂蜜公爵的储藏室！”

“糖果店？”莱姆斯问，尽管他觉得这种状况下这句话完全是多余的。小天狼星撕开一个盒子，那里面看上去至少有五百盒巧克力蛙。

莱姆斯已经从其他男孩那听说了有关霍格莫德的一切——他们以前都跟着家庭在假期里去过那儿。它是英国仅有的纯巫师村庄之一。高年级的学生周末可以去，他们经常带着装满蜂蜜公爵糖果的纸袋回来。此刻，站在地窖里的莱姆斯无比满足于这次行动的结果。

他们终于把彼得哄了上来，在店里东转西转探索了好几个小时，惊叹于自己的能耐。作为他们中唯一有入室盗窃经验的人，在莱姆斯的指导下，他们每样东西都选了一点。詹姆以为没人看到，但莱姆斯看见他从袍子里抽出一袋西可和加隆，然后离开时放到了柜台上。

掠夺者们带着沉甸甸的口袋回到格兰芬多公共休息室，脸上挂着大大的笑容。一位级长以错过宵禁为由给他们扣了分，但他们一点也不在乎。几小时后，他们都躺在床上，假装胃没给吃得胀痛，小天狼星喊道：

“这必须得出现在地图上。”


	26. 第二学年：魁地奇

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章中莱姆斯要做很多心理疏导工作

“我受够了。”彼得咬着牙说。莱姆斯坐在他身边，叹了口气。他知道他的感受，但现在再絮絮叨叨也并没有多大效用了。“我真的受够了！”彼得重申到，微微提高了声调，仰头寻求他的肯定。

“我知道你受够了。”莱姆斯应着，希望能有所宽慰。

“他们把我们卷进各种各样的麻烦里，让我们吃禁闭——我从来都没抱怨过。”

“唔。你抱怨过，一点点。”莱姆斯扬起一道眉毛。彼得点点头。

“好吧，是有 _几次_ ，但我总是按照詹姆说的去做。还有小天狼星，就算他真的对我很凶。”

“小天狼星对谁都很凶。”莱姆斯说着，有些倦了。

“不管怎么说，这次我真是彻彻底底受够了。”彼得接着说，“他们太过分了。”

“我们只是在支持着他们，”莱姆斯打着哈欠，坐在木质观众席上向前探身伸个懒腰，“我以为你情愿如此呢。”

“不是——”彼得做了个鬼脸，“在大早上五点钟。”

莱姆斯倾向于同意，尽管他并不打算为此大发牢骚。好歹彼得还是 _真心_ 喜爱魁地奇的呢。他们望向前方安静的球场，翠绿而厚实的草地隐匿在清晨薄纱般的雾气中。詹姆和小天狼星大概还在更衣室里，和其余有意竞选格兰芬多球队队员的同学们待在一起。莱姆斯和彼得用围巾帽子把自己裹得严严实实的，挤在看台上等候选拔开始。

他们至少已经在这儿呆了一个小时了——离早餐甚至还有相当长一段时间，因为詹姆想提前练练手。他们本来可以说“不”，然后躺在床上继续睡觉让那两个男孩自便。但彼得是对的；他们总会按照詹姆所说的行动，他太擅长于说服他们了。莱姆斯又打了个哈欠。

“哦，你好，莱姆斯，”莉莉走上台阶，倦怠地冲他们笑笑，“嗨，彼得。”

“早啊。”莱姆斯也冲她点点头，

“早，莉莉，”彼得打了个哈欠。

“冷死了，是不是！来看魁地奇选拔？”

“嗯哼。”

“我就知道詹姆会来一试。”莉莉疲倦地说。詹姆对魁地奇的狂热不仅局限在掠夺者们的宿舍里，所有跟他打过照面的人都知道他执着于此。

“还有小天狼星。”莱姆斯说。

“好吧，这俩还真是难舍难分。”莉莉一本正经地说。

“你来看谁？”彼得问。

“马琳，”莉莉指了指球场一端，格兰芬多球队和新申请入队的预选队员们正集中在球门柱旁。莱姆斯只能辨认认出马琳· 麦金农淡金色的马尾。“她想竞选击球手。”

“那不是小天——”彼得刚要开口，但莱姆斯迅速照着他腿踢了一脚。

莉莉困惑地看着他们，选择换一个话题。

“莱姆斯，今天晚上你能去检查一下’美梦药水’吗？我的占星术真的差太多 了，我想去找埃斯特教授谈谈。”

“不行，”莱姆斯答道，用胳膊肘撑着身子，“我们要关禁闭。”

“哦。为什么？”

“让黑魔法防御术教室的所有桌椅满天乱飘。”彼得补充道。

“真的吗？”莉莉惊讶地看着他们，“闻所未闻。”

“我们还没做呢，”莱姆斯说，“我们打算待会儿，等大家都吃午饭的时候做。但我想他们会知道是我们干的，反正禁闭逃不掉。”

莉莉咂咂嘴，

“卢平，关于被抓住这事儿我是怎么说的来着？”她调皮地一笑。

莱姆斯耸耸肩，回以她一个微笑。莉莉真的没有那么糟糕。她有所有女孩都拥有的那种能让你觉得自己傻里傻气的天赋，但至少她还能由此迸发出一些幽默感。斯内普总像只吸血蝙蝠一样盘旋在她身边，浑身散发出幽暗与阴郁的的气场，所以在他缺席的时候见到她真的很开心。

魁地奇场上终于有动静了，所有竞选队员正在接受选拔。詹姆无疑会给人留下深刻印象；他的状态相当不错。他急速地俯冲、急转，在半空中盘旋，仿佛所恃无物——就好像是在游泳而非飞行。詹姆试图做一个急转时，莱姆斯听见莉莉急促地喘着气。

“他非要这样显摆吗？”她紧张地说，“他会送命的。”

“不会，”彼得说，“我五岁就认识他了，一直到现在他甚至从未从扫帚上掉下来过。一次都没有。”

“怪不得他觉得自己无人能敌呢。”莉莉嘟囔着。

其余追球手竞选者也轮番上阵，但很明显詹姆是其中最好的人选。接着是击球手——小天狼星、马琳和一个身材魁梧的五年级学生拿上球棒，和六只游走球一起升上天空。那场面看起来相当可怖；莱姆斯胆战心惊地看着那红色的炮弹向朋友的脑袋和身体直射过去。小天狼星敏捷地避开游走球，一路上击开了几个飞来的球，但马琳是无人能敌的。她在试炼中绕着球飞来飞去，每一次都以机器般的精准挥舞球棒，让游走球直飞过球场。

“我滴个妈。”彼得惊叫道，“我还不知道麦金农居然有这种本事。”

“她哥哥在火炮队打球，”莉莉解释道，着实为马琳感到骄傲。“她一整个暑假都跟着他训练。”

“小天狼星也是，”彼得说，把之前的小别扭全都抛之脑后，捍卫着自己的朋友，“他和詹姆一直在训练，是不是，莱姆斯？”

莱姆斯没有回答，甚至没有提醒彼得他没有和他们一起过暑假。他正忙着为小天狼星感到难堪，希望马琳· 麦金农没有那么擅长击打游走球——或者至少能有两个位置留给击球手。他不知道自己为什么这么在意——他讨厌魁地奇，而如果小天狼星和詹姆都在球队里，那就意味着他要花更多时间哆哆嗦嗦地待在看台上。而且很长一段时间以来，他一直在悄悄等待着小天狼星挫败的时刻，等待能够证明小天狼星布莱克并非处处十全十美的证据。

但在这种情况下，莱姆斯对抱持这种想法产生了愧疚。小天狼星肯定会郁郁寡欢的。

“他们来了！”莉莉跳起来跑去迎接朋友。莱姆斯和彼得慢慢跟在她后面。

“我进队了！”马琳咧嘴笑着，粉扑扑的脸上洋溢着喜悦。她和莉莉拥抱在一起。

詹姆看起来也对自己非常满意，他的头发被风吹得乱成一锅粥，眼镜微微歪斜着。不过，他并没有马琳那样开怀，显然是在克制自己照顾着小天狼星的情绪。小天狼星黑着一张脸——彼得一见小天狼星就往后退了一步。  
“是啊，干得漂亮，麦金农。”小天狼星看着地面，粗声粗气地说。

“谢谢……呃……你也很棒的，小天狼星。”她紧张地说。他咕哝了一声，仍然没有抬头。

詹姆用余光看了看他，向女孩们做了个抱歉的表情。他向马琳伸出手来，

“下周第一次练习见吧？”

“是啊，太棒了！”她欢快地对他笑了笑，“回见，波特！”

这两个女孩有说有笑地聊着天，手挽手朝城堡走去。

“小天狼星，伙计，这又不是世界末日。”詹姆转向朋友。

“我知道。”小天狼星踢向路边的一丛草。

“辛格说，如果愿意的话，你可以进预备队。”

“我知道。我不想坐在替补席上。”

“我们去吃早餐好吗？”詹姆终于叹了口气，看向另外两人寻求支持。彼得热切地点点头。

莱姆斯忍不住有点恼火。自他们进入霍格沃茨以来，波特就一直絮絮叨叨期盼着这一刻，而小天狼星甚至连为他最好的朋友感到高兴的礼貌都没有。

“干得好，詹姆，”莱姆斯一边说一边看着小天狼星，相当不客气，“你真了不起，祝贺你。”

“干杯，卢平。”詹姆咧嘴一笑。他笑的时候，眼角有细细的笑纹，整张脸一下亮堂起来——就好像这是他脸的自然状态。

“是啊，”彼得说，一拳打在他胳膊上，“干得漂亮，波特。”

“谢谢！”

他们静静走回城堡。小天狼星仍然没有说话，走在人前几步。詹姆慢跑着跟上，

“你明年可以再试，那时候阿尔达勒（Ardal）就离队了，他跟我说他要退队专心准备NEWTs。”

“我不在乎，没关系。”小天狼星答道，表示满不在乎的样子。他又加快了脚步，飞快从他们身边跑开，扫帚还夹在腋下。詹姆想去追他，但莱姆斯一下抓住他的胳膊，

“别管他。”他气呼呼地说，“他要是想当个郁郁寡欢的饭桶就让他去吧。”

小天狼星没有和他们一起吃早饭，后来也没去公共休息室。詹姆被很多格兰芬多同学拦住了，他们这时已经从队里听说他是新的追球手。一群四年级的男孩把他拉到道旁商量战术，彼得也跟着去了，沉浸在朋友的荣耀之中。这对詹姆来说无关紧要；他总是有很多的光耀可以分享。

莱姆斯不喜欢聚光灯，所以他趁着这个机会去找小天狼星。他不在寝室里，不过这也是意料之中——显然布莱克想找个地方自己闷闷不乐。但，要知道莱姆斯才是隐身大师，然后没过多久他就找到了他，他正蜷缩在一块小空地里，藏在一张壁毯后面，毯子上是追捕独角兽的场景。

“滚开，卢平。”小天狼星皱起眉头，转过身去，双臂抱着膝盖。他的声音很粗，尽管脸是干的，但好像刚才哭过。“你没法让我高兴起来，好吗？”

莱姆斯翻了翻眼睛，爬进空地，强迫他动起来，

“挪个地儿，”他掷地有声地说，“我不是来哄你开心的，你个蠢蛋。”

“什么？”

“你坐在这闹什么别扭？你最好的伙伴刚刚实现了他一直以来的梦想，还不快过去做个好伙计。”

小天狼星发出愤怒的声音，仍然试图躲开莱姆斯，尽管后方已经没有多少空间了。

“你不会明白的。”他吸了吸鼻子。

“我想也是，”莱姆斯平静地肯定着他的说辞，“但我相当明白的是，詹姆真的、真的很想成为一名追球手，他为此付出了非常大的努力，最终得以如愿以偿。而马琳真的很想成为一名击球手，她也为此付出了很大的努力——伊万斯告诉我们的。所以她得到了那个位置。她只是比你强。”

“滚蛋！”小天狼星推了他一把，但莱姆斯已经习惯了被人推来推去，而且不管小天狼星乐意与否，莱姆斯都比他要壮。

“你根本就没那么 _在乎_ ！”他一把推了回去，继续说着，“不如波特那么在乎。你去参加选拔只是因为他要去，但你不必 _总要_ 和他保持一致。变形术上你还是打败了他。你还是全年级第一。每个人都 _喜欢_ 你。好吧，除了斯莱特林和……你家人？但谁在乎呢。彼得的家人也不喜欢他。”

听及此，小天狼星忍不住淡淡地笑了一下。

“所以别再像个小孩子似的，去和他讲‘干得好’”。”

“好吧。”

“很好。”

他们俩从窗台上跳下来，把壁毯推到一边。刺绣的小骑士冲着男孩子们挥舞着小拳头，因为他们追逐银色独角兽的行动被他俩打断了，导致那只独角兽呜呜叫着冲进了密林。

他们走回公共休息室。小天狼星把手插进口袋。

“你们都吃完早餐了吗？”他绷着脸问。

“嗯哼。”莱姆斯答道。“不过詹姆给你带了点吐司。”

“他是个好伙伴。”小天狼星笑了。

“是的，”莱姆斯厉声说，“他是。”

他们之间沉默了好一会儿。及至走到胖夫人的画像前，小天狼星看向莱姆斯。他的眼睛仍然微微泛红，但除此之外，他都恢复了正常。

“我没有在试图模仿詹姆。”

“我没说你有。”莱姆斯说。“不过，你在和他竞争。”

小天狼星似乎承认这一点。他又抬起头来。

“而且我不在乎我家人怎么想。”说这句话时，他的语调如此凶狠以至眼睛都亮了起来，微微闪着光，莱姆斯怕他会再掉下泪来。他伸出手，小心翼翼地碰了碰小天狼星的肩膀，就像你试图安抚一只狂吠的狗那样。

“我知道，伙计。”他轻柔地说。“这我知道。”


	27. 第二学年：生日婚约

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 小天十三岁啦:)  
> Warning：内含同性倾向言辞/态度

1972.11.3

和十二岁那年不同，小天狼星的十三岁生日并没有落在满月上。他从未和任何人说过他同莱姆斯的那段谈话——至少，就莱姆斯所知来说目前还没有——但他对待朋友的态度确实有所转变。在此之前，他对待莱姆斯的态度有点像看待一只小宠物；每当卢平展现出独立思考能力时都会感到惊讶；现在小天狼星至少开始对另外两位二级掠夺者稍稍上心了。

有关魁地奇的话题仍然是个痛点，所以在小天狼星在霍格沃茨度过的第二个生日到来的那个清晨，詹姆明智地选择不再提议午间飞行活动。

早餐伴随着他们扯着嗓子以最高音量喊出的“生日快乐”开始了，这现在已经成为掠夺者们的传统了。波特一家给小天狼星送来了一大篮子巧克力，而詹姆本人送了佐科订单目录上一半的商品作为生日礼物。莱姆斯有点点不好意思拿出自己的礼物——几本暑假里偷来的《Melody Maker》和《新音乐杂志》——但小天狼星兴奋极了；其中一本刊载了一篇同马克· 博兰的采访。早餐大部分时间都花在了翻阅杂志上；三个纯血统对着那些静止的麻瓜照片嗤嗤发笑。

莱姆斯一直偷偷瞄着小天狼星，想着现在已经划归为青少年的他，和以前相比是否有所变化。莱姆斯一直想长到十三岁；在他眼中，这似乎代表着一个更加成熟、更为宏大的年龄节点。他知道幻想一夜之间涌入大量新才智是不现实的，但无论从哪个角度看，这都无疑是一个重要里程碑。小天狼星肯定让自己的行事方式发生些许转变；莱姆斯是这么确信着的。

不幸的是，无忧无虑的早晨终止于此了。他们吃完早饭准备去上第一堂课（魔法史）的时候，出礼堂的路被堵住了。

“小天狼星。”一个严厉的声音说道。

纳西莎· 布莱克站在他们面前。十五岁时，她就已经比他们四位掠夺者都要高了。她是个相当迷人的姑娘，莱姆斯想；只不过脸色有些苍白。她看上去并不像姐姐那样疯疯癫癫，染烫、拉直后的头发垂下来，像一张华丽的铂片在光线的照射下熠熠闪光。

她抱着双臂站在他们面前，雷古勒斯躲躲闪闪地跟在她身边。

“西茜。”小天狼星点点头以作招呼。她抖了一下，但并没有责备他。

“今天是你生日。”她说。

“嗯，我意识到了。”

她翻了翻眼睛。看上去她也没有她姐姐那样的脾气，这让莱姆斯很是乐见。

“今天晚上你得和我们一起吃饭。”

“非得这样的话，那你们就过来坐到格兰芬多桌。”

“不行。”她眯起灰色的眼睛，“你妈妈下达了严格的指示。我们要单独在斯莱特林公共休息室里用餐，像去年那样。”

“不！”小天狼星失去了刚获得的成熟，突然变得像个孩子，几乎是在跺脚了，“我想和我朋友一起吃。”

“你随时都能和他们一起吃饭。”纳西莎厉声说，她的手现在插在腰上。“生日是 _家族_ 庆典。”

雷古勒斯盯着自己的脚面，仍然在堂姐背后站着。小天狼星还是很恼火，但最终还是点头了。詹姆一只手放到他的肩膀上；这本是个无害的手势，但雷古勒斯抬起头死盯着他们，就好像他们是在做什么肮脏的事情。

晚饭的安排已经敲定，两个斯莱特林离开了，掠夺者们在后方目送着他们远去。詹姆看向小天狼星，

“真倒霉，”他宽慰道，“想翘课吗？”

“不，”小天狼星摇摇头，“我要带几个粪弹过去。”

“咱们可以看看那个定时炸弹咒有没有效用！”

“完美。”

***

晚饭后，小天狼星已经离开有一段时间了。詹姆在宿舍里踱着步子，隔几分钟就看一次手表，大声考虑道他是不是应该去地牢外面大吼大叫。

“我们得重新开始制作你的地图了，卢平，”他说着，用手梳理着（现在已经是一场灾难）的头发，“标记出每一个人，然后我们每时每刻都能知道他们在哪。”

“我们离那儿还有好长的路要走，”莱姆斯的声音从床上传来，边看着书边回答道。“东翼的地图还一点儿没画。圣诞节的时候我可以搞一些。”

“不，”詹姆在卧室中央停住了，“你和布莱克都要来我家过圣诞。”

莱姆斯抬起头，尴尬地咽了口唾沫，

“詹姆，我不行，你知道我不能。”

詹姆大手一挥，又继续踱他的步。

“我和爸爸都办妥了，别担心。满月在二十号，我查过了。咱们一起留到二十一号再走。”

莱姆斯无言以对，所幸也无伤大雅。詹姆很快就下决心披上斗篷去找小天狼星了。不出所料，彼得也一同跟随，但莱姆斯正看书看得津津有味，就放任他们去了。他懒洋洋地倚在床上，想放张唱碟。詹姆和彼得要求在学年结束前禁绝鲍威，但如果他们不在……

学年伊始时，莱姆斯完全共情于小天狼星的兴奋以致他未曾告诉他他知道所有有关Ziggy Stardust的事——事实上，一整个夏天里麻瓜世界几乎每个人都在谈论他。

七月中旬的某一天，午茶后，莱姆斯同几个年长一点的男孩一起，坐在休息室里看《流行之巅》。电视仍然是黑白的，但在莱姆斯眼里那演出异彩纷呈。大卫· 鲍伊和他见过的任何一个人都不一样。他们所有人都张大嘴巴，不错眼珠地盯着那个修长、像外星人一样的男人穿着一身拼接紧身衣，在舞台上跳博普。他的脸色苍白如雪，脑后长长的头发被粗暴地扎在头顶，眼睛十分引人注目；一侧瞳孔比另一侧要大——他 _化了妆_ 。莱姆斯立刻就想去了解他，并成为他。当大卫把手臂环在那位身材高挑、浅色头发的吉他手身上时，莱姆斯的胃肠奇怪地抽搐了一下，而当两个男人用同一个麦克唱歌时，他们的脸颊紧紧贴在一起，圣埃德蒙里一位护工见状直接转台并关掉了电视机。 _下流的基佬，_ 他说， _这种恶心玩意还敢往电视上播，小屁孩们都能看见。_

莱姆斯的思绪发散到了比他所想更远的地方。

另外两个男孩回来时，身边带着脸色苍白的小天狼星。和家人见面之后，他看上去比往常更糟；自闭且不快。甚至连他的眼睛都不那么明亮了，变得灰朦朦的。

“怎么了？”莱姆斯担心地站了起来。

“糟透了。”小天狼星说。“真的、真的糟透了。卑劣。最差劲的，最难以置信的……太可怕了。”他脸朝下一气栽倒在床上。

“从我们在地牢找到他开始，”詹姆解释道，“除了这些形容词就再没别的话了。”

“最高级形式。”小天狼星纠正道，声音被枕头压得有点发闷。

“是啊是啊，你这也太夸张了，”詹姆叹了口气。他又用手指梳理着自己的头发。他这样到不了而立之年头顶就会发凉的，莱姆斯想着。“想告诉我们 _为什么_ 吗？！”

小天狼星翻了个身，仰面躺在床上，眼睛盯着床罩。

“我要结婚了。”

“什么？！”詹姆和彼得看上去和莱姆斯一样震惊，所以至少他知道这在巫师界也绝非稀松平常。

”纳西莎跟我说的。”他点点头，仍然空洞地盯着上方，“通常来说他们会到我成年以后再订婚，就像贝拉特里克斯那样，但西茜说他们决定要加强对我的控制。”

“订婚？！”詹姆听起来大吃一惊，“布莱克家不会还在包办婚姻吧，你确定吗？”

“当然还在。”小天狼星重重叹了口气，“ _最古老而高贵的_ ，等等，等等……他们要在明年夏天举行订婚仪式。我得及时’接受现实’。然后我一毕业，婚礼就要开始了。恐怕不会邀请你们。”

“这是疯了！这是中世纪！这是……”

“我的母亲。”小天狼星总结道。

“那个，”莱姆斯觉得打断他讲话很不礼貌，但他的好奇心占据了上风，“你要谁结婚呢？”

小天狼星坐起身来。

“这就是强扭的瓜，不是吗？”他愤怒地说，“是我妈 _一手操办*_ 的，”他的法语发音标准而优美。即使是在最激烈的暴怒之中，小天狼星也能做到如此。

“谁？！”

“西茜。”

“什么？！”

“纳西莎？！”

“你堂姐吗？！”

“纳西莎· _布莱克_ ？！”

小天狼星点点头。肩膀塌了下来。那自闭的目光又回到脸上，他又躺了下去。

“很明显，他们也想控制住她。安多米达——她姐姐，你知道的，唯一一个正常人——她怀孕了，据西茜说。他们正要团结起来试图阻止任何一滴肮脏血液流入。”

“但外面肯定还会有别的纯血统女孩啊，”詹姆理性地提出，“而且我以为她会和那个讨厌的马尔福在一起呢？”

“他们是在一起，”小天狼星点点头，“她和我一样生气，相信我。都到谈婚论嫁了。”

“雷古勒斯怎么说？”詹姆问。他的脑子似乎在飞快地运转。

“什么他怎么说？”小天狼星痛苦地说，“你是觉得他爱上她了吗？”

“她很漂亮。”彼得温和地说。小天狼星给了他个能把玻璃震碎的眼神。

“她是我 _堂姐_ ，你个蠢货。”

“好啦，”詹姆威严地举起手来，“不要骂人，我们只是想帮帮忙。”莱姆斯看不出彼得到底在帮什么忙，但他闭紧嘴巴，由着詹姆继续说下去。“我是说，雷古勒斯有说什么吗？他当时也在场，是不是?”

“一。句。都。没。有。”小天狼星怒瞪过来，于是没人再提他弟弟的事。

“好吧，行。”詹姆把眼镜推上鼻梁，“到明年夏天之前我们还有时间。而且，信不信由你，纳西莎是站在我们这边的。所以，我想说这不是毫无希望的。”

“你没见我母亲，你不知道什么叫绝望。”小天狼星说。

“而 _她_ 不知道什么叫掠夺者。”詹姆坚定地说。“先生们，”他逐个看向他们。莱姆斯完全知道接下来会发生什么了。“我们有新任务了。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *原文为法语。


	28. 第二学年：假设

你究竟该怎么做才能摆脱一桩婚约呢？周日晚上，莱姆斯在去往地牢的路上暗自思忖着。他独自一人；莉莉让他在明天上交药剂之前再去检查一遍。他个人觉得这实在没什么必要，但他同时内疚地意识到，直到目前为止是伊万斯完成了大部分工作。

小天狼星的问题一整天都在他脑袋里回荡，詹姆要求他们每个人都要在圣诞节之前拿出方案，但莱姆斯实在是看不出能有什么办法。在此之前，他从没想过婚约，或是结婚，或是家族的荣耀之类。这都是属于成年世界的东西。十三岁的孩子根本犯不着去考虑这些。但随后，转过最后一个楼梯转角，他想，十二岁的孩子本来也犯不着去担心每个月变成一只怪物。

他重重叹了口气，推开了魔药教室的门。让他反感的是，西弗勒斯· 斯内普已经在里面搅拌着他的药剂了。他们对上目光，莱姆斯在原地愣了一会，随后挺起肩膀、扬起下巴径直走向自己的坩埚，选择不去理会那个男孩。

但他无法不注意到他的魔药颜色和斯内普的有所差别，这可不是一个好兆头。他们的是一种醒目而雍容的蓝色，比书上写的它所应呈现的颜色要更深一点。很明显斯内普也注意到了。

“你得再多放点薰衣草。”他哼着鼻子说，一眼不抬。“至少再加一茶匙。”

“是啊，行吧。”莱姆斯皱起眉头，“看看我会不会听你的话。”

“我会对莉莉的魔药动手脚吗，啊？”斯内普厉声反驳道。

莱姆斯想了想。的确，尽管斯内普的言行着实令人讨厌，但掠夺者们知道的另一件事是，他几乎愿意为莉莉· 伊万斯做任何事。这很怪，但莱姆斯不会依据别人的古怪言行而对其加以判断。

他又舀了些薰衣草，然后搅拌着。瞬间，药剂的颜色变浅了，呈天蓝色，散发出一种甜甜的、梦幻般的香气。斯内普得意地咂咂嘴，盖上了自己坩埚的盖子，准备离开。

“嘿西弗！”一个声音从门口传来，“哦，莱姆斯……”

是莉莉。她看起来有点尴尬。莱姆斯皱起眉头，

“我们不是约好了今天我来检查药剂吗？”

“唔，是，是约好了……我只是……双保险嘛。”她一贯苍白的脸颊红了起来。

“你觉得我不会来吗？”

斯内普嘲弄地哼了一声，离开了。莱姆斯使劲忍住自己往那油腻的后脑勺扔勺子的冲动。莉莉没注意到，她穿过房间，俯视着坩埚。

“嗯，你确实吃了很多禁闭，”她用一本正经的口吻说。西弗勒斯快步走出房间。“哦，哇，看起来比今天早上好多了。你做了什么吗？”

“加了点薰衣草。”

“是吗？真不错，现在看上去是对的。”

“嗯……”他揉了揉后脑勺，朝门口瞥了一眼。斯内普已经听不见了。“是的，我只是觉得要再加一些，我想。”  
“那就没什么要做的了。你要回公共休息室吗？”

“对的。”

他们并肩走着。莉莉的心情好极了，

“咱们合作得相当愉快，是不是？”她冲他笑着。“由西弗换成你挺不错的，不管怎么说，你要更好相处了。”

莱姆斯以前从没想过自己会很好相处。她这么说倒是件好事，但跟斯内普比起来，不论同谁相处都显得轻松自在。

“你和他到底是怎么一回事？”他问道。

“他是我最好的朋友。莉莉立刻答道，好像她总是要为此辩白似的。“我们认识很久了。”

“噢，是了。”

“他并没有你想象的那么坏，”她一边说，一边用余光瞥了他一眼，“他可以变得很善良。以及有趣。”

“那他为什么要同穆尔赛伯和那群纯血统鬼混呢？”

“嗯，如果我们非要把对一个人的评判建立在他们的朋友的基础上，”莉莉极尖锐地看了他一眼。

“我的朋友们怎么啦？！”莱姆斯很震惊。每个人都喜欢詹姆和小天狼星。莉莉翻了翻眼睛。

“他们都是承纯血统家族衣钵者，是不是？”她甩了甩自己红褐色的卷发，“更何况他们还都是十足的自大狂。波特觉得自己是上帝的宠儿而布莱克……嗯，他是布莱克，是不？他们家族的名声就连我都知道，我还是麻瓜出身。我觉得彼得还行，但很遗憾他总是跟在他们屁股后面。”

“我也一直跟着他们。”

“是啊，你确实。”她毫不掩饰地又看了他一眼。

“你对他们的看法是错的。”莱姆斯说，“我的意思是……好吧，到处炫耀这点是没错，但他们不只是……他们要更多面。”

“那你就得承认西弗勒斯也会有更多面，是不是？”

她比小天狼星更难对付。莱姆斯不置可否地耸耸肩。他突然想到，没准莉莉能帮助他们解决目前的难题呢。毕竟，婚礼和订婚都是女孩子的事，不是吗？至少她能提供另一种视角。

“伊万斯？”他若有所思地说，“你很聪明……”

“哦，很好。”

“抱歉。我是说——你比我聪明。”

“更好了。”

他咧嘴一笑，揉了揉后脑勺。

“如果你家人让你嫁给一个你不想嫁的人，你会怎么做？”

她皱起了眉头，好像她从未想到过这类问题。

“类似包办婚姻？”我以为你在寄养家庭里呢？”

“是儿童之家，”他纠正道。“两者间有区别的。总之，对象不是我，是……是别人。”

“唔……”她似乎被难住了，莱姆斯看不到什么希望。“天哪，我的意思是，我父母绝对不会做这样的事。但如果他们真的这么做了……我肯定会很生气。以及痛心。”

“痛心？”他困惑地问道。

“嗯，当然了。作为父母的话应该爱你，理应希望你得到最好的……做出这样的决定的话就完全背驰这个原则了。”

“确实，”他点了点头，虽然他并不是很明白，“这个人，呃……他和父母相处得并不好。”

“就算如此，”莉莉耸耸肩，“也并不意味着他不会因此而痛心。你本应全身心信任抚养你的人。”

“哦，好。”莱姆斯不知道该如何接话。他的胃里有一种可怕的翻腾的感觉——就像过去要求他大声朗读时所产生的那种感觉。莉莉并没有注意到。现在他们差不多走到了公共休息室了。

“我还是不知道我会怎么办，”她叹了口气，“好像唯一的选择是反抗他们——就是父母。但这会导致各种各样的问题……是谁啊？说嘛，告诉我！”

莱姆斯摇摇头，

“不行。抱歉。”

莉莉点点头，表示理解。莱姆斯朝她笑了笑。她的风度真的让人感到如沐春风。

“轻浮。”莉莉对肖像说，她打开让他们爬进去。

詹姆刚从魁地奇训练回来不久，还穿着他那件红色的飞行袍。他坐在沙发上，把佐科的炸豆弹进壁炉，豆子在壁炉里炸得五彩缤纷，像小型烟花一样。小天狼星躺在他身下的地毯上，读着一本他从家里带回来的关于魔咒的书。

“完事了，卢平？”詹姆笑了。莱姆斯朝莉莉点点头，走到朋友们那里。红发女孩径直上楼回了女生宿舍。“为了伊万斯抛弃了我们，是吗？”詹姆傻笑着问。

“魔药。”莱姆斯答道。

“是了。你们俩现在是朋友了？”

“算是吧，”莱姆斯耸耸肩，“她挺好的。讨厌你们俩。”

“什么？！”两人一下坐起身来，看上去被冒犯了的样子。

“但每个人都喜欢我们！”小天狼星说，“我们是招人喜欢的小捣蛋鬼！”

“她认为你们是自大狂。”

詹姆戏剧式地大喘着气。

“她怎么敢！我们得把她争取过来。”

“何必如此，”小天狼星翻了个身，看回他的书，“她是鼻涕精的朋友，她显然没什么品味。”

“她真这么说的？”詹姆问莱姆斯。他点点头,

“她说你自诩你是上帝的宠儿。”

“这什么意思——”

“这是麻瓜用的表达，”莱姆斯解释说，“意思是她认为你很自负。

“她是这么想的？”

“嗯，”莱姆斯看着他，“说实话，你确实有点。”

詹姆哈哈大笑。莱姆斯坐到他旁边，自己抓了一把炸豆，一个一个扔进火里。他和詹姆很快就把它变成一个游戏，看谁能恰到好处地击中灰烬，整出最大的爆炸。  
“忘了说，”豆子袋一空，詹姆说，“今天爸爸用猫头鹰捎来了信——他已经和麦格教授谈过了，我们可以带你回家过圣诞节。”

“什么？真的嘛？！”莱姆斯兴奋极了。为什么一位素未蒙面的成年人要为他出面干预呢？他心里记下说永远都不要再低估詹姆意志的力量了。

“是啊，但暑假可能不行。抱歉。”

莱姆斯无声地摇了摇头。他应该说声谢谢，但他不知道如何开口。

“就等你了，伙计，”詹姆用脚碰了碰小天狼星，“你妈妈那处理好了吗？就说你又要去小矮星彼得家。”

“不这么麻烦，”小天狼星答到，眼没离开书，“我打算不打招呼就去你那儿。”

小天狼星很少和他父母联系，但是自从和纳西莎谈过以后，他就完全无视了他们的猫头鹰。莱姆斯不确定沉默是不是小天狼星表达不满的最好方式，但正如莉莉刚才提醒他的那样，莱姆斯对家庭知之甚少。

“妈妈肯定不赞同你这样做，”詹姆咬着嘴唇说。

“那就别告诉她。”小天狼星翻了一页。

詹姆和莱姆斯交换了一下眼神。他们必须马上就订婚这事采取一些行动；一想小天狼星还要在这种情绪中再待五年，那真的是件非常可怕的事。


	29. 第二学年：十二月的满月

那一年，圣诞节的返程列车于12月16日发车，这就意味着及至满月过后，詹姆、小天狼星和莱姆斯需要另寻渠道返回波特家。

麦格，在告诫莱姆斯不要将自己的秘密透露给其他任何人之后，出于对掠夺者们心愿的同情，同意他们使用自己办公室里的火炉，不过，“仅此一次”。莱姆斯并不十分在意这场训诫，但着实为即将首次使用飞路连接而紧张。他从身边伙伴口中听到了各种各样的恐怖故事，更何况满月前后的几天中，他总会感到恶心。

16日之后，小天狼星每天早上都会收到一封要求他立刻回家的吼叫信，但他所做的仅仅是将猩红色的信封扔进火炉、使得沃尔普加· 布莱克的尖叫在烟囱里回荡。詹姆明显对这种行为感到不安，但他并未说过什么。小天狼星这两天一点就着，最好还是不要招惹他。不幸的是，随着满月将至，莱姆斯的脾气也到了临界点。两个男孩能为任何一点鸡毛蒜皮的小事爆发争吵，而可怜的詹姆不得不一次次介入调停。

“看在上帝的份上拜托你给她回封信。”20号早上，莱姆斯咆哮着，从床上冲着小天狼星扔了个枕头。这是他被吼叫声吵醒的第三个清晨了。

“ **如果你以为你能这样懦弱地逃过天赋与你的血缘联系，那就试试吧！** ”它嚎叫着，声音像女妖一样在整座格兰芬多塔楼里嗡嗡做响。

“别插手，卢平，”小天狼星把枕头砸了回去。

“这玩意天天在我们宿舍里吵吵我怎么能置身事外？！”莱姆斯直起身来吼道。

“ _真是_ 抱歉为您带来不便！”小天狼星反唇相讥。他看起来精神不好，像是睡眠不足，但莱姆斯心情太坏了根本无暇他顾，离变身只有几个小时了。

“五分钟内别表现得像是个被宠坏小屁孩一样可以吗？！”他厉声道，“你太他妈自私了。”

“我没让她寄来这些！而且至少我还能收到邮件，至少还有人 _足够关心_ 我——”

莱姆斯一下扑到小天狼星身上，气得疯狂用拳头捶他，怒火中烧。

“ **闭、嘴。** ”他咕哝着，照着小天狼星左脸狠狠来了一拳。小天狼星，尽管打嘴炮很厉害，但格斗技巧真的不行，他喘着气，试图推开莱姆斯，最终抓住魔杖，

“ _莫迪奥！_ *”他指着莱姆斯的脸嘶嘶地说。莱姆斯一瞬间弹开了，捂着前额倒在床上。一种可怖的刺痛感从施咒处传来，

“你个小人！”他喊道，感觉皮肤逐渐发紧，越来越肿。

“你活该！”

“小天狼星！”詹姆太晚从床上爬起来了。“你 _咒_ 了他？！你他妈 _咒_ 了他？！”

小天狼星现在看起来也有点底气不足，

“他先开始的！”

“他手里甚至都没带着魔杖！”

莱姆斯爬下床，盯着衣柜里的镜子看。他看起来像是刚从荨麻丛中滚过一遭似的。他的皮肤又红又亮，以一种令人心惊胆战的速度发紧、肿胀。

“疼吗？”詹姆小心翼翼地问。

莱姆斯摇摇头，尽管事实的确如此——而且疼极了。

“我去趟医院。”他说。“别跟着我。”看到詹姆开始换衣服，他厉声道。当他大踏步出门去时，他听见詹姆低声说，

“攻击一个手无寸铁的人真他妈卑鄙，布莱克。”

***

庞弗雷夫人很快用反咒治好了他，但她非常恼火。

“谁干的？”她问他，“我知道知道波特还是布莱克——我 _早跟_ 米勒娃说让你离校过圣诞不是个好主意。”

“我为什么不能去呢？”莱姆斯愤慨地说，“小天狼星也要去！”

“布莱克并没有你的限制。”

“但我们明天才动身呢，满月 _后_ 没问题的，那是最安全——”

“我只关心你的健康，莱姆斯！你很脆弱——”

“我 **不** 脆弱！”莱姆斯生气地说。

“是啊是啊亲爱的，”她漫不经心地说。“安静地在这坐会儿，行吗？吃早饭了没？”

庞弗雷夫人让他整天都穿着睡衣呆在医院病房里。她一直在研究一种新魔药，希望能让他的变身顺利一点。她借给他一些书，所以并不算太糟，但他还是觉得自己像个病人。他的脸仍然因为小天狼星的咒语而有点刺痛，不过肿胀已经大大缓解了。这道咒语对斯内普可能受用，他心里记着要向小天狼星学学。

午饭后，约莫一点钟左右，詹姆和小天狼星过来探访。庞弗雷夫人先是把他们训了一通。

“咒你的同学！看在上帝的份上，咒你的 _亲舍友_ ！我上学那会你要挨鞭子的！麦格教授还跟我说你们知道他的特殊情况！我以为你们会带点脑子！”

詹姆不停地道歉，而小天狼星，那个面对母亲那些骇人听闻的恐吓都无动于衷的人，此时也低下了头，羞愧万分。最终，莱姆斯想他们俩这种姿态大概也让学校护士满意了，她把他们放了进来。两个人像悼念者一样站在床尾，不敢直视他的眼睛。

“我们真的很抱歉，莱姆斯。”詹姆开口了。莱姆斯咂咂嘴，

“ _你_ 什么也没做。”

詹姆踢了小天狼星一脚，他也抬起头来，

“ _我_ 真的很抱歉，莱姆斯。”他的左颊上有一块乌黑的瘀伤，眼睛看上去有点亮，莱姆斯怀疑小天狼星是不是为此哭过。这个想法让他觉得有点好笑。他摇摇头，不再生气了，

“我开的头。抱歉打了你。”

“抱歉冲你吼来着。”

“抱歉，你妈真是个噩梦。”

“抱歉你是个狼人。”

他们都哈哈大笑起来，一瞬间冰释前嫌。

“她现在会放你出来吗？”詹姆问，“离月亮出来还有好几个小时呢。”

莱姆斯摇摇头，

“不行，她想试试新魔药。”

“我都不知道这能治愈！”

“不能，”莱姆斯快速说，“这只是……我觉得是能让变形，你知道……更好过一点。”

他们都困惑地看着他。他不自在地动动身子，

“就像止痛药，我想。麻瓜的没用。”

“也就是说，那很疼？”小天狼星歪着头问。现在风暴止息了，他又把莱姆斯看作是个有趣的标本了。

“嗯，是的。”莱姆斯皱起眉头。他以为，在魔法世界长大的他们会比他懂得更多，现在却惊讶地发现他们对疼痛一无所知。很长一段时间以来，疼痛是他唯一知晓的事情。

令他又惊又喜的是，詹姆和小天狼星决定在医院里，和莱姆斯一起呆整个下午。他们玩了几下吵吵闹闹的噼啪爆炸，直到庞弗雷夫人进来厉声叫他们安静点，然后他们改成了高布石。夜幕降临时，他们没有下楼去吃饭，而是和他一起吃医院的饭菜。

这对他们来说并不是什么大事——詹姆和小天狼星把它看作是个平常的午后；医院的床铺只是宿舍的延伸。而对莱姆斯来说，这意味着一切——这段时间他不必在焦虑和孤独中度过。这是他所能想象到的最接近家庭的东西。

最终，麦格走进来把他们赶了出去，准备带他去到棚屋。他平静地动身，唇际扬着柔和的微笑，耳畔回响着适才愉悦的笑声。庞弗雷夫人的止痛药剂没有效用——但莱姆斯仍然觉得这次变形不似之前一般痛苦。

***

詹姆和小天狼星第二天一早就到了。黎明时，莱姆斯被带回城堡，躺在床上补眠。他的脸受伤了，他知道那不是恶咒造成的。庞弗雷夫人在他的床头柜留了一架手镜，镜面朝下放着，但他太累了，还没来得及看。他被急促的吸气声惊醒了，詹姆或是小天狼星，不知是来自谁。当他睁开眼睛时，他们俩的表情都变成了隐忍的欢呼。

“还好吗伙计？”詹姆半含着笑，像对孩子讲话一样开口。

“还好。”莱姆斯嘶哑着说，半撑起身子。肯定糟透了。他抓起沉重的镜子，把它转向自己的脸。啊。

多亏庞弗雷的照料，伤口已呈半愈合的状态，但看起来仍然令人胆寒。疮痂又硬又黑，边缘是嫩红的皮肤。它从一只眼睛的内眼角向下延伸，越过鼻梁，斜向下直到对面半侧脸颊正中。他记不太清楚了，但看起来他的脸几乎被撕裂了。

“我美貌的脸庞啊，”他虚弱地说，试图带着点讽刺的口吻，但没有成功，仍然有气无力。现在谁都能知道了。在此之前，他还能够把最糟糕的伤疤藏在袍子里，但他现在知道，在这方面的好运气迟早会消耗殆尽的。

“没有那么糟糕，”詹姆快速说，“我敢打赌这很快就能好起来……”

“你是……”小天狼星开口，但很快被冲进来的庞弗雷夫人打断了，

“你们俩又来了！”他们猛地后退一步，像是怕她似的，显示出从未对麦格展示出的尊重。护士拉上莱姆斯窗边的围帘，当着他俩的面拉得严严实实。“啊，你已经看到了，是不是？”她现在面向莱姆斯，换上了一个更为轻柔的语调，“我知道这看起来很可怕，但这也会像其它的伤口一样只留下一道白痕的。到新年的时候就不会太明显了。”

莱姆斯不太相信——即使最浅的疤痕也仍然非常显眼。她又仔细看了看，然后在伤口上抹上一层透明的药膏，

“拿好这个，”她吩咐道，把药罐递给他，“每天早晚各涂一次。现在还疼吗？”

他摇摇头。她怀疑地咂了咂舌头，“嗯，行吧。创口愈合的时候可能会有点痒。没准下个月咱们可以试着剪剪你的指甲？不过我想爪子还是会长出来的。”她叹了口气，听起来很沮丧，“你的脸还肿着呢，就算我们已经消了一部分下去。”

“没关系，”莱姆斯满不在乎地说。他敏锐地意识到朋友还在帘子另一边，想让她走开。“我现在能走了吗？我感觉还不错。”

“你不想再睡一会儿吗？”

“不。”他猛地摇摇头，“我饿了——我想下去吃早饭。”他知道这能奏效；她总是敦促他多吃一点。

“嗯……好吧。穿上衣服走吧。”

吃早饭的时候，小天狼星非常安静，只留詹姆和莱姆斯继续讲话——他们彼此都不太习惯如此。饭后，他们上楼去收拾东西，因为小天狼星和莱姆斯把事情拖到了最后一刻。詹姆，恼于他们这种毫无前瞻性的行为，大踏步走到麦格教授的办公室检查行程准备，留他们自己去收拾东西。

莱姆斯捡了几样东西——他没有给其他人准备任何礼物，同时也要求他们保证不给他任何礼物。因为这不公平。舍监提前送来了一个小包裹，所以这就足够了。他扔了些衣服进去——旁人在家可能会穿袍子，但莱姆斯唯一的袍子就是校服（他不太确定那袍子的所有权在 _自己_ ，还是只是临时租借的），所以他干脆只塞了几件麻瓜衣服进去。

收拾好行李后，莱姆斯转过身来，发现小天狼星正站在他身后，脸色比前一天还要糟糕。

“出什么事了吗？”莱姆斯吃惊地问。

“是我的错。”小天狼星答，声音出奇地平直，“我听庞弗雷说的。”

“嗯?”

“你的脸……我施了咒，所以你变身的时候才去抓……”

“哦。”莱姆斯局促不安地抚上脸。小天狼星看别开头去。“这并不是你的错，”莱姆斯尴尬地说，“我是说，我也会去抓别的地方。这种事迟早会发生。”

“你为什么要这样做？”

小天狼星曾经在看他的旧伤疤时问过这个问题。这一次，莱姆斯看得出来，他是真的明白自己在问什么。但是莱姆斯仍然无法给出答案。

“我不知。我不记得了。”

“你什么都不记得了？”

“也不是。我知道我一直感到很饿——就好像饿了一辈子一样。以及愤怒。”

“为了什么？”

莱姆斯摇摇头，

“就只是生气。”

“我很抱歉，莱姆斯。”小天狼星又露出悲伤的神情。莱姆斯无法忍受，

“哦呀，闭嘴吧。”他半开玩笑地说，“你咒詹姆或彼得的时候肯定毫不犹豫。”

“是啊，可是你……”

“别说。”他一直担心会发生这种事，“ _求求你_ ，请别把我当成病人，或是异类，或是其他什么好吗。一个月只有一个晚上。我要是揍你，你也可以咒我，好吗？”

小天狼星看起来有点想笑，

“你是说你打算再给我一拳?”

莱姆斯朝他扔了只袜子，

“如果你解决不掉那些混蛋吼叫信，那可没准儿。”

***

跟自己脊椎每个月拉长时的感觉相比，用飞路粉旅行根本不算什么，莱姆斯不知道这到底有什么可大惊小怪的。他是继詹姆之后第二个走出壁炉、来到波特家客厅的人。他掸掉肩膀上的烟灰，迅速从地毯上移开，给小天狼星腾出地方，看着詹姆和他父母紧紧拥抱在一起。

波特夫妇的年龄比莱姆斯想象的要大一些，但他们都有一张和蔼、愉悦的脸，显示出和他们儿子相似的特征。波特先生的头发像雪一样白，但像詹姆的一样朝着四面八方竖起来。波特太太有着迷人的微笑和温暖的淡褐色眼睛。他们也拥抱了小天狼星，而莱姆斯退缩着，感到非常不自在。

最后，波特夫人对他露出了灿烂的微笑。许是感觉到了他有些不自在，谢天谢地，她没有也去拥抱他，只是轻轻向他点了点头，

“你好，莱姆斯，我们听说了很多关于你的事，很高兴你能和我们一起过圣诞节。”

莱姆斯害羞地对她笑笑，但说不出话来。这没关系；詹姆和小天狼星正跟波特先生聊得热火朝天，波特先生本人也像个学生一样，眼里闪烁着调皮和快乐的光芒。

客厅——莱姆斯觉得是客厅，因为里面有三个沙发——是他到过的最大的一间，冬日柔和的阳光透过宽大的落地窗投射进来，照在抛光的硬木地板上。一棵巨大的圣诞树矗立在一个角落里，银光闪闪，周边环绕着堆积如山包装得色彩鲜艳的礼物。

天花板上和画架上坠挂着纸环链和彩带，就连那些魔法肖像的画框也用彩灯装饰了起来。当他们被领着穿过房间时（“看在上帝的份上，弗莱蒙特，不管你打算干嘛，在开始你的计划之前先让孩子们把东西归置好。”)，他发现每个房间，甚至连走廊上都装饰着灯珠、金属箔丝和难以计数的节日贺卡。波特一家肯定是非常受欢迎的巫师家庭。当然，他们很富有——红木楼梯又往上延伸了三层。

詹姆的卧室足够他们三个人住——比他们在霍格沃茨的宿舍还大，有一张巨大的四柱床，但是莱姆斯惊奇地发现，还有四间同样大的卧室是空的。小天狼星已经占了詹姆旁边的那个房间，所以莱姆斯把他的包放在第三个房间，心里盘算着第一次一个人睡会是什么感觉。

“来吧，小伙子们！”波特先生用洪亮的声音冲着楼上喊道，“一整个下午都在下雪，我已经把雪橇准备好了！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Mordeo 让人脸肿痛刺痒的小恶咒。


	30. 第二学年：在波特家的圣诞节

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CW：有对待儿童的家暴倾向。

莱姆斯原先想，没什么比在霍格沃茨度过圣诞节更好的事了，那无疑是奇妙至极的。但在波特家的圣诞节是一种完全不同的体验，而且奇妙感似乎只增不减。

首先是在后花园的雪坡上滑雪橇——尽管一般说来没人会把一块超过五百英亩的场地称作花园。彼得家就住在村镇中央不远的地方，一听说他们来了，就立马跑过来同他们会合，然后他们一起度过了一个轰轰烈烈的下午——冲下雪坡、以雪球为炮弹打着复杂而激烈的雪仗。波特先生甚至也加入了进来；带着一丝属于他这个年龄的轻快愉悦以及能够使用魔法的巨大优势。

波特夫人来叫他们回来吃午饭，并让他们都换下被雪水浸透的冰凉的衣衫。他们坐在火炉旁边，干干松松地吃着浇上厚厚一层蜂蜜黄油的热气腾腾的松饼。到下午他们还想出去，但波特先生已经躺下午憩，而波特太太不想让他们在黄昏将至临近傍晚之时出去。所以，他们留下来帮她用厚厚的白色糖霜和魔法小雕像点缀装饰了一个巨大的圣诞蛋糕，然后为邻居和自家的家养小精灵包礼物，

“我们从没给家养小精灵送过东西，”小天狼星一本正经地说，他的手指无可救药地缠在一堆魔法胶带上，“先说好，克里切是个神经质的蠢货；我怀疑他什么都想要。”

“我发现，只要是吃的他们就会全盘接受，”波特夫人笑着回答，“当然不能是衣服，那只会让他们难过的。”

“跟妈妈说说你们是怎么对待那些家养小精灵的，小天狼星，”詹姆咧嘴一笑，又把他朋友的手捆得更严实了些。小天狼星微微笑了笑，

“割下头挂在墙上。”他说，“死了以后。至少，我 _觉得_ 我们是在它们将死之时……克里切是我记忆中唯一的家养小精灵。”

“天哪，”波特夫人说，“我还以为那种传统早就消亡了呢。”

“不包括布莱克家族，”小天狼星叹了口气。莱姆斯看得出他是又在想婚约的事了。

“你的手艺真漂亮，莱姆斯，”波特夫人注意到，扫了眼他包好的要送给佩蒂鲁夫人的书。“不像我下面要提到的 _某些_ 男孩……”她瞪了一眼自己儿子和他朋友，那边两位正试图用胶带把他们的手粘在桌子上。

莱姆斯礼貌地冲她笑笑，感觉到脸上新伤口拉扯着皮肤。他还没和波特夫妇中任意一方说过话。他总是被要求，面对年长的人时勿听勿视——而且他也从未到访过朋友家中。相比之下，小天狼星就显得尤为自然，莱姆斯从未见他如此开心过。他依赖波特夫人的样子就好像她是他的亲生母亲——当然，如果他曾 _喜欢_ 过母亲的话。

莱姆斯打了个哈欠，劲没收住打得大了些，他尴尬得想用手捂住脸，不好意思地低下头来。满月后的早上他只睡了几个小时，下午的雪球大战更加剧了他的疲惫。

“你最好去躺会吧，亲爱的，”波特夫人说，不顾现在其实才下午三点钟。莱姆斯想着詹姆有没有把自己的情况告诉父母——他们肯定是知道的，不然麦格不可能放他过来。

“哦，你没事的，对吧，卢平？”小天狼星哄诱着，“彼得马上就回来了，咱们可以再出去了。”  
莱姆斯冲他眨眨眼睛，然后看向詹姆寻求帮助。

“让他一个人待会吧，小天狼星，”波特夫人责备道，“这个可怜的孩子累坏了。来吧，亲爱的，走吧。”

谢天谢地，莱姆斯从厨房桌边起身，走向自己的卧室。换好睡衣时，他又忍不住偷偷看向镜中的自己，现在他完完全全是独自一人了。或许是因为在寒冷环境中暴露了一阵的原因，他的伤疤与苍白的皮肤形成强烈对比，较之早上来看要更加骇人。到了现在，他的脸还会让他感到吃惊吗？他还会因为在镜中或闪光物体的表面瞥见自己而吓得跳起来吗？其他人会怕他吗？

正当莱姆斯要涂庞弗雷夫人给他的药膏时，门被轻轻叩响了。是小天狼星，莱姆斯甚至在他敲门之前就闻出他的气味了。

“还好吗？”黑发男孩小心翼翼地走了进来，轻声开口。他手里举着一只白镴高脚杯。“詹姆妈妈给了你这个。可能是治疗魔药，我想。”

“喔，谢谢，”莱姆斯疲倦地点点头。小天狼星把它放在床头柜上。

“你还好吗？”

“挺好的。只是累了，伙计。”

“是我们太……就是，粗鲁了或是怎样吗？”

“不！”莱姆斯非常坚定地说，声线比他预想的更添了一丝怒气。“这和你们两个无关，只是因为我花了一整个晚上对着那个该死的月亮嚎叫，并试图把自己的脸撕裂而已。我累了。”

莱姆斯必须坐下了，这股情绪上的冲动搅得他昏昏欲睡。

“抱歉。”小天狼星说，声音更轻了些。这是他一天里第二次道歉了，莱姆斯讨厌道歉的声音。“我让你一个人待会儿。”他阖上门。

莱姆斯不让自己陷入担心小天狼星的情绪里。他涂了一些药膏，然后闻了闻波特夫人给的高脚杯。他认出这是他以前在霍格沃茨喝过的，能让他立刻陷入睡眠的东西。他躺到床上，一下喝干药剂，然后闭上了眼睛。

***

圣诞节前的余下的几日过得很快，莱姆斯人生第一次体验到了真正意义上的家庭生活。波特先生和夫人绝对是完美父母——他们笃定又善良，总是面带微笑、充满乐趣。莱姆斯从不知道大人也能活成这样。他从不知道大人也能成长成这个样子。詹姆的行事风格为何如此，现在也已经清晰无比了——同莱姆斯时刻充斥着愤怒一样，爱与盲目的自信时刻笼罩在詹姆周身。同样，很明显，这也是小天狼星会被这个家庭深深吸引的原因。他难以自抑地渴求爱，而波特家庭能够源源不断地给予爱。

四个男孩裹着他们温暖的格兰分多围巾、帽子和手套，漫步走遍了雪中的乡村。到了晚上，他们玩卡牌游戏，帮波特夫人准备晚饭、围着火炉听波特先生讲幽灵的故事。他们烤了百果馅饼、作了纸拉环，他们堆了巫师形状的雪人、建了冰屋，然后他们在床上鼾声嘹亮，就算是吼叫信也休想弄醒他们。

不幸的是，好景不长。即使布莱克不再寄来吼叫信，他们也仍没有忘记自己任性的儿子，而是在平安夜尝试了一种新的策略，给予掠夺者们以毁灭性的打击。

他们坐在壁炉的地毯上，喝着暖暖的黄油啤酒。詹姆和小天狼星吵吵闹闹地玩着高布石，而波特先生在教莱姆斯下巫师棋。男人震惊于莱姆斯不会下棋，而莱姆斯惊讶地发现自己其实相当喜欢这个游戏。整个房间暖意融融、安宁平和，拉好的厚窗帘抵御着寒冷和黑暗，缠绕在圣诞树上的灯枝柔和地闪烁，身旁的炉火噼啪作响。表针刚指到九点，波特太太正赶着他们上床睡觉，这时窗外传来一声很响的“噼啪”声。

波特先生和夫人迅速交换了一下眼神，莱姆斯的耳朵像狗一样竖了起来。空气中弥漫着魔法使用残留的气味，像是烤焦的吐司，黑暗而沉重。门被猛敲了一下。

“咱们没有邀请谁吧，是吧，埃菲？”波特先生向着妻子的方向微微皱了皱眉。她摇了摇头，他们仔细听着。

波特家的家养小精灵古莉急忙跑去前门应门。大厅里响起了高跟鞋的声音，古莉匆匆走了进来。  
“哦，波特先生，波特先生，她来找布莱克少爷了，她告诉我她是布莱克少爷的母亲！我叫她在那儿等您。”小精灵焦急地绞着双手，显然被这一突发事件弄糊涂了。

小天狼星和詹姆对视了一下。他的脸色苍白——透着病态。

“她不会……”他低声说。

波特先生已经起身走出门。前厅里的声音现在提高了——莱姆斯靠着布莱克夫人那些吼叫信辨识出了她尖锐的声线。

“小天狼星，”波特夫人温和地说，“父母允许你来这里拜访了吗，亲爱的？”他盯着地板。她砸咂嘴。“哦，宝贝。”她语调悲伤地说。

“别让他走，妈妈！”詹姆一下站起来，“他讨厌他们！”

“他们是他的父母，詹姆。”

“小天狼星！”波特先生从大厅喊道。

小天狼星站了起来，詹姆也站了起来。莱姆斯不想这么做，他想待在火炉边，待在刚才还充满着快乐的地方。但波特夫人也站了起来，而且不管小天狼星的母亲有多么可怕，这次掠夺者们必须团结起来。

他们鱼贯而出，来到大厅。莱姆斯此前见过布莱克夫人一面，那是他第一次登上霍格沃茨特快时候的事。当时他只是觉得她看起来很严肃，而且和小天狼星很像。她仍然看起来很严肃——头发向后盘成高高的发髻，像毒蛇一样盘伏在头顶，用一根绿翡翠的发簪固定着。她瞳色乌黑，不像小天狼星那样是蓝色的，但她有着布莱克家族的骨架和高贵的外表。她比波特先生要矮，但仍睨视着他，仿佛他是她靴子上的脏东西。看到詹姆和莱姆斯时，她的表情变得尖锐起来。

“小天狼星。”她冷冷地说，眯缝着眼看着她最年长的儿子。“你现在跟我走。克利切！”她打了个响指，一个年迈而干瘪的家养小精灵从她的长袍后面钻了出来。“上楼去把布莱克少爷的东西拿下来。”家养小精灵深深鞠了一躬，吻了吻布莱克夫人靴子的银色鞋尖，然后匆匆上楼。

“晚上好，沃尔普加，”波特夫人和和气气地说，似乎一点也不紧张，“来点喝的吗？我们正要吃百果馅饼呢，是不是，孩子们？”

布莱克夫人没理她，直钩钩盯着小天狼星，

“穿上斗篷。我们走。”

“但母亲，我——”

“你还敢顶撞我吗？”她嘶嘶地说，眼里喷出光来。

莱姆斯想逃；她比舍监还要糟糕一百倍。她比贝拉特里克斯、斯内普和他遇到的每一个讨厌的人都要糟糕。一想到让小天狼星要和她走，他内心就扭成一团。波特夫妇似乎也感受到了同样的危机，

“沃尔普加，为什么不让他留下呢？”波特夫人试着开口，“我知道他是有点淘气，但没造成什么实质性伤害。我们可以留到他吃完午饭，然后明天晚饭前送他回去。这几个孩子们在一起度过了一段相当快乐的时光哪。”

布莱克夫人发出一阵短促、响亮的笑声，似乎她最不关心的事就是她儿子的快乐。她打量着詹姆、眼光扫过他那乱蓬蓬的头发，然后是莱姆斯、尖锐地盯着他的新伤疤。莱姆斯惊恐地看着自己的脚。她会知道的。她一瞬就能知道的。

克利切急速跑下楼梯，后面跟着看上去很受侮辱的古莉。小天狼星的箱子在它们身后盘旋着，显然是收拾完毕可以出发了。沃尔普加转过身来,

“走吧，小天狼星。”

“不。”他平静而坚定地说。莱姆斯想让他 _闭嘴_ ，难道他不明白自己现在陷入多大的麻烦中了吗？！但是小天狼星握紧拳头，看向他母亲：“我想留在这里，和波特一家一起。你不能让我——”

“ _ **无声无息 ！**_ ”沃尔普加一下转回身，猛地用魔杖朝小天狼星刺去。他瞬间不再说话了——虽然不是自愿的。他的嘴张张合合，然而无法发声。她剥夺了他的声音。

“沃尔普加，说真的！”波特先生倒抽了一口气，此时波特夫人发出一声轻轻的尖叫，跪在小天狼星身边，用双臂环在他身上保护着他。“他只是个孩子！”

“他是我的儿子。”沃尔普加咕哝着，怒视着波特夫人，“他是英国最好的家族的继承人。他会明白自己的地位的。走，小天狼星。”

小天狼星看上去完全败下阵来，他抿起嘴表示屈服。他又拥抱了一下波特夫人，然后从她身边离开了。他向詹姆和莱姆斯微微挥了挥手，之后跟着母亲出了门。

前门砰的一声关上后，他们四个人静静地站在那里。莱姆斯不知道詹姆是否也和他一样感到羞愧——他们应该采取某种行动为朋友挺身而出吗？事到如今他会怎样呢？波特先生看上去怒火中烧。

“她对她自己儿子念沉默咒！对一个未成年巫师！这完全该受到道德上的谴责！”

“她做过比这更糟的事。”詹姆静静地说。莱姆斯点头表示同意，好像有人夺走了他说话的能力。

“我们需要把房子弄得不可标绘，弗莱蒙特，”波特夫人突然说，“让它不被人发现——上次选举后你说过你在考虑这件事。我再也不想让那个讨厌的女人走进我家里了。”

波特先生阴沉地点了点头。

“过年时我会去想想办法。阿拉斯托· 穆迪还欠我个人情。”

“该睡觉了，孩子们。”波特夫人用颤抖的声音说。“尽量别太过忧心。”她紧紧地拥抱着詹姆，吻着他的双颊。莱姆斯想要躲开，但她也一把抓过他，把他紧紧搂在怀里。她的身上散发出橘子和丁香的香气。

***

“喂。莱姆斯。”

莱姆斯刚刷完牙，正沿着走廊走向着房间，这时詹姆探出头，把他领进自己的卧室。他们一同跪在床上。詹姆从睡衣口袋里掏出一张纸条，“雷古勒斯送来的，”

“上面写了什么？”詹姆还没来得及给他看，莱姆斯就急忙问道。

“哦，嗯，上面说‘小天狼星在家里，不要试图联系他。’”

“这就完了？”

“仅此而已。”詹姆冷冷地点点头。

“好人啊，雷古勒斯。”莱姆斯说，低头看向那张显然是草草写下来的字条。“尽管他们都讨厌对方。”

“是啊，但他们还是兄弟，不是吗？”詹姆耸耸肩，答道，“骨肉血亲。”

“你觉得他会有事吗？”

“我不知道。”詹姆咬着嘴唇。“我还没有给他礼物。他说他从未从他的家庭里得到任何圣诞礼物，只有传家物之类的东西。”

“前几天我还跟他吵架。”莱姆斯悲哀地叹了口气，“关于……你知道的，我毛茸茸的小问题。”

詹姆轻声一笑,

“别担心。你们两个总是为着 _某些事情_ 吵架。只是你的性格如此罢了。”

“哦。你这样想吗？”莱姆斯听着这话有点恼火——小天狼星对彼得发火的次数肯定要多得多。詹姆咧嘴笑了,

“我跟你说了，别担心。布莱克喜欢吵架。”

圣诞节的早晨是压抑的，尽管波特夫妇很想把它弄得愉快些，哪怕只是为了莱姆斯。他醒来时尴尬地发现床尾有一只鼓鼓囊囊的袜子，于是想着明年一定要想想办法改变现状。

礼物中照例还有舍监送来的袜子和内裤，外加一罐脆饼。以及彼得送的巧克力蛙和小天狼星送的高级魔咒书。詹姆还给他买了一本书——《魔法制图：魔法地图绘制指南》。然而，波特夫妇送得实在是太多了。圣诞树下，他发现了更多的糖果、魔法把戏道具，一套漂亮的羽毛笔——他很想把羽毛笔还回去(“亲爱的，我们也给詹姆和小天狼星准备了一模一样的”)，还有一套崭新的睡衣。

波特家外戚大约在中午时分就陆陆续续过来吃圣诞午餐了，彼得一家也来了，他们带来了彼得的姐姐菲洛梅娜和她从大学带回来的麻瓜男友。他们向大家介绍莱姆斯，说他是詹姆的朋友，然而并没有人理睬他，只有一个身型矮小的老巫师除外，他的鼻子已经泛红，愉悦地喝着古莉端来的各类酒饮。

“你是说卢平？莱尔· 卢平的儿子？”

莱姆斯张口结舌，无法回答。他只有过一两次从别人口中听到父亲的名字。

“嗯……是的。”最终，他说，脸红得厉害。

“他在这儿吗？！”巫师咧嘴笑了，四下看了看，“好家伙，好几年没见过他了。”

“呃……他死了。”莱姆斯回答道，抱歉地耸了耸肩。

“可惜了的！”巫师喊道，洒出了些酒，“绝赞的格斗家；教了我所有有关博格特的事。不过他那脾气也常给他摊上麻烦——我跟他说了不要乱动格雷伯克那家伙——该死的狼人，就该把他们全部消灭！”

莱姆斯眨了眨眼睛。詹姆好奇地看着他。幸运的是，波特先生从中介入了，

“大流士？再来一杯吧，老头子，让年轻人们自己玩去吧，嗯？”

莱姆斯使劲咽了口唾沫，注意力回到高布石上，好像什么事也没有发生。


	31. 第二学年：小天狼星归来

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CW：本章基调较为悲伤，心情不佳之时请谨慎点击。

1973.1.6 星期六

新学期开始前的那个周六，彼得、詹姆和莱姆斯及时赶到国王十字车站搭乘返回霍格沃茨的火车。他们东张西望，急切地寻找着第四位掠夺者，但未见小天狼星的踪影——雷古勒斯也同样不见踪迹。当火车逐渐驶离站台，詹姆出去打听消息。他回来时捂着鼻子，一个巨大的火疖子从他鼻头隆起。

“纳西莎说这不关我事。”他重重坐下来，解释道。

“他们可能会用飞路连接呢，”彼得猜着，“可能他妈妈不信任他和我们一起搭火车。”

“可能吧。”詹姆盯着窗外，揉了揉他那肿痛的鼻子。莱姆斯从未见过他如此不悦。詹姆比他们其中任何一个人都要想念小天狼星，一想着到达伦敦就能再见着他，他就变得十分亢奋。莱姆斯和彼得用尽了各种方法想让他打起精神来，但他现在的状态就仿佛是失去了自己的左膀右臂。

离开前，波特先生和夫人又和莱姆斯讲说他们会想想办法看能不能留他在自家过暑假，他连连道谢。尽管，这不太可能，所以他也并没有抱太大希望。反之，他转而试着去为自己即将再度回到学校和朋友们度过几个月的时光而庆幸。至少，是他们中的大部分。

晚餐时小天狼星没有出现，直到他们准备上床睡觉时也依旧如此。詹姆和莱姆斯把依旧好好包裹着亮闪闪包装纸和缎带的圣诞礼物带了回来堆到他的枕头边。枕旁有三件礼物来自安多米达，莱姆斯知道它们都是唱片。小天狼星要的全部都是大卫· 鲍伊、只是大卫· 鲍伊。

1973.1.7 星期日

到了周日早上，铺位都还是空的，三个掠夺者坐在一起试着用做作业的方式转移一下注意力。莱姆斯早就完成了自己的，找到机会去翻阅圣诞节收到的书本——他现在又可以使用阅读咒了。詹姆在房间里来回踱步，去找麦格教授问小天狼星的去向（她不知道），过后甚至又去找了纳西莎（又挨了一记毒咒）。最终，他离开房间骑上扫帚在魁地奇场上转了一圈又一圈。

彼得也去了，带着一盒饼干，一边看一边啃。莱姆斯呆在暖乎乎的室内；读书，或至少是假装读书。现在终于能够一个人独处了，他开始思考波特先生的朋友大流士说过的关于他父亲的那番话，让这些新信息像一枚硬币一样在脑海里翻腾。他父亲擅长决斗——他有所耳闻。莱尔· 卢平显然也有脾气——这是个新的信息，也是条奇怪的信息；尤其是在如此长一段时间对他一无所知的情况下。莱姆斯第一次想到他的火爆脾气可能和自己的身体状况没有任何关系。而格雷伯克又是谁？光是听着这个名字就使他感到燥热而不安。他真的真的希望詹姆和彼得那时不在现场，没有听到这一切。

莱姆斯倚在格兰芬多塔楼的窗户旁，书本松驰地搭在腿上，两眼放空，想着弄清自己还没完全明白的一个点。偶尔，他会往窗外撇一眼，然后发现詹姆的动作比起平时要更加莽撞。

“他到底在搞什么鬼？！”一个声音从莱姆斯肩头尖声说道。是莉莉· 伊万斯。她正啜着一杯茶，盯着扫帚上的詹姆。

“紧张使然，”莱姆斯耸耸肩，并没有回头看向她。窗外投射进来的光线分明地照亮了他脸部的轮廓，以及他的伤疤——尽管不再红肿而狂野——但还是十分显眼。

“詹姆· 波特？紧张？！”莉莉嘲笑道，“我还真没想到他竟有这种如此复杂的情绪。”

“喂，”莱姆斯反驳着，依旧望向窗外，“他这个圣诞过得可不太好，好吗？”

“好好好，我很抱歉，我知道他是你朋友。”她依旧带着这口埋汰其中一位掠夺者过后的官腔。“你的圣诞怎么样？”

“挺好的，谢谢。你呢？”

“棒极了，”他能听出来她的嗓音里带着的明快的笑意，“妈妈和爸爸终于同意给我一只猫头鹰了。”

“哦，太棒了。”

“你那儿怎么样？”

“搞到些书。”

“是从你……嗯，就是和你住在一起的那些人那来的？”

他终于转头看向她，更添了一丝恼火。她为什么就不能滚开呢？

“不，是我的朋友。”

“哦……是啊，当然了。”莉莉下意识地移开目光，看向莱姆斯脑袋左侧的地方。他重重叹了口气，确实，每个人都会去看的。至少莉莉还足够礼貌，没有去问任何无理的问题。

最后，莱姆斯走上台阶，拉上床帏，翻开《魔法制图》。后来，其他人也回来了，以为他已经睡了，轻声讲着话。练习并没有使詹姆冷静下来，莱姆斯能听见他极速的心跳、闻到恼人的焦虑的气息。

熄灯大约一个小时过后，门又嘎吱一声打开了。

小天狼星回来了——毫无疑问，是他那熟悉的脚步声。莱姆斯如释重负，他没有意识到胃里的一个疙瘩渐渐舒缓开了。詹姆和彼得还在睡着，小天狼星尽量让自己的动作轻一些，他悄悄走进房间，来到床边，迅速爬进去，拉上床帏。莱姆斯静静躺着，听着小天狼星也静静躺着。他的呼吸声有些不同。最终好奇心占据了上风，然后他爬下床去。

不想突然闯入搅扰到他，莱姆斯尽可能走到小天狼星床帏近前，小声说，

“小天狼星？”

“詹姆？”他急切地回答道，

“莱姆斯。”

“哦……”一阵尴尬的沉默。“……我现在只想睡觉，卢平。明天再说，好吗？”

“好吧。”莱姆斯蹑手蹑脚回到自己床上，闭上眼睛，忧心丝毫未减。

***

1973.1.8 星期一

第二天早上，他们还没醒来时小天狼星就已经走了。他的礼物，也还没有打开，就已经被推到床头。他的箱子放到了特定的地方，扫帚也回到了架子上。早饭时，詹姆给他留了个位置，但他一直都没露面，直到上第一节课前，他都不见踪影。

“他不会错过麦格的，”他们往教室挤去时，詹姆自信地说，“他爱变形课。”

然而，走进房间时，他们都吓了一跳。小天狼星的位置上坐着另一个男孩。他个头矮小，缩成一团，有着苍白而尖锐的面容和一双蓝色的大眼睛。他的头发被剪得贴近头皮，就像舍监每年暑假给莱姆斯剃的那样。不过，他的板寸看起来比莱姆斯的要黑一点。

“那是谁？！”彼得小声说，声音有点太响了。男孩转过身来看着他们。

“小天狼星！”詹姆目瞪口呆。

小天狼星的脸微微变了下色，然后目视前方就好像根本没有看见他们。詹姆坐到他旁边的座位上，

“发生了什么？你去哪儿了？她对你 _做了_ 什么？！”

小天狼星摇了摇头，

“待会儿，”他咕哝着。

教室里现在已经坐满了人，而每个人似乎都在他们背后窃窃私语。莱姆斯不能责怪他们——他也不能瞪向他们。这不光是因为少了头发——尽管这着实令人不安；没有头发的小天狼星就不是 _小天狼星_ 了——他的眼睛下面还有阴影，嘴上没有一丝幽默的痕迹。

“好了，请坐回位置！”麦格走进房间。她瞥向小天狼星。认出他时，她的眼睛微微睁大了些，但她什么也没说，转而面向全班；“离期末考试还有三个月，咱们来看看谁在认真听……”

麦格一次也没有叫小天狼星回答问题，尽管一般说来这是她能让他听讲的唯一办法。她也没去打扰其他掠夺者，他们花了一整节课的时间担心地看着自己朋友。变形课一结束，他们收拾好自己的东西，匆匆跟在小天狼星身后走出门，

“发生了什么？！”詹姆问，努力跟上布莱克匆匆的脚步。

“我说等会儿，”小天狼星回应道，“休息的时候再说，行吗？”

“可以你——她做了……？”

“我很好。”

下一节课，魔法史，痛苦至极。詹姆气疯了，甚至还给小天狼星传了字条——而对方坚决不予理睬。他坐得僵直，后背挺得笔直，眼睛看着黑板。两年来，莱姆斯第一次看到他真的在课堂上阅读历史课本。着实很不对劲。

他们没办法第一时间冲出历史教室——詹姆一把抓过小天狼星的胳膊，几乎是把他推进了离得最近的小院里。他们赶走了一群一年级女生，那几位把裙子塞进短裤里，正靠着墙倒立。外面寒冷刺骨，雪虽然还没下下来，但纸一般苍白的天空预示着暴风雪的到来。一等一切停当，詹姆就低头盯着小天狼星，眼中满是情绪，额头上出现了深深的皱纹。

“发生了 _什么_ ？！”

小天狼星重重地叹了口气。

“这是啥样的？”他指了指自己的脑袋。莱姆斯有一种特殊的感觉，感觉他俩都不在意他和彼得的存在——这是独属于他们二人之间的事，就像他们的夜聊活动一样。

“那是你妈妈弄的？”

“难不成是我自己干的吗，啊？！”他怒气冲冲地吼道。詹姆没有反应，只是一直看着他的朋友。莱姆斯突然意识到，这就是詹姆的绝技，他总是很有耐心，从不把任何事放在心上。若非如此你怎么可能能和像小天狼星布莱克这样的人成为最好的朋友呢？小天狼星从书包里掏出格兰芬多的红色帽子，此前他还从未戴过那顶帽子。他把它套在剪过头发的头上，“真他妈冷。”他低声说，“不知道你是怎么捱过来的，卢平。”

莱姆斯耸耸肩，笑了笑，很高兴得到了共鸣。小天狼星重重靠在墙上，看着自己的脚。

“他们让我回来了，”他轻声说，“他们差点儿就没让我回来——他们还说要把我送去德姆斯特朗。”

詹姆和彼得倒抽了口冷气，莱姆斯心里记下这个词想着以后再问。小天狼星继续说道，

“直到了圣诞节晚餐才解除无声咒。我必须扮演我的角色；所有的人都在，神圣二十八族也全部在场——当然，韦斯莱除外。卢修斯· 马尔福现在恨透我了，但他必须对我和雷古笑脸相迎——卑鄙小人。妈妈发现了我的格兰芬多领带，然后让它消失了，我就没法戴着。然后我……我，嗯……我可能在吃第四道菜的时候引爆了几颗粪弹……”

彼得、莱姆斯和詹姆吓了一跳。

“所以这就是为什么……头发……？”詹姆又试探性地问。小天狼星抬起头来，

“她说，眼瞅着通常的惩罚措施没有任何效果，她会尝试一些不同的……我试着让庞弗雷为我重新长出来，但那老婊子说她不是美容师。她还以为是我自己一不小心或是怎样给弄得呢。”

“你可以告诉她——”莱姆斯开口，觉得有必要捍卫护士。小天狼星摇了摇头，

“不值当的。”

“雷古勒斯？”詹姆突然问，“他也回来了吗？他给我们寄了张字条，告诉我们说你回家了，但我们没有听到别的消息。”

小天狼星点点头,

“是啊，他回来了。当然了，他留着 _自己的_ 头发。爸爸搞到了去霍格莫德的门钥匙。他还是……你知道，有点浑蛋，但……他也没有选择成为布莱克。他只是角色扮演游戏玩得比我好。”他瞪大眼睛，绝望地看着他们。莱姆斯感到胸口一阵剧痛。“我只是希望……”小天狼星说。但没有下文了。铃声响了，他们必须回去上课了。


	32. 第二学年：格里芬多对斯莱特林

返校的第一天过后，学校里每个人都知道了小天狼星滑稽的新造型。詹姆和彼得向保镖一样走在他两边，瞪向每一个在他们经过时窃笑抑或嘀嘀咕咕的人。

“看起来没那么糟，”看着直盯着镜子的小天狼星，詹姆向他保证道。午餐时，他们躲在二楼的空的女生盥洗室里，免得再被盯着看。

詹姆在撒谎，莱姆斯心的话，而小天狼星自己似乎也知道这个事实。这看起来真的很糟——他看起来更瘦小了。没有了脸际衬着小天狼星面庞的黑色头发，他的眼睛看上去比以前更大了，让他显得幼小而不安；高高的颧骨和尖锐的眉毛较以往更加突出，让他看上去显得卑微而憔悴。难怪每个人都会去盯着看——事实上，由于注意力的转移，几乎不再有人会把眼睛斜向莱姆斯那张正在结痂的脸。不过，莱姆斯闷闷不乐地想——好歹头发还能再长出来。

小天狼星揉了揉脑袋，仍然看着自己镜中的倒影。彼得紧张地笑了笑，

“你看着像卢平。”

詹姆点点头，眼睛在两人之间扫视。

“确实，是有点像。”

小天狼星看向莱姆斯，自平安夜以来，莱姆斯第一次看到他笑了。小天狼星布莱克式的微笑——什么也无法抹杀。

“哦，是了，我想也是，”小天狼星说，仍然揉着脑袋。他伸出手，把莱姆斯拉进镜框，两人并排站着，互相凝视着对方。“咱们可以当兄弟。”

莱姆斯不由得也笑了。

那天晚些时候，小天狼星的弟弟等在格兰芬多公共休息室外面。他坐在地板上，支着双膝，出神凝视着房间。他的头发依旧很长，长度及肩。他的朋友，巴蒂· 克劳奇略带厌倦地斜倚在对面的墙上。他做了架纸飞机，懒洋洋地用魔杖让它在走廊上飞来飞去。克劳奇和雷古勒斯就像詹姆和小天狼星一样形影不离；巴蒂长着一头金黄色的头发，以及乱成一团、长过斯内普的打绺的头发——莱姆斯单凭那刻薄的笑声就已经认出了他。

掠夺者们走近时，雷古勒斯稳稳地站了起来。莱姆斯摸向口袋、触到魔杖，以防万一。

“你来了。”小一点的男孩说，傲慢的语气中带着些紧张。他的眼睛不停地瞟向詹姆。巴蒂的纸飞机开始绕着他们转。

“你想干吗？”小天狼星问道。

“只是想看看你……看看你怎么样。”

“跟昨天晚上没什么区别。”小天狼星耸了耸肩。

“晚饭时没看见你。”

“没去吃饭。”小天狼星不情不愿地回答。此前，他们派彼得去厨房要一些三明治，然后坐到莱姆斯的一个秘密空间里吃。莱姆斯相当喜欢这样做——如此能够避开其他学生，甚至也包括格兰芬多的学生。通常情况下，詹姆和小天狼星会竭尽全力引人注目，而莱姆斯则更喜欢躲在聚光灯下的背光处。

“我能和你谈谈吗？”雷古勒斯对哥哥说。

小天狼星摊开双臂，示意雷古勒斯有这块地板的空间供他讲话。雷古勒斯恼怒地翻了翻眼睛。莱姆斯注意到，他的嘴部和小天狼星还不太一样。他的下巴要更加单薄、嘴唇更小一点。“我的意思是说咱俩 _单独_ 。”说着，他朝詹姆、彼得和莱姆斯的方向瞪了一眼。

“不行。”小天狼星直截了当地说。雷古勒斯叹了口气。他太了解小天狼星了，才不会傻到试着与他争辩。

巴蒂· 克劳奇的纸飞机开始在他们脑袋顶上飞快盘旋。彼得焦虑地注视着它的飞行轨迹。

“很好。”雷古勒斯抱着双臂说。“我只是想让你知道，爸爸妈妈让我和纳西莎看着你。然后向他们汇报。”

小天狼星发出一声厌恶的声音。雷古勒斯目不转睛地盯着他，继续说，“然后我们不打算这么做。我们俩都不会插手，知道吗？”

“你们真高尚哟。”小天狼星答道。詹姆咧嘴笑了。雷古勒斯又翻了翻眼睛。

“蠢货，我是在告诉你，我 _不是你的敌人_ 。纳西莎也不是。你爱怎样做就怎样做，这是你和我们父母之间的事。”

“很好。”

“很好。”

两兄弟继续互相凝视着对方。如果对面是詹姆，他会突然大笑起来，拍拍小天狼星的肩膀，然后一瞬间冰释前嫌。但雷古勒斯显然和小天狼星一样顽固，无法终结一场争吵。

“嗷！”彼得像挨了鞭子的小狗一样叫出了声，突然蹲了下来。巴蒂· 克劳奇显然已经厌倦了这场家庭闹剧，决定让他那架锋利的纸飞机俯冲下去，轰炸最小个的掠夺者。克劳奇卑鄙地窃笑着，摆好架势准备进行第二次进攻，这时詹姆抽出了自己的魔杖，

“火焰熊熊。”他懒洋洋地说，朝着克劳奇的方向挥了挥手腕。现在，那架飞机带着开始燃烧的机翼正以惊人的速度飞向这个一年级男孩。克劳奇痛苦地尖叫了一声，用胳膊捂住脸，那颗燃烧的炮弹径直朝他飞来——只是在半空中嘶嘶作响，在离克劳奇鼻子几英寸的地方燃烧蜷曲成一团灰烬。

“咱们走吧。”雷古勒斯低声对他那现在脸色惨白，用警惕的目光盯着詹姆的朋友说。他俩一起朝地牢走去。“纳西莎说祝你周六好运，波特。”转过拐角时，雷古勒斯拧过肩膀说。

詹姆没理会他，跟着小天狼星穿过肖像洞口。大家一回到公共休息室，莱姆斯就问道，

“周六怎么了？”

“魁地奇比赛。格兰芬多对斯莱特林。”詹姆立刻回答道。

啊。莱姆斯不太跟得上魁地奇比赛的进程——他只会去看格兰芬多的比赛，而上一场比赛落在满月后的第二天，所以他也没去成。当别人开始谈论战术和排行榜时，他往往不作理会，只是埋首读他的书。

“希望你能打爆他们，伙计。”小天狼星咆哮着，一屁股坐进最近的一张扶手椅上。

“计划如此。”詹姆坐在椅子扶手上，快活地说。“只要她别太早抓到金色飞贼就行——马琳是这么多年来我们最好的击球手，所以——”

詹姆突然停下来，意识到自己刚说了些什么。他看向小天狼星。小天狼星呻吟着站了起来。

“我要去睡觉了。”他说。

***

1973.1.13 星期六

雪下了一整夜。莱姆斯闷闷不乐地想，但凡霍格沃茨要是任何一所普通学校，他们就会取消这场愚蠢的比赛。但它并不是；相反，格兰芬多公共休息室里充斥着兴奋与激动，大家都在谈论这是多么“完美的飞行条件”。彼得和莱姆斯花了半个上午的时间试图在詹姆的装备上施以持久的保暖咒。而小天狼星一大清早就消失了，不见踪影。

格兰芬多队队长阿德勒· 德什马克要求队员们一起用餐，不让他们和各自的朋友们一起。他们都坐在一起，脸色苍白，面露疲态，吃着相同的粥米和水果(这是德什马克的命令)。詹姆是唯一一个情绪高涨的人——尽管他们的保暖咒还没有发挥效用。

“小天狼星呢？”莉莉打了个哈欠，在莱姆斯旁边坐下，咬了一口涂上厚厚一层黄油的吐司。

“不知。”莱姆斯也打了个哈欠，紧紧捧住自己那杯热茶，仿佛他就靠着它吊着一条命了。

“跑去哪儿生闷气了吧，可能。”彼得不满地说。莱姆斯狠狠地瞪了他一眼。“什么？！”金发男孩愤怒地皱起眉头。“他总是说 _我_ 爱发牢骚。”

“他会来的。”莱姆斯说，没有理会彼得。“他想看我们打败斯莱特林。”

就连莉莉都笑了——尽管通常来说她都会呼吁学院内部要团结一致，但今天她和其他人一样，从头到脚打扮成红色和金色。早饭后，他们一起走进魁地奇球场。格兰芬多的那四分之一场地装饰着红色金色的旗帜和飘带，以及画着金色格兰芬多狮子的四条大横幅。谢天谢地，有人清理了长凳上的积雪。

莉莉和彼得想在观众席的最上排占到最好的座位，莱姆斯虽然在斗篷里穿了两件套头衫，但现在已经开始瑟瑟发抖了。

“冷吗，莱姆斯？”莉莉瞥了他一眼，那位正试图往戴着手套的手里哈热气。

“一点点。”他尖刻地回答说，他的脾气太坏了，也就顾不得礼貌了。

“来，”莉莉抽出魔杖，抓过他的手腕指着手掌。“ _冷热不惧。_ ”

瞬间，一股悦人身心的暖流传遍双手，流进他每一寸冻僵的指尖。

“你怎么做到的？！”他问，“我们已经试了一上午了！”

“我想是在布告里。”莉莉耸耸肩。她迅速对莱姆斯的斗篷施了同样的咒语，然后又对彼得的斗篷施了同样的咒语。

做完这一切后，两支魁地奇球队已经聚集在球场上了。球场已经清理妥当，至少给他们从更衣室开了一条通路出来。他们整齐地排成两排——一排是暗红的，一排是翠绿的。莱姆斯能清楚地辨认出几位队员——有着一头乌黑拖把头的是詹姆，扎着一头蓬松的浅金色马尾的是马琳。他还看到了对方队的纳西莎· 布莱克。她身材颀长，银色的头发编成两条整齐的辫子，顺着挺直的脊背一直垂到背后。

还是不见小天狼星，

“当然，”彼得喋喋不休地对莉莉说，“我们其实不需要赢得这场比赛，我们只需要保持积分——到比赛结束只要我们能进6个球，我们就能保持在联赛的榜首。布莱克是个出色的找球手，但斯莱特林整体水平很差。尤其你看詹姆，有了他就好比一下拥有了三个追球手。”

莉莉礼貌地点头附和——在运动这方面，人们很少会去听彼得的话。莱姆斯肯定不会。他试着去读了小天狼星那本页脚卷了边的《魁地奇年史》，但里面没有任何能够帮助他理解那可笑的计分制度的内容。

霍琦夫人在下方吹响哨子，队员们骑上扫帚，蹲好等待开球。

还是不见小天狼星。

莱姆斯伸长脖子，环视看台——但就算他用他出色的视力搜寻，也找不到他的朋友。彼得说的肯定不可能——他总不可能去什么地方生闷气吧？他们以为他已经跨过被魁地奇拒绝这道坎了——一年里每场比赛他都会来支持詹姆。难道就因为这场比赛是对战斯莱特林……

霍琦夫人再次吹响哨子，放出了金色飞贼。球员们像红色和绿色的炮弹一样飞向空中。

还是不见小天狼星。

彼得和莉莉都站起来和大家一起欢呼，所以莱姆斯也站了起来，试图表现出有在积极参与比赛的样子。詹姆飞到空中不到几秒就拿到了鬼飞球，并在不到一分钟的时间内就把球投进了门柱。红色人群爆发出激动的喊叫，但欢呼声很快就被雷鸣般震耳欲聋的声音掩盖了，

“吼吼吼吼吼吼——！”

“什么情况？！”莉莉和其他人一样，瞪大眼睛看向四周。就连赛场上的球员们也显得万分惊讶。莱姆斯抬头一看，他们上方格兰芬多旗帜上的狮子似乎活了过来，它们在赤红的布料上来回走动，摇晃着脑袋，不停吼叫着。

“这是常规操作吗？”他指着这个场面问。巨大的狮子在他们头顶咆哮着，莉莉和彼得摇摇头，说不出话来。

突然，莱姆斯笑了。他认出了这个魔法；好玩又有点吓人。“看！”他又指过去。

在看台的最下面，最靠近场地的地方，一个穿着鲜红色长袍的格兰芬多昂首阔步地走来走去，像挥动指挥棒一样挥舞着他的魔杖。毫无疑问，那是小天狼星——不然还有谁能走得那样趾高气扬——但他不再是个秃瓢，而是戴上了一顶巨大的金色假发，宛如狮子的鬃毛。莱姆斯觉得他甚至都能看到有一条金色尾巴从他的长袍下面拖了出来。

大家一看到他，都笑了出来——连拉文克劳和赫奇帕奇也笑了起来。不过斯莱特林没有——绿色的那群人只是怒视着展示得过分夸张的学院荣耀。

詹姆自然没有被这些新的吉祥物分散注意力，反而受到了极大鼓舞——这肯定小天狼星的意图所在。他至少又进了三个球，因之引起了三声震耳欲聋的吼叫——此时斯莱特林的队员们还在努力从惊讶中回过神来。

“我们是格兰芬多！”小天狼星呼喊着，他的声音魔法般得放大了，

“强大的格兰芬多！”人群尖叫着回应。

一旦习惯了各种吵吵闹闹，莱姆斯第一次开始喜欢上了魁地奇比赛。詹姆在球场上就像一个红色的模糊物体一样窜来窜去；其他追球手也相当出色，都能跟上他复杂的阵型和传球。马琳手里拿着球棒，不仅绝妙地地保护了追球手和找球手，还把游走球对准对方队员击去——尤其是纳西莎。

然而，纳西莎· 布莱克却有着自己的优势。她有着优雅、流畅的飞行风格，莱姆斯发现这种风格同小天狼星试图教他飞行时的飞行风格很相类似。她动作敏捷，总像流水一样运动着。格兰芬多队的找球手紧跟着她的行动，希望借力找到金色飞贼，但她不停地躲闪，用假动作来迷惑他；有两次把他直接带到游走球的飞行路径上。她不像詹姆那样浮夸——她干脆而精准，也很无情。

纳西莎终于看见金色飞贼时，格兰芬多已经领先了一百分——莱姆斯一下就注意到她的行动了。她的姿势变了；她甚至一次也没有转移视线。她在空中盘旋了一会儿，回头看了看格兰芬多队的找球手在哪里。他犹豫不决，不知道她在计划着什么。

就在这时，格兰芬多队的一名追球手梅西·杰克逊又进了一球，格兰芬多队的得分上升到130分，场上比分变作130:20。格兰芬多的学生们都疯狂起来，小天狼星更加热情地挥舞着魔杖。这一次，狮子们不仅在咆哮，还 _跳跃_ 着穿过旗帜，跃到冬日的空气中，变成了奇怪的金色影子穿过球场。格兰芬多的找球手显然是吓坏了，俯冲下去躲避，但它们只是在他头顶上方消失了。  
“不，你这个蠢蛋！”小天狼星的声音回荡在欢呼声中。

但为时已晚——纳西莎已经利用了对手的分神，一把捞住金色飞贼。她飞到人群上方，得意地高举着它。斯莱特林的观众终于爆发出热烈的掌声，发射出绿色和银色的火花，欢呼起来。

“布莱克、布莱克、布莱克！”

当然，场面一度非常奇怪，因为格兰芬多的学生也在高喊着，

“布莱克、布莱克、布莱克！”小天狼星面向人群鞠着躬。詹姆俯冲下来降落到他身边，把朋友可笑的鬃毛揉乱，这时人群高声喊着：“波特！波——特！波——特！”

“哎呀，行吧”，彼得朝莱姆斯咧嘴一笑，“我们输了，但我们在联赛积分榜上还是和拉文克劳平手——我们还能参加决赛！”

但莱姆斯一点也不在乎。

之后他们冲到球场上祝贺自己学院的球队——莱姆斯和彼得都开玩笑地打了小天狼星一拳，

“你从没跟我们说过！”

“我们能帮忙的！”

小天狼星只是笑笑，甩了甩他那耀眼的金色头发。

“小天狼星！”人群中突然传来一个尖细冰冷的声音。他们都转过身去。纳西莎大步朝他们走来，依旧穿着那件飘逸的翡翠色长袍，脖子上挂着一枚闪闪发亮的银质奖章，这让莱姆斯直退到彼得后面。小天狼星站起来直面向她。她出乎意料地揶揄地笑了一下，“把那顶讨厌的假发摘下来。”她干脆地说。

他照办了，不自觉地揉着光头。纳西莎猛地抽出魔杖，敲了敲他的脑袋，“ _速速增长。*_ ”

掠夺者们和他们周围的格兰芬多学生都倒抽了口冷气。小天狼星的头发长了出来，像黑色的瀑布似的从头上倾泻下来，一直长到原来的长度。

“什么？！”小天狼星一把抓住头。纳西莎咧嘴一笑，露出排排珍珠般的牙齿，

“这是对你帮助斯莱特林取得胜利的谢礼。”说完，她转过身去，银色的辫子甩来甩去，朝着自己的队伍飞奔而去。

詹姆拽了拽小天狼星刚刚复原的头发。

“我永远也无法理解你们这不可理喻的一家子，伙计。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *生发咒：Crescere


	33. 第二学年：发现

自那场格兰芬多与斯莱特林里程碑式的对决后，时间对莱姆斯来说过得飞快。一部分原因在于他们宿舍已经满血复活。詹姆再次成为了英雄，而小天狼星叛逆的个性全线恢复，彼得不必周旋在他们两个之间战战兢兢，而莱姆斯再也无福消受那个安宁与平静的生活——尽管他基本上抱怨无门。

就像是想弥补之前错付的时间似的，在冬日将尽的最后几个星期里，詹姆和小天狼星重新燃起了恶作剧以及搞破坏的热情。他们花了一半的时间躲在隐形衣下，对大厅里毫无防备的学生们施魔法、在食堂里制造混乱。至少有三四个晚上，他们带着莱姆斯地图满学校转进行测绘——尽管大多数时候带回来的战利品是仅仅是满怀蜂蜜公爵的糖果。彼得通常想一并跟随，但莱姆斯只想尽可能多的补补眠。

一月和二月的满月不太顺利。虽然没有出现像十二月那样严重的伤疤，但也并不愉快。庞弗雷夫人一直坚持不懈地寻找解决办法——一月时她试着让他的指甲消失了（“只是暂时的，知道了吗，第二天早上就回来了”）但并未成功阻止他的爪子在变形时伸长。看到这个结果莱姆斯其实松了口气，因为她之前还打算下一次让他的牙齿直接消失。

二月时，她试图用魔法手铐铐住他的胳膊和腿，以免他伤害到自己。她为自己采取了这些措施感到非常抱歉——早上过去时，她发现他挣脱了枷锁，双肩都脱臼了。他太累了，顾不上太多了。

不像去年同期那样积极投身于各种恶作剧，今年莱姆斯选择全心全意投入到学习中去。暗地里，莱姆斯希望利用好这个詹姆和小天狼星打定主意不好好学习的时机。他想再次在魔法史这个科目里名列榜首，他也知道自己在这个科目里确实是占据优势的——不仅如此，他的变形术、草药学、和天文学成绩也越来越好，至少有机会能进入前三名。

魔咒课和魔药课的王者还是莉莉· 伊万斯，但他尽量试着缩小和她之间的差距。因此，他最终克服了自己面对图书馆室的恐惧，几乎用自己所有课余时间泡在图书馆里，完成并修改论文。他的阅读能力也在飞快提高——如果不用咒语的话还是读得很慢，但他发现随着持续不断的练习熟悉文本让他辨识字母的速度较之前有了很大飞跃。

莉莉也是图书馆的常客，在连续几天隔着课桌礼貌的点头之交后，她把自己的东西挪到了莱姆斯身边，过来和他坐到了一起。他们之间相处得非常愉快，一起阅读、时不时问询对方各种各样的问题。

不可避免的，莉莉成为继小天狼星之后第二个发现莱姆斯秘密的人。

“你为什么要这么做？”她好奇地看着他。

“做什么？”

“每次打开一本新书，你就把手平放在书上然后用魔杖搔着耳后。”

“我没有。”莱姆斯内疚地放下魔杖。

“你有。”莉莉平静地说，嘴角挂着一丝微笑，“你嘴里也念念叨叨的。是咒语吗？”

“唔。”

“哎呀，来嘛，告诉我嘛——是不是和书有关？你是干什么都想先我一步吗？！”

这番恭维听得莱姆斯心情轻快了许多，也让他终于卸下了防备。

“保证你不告诉任何人？”

“我保证。”

“这是用来帮助我阅读的。我不是……我不能……嗯……好吧，我发现这对我来说非常困难，比一般人困难得多。就是用正常的方式阅读。”

“哇哦！它是怎么起作用的？！”一如既往对某件事情感到兴奋时的那样，她的眼睛睁得更大了。莱姆斯很惊讶——她看上去对他不能正常阅读这件事一点兴趣都没有。

“像这样，”他给她演示了一遍。她学着他做了，但结果不尽如人意。

“不起作用诶。”

“一般来说不太好做。”他解释到，“我花了好长时间才学会。”

“你怎么了解到这个的？这真的真的是很超纲的内容！”

“不是我——是小天狼星。我认为这不是现成的咒语，更像是混合了几个咒语的产物。这可能就是它作用不太稳定的原因。”

“真的吗？！”莉莉的眼睛瞪再大些怕不是就有从眼眶里弹出来的风险了。“他 _确实_ 比课堂上表现出来的要更聪明点！哦哦那个饭桶！再给我演示一遍！”

除了莉莉，莱姆斯还发现她的朋友玛丽和马琳经常出现在自己身边。起初，他面对这种场面还感到惶惶不安——通常来说，出于纯粹的本能，他会尽量避开同年级的其他姑娘。更何况，这两位“M”经常在教室后面咯咯的笑，或是在公共休息室里巴结某个巫师名人。然而，他相当惊喜地发现这两个女孩也像他一样认真对待学习——事实上，她们对巫师明星的兴趣与小天狼星和詹姆对喜欢的魁地奇球队的痴迷几乎没什么两样。

玛丽特别好说话——她是麻瓜出身，来自伦敦南部。她的口音让莱姆斯有种奇怪的他乡遇故知的感觉。她毫不做作，笑容开怀灿烂，极富感染力。马琳稍微安静一些，但她非常风趣，能模仿学校里几乎所有人——包括老师们。她的麦格教授令人惊叹；笑得莱姆斯简直直不起腰。

三个女孩对莱姆斯特别好，他知道这主要是因为她们觉得他病了。不过他并不介怀，因为他从她们身上学到了很多有意思的东西。首先，玛丽知道一种遮盖疤痕的咒语——虽说并不能完全消除伤疤，但明显地改善淡化了外观。他此前从未想过在美容杂志上寻找解决办法。

她们还跟他讲了一些小女生的悄悄话——玛丽迷恋着小天狼星，而马琳青睐于詹姆斯。莱姆斯觉得她们俩是都疯了，想着如若她们必须得同波特和布莱克共用一间澡间的话还会不会有同样的感觉。

作为回报，莱姆斯帮助她们学习魔法史，因为他显然是全校唯一一个真正认为宾斯教授很有意思的学生。马琳的天文学相当出色，她教他如何使用一些小技巧来绘制星座图。

“你真好，莱姆斯，”一天晚上，他们一起回公共休息室时，玛丽用她一贯的直率态度说，“马琳和莉莉在一年级的时候都很怕你。”

“什么？！”莱姆斯惊得差点把书掉在地上。

“玛丽，别这么粗鲁！”马琳嘶嘶地说。

“你 _真的_ 很暴躁嘛，”莉莉解释说，“詹姆一开始对每个人说你很暴力，还说你是道上的人。”

莱姆斯笑着哼了一声。

当他们走进公共休息室，他很快发现小天狼星、詹姆和彼得挤在角落里，倾身翻阅着一本巨大而厚重的书。马琳和玛丽一见他们就咯咯地笑了起来，然后跑上楼去。莉莉和莱姆斯交换了一个会意的眼神，转身跟上她们的脚步。

当他们的朋友走近时，掠夺者们抬起头来，彼得很明显地用几张羊皮纸把他们正在读的书盖上了。

“还好吗小伙子们？”莱姆斯伸长脖子看过去，“你们在干什么？”

“没什么！“”詹姆欢快地说，“你去哪儿了？”

“图书馆，”小天狼星抢在莱姆斯之前开口，“和他的 _粉丝俱乐部_ 。”

莱姆斯撇嘴一笑，

“滚蛋布莱克，你就是酸。”他决定不告诉朋友们马琳和玛丽对他们有好感。他们的内心再经受不起更多膨胀了。更何况，他并不想转移话题，“说真的，你在那藏了什么？”

三个人互相内疚地对视了一眼，莱姆斯内心感到一阵刺痛。他们在背着他搞什么名堂——他本应参与的。他觉得这样做无可厚非——他拒绝参与恶作剧很久了，以致他们现在根本不想让他参加。

“你的生日！”彼得突然嚷道。“快到了。”

“是，”莱姆斯挠了挠脑袋，一头雾水，“下周。”

“我们在策划一个惊喜！”彼得说，咧嘴一笑，显然对自己很满意。莱姆斯没有漏掉詹姆恼怒的表情，他立刻明白了彼得在撒谎。行吧。不想说就算了。

“哦，是了，”他咽了口唾沫，勉强挤出个微笑，“好吧，你们最好别像去年那样弄得我下不来台。”

“哦，不啊，怎么会！”小天狼星咧嘴一笑，站了起来，把书抱道胸前，书名还藏在怀中，“我们是那种想让你 _难堪_ 的朋友吗，卢平？”

“是，你是。”莱姆斯慢慢点了点头，眯起眼睛，“不要唱歌。不要大派对。不要任何可能会——”

“给你摊上麻烦的事， _我们知道_ 。”詹姆说完，也站了起来。“嘿，我们为什么不邀请你的新朋友呢，嗯？和女性交往对我们有好处，你不觉得吗？”

“对，”小天狼星甩了甩头发，“更像是你想有机会单独和伊万斯待着。”

“你怎么敢。”詹姆回答，他的脸颊比平时稍微红了一点。

***

“所以如果你没加什么帮派的话，”几天后，玛丽若有所思地说。他们正在互相检查对方的草药学论文，玛丽读得最快，所以她已经看完了。“那你这些刀伤和淤青是从哪儿来的？”

“宠物兔子，”莱姆斯回答，仍然在读马琳的文章，“脾气爆。”

莉莉冲他咧嘴一笑。

“哦，是这样吗？我还以为你住在别人家里呢？”

“确实是。”他冷冷地说，“我们可以养宠物。”某种程度上来说，这话也没错——那边曾经养过一段时间金鱼，直到鱼缸被一个暴怒的男孩打翻。

“哦，是儿童之家？”玛丽抬起头，“你也是麻瓜出身吗？”

“不是，”马琳马上说，“‘卢平’是个巫师名字——是你爸爸？”她看着他，等待他的证实。他不安地点点头。

“是啊，你怎么知道的？”

“我在一个奖杯上看到过这个名字。”

“一个……奖杯吗？”

“是的。不记得奖项具体是什么了，我记得是在拉文克劳的公共休息室外面。”

“哦，是了。”除了魁地奇杯以外，他从未看过其它奖杯，而詹姆每星期至少都会停下来向它致敬一次。突然，他心头涌出一股无法抑制的冲动，想跑去拉文克劳走廊，所以他放下了正在看的论文。

莉莉正看着他。

“去吧，莱姆斯。”她轻声说，从他手里接过羊皮纸。另外两个姑娘也带着几分怜悯的神情望着他。她们点了点头。他几乎跳了起来。

他并不十分确定自己到底在期望什么。有那么一会儿，他什么也读不进去；他冲上三层楼梯，跑得上气不接下气。红木和玻璃制成的展览柜，费尔奇——或是家养小精灵——擦得干干净净。里面满是奖杯和上百项不同的奖项与成就。 _巫师象棋冠军、三强争霸赛冠军、吹宝超级泡泡糖决赛优胜。_

就是这个。一个巨大的金色雕像，一个巫师举着魔杖，摆了一个傻傻的姿势，好像在打网球发球。 _莱尔· 卢平，霍格沃茨决斗冠军，1946。_

他盯着它看了很长时间，读了一遍又一遍。他试图用理性去思考。这只是对他已知信息的证实。他父亲在拉文克劳——一年级时麦格教授就告诉过他。他很擅长决斗——显然非常擅长。斯拉格霍恩和酒醉的老大流士都告诉过他。确实，所有这些都证实了他父亲曾在霍格沃茨——他 _属于_ 霍格沃茨。他很可能还摸过那个奖杯。莱姆斯把手指压在玻璃上，仿佛他能够打破玻璃，把它抓到手心。


	34. 第二学年：十三岁

1973.3.10 星期六

没什么比发现今年莱姆斯的生日落在周六更让掠夺者们乐见的事了。这个，在他们的观念里，意味着各种在工作日所不能有的激情和刺激。

随着日子将近，莱姆斯尽量不去理会他们的窃笑和即将会发生什么的沉重暗示。他并不在乎他们会做什么，他对他们报以足够的信任——他们肯定会让自己出糗，但绝不会让他沦为任何人的笑柄。过去的几周以来詹姆陆陆续续地收着奇奇怪怪、鼓鼓囊囊的牛皮纸捆包，莱姆斯只是希望这些不会是他们给他准备的礼物——不然这将成为他永远偿还不起的情分。

对于十三岁，莱姆斯想了很多——尤其是作为一个十三岁的、带着毛茸茸小问题的巫师。拉文克劳奖杯陈列柜这一发现在莱姆斯心里激起了不小的波澜。他一直以为自己有足够的自知之明、知道自己究竟是谁——一个福利院出身的孩子、贫穷、瘦弱、暴躁易怒、行为乖张、伤痕遍布、在课业上很迟钝，但总的说来还算比较聪明。当然，来到霍格沃茨以后发生了一些变化——或许他还不是 _那么_ 笨拙，尽管其他方面的感觉前后几乎无差。

他的父亲 _真的_ 很聪明。毕竟，他在拉文克劳。分院帽本也想将莱姆斯放入拉文克劳，但随后改变了想法。那时这对他来说无关紧要，但现在他翻来覆去地想着这件事。如果他真的去了拉文克劳呢？那他现在会对自己的父亲了解更多吗？关于他是谁？

如果他的父亲没有自杀呢？如果他自己没有被咬过又是如何呢？“如果”是个危险的词汇。

生日前夜，莱姆斯入睡之时，他突然做了个许久以来未曾做过的梦。

_他在一个淡蓝色的小房间里，躺在床上。盛夏当时，房间里大开着窗子，窗帘上下鼓动着。窗子很大——大到能够容许一个成年人进来。莱姆斯非常弱小、惊恐万分。_

_有什么人和他共处一室，他们想要伤害他。那是个怪物——妈妈向他保证过它们不是真的，但，啊！啊，她在撒谎，弥天大谎，因为这是只怪物，它现在正穿过房间、它朝他冲过来了、它会吃掉他！_

_“谁会害怕一只大灰狼？”_

_他紧闭上眼睛，蜷进被子里颤抖着哭泣。_

_然后……然后什么都没有了——看不见也摸不着，没有任何真实感。他很疼，那样如注的血流，那样汹涌的泪水和可怕的噪音。他只想睡去。另一个人走近他，又高又瘦、带着忧心忡忡的面容。_

_“爸爸。”_

_**“究极荧光闪烁！”** _

莱姆斯猛然惊醒，几乎大叫出声来。宿舍里充斥着明亮的、非自然的光线，穿透了床帏直射进来，刺得他眯起了眼睛。他刚刚来得及抹去脸上的泪水，小天狼星和詹姆就扯开厚重的床帏，齐声喊道，

“生日快乐，卢平！”

“外面还黑着呢，你们这些混蛋。”他眯起眼睛，揉了揉，然后坐起身来，努力试着让自己狂乱的心跳平静下来。

“现在 _刚刚好_ 午夜过一分，”小天狼星说，“所以正式宣告你进入了十三岁。”

“皮特呢？”莱姆斯爬下床，站到房间里。他们随意地用彩带装饰了房间，他敢肯定，那些彩带通常是用来装饰魁地奇球场的，还有一小串圣诞节剩下的彩灯。

“任务中。”詹姆说，眼睛闪闪发亮。“来吧，起来换好衣服。”

“我们要去哪？”

“哪儿也不去，”小天狼星轻快地回答，“但你得收拾得得当些，迎接你的客人。”

“我的客人？！”

“当然，”小天狼星咧开嘴笑了，“我们本想把这作为掠夺者内部活动，但招架不住有那么多人想和你一起庆祝，明白了吗。”

莱姆斯看不出小天狼星是不是在挖苦他，所以他选择闭上嘴巴，只是穿上牛仔裤和一件看起来足够干净的长T恤。他刚刚穿好衣服，就听见了尖锐的敲门声，

“进！”詹姆雀跃地低声说。小天狼星看到莱姆斯皱起眉头，然后解释道，

“没事的，我们对房间施了无声咒。”

莱姆斯皱起眉头，

“所以……房门外的人听不见我们出的声音咯？”

詹姆一拍脑门，

“我们是十足的呆瓜。”他对小天狼星呻吟着，推开门。

彼得站在门外，脸红扑扑的，看起来高兴极了，周围跟着莉莉、马琳和玛丽。莱姆斯大张着嘴，看着他们挂着大大的微笑和满脸成功带给他惊喜的雀跃走进房间。她们手里也都拿着卡片和小小的包裹。

“我都不知道女生还能进到这儿来？”

“我们可爱的玛丽上周帮忙测试了一下——好像也没发生什么不好的事情，”詹姆解释道。

“你们要是哪天能读读《霍格沃茨，一段校史》，我也就能安息了。”小天狼星叹了口气，悲哀地摇了摇头。

詹姆开始从自己床底下拽出大大小小的包裹，一个个把它们撕开。看样子他们又去洗劫了一通蜂蜜公爵——堆积如山的糖果渐渐浮出水面：比比多味豆、巧克力蛙、滋滋蜂蜜糖、吹宝超级泡泡糖、柠檬冰糕、坩埚蛋糕——更不用说还有彼得从厨房抱上来的吃的：火腿三明治、鸡蛋美乃滋、加冕鸡、芝士和腌菜、几包莱姆斯最喜欢的口味的薯片——盐醋味的——苏格兰香肠蛋卷、猪肉馅饼、奶酪和菠萝条，还有随意拼凑出来的一堆水果。

与此同时，小天狼星在地面上摊开几张毯子，零零落落扔了几张天鹅绒垫子，

“卢平，”他脸上挂着大大的笑容，说到，“欢迎来到你的午夜盛宴！”

“生日快乐，莱姆斯！”姑娘们齐声高唱道。

他们围坐在一起，然后小天狼星在唱机上转上唱片——他终于打开了从安多米达那寄来的几件礼物——如其所愿，他收到了两张鲍威的唱片：《Hunky Dory》和《The Man Who Sold The World》。

“坐我旁边吧小天狼星，”玛丽迅速说，引得马琳责备地看了她一眼。小天狼星耸耸肩默许了，但还是给莱姆斯递去了一个包裹。

“先拆这个！”

那是个长条形的包裹，掂在手里分量很轻，包装包得特别差劲。

“你不必给我什么的。”莱姆斯喃喃说道，一边拆开了尾部的包装。

“一张海报？”莉莉皱着眉头，看着莱姆斯摊开那张厚厚的铜版纸。那是张巨大的、A2大小黑白印刷的海报，上面是穿着亮银色服饰的大卫· 鲍伊，一只脚高高翘着，一副重心不稳的样子。

“我让安多米达圣诞节的时候寄来的。”小天狼星控制不住地咧大嘴笑着，“但是是我施了魔法让它动起来的！”

“哇！”莱姆斯真诚地回以笑容，“谢谢！棒呆了。”

女孩子们给了他一包一包的糖果和蛋糕——莉莉还给了他一本魔药学方面的书。他用怀疑的目光看着她，然后她咧嘴一笑，

“不能老让西弗勒斯握着你的把柄啊。”

“请不要在这最神圣的场合提到鼻涕精的名字。”詹姆用装模作样的嫌恶口吻说道。莉莉翻了翻眼睛，注意力又回到她的果酱馅饼上，显然是不打算理他。詹姆似乎没有注意到，只是清了清嗓子，看向莱姆斯，他黑色的瞳仁里满是恶作剧的光芒，“我的礼物马上就到……咱们先大开杀戒，撑爆肚子吧。”

“梅林啊，波特，”马琳咯咯笑着，“你想干嘛？”

他不肯讲。

莱姆斯不得不承认，他玩得很开心——他确实希望詹姆和小天狼星能够尊重他的意愿，只在掠夺者们内部举行庆祝活动，但邀请姑娘们也不算太坏。他现在跟她们都很熟了，而且确实很喜欢与她们相伴。就厚颜无耻的程度来说，玛丽和小天狼星有的一拼，而且，不出莱姆斯所料，马琳对教员们的模仿让掠夺者们笑得直不起腰——彼得甚至不得不在把南瓜汁喷得满身都是后去换一件新的衬衫。

“我开始明白莱姆斯为什么为了你们抛弃我们了。”一点半左右的时候，詹姆一边抹掉眼角笑出来的泪水，一边说道。

“是啊，就女生来说，你还不错。”小天狼星朝玛丽眨了眨眼睛，玛丽嘲笑了一下，顽皮地推了他一把。

“是啊，这跟我想完成家庭作业没有任何关系。”莱姆斯干巴巴地回答，不知道自己还有没有余裕再吃一块巧克力蛙。

“哎呀，时代变了。”小天狼星傲慢地说。

“到时候莱姆斯在考试中打败了你们，你们就等着哭吧。“莉莉打趣道。

“啊啊！”詹姆站起来，伸了个懒腰，好像要干出这么惊天伟业的壮举，“考试！我们这些掠夺者们有 _更高的_ 追求。我亲爱的布莱克先生，小矮星彼得先生，”他朝宿舍窗户挥了挥手，“来吧？”

“我的妈呦！”小天狼星猛地站了起来，“是时候了吗？！”

詹姆严肃地闭上眼睛，然后点点头，

“自然。”

“那赶快！”彼得叫道，也站了起来。

女孩们紧张地面面相觑，然后看向莱姆斯，他只能耸耸肩，表示他毫不知情。小天狼星、彼得和詹姆走到窗前，把窗户打开。他们现在兴奋得没边，再加上睡眠不足、糖分过度摄入，像淘气的孩子一样不停地窃笑。

“来吧！”彼得急忙忙招呼着其他人，“你们不会想错过的！”

詹姆制作了一组亮红色的物体，看起来像是太空火箭和炸药包的混合体。他抱了满怀，小天狼星也是一样。

“那东西……”马琳皱起鼻子，“不会是费力拔博士的烟火吧？！”

詹姆只是露出疯狂的笑容。

“哦，不！”莉莉说，“我们不能这么做！你会把整个城堡都吵醒的！”

“不喜欢就滚蛋，伊万斯，”小天狼星怒气冲冲地说，把几枚火箭递给彼得，“你答应过不拆台阻挠任何事情的。”

“莱姆斯，”莉莉转向他，“阻止他们，他们会听你的！”

“不，他们不会，”莱姆斯回答，“不管怎么说，我想看看！我从来没见过魔法烟火。”

“你一定会大饱眼福的！”小天狼星眨了眨眼。

“你要放多少？！”玛丽瞪大了眼睛，听起来被深深吸引住了。

“当然是十三啦。”

“你们都会摊上大麻烦的……”

“哎呀，别假正经了，小莉！”马琳伸出手臂搂住红发姑娘。

“我们不会让你们这些姑娘摊上麻烦的。”詹姆真诚地说，努力控制着怀里货物时，眼镜从鼻梁滑落下来。“别担心。”

“我不担心。莉莉挑衅地交叉着双臂。“我只是认为你们都是——”“哎呀!”

***砰***

“彼得！”

他们都把身子探出窗外，看着彼得扔下的那枚火箭在绿色和金色的火花流中射向地面。

“对不起……”彼得显得很不好意思。小天狼星笑了,

“不，干得好——既然已经开了头，那咱不妨继续干下去，嗯？”他开始把自己怀里的烟火扔出窗外，抛向夜空。詹姆和彼得也迅速照做，很快就连莉莉都忘了生气，他们都仰头敬畏地看着这壮观的焰火点亮了繁星点点的天空。

魔法烟花燃放的时间比麻瓜的要长得多，有些烟花炸了十二次才最终熄灭。从红色到绿色，再到紫色，再到橙色，炸开扭转、蜷曲成各种形状，最终拼出了“HAPPY THIRTEENTH BIRTHDAY REMU”。

小天狼星有些恼火地叹了口气，

“就知道字母太多了。”

除了耀眼的火光之外，烟花也制造出了令人满意的喧闹，以至莱姆斯已经听到塔楼里其他格兰芬多学生打开窗户，探头看城堡是不是受到了攻击。他绝对听到了他们楼上房间里的人在嘀嘀咕咕，

“又是那些该死的掠夺者。”

不可避免地，有人开始敲他们的门，麦格教授尖锐的声音穿透门板响了起来，

“波特！布莱克！别以为我不知道你们是幕后主使，快开门！”

“哦，草！”詹姆扮了个鬼脸，“女士们，你们最好躲到床底下去……”

他们都被狠狠地训斥了一通，在保证会关他们两个月紧闭，并写信给他们所有人的父母后，麦格教授（穿着惹眼的红格子呢睡衣）离开了，马琳、莉莉和玛丽也不情愿地回到了自己的宿舍。这会儿已经是凌晨两点钟了，男孩子们终于决定去睡觉了。

“生日快乐，莱姆斯。”彼得喊道，接着打了个一个响亮的哈欠。

莱姆斯在黑暗中自己笑了笑，他的脸颊笑得几乎有些发痛。

“是啊，”小天狼星也打了个哈欠，“生日快乐，莱姆。”


	35. 第二学年：名字里是？

1973.3.19 星期一

“我有一个好消息，”庞弗雷夫人温和地笑了笑，“事情全部商量好之前我不敢和你说——但现在定下来了，你整个夏天都能看到我啦。”

有那么一会儿，莱姆斯大胆地希望这意味着他不必再回圣埃德蒙了，但医生继续说道，“奥威尔夫人，就是你的舍监，好心地允许我在今年夏天满月后的破晓时分幻影移形到场地上。”她嘴角盈满了笑意。

啊也行吧。聊胜于无。他也虚弱地笑了笑。

“太好了！”他沙哑着说。他的胳膊和腿沉重得像铅块一样，几乎不能抬起头来喝她给的药水。

现在已经将近下午四点了，莱姆斯错过了他的课——他几乎睡了整整一天。睡眠仍然是目前唯一看起来有效的治疗方法。

“我告诉邓布利多说不管他允不允许我都会这么做的——如果你九月份还以去年那个样子回来的话我真的无法原谅自己。”

“今年夏天我可以住到巫师家，那样的话就更安全了，”莱姆斯试着说，“我朋友詹姆——”

“我很抱歉，亲爱的，”庞弗雷夫人摇摇头，“那儿还不够安全。波特家的确更便于联络，但我们需要尽可能长时间地保护你的匿名身份——我知道这对你来说很无趣，但是你还是和麻瓜待在一起比较好。”

莱姆斯闭上眼，深吸了一口气。离放假只有两个月了，而夏季绵绵无尽。 _保持积极。保持乐观。_

病房尽头突然传来一阵叮叮当当的声音，把莱姆斯从沉吟中拉了出来。庞弗雷夫人皱起了眉头，转过身来环视莱姆斯的床幔四周。

“小矮星先生！”她喊道，“你以为你在干吗？！”

“对、对、对不起庞弗雷夫人——我们只是……”

“马上把那些便盆拿起来放回柜子！把你脸上的那个坏笑收起来，布莱克先生，去帮他一把。”

“嘿呀，莱姆（Remu），”詹姆偷偷掀开床帘，“这么吵对不起哦。”

莱姆斯咧嘴一笑，试着坐起来。

“没事儿。”

“躺下！”庞弗雷夫人责备道，“你断了三根肋骨诶傻孩子。”

“我感觉好多了！”

*砰*

 **“小矮星彼得先生，我说什么来着？！”** 庞弗雷夫人消失了，看起来很生气。

詹姆一屁股坐在莱姆斯床边的凳子上。

“可以走了吗？”他漫不经心地问。莱姆斯总能指望着詹姆不把他当病人看待。

“如果她让的话。”莱姆斯冲床帘后面庞弗雷的方向点点头。“比赛怎么样？”

“把他们打得落花流水，”詹姆热情地点点头，把金色飞贼扔道莱姆斯腿上。他用手指拨弄着头发，就好像在回味着着陆的感觉。“还把一个拉文克劳击球手弄哭了。”

“漂亮。”

“你的……你知道，你的夜晚怎么样？”

“还行。”莱姆斯干巴巴地说，撇着嘴。他们不常谈论起满月——莱姆斯为此感到谢天谢地。他不愿意让他们知道太多。痛苦只是他个人的事。

“断了三根肋骨，她说过吧？”

“是的。但是现在都好了，她太了不起了，只用了一个咒语。麻瓜至少要打好几周石膏。”

“太奇怪了！”

“ **莱姆！** ”小天狼星猛地拉开床帘，“你还 **活着！** ”他戏剧性地扑在床尾，“我确定她是想掩盖什么，那只老蝙蝠根本不让我们进来。”

“别这么叫她，”莱姆斯不耐烦地说，“也别这么叫 _我_ ！”

“但是你想要一个昵称，”他爬起来的时候说道，声音里透着一种被冒犯了的意味。彼得出现了，双手插在裤兜里，看起来闷闷不乐。

“我没有。”莱姆斯皱起眉头，“我什么时候说过我想——”

“去年。”小天狼星快速地说，“基本上就在一年之前，你说过除了卢平疯子大傻蛋（Loony Lupin）以外叫你啥都行。”

“天哪，你这大象一样的记忆力。”莱姆斯翻了翻眼睛。“无论如何，”他压低声音，以防庞弗雷夫人在附近，“取绰号的宗旨在于不让人知道地图是谁画的。我不认为‘莱姆’能骗过任何人。”

“他抓住了重点。”詹姆明智地说，“这得多有意思啊。”

“行吧，”小天狼星叹了口气，“但想出更好的之前我们能叫你莱姆吗？”

“不行。”

“无聊。”小天狼星环顾四周，想找点别的话题，有意避开莱姆斯的绷带。“所以咱们是离开这儿还是安静下来来局激动人心的牌？”

“他哪儿也不去，”庞弗雷夫人匆匆走进来，“我要留卢平先生过夜观察。”

“不要！”莱姆斯抗议道，“我感觉好多了！”他总是这样说——虽然这不总是事实，但是他知道自己终将 _会_ 感觉好起来的，这与他是否待在医院病房里没有关系。

“我不是故意为难你，莱姆斯，”护士叹了口气，“这是为了你的健康。”

“我会直接上床睡觉的！”

“我们会照顾他的！”詹姆站了起来，急切地说。莱姆斯等着看这是否奏效，詹姆总是擅长与大人打交道，尤其是和女巫。据他所知詹姆甚至有一两次软化了麦格的态度（虽然这可能多数归功于他的魁地奇技术）。

庞弗雷夫人毫不动摇。

“我很抱歉，波特先生，不过不行。”

“很好。”彼得一反常态地坚定地说道。“那我们就一直待在这儿。”

“是的。”小天狼星和詹姆异口同声地说。

“你们会错过晚饭的！”莱姆斯说。

“我相信我们可以安排一次。”庞弗雷夫人说，努力不笑出声来。“好的吧，孩子们——但是你们要保持安静。然后继续写作业吧，我不允许你们拿卢平先生当不交作业的挡箭牌。”

她一挥魔杖，凭空变出来三把椅子和一条长长的松木桌，上面有和他们的羽毛笔所配套的墨水瓶。莱姆斯张了张嘴想说话，但显然庞弗雷夫人知道他心里的小九九——“不行，莱姆斯，没有你的家庭作业。给我休息。”

莱姆斯闭上嘴，躺了回去。如果这个女人不让他学习，他又怎么能赶到小天狼星和詹姆前面去呢？

“我能读我的书吗？”他温顺地问道。

“只要别让你的眼睛疲劳就行。”

她离开了，其他三个男孩乖乖拿出他们的作业，开始胡写一气。莱姆斯伸长脖子，试着看看他们在做什么——这些任务他都完成了，但为了在接下来的考试中打败莉莉，他一直在补习魔咒课。

“啊，啊，啊，”詹姆用袖子挡住自己的作业，“不许看，莱姆，你只管休息。”

“呕，叫我疯子（Loony）！”莱姆斯呻吟道，“除了莱姆 **什么都好！** ”

“但这个适合你！”小天狼星说道，手里还拿着羽毛笔，“莱莱莱莱莱姆姆姆姆姆姆。”

“快住口否则我咬你哦。”

“莱莱莱莱莱姆姆姆姆。”

“莱莱莱莱姆姆姆。”彼得也加入了他们，三个男孩笑得前仰后合，歇斯底里，但尽量不让别人听见。

“我讨厌我的名字。”莱姆斯用他正在看的那本书盖住脸。这不公平——詹姆· 波特，多么平凡，让人安心；小矮星彼得，多么完美，让人敬重；小天狼星布莱克，哦，他妈的，无论从哪个角度来看都是最酷的名字。“你们爱怎么叫怎么叫吧，我不知道还会有哪个比这更糟糕的了。”

“疯子莱姆（Loony Remu）？”詹姆满怀希望地说。“莱姆尼（Remoony）？”

小天狼星现在笑得喘不过气来。

“ **莱姆尼！** ”他噗嗤一声，瘫倒在桌子上，笑得肩膀都在颤抖。

“正经的，月亮脸（Moony）相当不错。”彼得突然严肃地说道。

“嗯？”

“月亮脸。作为绰号。”

莱姆斯盯着他，不太习惯对彼得的话投入太多注意力。他考虑着，这个名字在他脑海中回荡。它的发音和“疯子（Loony）”很像，但远没有那么可怕。

“我不讨厌它。”他最后说道。

“我喜欢。”詹姆说，“月亮脸，很适合你。”

“人们不会……你知道，捕捉到什么吗？”他咬着嘴唇，担心地问道。

“不会，”小天狼星挥挥手，“我们会告诉他们这是谁人乐队（The Who）里的那个麻瓜。”

“谁人里头都是麻瓜。”莱姆斯回答道，“而且我不会打鼓。”

“你喜欢敲敲打打。”小天狼星耸耸肩。

“可谢谢你哦。”

“没关系，莱姆尼。”

***

几小时后，庞弗雷夫人给他们送去了晚餐；吃过饭后，詹姆去参加魁地奇训练、而彼得也离开去关禁闭了。小天狼星早就把家庭作业扔到一边去了，正试着在自己的身上施展一个完美的触手咒。

莱姆斯打定了主意不去理睬他这个行为——他知道小天狼星的咒语打一开始就完全念错了，重音找得不对——但他不打算告诉他，因为他并不知道小天狼星想把自己的胳膊搞成如此惨状的 _动机_ 究竟为何，而且肯定不是出于任何好由头。

最终，小天狼星倦了，他靠在椅子上，一只脚翘到莱姆斯的床上。

“话说回来，你在读什么？”

“《吉尔伽美什史诗》。”莱姆斯翻过一页，回答道。他基本上快要读完了，而且阅读咒的效力在减弱——但凡小天狼星能给他五分钟让他单独待会儿……

“是关于什么的？”

“这是你的！”他惊讶地说，“是我从你的书架上拿下来的！”

“哦，是本麻瓜书吗？说实话，我自己一本都还没读过。这都是我叔叔阿尔法德的。”

“行吧。”

“所以呢？”

“所以什么啊，布莱克？！”

“这是关于什么的？”

“一个叫吉尔伽美什的男人。”

“好，你得承认这个名字比莱姆斯· 卢平还要糟糕。”

莱姆斯轻声笑了，

“是啊，行吧。天外有天。”

“给我讲讲这个叫格拉什的家伙。”

“是吉尔伽美什。他是个国王。在很久很久以前。”

“瞧，现在我被迷住了，好故事的开头都是这样的。”小天狼星双手抱着头，盯着莱姆斯，就好像他是小天狼星最喜欢科目的教授一样。

“不，你只是在拖你的天文学论文。”

“屁，我要去抄詹姆的。”小天狼星随意地挥了挥手，“再多和我讲讲吧，学究先生。我给 _你_ 读过那么多遍。”

莱姆斯叹了口气，放下书。劲头上来的小天狼星是不会善罢甘休的。

“吉尔伽美什是个国王。”

“是，很久之前，你已经说过了。”

“要听就闭嘴，不听滚蛋。”

“好吧，好吧！”小天狼星投降式地举起手，“继续。”

“所以他是个国王，但是个不咋的的国王。他并不是个完全的人类——他有三分之二是神性的，所以他比其他任何人都要强壮，他的子民都很害怕他，他很危险。所以，他的子民们向天祈祷——嗯……你可以理解成请求上帝去帮忙——然后上帝送来了另一个男人来帮忙控制吉尔伽美什。”

“他要更加强壮吗？”

“并不，但他是个半兽。”

“所以这个天选之子杀了吉尔伽美什？”

“没有。他们之间较量了很长时间，但吉尔伽美什最终取得了胜利。不过，他没有杀掉恩奇度——他……他基本上承认他们之间是不相上下的。然后他们成了朋友——最好的朋义。他们一起经历了很多冒险，一同与各种怪兽和魔物战斗。真的酷极了。”

“我想多听听那位天选之子。”

“是恩奇度。他是动物们的管理者，在野外森林里生活得很开心，但当他被送去控制吉尔伽美什的时候，他就再也无法复归山林了。所以他从来都不真正属于那里。”

“但他有朋友，不是吗？”

“是，但……嗯我不想破坏你对结局的幻想。”

“没事的，我基本不读麻瓜的东西。”

“你想偏了！”莱姆斯惊叫道，“嗯，好吧。恩奇度死了。”

“什么？！”

“是的，确实有点让人难过，他也是我最喜欢的角色。”

“但，为什么？”

“我想，是为了教会吉尔伽美什死亡。在遇到恩奇度之前，他自傲到认为自己凌驾于万物之上，没有什么能够伤害到他。但当他失去他以后，他意识到他并不是万物的主宰。没有人能控制死亡。”

“这太让人难过了，月亮脸。”

莱姆斯耸耸肩。这对他来说，再理所当然不过了。


	36. 第二学年：爱情与婚姻

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章后段有同性倾向。

1972.4.20

_/Still don’t know what I was waiting for_  
_我仍然不知道我在期待什么_

  
_/And my time was running wild_  
_我的时间疯狂流逝_

  
_/A million dead end streets - and_  
_上百万条死胡同——而且_

  
_/Every time I thought I’d got it made_  
_每当我以为黎明已至_

  
_/It seemed the taste was not so sweet_  
_结果却并非甘美_

  
_/So I turned myself to face me_  
_所以我会转回身面向自己_

  
_/But I’ve never caught a glimpse_  
_但我未曾得而一窥_

  
_/Of how the others must see the faker_  
_他人如何看待冒牌货_

  
_/I’m much too fast to take that test._  
_我才无暇看顾_

莱姆斯太太太太喜欢《Hunky Dory》了。它时而明快，时而愉悦——进而又转向黑暗与内敛。他觉得大卫· 鲍伊一定对自己的灵魂有着超乎常人的洞察力。即使他并不总是能够完全理解歌词，他也能够从中感受到一些触动。

他低声哼着《Changes》<1>的调调，徘徊游走于漆黑的图书馆书架边，点着魔杖，以便能够看得更清楚些。他真的得补补魔药学了——但莉莉表示周末会帮他补习，而且他已经复习了整整一天的变形术了。把一顶旧礼帽变成一只兔子然后又复原花费了他那样多的时间。  
莱姆斯最终在书架上找到了他想要的书目——《1700-1950巫师婚姻法指南》。他希望这是最新的版本。那是本大部头，所以他不得不站上梯子才能够到去取下来。莱姆斯向上够了够，刚要拉下那布满灰尘的就皮质封面，突然另一只手伸过来一下抓住他的手腕

莱姆斯哎呦一声叫了出来，猛地缩回手，差点从凳子上跌了下来，然后和纳西莎· 布莱克面对面站到了一起。  
“呃，是你啊。”她不高兴地说。她比他高出来一个头，所以当他站稳后，他俩就保持在了同一个水平高度。她没有松开他的手，“把那给我。”

“不行，是我先拿到的。”他回答道，仍然试图挣开。她钳制得太紧了。

“小屁孩快滚蛋。你看这干吗？”她狠狠地推了他一把，一把把他推得向后倒，痛苦地后背着了地。

纳西莎带着胜利者的微笑睨视着他，抱着那个大部头。他皱起眉头，

“那你要这书干吗？”

“与你无关，”她轻飘飘地说，把一绺苍白的头发从眼前拨开，那动作像极了小天狼星。她转过身去，正要从阴暗的架侧离开。莱姆斯爬了起来，

“等等，”他说，尽量压低声音以防再次被平斯夫人扔出去，“喂，纳西莎，等等！”他拽住她的长袍。

她带着一脸怒气转过身，举起魔杖。出于本能，莱姆斯立刻抓住了自己的魔杖。他们俩像两座雕像似的对峙了一会。他知道她之前在一些场合诅咒过詹姆和小天狼星几次，而且他还知道布莱克家族的人都熟知各种各样的黑魔法。相比之下，在此之前莱姆斯从未诅咒过任何女孩，而且这感觉不太好。

“我只是想知道，”他小心翼翼地说，斟酌着词句，“是不是关于你和小天狼星的……婚约的事。”

她慢慢放低了魔杖，带着怀疑的兴趣看着他。

“所以他把这事都和你们说了，是吗？”她扬起一道眉毛——眉毛还是天然的墨黑色。“是啊，小屁孩，就是为了这个。你不会真的以为我愿意嫁给那个满腹牢骚的小叛徒吧，嗯？”

莱姆斯只是耸了耸肩。事实是，他几乎没去想过纳西莎对此的态度和想法。他一直在一心一意地帮助小天狼星，没有考虑到是否还会有其他人也在想法子解决相同的问题。纳西莎不耐烦地叹了口气，

“好吧，我不想。而且我也不认为我的小堂弟能在短时间内想到什么解决办法，所以我自己来了。”

她的声音里不再有愤怒，只剩下了痛苦。现在他走近了些，莱姆斯能够看到她眼下的黑眼圈。

“我想找到解决办法。”他说道，扬起下巴凝视着他，暗暗希望自己没有比她矮。“不管怎么说，我正在尝试。”  
“哈。”纳西莎毫无幽默感地笑了一下，“二年级吗？！所以你现在有什么想法了吗，嗯？”她黑色的漆皮鞋轻轻敲击着黑色的地板。

“这个嘛……”莱姆斯咽了口唾沫，“不多——还不够完善。除非……嗯，除非 _你_ 已经结婚了。”

“我早就想到了。”纳西莎厉声说，“我还没成年呢，我还不能。听到这个荒唐的订婚以后我就想到了和卢修斯私奔，但我要到十月才满十七岁呢。”

“是了，”莱姆斯点点头，听着这些话吃了一惊。“而且……等不到那时候，因为订婚仪式是在今年夏天，对吧？”

“没错。”她现在看他的目光少了些恶毒，好像这番谈话并不十分令人恼火，反之还甘之如饴。

“但是，我想着——仪式到底 _是_ 啥？”他说道，感觉更勇敢了些，“你和小天狼星要做什么？”

“哦，就是布莱克家族那些垃圾玩意呗，”她回答道，“宴会，占星图，没准还有一幅我们俩的纪念肖像。妈妈还把贝拉的戒指挂在餐厅里呢。”

一想到会有一张画着小天狼星和他堂姐的肖像，莱姆斯就觉得有点恶心。纳西莎看上去也不喜欢这样。“这完全就是他的错，你知道。”她说，“表现得好像就他一个是特立独行的人。但凡他能像我们一样循规蹈矩，按规矩行事直到自己有能力远走高飞……”说到这里的时候，她的眼里闪烁着愤怒的泪光，然后快速抹掉了，“不论如何，我要嫁给卢修斯，仅此而已。谢天谢地，他一直在我身旁支持着我，换成旁人早就一走了之了。”

莱姆斯不想评论。他对恋情又谈何了解呢？他还没见过任何一对鸳鸯呢。他们彼此间沉默了几分钟，纳西莎让自己镇静了下来。再次开口的时候，她吸了吸鼻子，又看向了莱姆斯，“我不会咒你的。”她宽宏大量地说，“但我警告你——我受够那些擅自干涉我未来的人了。所以从现在起，别管闲事。”

说完，她一转身离开了，留给莱姆斯很多去思考。

***

1973.4.30 星期一

“月亮脸，这些书是干嘛的？”在被莱姆斯小心翼翼地摆在宿舍过道上的一堆书绊倒后，詹姆问道——那些都是没什么参考意义的书目，莱姆斯打算下午还回去来着。  
“一点研究。”他回答道，眼睛没离开他现正看着的那本书，“你们去哪了？”

“搞策划。”小天狼星跟在詹姆后面，跨过朋友正在努力清理的一摊书。莱姆斯扬起一道眉毛，

“搞策划？地图还是恶作剧。”

“兼有之，”小天狼星咧嘴一笑，扑倒在莱姆斯的床上。他捡起一本书，

“《巫师婚礼仪式》？！”他吃吃笑着，“你要和谁结婚啊月亮脸？可别是伊万斯，詹姆得跟你决斗。”

“我不喜欢伊万斯。”詹姆从蹲着的地方啐了一口。“《魔法婚礼》。”他一边读着，一边捡起那最后一本书放到书堆顶部，“说真的，莱姆斯，这些是干嘛的？”

莱姆斯叹了口气，放下书揉揉眼睛，

“我想帮你，”他轻轻踢了小天狼星一脚，“总得有人把你从那个愚蠢的婚约中解救出来。”

“喂！”小天狼星皱着眉头说，“我在尽我所能。”

“你干了什么？”

“我今年关禁闭的日子不是比谁都多吗？我必须要每周都收到一封吼叫信。还有我的狮子，别忘了魁地奇比赛上我的狮子。”

莱姆斯目瞪口呆地盯着他。

“这些有什么用？”

“我是在证明我不是能结婚的那块料。”

“无意冒犯，伙计，”詹姆插了进来，过来和他们一起坐到床上，“但我不觉得他们是否真正在意你是不是结婚那块料。”

“正是，”莱姆斯点点头，“你是继承人。你必须和另外一个纯血统结婚。而且布莱克家族有悠久的内部通婚史，就连你的父母都是表亲关系。”

“呃……你是怎么知道这些的？”小天狼星看着有点不太自在。

“我读到的。”莱姆斯指向所有那些书。“图书馆里有关于你们家族翔实的资料。你们是不列颠最悠久的巫师家族之一，一直可以追溯到中世纪，起源于苏格兰的因弗内斯——”

“这些我都知道。”小天狼星挥了挥手。

“是，但你知不知道你并非家族内第一个想摆脱婚姻的人？”

“嗯，安多米达当然算一个——不过其实更偏向于她 _确实_ 想结婚，只不过泰德不是合适的人选。”

“不只是她——莱拉· 布莱克在1901年违背了家族的意愿嫁给了克拉布家族。德尔菲努斯· 布莱克本应在1750年和他的侄女结婚，但他却把她留在了圣坛上，而后嫁给了菲德利娅· 布尔斯特罗德。还有，你舅舅阿尔法德也没有结婚，虽然没留下进一步的解释——”

“是，我们最好不要谈他，”小天狼星快速说，“我之前听妈妈大骂过他，我敢肯定他是个酷儿<2>。”

一阵尴尬的沉默。

“我爸爸认识阿尔法德，”詹姆说，“说他是个很不错的家伙。”

“他对我一直很好，”小天狼星耸耸肩，“把钱和所有的东西都留给了我，确保在我成年之前没有人能动到那些东西。你知道，他没把他所有的钱都交还回家族的金库，这把我爸妈气坏了，所以我不得不敬着他，就算他是个……嗨，管他呢。”

莱姆斯喉咙很干，所以他清了清嗓子，想着继续刚刚的话题，

“所以，不管怎么说，这至少表明了你是有办法脱身的。问题就是，我找不到任何有关他们是如何跑路的有价值的细节。”

“甭费那劲，”小天狼星沮丧地说，“就算你能找到——那帮先锋人士里没有一个人需要对付像我妈这样的人。你知道她是什么样子。她可能会让我们立下牢不可破的誓言。”

“她不可能！”詹姆目瞪口呆地说。

“她什么都干得出来。”小天狼星点点头。

莱姆斯若有所思地咬紧嘴唇。他不知道牢不可破的誓言是什么——听起来像是黑魔法。就他关于布莱克家族的了解，他知道他的下一站很可能就是图书馆的禁书区。他得去借詹姆的斗篷，还得在夜深人静的时候悄悄过去。这都无所谓。他拒绝就此罢休。这是他欠小天狼星的。

莱姆斯难道没告诉过小天狼星他自己的问题是无望的，不可避免的吗？小天狼星不是也不知疲倦地工作着、钻研着去施展复杂的、NETWs级别的魔法，就是为了帮助他吗？这没有什么两样。他必须更加努力。得知纳西莎也在研究这个问题，这给人一种奇怪的安慰感。从她的咒语中，他知道她一定是个造诣颇深、聪明伶俐的女巫，他毫不怀疑，她总能够如愿以偿。

 _我要嫁给卢修斯，仅此而已。_ 这其中一定暗藏玄机。他记得弗立维曾给他们讲过，爱——本能的，日常的，人类的爱——是这世界上最强大的魔法之一。尽管莱姆斯个人并不十分认为卢修斯和纳西莎的结合是合适的，但是他知道这种情感比起家族荣誉来说要更加强大。它一定是的。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.《Hunky Dory》专辑的第一首曲目。  
> 2\. Queer，指性少数群体。


	37. 第二学年：测验

1973.5

考试周落在了五月中旬，满月期间，这对莱姆斯来说再糟糕不过了。满月是在周五，这就意味着那天早上他还能够去参加魔药课考试——但随后他就得把整个周末时间都浪费在睡觉上——他宁愿把大好的周末时光扑在复习上。不仅如此，月亮还把他的魔法完完全全搅乱了。

他本以为到了二年级以后这个症状能够得到缓解，却不想随着考试临近——不论是因为紧张的情绪还是白昼的延长——莱姆斯发现他的魔法变得愈加强力、狂野，而且更难控制。魔杖最微小的移动就可能造成最惊人的结果，有时候甚至他还没念完咒语，光束就猛地从杖尖迸发出来，震得他的手指触电般地刺痛。

詹姆已经习惯于，在莱姆斯在练习各种基本变形术过程中明显有用力过猛的倾向的时候说：“ _冷静下来，月亮脸！_ ”，一天至少要说三四次。他曾以为练练这些最基本的咒语能稍微控制一下自己的魔法，但很明显没有起到任何效用，因为这已经是他第三次在试着对自己的高布石施悬浮咒时把宿舍窗户打碎了。

“ _恢复如初。_ ”小天狼星嘟囔道，眼睛扫过他那天文学复习资料的顶端。窗户瞬间自动修好了。莱姆斯叹了口气。

“你真的需要休息休息了，伙计，”詹姆咧嘴一笑，“不管怎么说，我们要到下周才会有实操考试呢。”

“但我真的落下太多了！”莱姆斯大发着牢骚，一边把自己的高布石捡起来归拢到盒子里。

“你这就叫落后的话那我算什么？！”彼得从地板的方向哀嚎到，他在自己面前摊了五本不同科目的教材。“我知道我的变形术肯定要挂科了，整整一年，我的兔子整整一年里根本就没发生过任何变化，而且我知道她肯定会让我们做一些巨难的变形。”

“至少你魔药课好啊。”莱姆斯回击到，“还有草药学，我根本就记不住那些叶子都分别对应什么功效……”

“上次草药小测的时候你还考过了我呢，”詹姆提醒到，“还有你，魔法史上当之无愧的王者，我抄了你一整年的作业。”

“但 _你是_ 变形术上最……”莱姆斯刚想说话，就被一声巨响打断了，小天狼星把他那本天文学课本扔到了地板上。

“你们能闭嘴吗？！我复习呢！”他咆哮道，站了起来。“像一群喋喋不休的老太婆。我要去图书馆了。”他把双肩背甩到肩上，怒气冲冲地走出了房间。

他们沉默地静坐了一会。彼得咬着嘴唇，眼看就要掉眼泪了。詹姆叹了口气，

“别理他，快要回家了嘛，他只是心情不好。我不是在怪他。”他快速补充道。“毕竟有这样的父母嘛。”

“可能吧，”莱姆斯耸耸肩，尽管他真不认为这是个多么有说服力的理由。不仅是他，莱姆斯，也同样不期盼着暑假的到来。嘛，行吧，他不必和自己的堂姐结婚，也不用参加奇奇怪怪的宴会——但小天狼星也不用每个月都被关在一间牢房里，或是生活在一群粗俗的男孩中间，他们最大的乐趣就是把你的脑袋摁到沼泽里。

“所以，他今年不和你待在一起了嘛，詹姆？”彼得紧张地说——他没准正渴盼着一个没有小天狼星的暑假，这样他就能独霸詹姆了。

“不，”詹姆回答道，想到接下来的前景，声音里的轻松减了几分，“我们当然会邀请他——我们会邀请你们每一个人，”他眼睛斜向莱姆斯，“但我们都不敢说自圣诞节那场惨败后会发生什么。他觉得他们会把他关起来直到订婚仪式开始。”

莱姆斯感到一股痛苦的愧疚感堵塞在胸口。关于订婚，他现在还没能找到任何解决办法，而且夹在复习和满月之间，他已经有两周时间没静下心来好好思忖了。通过纳西莎最近在大厅里的表现来看——但凡有人看向她就会给出一记毒咒——她那儿也没什么进展。

“他要是再像上次一样的话那没的可就不只是头发了，”彼得一本正经地说道，一边给自己的笔记分好类。

“你什么意思？”詹姆皱起眉头，坐了起来，“你是说这都是他的错吗？！”

“不！”彼得听起来被詹姆的语气吓得一激灵，“ _不是_ ，我只是说……嗯，你知道的。他有一天把自己这边所有格兰芬多旗帜和飘带都一股脑塞进了箱子。他想把这些挂到自己的卧室里气他爸妈。这种事肯定会让他摊上麻烦的。”

“有一点学院荣誉感没有错。”詹姆自卫式地喷着鼻息，尽管他也紧张地瞥了一眼小天狼星的箱子。

莱姆斯没有参与。平心而论，他同意彼得和纳西莎的观点——大多数时候，小天狼星最糟糕的敌人是他自己。对于一个有着如此智慧与异禀天赋的人来说，他的敏感度、甚至是前瞻性也太缺乏了些。但凡他不得着一个机会就大肆宣扬自己的心气，他很可能也就不会在十三岁的时候就被卷进一桩婚姻里去。莱姆斯太知道保持低调明哲保身的重要性了，尤其是当你与周围的群体格格不入的时候。

较之莱姆斯和彼得，脾性更贴近于小天狼星的詹姆，则打心眼里不赞同这个观点。在他的概念里，时刻回击才是最关键的。但，有战 _必有_ 败，而在小天狼星成年之前，他将永远是落败的一方。

***

“漂亮，波特先生！”在詹姆成功把自己的兔子变成完美的一双毛绒绒的红天鹅绒拖鞋时，麦格难得地脱口喊了出来。

莱姆斯深呼吸了一下，稳住自己专注于面前的任务。距离满月已经过去一周半了，他也终于控制住了自己的魔法，尽管很多时候紧张依旧占据着主导地位。他看见小天狼星懒洋洋地在他的兔子上挥了挥魔杖，然后它们也变成了一双可爱的羊毛靴。

经历了三次尝试后，彼得的拖鞋还是留有耳朵和尾巴，还在课桌上留下了屎球球。轮到莱姆斯的时候，他先是闭上了眼睛，感到头重脚轻的，然后念出咒语。

他的拖鞋不像詹姆和小天狼星的那样精致，但可以穿，而且至少不再带有任何生物的特征了——虽然颜色还是暗棕色的。至少在理论方面他已经尽了自己最大的努力——事实上是所有科目上的理论部分。他很满足于自己很好地记住了拿手科目的所有内容，而且在魔药学、草药学和天文学方面也没有做得太糟。

变形考试结束后，麦格把所有兔子都恢复了原样，然后把它们赶回笼子里以备下一场考试。然后她开始下发一叠羊皮纸，每人一张，看上去像是空白的时间表。

“你们知道，”她非常正式地说，“三年级的时候你们至少需要再选修两门课程，以达到普通巫师水平测试的水平。请你们在比较每门的课程的优势之后审慎决定，然后最迟在学年结束的最后一天之前填好表格交到我办公室来。”

教室里嗡嗡响起兴奋的议论声，莱姆斯低头看了看自己的表格，以及列在旁边的课程名录，心里惶惶不安。

他们鱼贯走出教室的时候，彼得立马缠住詹姆要看他想选什么课——这样他就能和他选到完全一样的科目了。

“麻瓜研究。”他们走出城堡，来到夏日暖阳之下的时候，小天狼星说到，“必须要选麻瓜研究。”

莱姆斯翻翻眼睛。这不足为奇——如果有哪门课程能引布莱克全族为之唾骂的，那必定就是麻瓜研究了。

“你觉得伊万斯会选这门吗？”詹姆搔着下巴。小天狼星咧嘴一笑，

“我持怀疑态度，伙计，她就是麻瓜出身。不过，你可以用你广博的知识迷倒她。”

“是……确实，可能吧……”詹姆若有所思地低头看去。

“你打算选这门吗詹姆？”彼得焦虑地问，“你觉得它会不会很难？我觉得我们可以找莱姆斯帮忙……你打算选这个吗，月亮脸？”

“不，”莱姆斯摇摇头，“选这有什么意义？不过你们要是选了，那也许你们就用不着再向我问东问西了。”

他私心希望能有一门课叫“巫师研究”，这样他就不比总是觉得自己前途渺茫、惴惴不安了。但，他想，那是巫师的傲慢。

“占卜……就像算命，是吧？”詹姆做到草地上，把长袍脱下来扔到一边。小天狼星也照做了，卷起衬衫的袖子。

“我想也是。水晶球和茶叶。”

“听起来还不错。咱们选吧。”

那三个人在纸上草草记下。莱姆斯无动于衷。他并不倾心于能够预知未来——不论未来可能发生什么，肯定没什么好事能发生在他身上。他快速用魔杖轻轻敲了敲太阳穴，小声念道：

“ _畅读无阻_ ，”开始阅读课程名录。“算术占卜，”他喃喃道，“类似于算数吗？”

“不论如何，肯定和数字有关，”小天狼星回答道，“这门估计真的很难。”

“保护神奇动物……不知道这是干嘛的，”詹姆哼了一声，“你见过授课的老师吗？他身上的伤疤比月亮脸还多。”

“喂，”莱姆斯踢向他的脚踝。保护神奇动物在他听来着实很有意思。毕竟， _某种程度上来说_ ，他自己就是个神奇动物。

“你要选算术占卜的话我就选，”小天狼星说，仍然读着他的羊皮纸。

“它真的很难吗？”彼得担忧地问道。

“我们会帮你的，皮特，别担心。”詹姆宽慰道。“不管怎么说，三年级里有比功课更刺激的——霍格莫德！”

“你们一周要去三次蜂蜜公爵。”莱姆斯回答道，一边研究古代如尼文这个选项。

“是啊，但佐科！”

莱姆斯冲他笑笑。事实上，他对接下来的霍格莫德之旅兴奋至极——除了霍格沃茨以外，他还从未去到过任何受保护的巫师集聚区，而且他听对角巷有多么多么好云云已经听到耳朵起茧子了。他叹了口气，躺到草地上，仰头看着天空中漂浮的白云。他可以过段时间再去考虑选课的事，事态并非紧急。至于现在，距离放假还有将近一个月，他想好好享受并沉浸在考过试后平静的校园时光里。

“喂，喂，伊万斯！”詹姆突然坐了起来。

莱姆斯内心叹了口气。自午夜宴会过后，詹姆在莉莉面前愈发表现得像一个白痴。

“我不是条狗，波特，”她的声音回荡在场地上，“别像招呼狗子一样叫我。”

“你好，小天狼星，”现在是玛丽的声音了。莱姆斯坐起身来，眨眨眼睛。

马琳害羞地挥挥手，他也以此回之。

“还好吗，麦克唐纳，”小天狼星点点头，漫不经心地把头发捋到耳后。只要有女孩子在身边，他就会这样做。莱姆斯不喜欢他这样。

三个女孩手里都拿着冰淇淋，在这个反季一般炎热天气里显得再合时宜不过了。莉莉甚至还变出了一柄中式折扇漂浮在她们之间，三个姑娘所到之处凉风吹拂。

“冰淇淋也让我们舔一口呗，”詹姆色眯眯地向她眨眨眼睛。马琳脸红了，咯咯笑了起来，但莉莉仍然保持着冷静，扬起了一道红色的眉毛。

“你看起来确实需要冷静一下。 _清水如泉！_ ”

说着，她把魔杖对准掠夺者们，劈头盖脸往他们身上浇去冰水。莱姆斯一下跳开了，不过她也并没想着把他纳入攻击范围。詹姆和小天狼星挨了一记重创，大叫出声，头发和衬衣都湿透了。玛丽、马琳和莉莉喜不自胜地咯咯笑起来。

“你干吗啊？”小天狼星咆哮着，拨开滴着水的头发瞪向她们，活像一只落水的老鼠。

“我以为你们都很喜欢恶作剧呢？”莉莉向他眨眨眼，一转身离开了，向湖边走去。

“那女的真是疯了。”小天狼星呻吟着，试图对自己的头发施热风咒。

“你刚说的是我未来的妻子，”詹姆梦呓一般地回答着，看着她离去的背影。他的眼镜上滑稽地蒙上一层水汽。“哎呀搞这么夸张干嘛，这个温度你那头发半个小时就能干了。”

“你觉得她们是从哪搞到的冰淇淋？”彼得冷冷地问。

莱姆斯笑了，重新躺了下去。不要去管什么回家啊、订婚啊、或是新选课什么的了。就现在来说，一切再日常不过了。


	38. 第二学年：隽永的终章（前半）

1973.6.29

莱姆斯已经迟了，但还有那么多事情要做。像往常一样，他睡的比其他三个人要晚一些，然后当他起床的时候，周围只剩下了彼得一个，留下一句“早，卢平！祝你好运！”，完后急速冲出了宿舍。

看了眼时钟，莱姆斯一下从床上蹦起来，惊慌失措地跑去冲澡。当他对着镜子梳头发的时候——同时郁闷地想到，这可能是最后一次了，因为明天他就将回到圣埃德蒙，然后舍监肯定会立刻把他剃成秃瓢——他在脑子里列出了今天待办事项的清单。

首先，当然是早饭——绝不能错过。如果他抓紧时间，那他没准就能在开始分头行动之前见到詹姆和彼得。这可能是今天一天内唯一能见到他们的机会，因为今日，是学年的最后一天，在这一天中，直到晚宴开始之前，一直形影不离的掠夺者们都将非比寻常地处于彼此分离的状态。

早饭后他得跑上楼梯回来收拾行李——莱姆斯非常确信他们今天晚上会吃禁闭，然后第二天早上赶火车之前可能来不及收拾行李。收拾好以后，他得去图书馆还书。想到这，他的内心充满愧疚——尽管研究了好几个星期，他还是没能帮小天狼星找到脱身的办法。他们现在唯一的希望就是这对布莱克表亲能够在订婚仪式 _之后_ 想到办法摆脱契约。

去图书馆的途中他可以去麦格的办公室上交选课申请表——他已经拖得太久了。然后，还完书交完表以后，莱姆斯想他可能有充足的时间十一点的时候跟彼得在温室门口会面，交接隐身衣。

只要一切顺利，莱姆斯就能够去到猎场看守人那里借来他需要的雨伞，然后偷偷把它们带回宿舍。再然后就到了午餐时间——莱姆斯希望能利用这平静的一小时读完他的书——书是他从小天狼星那儿借来的，只剩下一章了，所以他真的非常想在不得不离校之前把它解决掉。尤其是，他非常怀疑在今天晚上无可避免的禁闭期间麦格会不会允许他读书。

午饭后不久，掠夺者年终计划的第一阶段便将开始实施。他要摒除一切骚乱，再次检查自己的行李是否全部打包完毕——没准还会再帮小天狼星收拾收拾，因为那个男孩依旧什么都没收拾，而莱姆斯怀疑他会拖到最后一分钟。之后，宴会的准备工作就将开启——他所需要做的就是尽早赶到会场，帮助詹姆和小天狼星完成最后的咒语。当然，一切的前提是，在那之前他们不会翻车被抓。

莱姆斯提牛仔裤的时候，浴室门口突然响起一阵敲门声，

“吐司给你放这儿了，月亮脸，”小天狼星的声音响起，“我想这样我能帮你节省点时间。”

“哦，太棒了，万岁！”莱姆斯喊道，迅速套上衬衫，好像小天狼星可能能透过木板门看到他似的。

“祝你好运！下午见！”

“是啊——你也一样！”

莱姆斯听见小天狼星的脚步声渐渐远去，消失在楼梯下面。很好。至少已经解决了一件事。他从雾气缭绕的浴室走出来，看见一碟吐司放在他的行李箱上。有四片——小天狼星从不吝啬——而且每片都涂上了不同的酱汁。莱姆斯咧嘴一笑，再次发誓待会儿要帮他收拾箱子。

他花了一个小时悠闲地吃着吐司，收拾着各种各样的东西，从自己的床上到朋友的书架上，甚至一直向下摊到了楼底下的公共休息室里。他趁着这个机会最后一次转上了《Hunky Dory》，然后深情地和即将分离几月的唱机道别。

小天狼星生日的时候送他的大卫· 鲍伊的海报已经动不了了——这让莱姆斯有些庆幸，因为这至少意味着他把这带回圣埃德蒙的时候不会引起任何怀疑了。他的箱子好像不似去年返校时好关上了，然后他不得不反复收拾整理了好几遍才把所有东西压扁放到箱子里。

莱姆斯刷了牙，然后整理好要归还的书，把它们一股脑塞进他开了线的双肩背里。他想舍监能不能再给他一个新书包——提醒你，上次他找舍监要新书包的时候，她逮着机会就要教他缝纫。“生活技能”，她是这样说的。他根本懒得告诉她缝纫咒的效果要好得多——但现在就连咒语都已经无能为力了。

手里捏着所选的课程单，他下到公共休息室，格兰芬多其他学生们似乎也在抓紧最后时间收拾东西。平时舒适的休息室内一片喧闹，学生们浮起沙发，在桌子底下钻来钻去寻找丢失的书本和游戏，一群眼泪汪汪的七年级女生互相拥抱着向大家道别，还有猫头鹰到处飞来飞去。

“莱姆斯！”玛丽在途中拦住了他，“就你一个？”

“对的。”他点点头，嘴角咧开了恶作剧式的笑容。她也咧嘴一笑，

“哦哦你们在计划着什么？我和马琳刚刚还在说你们这几周挺沉寂的……”

“别问我，我不会骗你。”他回答道。“抱歉，我得把书还了——”

“莉莉正找你呢，”她急忙说。

“哦，唔……中午我会去餐厅吃午餐。现在有点忙，帮我说声抱歉！”

说完，他匆匆穿过肖像洞口，来到了走廊上，那边也同样挤满了匆匆来去的学生，进行着最后的道别。皮皮鬼，显然是已经发现了费尔奇藏厕纸的地方，兴奋得不得了，正在向任何经过他身边的人扔出一叠叠湿纸巾。

皮皮鬼正向门板开火的时候，莱姆斯双手护头，急急向麦格的办公室奔去。他及时一低头，躲开了攻击，皮皮鬼狂笑起来。就在此时，麦格——早已听见了非常响亮的“啪嗒”声——打开了办公室的门。她低头看着仍然躬身护着头的莱姆斯。

“卢平先生。”

“是皮皮鬼！”他急忙站起来，“真的，教授！”

“我相信你。”她微微露出了笑容，“学年最后一天大家的情绪通常都很高涨。你有什么东西要给我吗？”老教授瞥见了他手里攥着的羊皮纸。

“哦是的！”他伸出手来。

“非常好，进来吧，卢平。”

“呃……”

但你不能对麦格说“不”，或是问她能不能等一会再说。他不知道她到底想干什么——小天狼星和詹姆没被抓吧？第一阶段计划要是实行的话动静会很大，而他还什么都没有听见……

“请坐，卢平先生。要茶吗？”

“唔……好吧，可以。”他不安地坐下来。麦格一挥魔杖，桌上的苏格兰小花格茶壶就动起来向两盏茶杯中斟上茶。

“牛奶自己加吧，”教授心不在焉地说，一边浏览着他递过来的羊皮纸。“占卜，”她说，“麻瓜研究和算数占卜。”

他不发一语。最终，她抬起眼，透过方形镜片上缘打量着他，“如果我没记错的话，这些都是波特先生和布莱克先生所选的科目吧？还有小矮星先生，嗯？”

莱姆斯只是点着头。事实上，彼得只选了占卜和麻瓜研究——他发现每个人最少只需要选两门新课就行了，所以他决定不给自己增添不必要的事端。而莱姆斯宁死也不甘落后于詹姆和小天狼星，揽下比他们少的任务。

“我很想知道是什么促使你选择了麻瓜研究？是在考虑以后进麻瓜联络处吗？”

“呃……”莱姆斯结巴着。他不知道麻瓜联络处是什么，不过听起来没什么意思。

“你在麻瓜世界生活了这么长时间，我本以为你对麻瓜世界已经足够了解了。”

“是的，但是……好吧……”

“你不必因为你的朋友选了这门课程就跟着一起选，卢平先生。”麦格教授说，语气比他预期的要和缓得多。“毕竟，你们还是要上同样的核心课程。”

莱姆斯耸耸肩。他不知道还能选什么。说实在的，所有科目他都很感兴趣——好吧，可能除了麻瓜研究，她是对的——但他究境还是不想错过和掠夺者们一起上课的机会。

“校园生活中最美好的部分之一，卢平先生，”麦格知性地说，“就是我们所结交的朋友——你们之间的联系，以及关系将伴随终生。我知道你在霍格沃茨交了些非常要好的朋友。”

莱姆斯做了个鬼脸。她有必要把这事说得这么感性嘛？！她清了清嗓子，显然是被他的表情逗乐了，“一些非常要好的朋友。但学校也是一个挑战自我，并测试我们勇气的地方。你明白吗？”

他茫然地点点头。她叹了口气，啜着茶。

“你今年成绩非常好，莱姆斯。”

听及此，他微微坐直了些。他非常骄傲于自己取得的成果。他自然没有在变形术上打败詹姆，或是在魔药学上打败斯内普和莉莉，但在其它所有科目里，他都是班里的最高分之一。

“因此，”麦格继续说道，“我毫不担心你选择算术占卜——我必须告诉你，这是霍格沃茨开设的最具挑战性的科目之一。但我有疑问的是，今后你在麻瓜研究上花时间是否合适。我恐怕你会觉得很枯燥。你有没有考虑过，比如说，古代如尼文？”

莱姆斯的手在腿上扭来扭去。这听起来 _确实_ 很有意思。但仅仅是英文阅读就花费了他那样多的时间努力追上其他学生，他实在不敢去想学习另一种语言。麦格似乎理解他的担忧，至少理解一部分。

“你知道，你会发现它没有你想象的那么难。你是个很有天分的学者，也是个非常用功的学生。另外，你的格兰芬多同学麦金农小姐和麦克唐纳小姐也会在同一个班级里。”

事实上，这听起来还不算太糟。他现在真的非常喜欢两个“M”，和她们度过一段时光会很有意思。要是一堂课里既没有小天狼星到处卖弄，没有彼得抄他笔记——也没有詹姆像个白痴一样去吸引莉莉的注意力的话，那该多么美妙啊。

“好。”他说。“我试试吧。”

“好极了。”麦格露出大大的笑容，看上去由衷地高兴。她的魔杖在表格上挥舞了一下，修改了选课。

“唔……教授？”他突然问道，内心又感到一丝丝紧张。

“嗯，卢平？”

“我……嗯，我也在考虑另一门科目。可能……可能去替换占卜？”

麦格的笑容扭曲了。

“嗯，平心而论我可不敢说我能看到占卜课有什么用途……除非一位巫师真的有天命。”

莱姆斯点点头，想着这大概意味着自己不是有那样天赋的人。

“我在想，没准……我的意思是，这可能很傻……” _詹姆说它很傻。是个唧唧歪歪的科目。_ “嗯……保护神奇动物。”他用最快的语速说。

麦格看起来真的吃了一惊。

“你对这门感兴趣吗？”

“嗯……对，我想是的。不只是因为我是个……您知道的。但。好吧，我想主要是因为这一点。”

“嗯，这是个非常有意思的科目，”麦格又喝了口茶。“应该说，如果你对这门的兴趣大过占卜的话，那自然没问题。”

“很好，好的，那改吧。”他点点头，觉得有点尴尬，但同时也对自己很满意。麦格又挥了挥魔杖。

“你知道，你的父亲在魔法生物领域很有天赋。”她说。莱姆斯扬起一道眉毛。

“我不知道。”

“哦，是的，”她点点头，就好像她只是在打发时间似的。“在他的领域里是专家呢。”

“他的……领域？”

“非人魔法精灵。你知道的，博格特和幽灵——摄魂怪也算。恐怕都是些黑暗生物。保护神奇动物课主要关注有形的——也就是说，实体的生物，不过你可能也具备像他一样的才能。”

“哦，好的。谢谢，教授。”莱姆斯快速站了起来。他现在没有 _时间_ 去考虑父亲的事。他还有那么多事情要做。“我还得去趟图书馆。”他指了指自己沉重的书包，接口处的布料裂开了。

“是是是，确实，”麦格点点头。“谢谢你，莱姆斯。今晚宴会见。”

“好的，拜拜！”

他终于从麦格的办公室里出来时，莱姆斯瞥了眼墙上的钟表。差十分十一点。该死的。现在没有时间去图书馆了，他需要去场地上见彼得，而从城堡出去一般需要十五分钟，前提是你没被活动楼梯绊住腿脚。带着他重得超乎想象的书包，莱姆斯叹了口气，上路了。

他到达温室的时候汗流浃背，明亮的大太阳底下实在是太热了。彼得显然已经等了有一会儿，正绞着双手。

“你来了！”他喘着气说，“我还以为出了什么事呢。”

“抱歉，”莱姆斯气喘吁吁地说，用袖口擦了擦额头，“麦格和我谈了谈。一切还顺利吗？”

“嗯哼，”彼得点点头，眼睛向两旁看了看，“和詹姆跟我说的一样。你看见他们俩了吗？”

“没。”

“那应该就是一切正常。在这儿。”彼得把隐形衣递给莱姆斯。

“万岁。喂，你要回宿舍吗？”

“是，我需要收拾一下行李……”

“太好了，能帮我把这些书带回去吗？我本来想着把它们还到图书馆，但麦格……”

“好的，”彼得接过了书包。“卧槽月亮脸！”他呻吟着，身子被书包的重量压弯了。

“午餐时见？”

“大概吧。祝你好运！”彼得匆匆向城堡走去，又留下了莱姆斯一个人。

莱姆斯环顾左右，确保四周无人，随即迅速接近了设备棚。一年级的时候他曾在这里被关过禁闭——里面比外面看上去要大得多，满是各种维护霍格沃茨广阔场地的用具。门锁对阿拉霍洞开咒不起反应，但显然，用莉莉· 伊万斯的发夹快速拧了几下之后，它就顺利打开了。她前一天晚上带着疑惑的表情把发夹给了他，但没有追问他究竟作何用途。

一进去以后，莱姆斯迅速行动起来，找到了装雨伞的大黑箱子。他不太知道为什么巫师还需要用雨伞——总有能保护自己不被淋湿的咒语吧？但，话虽如此，他们还是不希望有人来召唤它们坏他们的好事。莱姆斯用隐身衣盖住箱子，在上面施了个失重咒，然后整个悬浮起来离开棚屋。

他慢悠悠地踱回学校，尽量让自己不表现出在搞什么阴谋的样子；他把魔杖藏在袍子底下，这样就没人能看到他在引导着一个隐形的箱子了。这花了他足足半个小时，带着箱子隐蔽地在城堡里穿行，还不被其他学生发现。他好几次不得不把那东西举到自己脑袋顶上，这样真的很费劲，还需要极大的专注力。

尽管如此，他还是做到了，怀揣着巨大的成就感到达了目的地。他把箱子放到宿舍里，在锁柄上施了个粘贴咒。这样的话就算有什么人真的想要召唤它，他们估计也无法及时打开锁匣救自身于水火之中。他把隐身衣整整齐齐地叠好，放到詹姆的枕边。

彼得把莱姆斯的书包扔到了床脚，莱姆斯叹了口气，意识到他还是得在午饭前把书还回去。他把它扛在肩上，再次走下楼梯去往格兰芬多公共休息室。

他又被拦住了，这次是莉莉，她看上去极度慌张，非常高兴看到了他。

“你在这儿！”她一把抓住他的肩膀尖叫道，“我到处找你！”

“你好莉莉，”他礼貌地笑了笑，“抱歉，能等一会吗？我现在要去——”

“当然不行！”她激动地摇了摇头，“我们能去你宿舍里说吗？其他人不在吧？”

“不在，”他叹了口气。他可以等会再去图书馆，只要他把读书从待办清单里踢掉，或是去见庞弗雷的时间缩短一点。他跟着莉莉上了台阶。

“这是什么？”她瞥了一眼那个大黑箱子，问道。

“一个装满了雨伞的箱子。”他立刻说。她扬起一道眉毛，但没有追问下去。

“我有东西要给你。”她把包放在箱子顶上，在里面翻找着，拿出了一个很奇怪的物件。它看起来像是一张透明的塑料薄片。她递过来时，莱姆斯皱起眉头。他把它翻过来，

“呃……莉莉……？”

“抱歉我花的时间太久了些——我等醋酸盐等了好久。我妈妈从她一个当老师的朋友那帮我弄到的。他们用这个制麻瓜学校里投影仪*的光透膜。嗯，当然，你是知道的。”

莱姆斯茫然地点点头。圣埃德蒙里有一台OHP，但那东西约莫三年前就该换灯泡了，而且据他所知，至今还没有人有闲工夫去管那件事。

“有书吗？”莉莉冲他的包点点头。“拿一本出来，我演示给你看。”

他照办了，想看看接下来究竟会发生些什么。她随便翻开一页，摊在箱子上，然后把醋酸盐膜放在书上。“看。”她说。

莱姆斯看过去，正打算把魔杖抽出来以防她让他读些什么。她摇摇头，把他的手推开。“看看。”她说。

他又看过去，揉了揉脖子。

_“要成功立下一个牢不可破的誓言，有三个关键要素。首先……”_

“什么？！”莱姆斯惊叫道，抄起书瞪着眼睛盯着。

“它起作用了吗？！”莉莉急不可耐地看着他，“你能阅读吗？”

“我……是的……我……我的妈呀，伊万斯！”他又翻了一页，把盐膜放上去。它起作用了。它比小天狼星的咒语要便捷得多。

“这个离开霍格沃茨以后也能用。”她说，绿色的眼睛闪闪发光，“我施了几个咒语，还用了一点魔药，应该能用很长一段时间。”

“你太了不起了！”莱姆斯说，眼睛还没离了书。“非常感谢！”

出乎意料地，莉莉扑向莱姆斯搂过他的脖颈紧紧抱住了他。莱姆斯吃了一惊，感觉到自己脸红了。他先前几乎没怎么被人拥抱过——更别说是女孩子了。她很柔软，头发散发出好闻的味道，像是苹果的香气。

“我本想把这个作为你的生日礼物，”她说道，一边退后一步，脸上还挂着笑容，“但我总是把事情搞砸。感谢上帝它起作用了，不然的话你还会以为我疯掉了呢！”

“是啊，”他紧张地笑了笑，还没从那个突如其来的拥抱中缓过神来。“谢谢你莉莉，这真的……这真的太神奇了。”

“这是你应得的，莱姆斯，”她诚恳地说，“老实说，你学得那么拼命，还能赶上波特和布莱克。”

莱姆斯耸耸肩。接着是一阵略显尴尬的沉默。

“瞧，我让你走吧。”莉莉最后说，“抱歉就这么拦住了你。宴会上见？”

“是……是啊，当然。”莱姆斯又看回那本书。“哦草，等等——伊万斯，你有雨伞吗？”

“呃……有吧？我可能已经打包到行李里了。”

“拿出来，”他坚定地说。“然后把它带到宴会上，好吗？”

“……好？”

她一走，莱姆斯就让自己坐了一会。他不敢想象她居然做到了这种事。他不敢想象他自己根本就没往这方面想过！它是如此简单，如此简洁。他一整个暑假都能够读书了！他又翻到另一页。

_“值得注意的是，牢不可破的誓言一旦做出，便不能被其它任何类型的誓言、誓约或是承诺所替代，无论该誓言有何法律或是道德上的顾虑。因此至关重要的是——”_

“哦！”莱姆斯突然喘着气。他的脑子好像“咔哒”一声，一切都理顺了。“哦！”他一跃而起。

看来图书馆只能再等等了。

***

就是在这种时候，当他在黑暗的走廊里踱来踱去的时候，莱姆斯想，他真的需要一张完整的活点地图。不幸的是，他们只绘制了城堡约莫四分之三的部分，离达到标记每一个学生的程度还差着远呢。

现在莱姆斯已经在斯莱特林公共休息室门外等了二十分钟了，而且一点都不走运。那些穿着绿袍子从他身边走过的人都对他的求助置之不理，就连血人巴罗也只是轻蔑地哼了一声，然后走掉了。基本没有什么希望了。照这个速度下去他会错过午餐的。他看了看最近的时钟。已经十二点半了。计划的第一阶段马上就要实施了。

公共休息室的墙再次打开的时候，他心下更沉了沉。

“呦呦呦。”斯内普窃笑着，“他们说有一个疯了的格兰芬多到处乱晃，但我还真没想是 _你_ 啊，疯子卢平。”

莱姆斯叹了口气。

“滚开，鼻涕精。”

“别这么无礼，”斯内普举起魔杖，“我应该用肥皂把你嘴巴洗洗干净。”

“我还以为你不知道 _怎么_ 洗澡呢。”莱姆斯冷冷地答道。

“为什么，你——”

“咱能不吵架吗？”莱姆斯烦躁地说，“今天是学年的最后一天，我还有一堆事要做呢。你能就是……我不知道，让我进去或是什么的吗？”

“让你进来？！”斯内普的黑眼睛饶有兴味地闪烁着，“我到底为什么要让你进来？！”

“我需要和——”

“闪开，斯内普，你个卑鄙的蠢蛋。”一个声音从斯内普身后的墙上传来。巴蒂· 克劳奇走了出来，后面跟着雷古勒斯。莱姆斯稍稍松了口气，

“雷古勒斯！你能叫纳西莎过——”

“ _莫狄奥！_ ”克劳奇毫无预警地向莱姆斯发出一道恶咒，他及时躲开了，抽出自己的魔杖。

“ _除你——_ ”他反击道，但已经太迟了，克劳奇第二道咒语击中了他，而一股剧痛掠过莱姆斯的头皮，他的脑袋嗡嗡作响。这很可怕，但他并没有退缩。它只疼了一小会儿，而疼痛是他的老朋友了。如果他们认为这种小举措就能够震慑住他了的话，那他们就大错特错了。

“你想干吗，混血？”克劳奇问道，疯狂地咧大嘴笑着，“还是说你就是笨，自个儿到处乱晃？”

“他就 _是_ 很笨，”西弗勒斯说，“木板一样，蠢得要命。”

“闭嘴，斯内普，”克劳奇说到，现在把魔杖转向了西弗勒斯。莱姆斯眯起眼睛，观察着现状。显然，斯内普不论到哪都不会结交朋友。

“你们两个都闭嘴。”雷古勒斯最终厌倦地说。他一直盯着莱姆斯的脸，“你想干吗，卢平？你最好在巴蒂想在你身上试手不可饶恕咒之前告诉告诉我。”

“我需要和纳西莎谈谈。”莱姆斯尽可能清晰且平静地说。“事态紧急。是关于……你知道，布莱克家族的事。”

雷古勒斯又盯着他看了很长一会，不发一语。他是那么像小天狼星——只不过没有任何愉悦或是幽默感。不了解实情的话，莱姆斯肯定会认为雷古勒斯才是哥哥。

“斯内普，去找我堂姐好吗？”他尖锐地说，头甚至都没动一下。

斯内普看上去很恼怒，但还是顺从地去了。是所有人都得去做布莱克指使他们去做的事吗？詹姆总嘲笑小天狼星表现得像王室成员一样，但恐怕他只是在表现他自小以来被浸染出的范式。

克劳奇很快就感到厌倦，然后自己晃荡开了，扔下雷古勒斯和莱姆斯在死样的寂静中面面相觑。纳西莎终于从墙壁里出来的时候，莱姆斯看着她那张苦瓜脸再高兴不过了。

“梅林啊，”她叹了口气，低头盯着莱姆斯，“ _现在_ 又想干吗？”

“我想出来了！”他快速说，“那个……问题。我找到解决办法了。”

“哦，是吗？”她抱起双臂，看上去颇为怀疑。

“牢不可破的誓言，”他急急忙忙地说，巴不得快点解决——然后他就能走掉了。“它永远都不能被打破。”

她哼了一声，

“是啊，当然是这个意思。”

莱姆斯不耐烦地翻翻眼睛。

“我 _是说_ ，”他放慢语速，勇气一点一点积聚起来，“一旦你立下一个牢不可破的誓言，那么你就不能再做出任何有违于它的承诺。你甚至不能被强迫着做出任何承诺。或 _誓言_ 。”他意味深长地强调了最后一个单词。

纳西莎的眼里几乎一下子闪出光来。一瞬间，她漂亮的粉红嘴唇间发出了同样的“哦”，和莱姆斯将将一小时前才想通发出的惊呼如出一辙。但是，她没来得及开口，因为与此同时从大厅的某个地方传来尖叫，引得他们都转头看去。走廊尽头，一个斯莱特林女生从突然女生盥洗室里冲了出来，尖叫着。

“它们都……爆炸了！”她说道，看上去吓得快要昏倒了。果然，透过她身后摇晃的盥洗室门板后面，他们能看见一波一波的粉红泡泡从洗手台和厕所里溢出来。这场景真的很壮观——大量华丽柔软的肥皂泡从每一个水龙头和下水道里喷涌出来。

“我，唔……我必须得走了！”莱姆斯咧嘴一笑，向纳西莎眨眨眼睛，然后拔腿跑去。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *这里指透射式投影仪，overhead projector，简称OHP


	39. 第二学年：隽永的终章（后半）

下午整个就是一片混乱——莱姆斯知道，小天狼星和詹姆，不论他们在哪里，一定过得相当快活。城堡里每一间盥洗室都神秘地受到了泡沫洪水的影响，似乎没有人能够长久地控制住局面。大团大团的泡沫像粉红色的雪一样堵在走廊里，那些不乐意参与其中的学生们似乎也并不介意被挤到场地上，懒洋洋地躺倒在草地，在暖暖的阳光下度过最后一天。

莱姆斯，已然不得不牺牲掉自己的午饭，还是需要去图书馆把他的书还了、帮助小天狼星收拾行李（尽管，事实上，他告诉自己，今天一天内他帮小天狼星帮得已经够多了），以及去见庞弗雷夫人做年终检查。他还需要尽早去到大厅帮詹姆和小天狼星实施他们计划中最后一个环节。这并非什么复杂的魔法，但很强大，理想状况下需要尽可能多的魔杖。

首先是图书馆，他心想说，决绝地进入现在已经空无一人的公共休息室。至少现在不会再有人冒出来挡他的路了。自莱姆斯上次离开宿舍以后肯定有什么人来过，因为房间现在变得更加凌乱了，而且隐身衣也已经不翼而飞了。

詹姆，恐怕是他们四个人里最有条理的一个，已经在前一天夜里收拾好行李，整理妥当了自己的床铺。莱姆斯的地方井井有条的原因纯是因为他现在除了睡衣以及放在床头柜上的书本以外已经空无一物了。彼得很显然在某一时刻想要收拾东西，但中途被打断了——他的箱子大敞撂开，各种衣服堆在外面，一堆课本堆在床上，红领带挂在画框上。小天狼星的铺位是最糟糕的。他之前肯定回来找过什么东西，因为他床头柜的每一个抽屉都被拉开了，床单也被撕破了，而箱子立在那儿，里头空空如也。

莱姆斯抓起书包就往外走——他可以待会儿再去管行李的事。躲闪着皮皮鬼的时候，他真的希望隐身衣能够在侧。那个恶作剧大王如鱼得水，潜入堆积如山的泡沫中，然后瞄准毫无防备的师生猛冲出来。莱姆斯略略记着麦格早上说过的关于他的父亲“博格特、捉弄人的鬼魂……”他不知道自己的父亲——他的格斗冠军、身处拉文克劳学院的、爱发脾气的父亲——是怎样看待皮皮鬼的。

“下午好，平斯夫人，”进入图书馆时，莱姆斯谦恭有礼地小声说。图书馆里几乎空无一人，面容憔悴的老图书管理员正用魔杖整理着一大堆刚刚归还的书目，乐不可支地把它们放回原来的书架上。

“卢平。”她应道，头都不转地招呼他。

他小心翼翼地把书放到离她最远的柜台上。

尽管图书馆已经不再让他感到恐惧，但莱姆斯在平斯夫人身边时依旧心惊胆战，她显然希望能够禁止任何一个学生碰她珍贵的藏书。“这是全部的了吗？”她尖刻地说，“不是也逃不过我的眼睛。”

“当然。”他说着，慢慢向后退。

“小矮星先生还差一本《不列颠岛毒性植物》待归还，大一点的那个布莱克先生还欠着三本变形书逾期未还。”

“哦，好的……唔……见到他们的时候我会跟他们说的。”

“五点前再见不到书我就要写信给他们父母了。”

“我会告诉他们的。”他重复道，几乎踱出了门外。他如释重负地叹了口气，然后慢悠悠地朝医院走去，尽量避免自己被卷入赫奇帕奇和斯莱特林的泡泡大战里。

看上去魔咒似乎愈加强力——他所经过的盥洗室里冒出更多的泡泡，而且，如果他没看错的话，这些泡泡还变得越来越大。他不知道小天狼星、詹姆和彼得现在在哪，但他知道他们三个肯定爽翻了。

“莱姆斯，亲爱的！”他来到医院时，庞弗雷夫人对他微笑道。“感谢你过来——我知道你今天更愿意和朋友们一起玩。”

他耸耸肩，微微一笑，

“我不介意。”

“暑假开始之前嘱咐你两句，咱们去我办公室好吗？”

他跟着她进去了，满怀感激地接下了她给的一小盘饼干——他的肚子为着没吃午饭的缘故咕咕直叫。

“好啦，”庞弗雷夫人坐下来，凭空变出了他的病历，“我之前试着和你在圣埃德蒙的舍监联系过几次……看样子她好像不太知道邮件是怎么运作的。她坚持让我用麻瓜的一些奇怪发明和她联络。我跟她讲了，霍格沃茨里 _没有_ 天话*，但我觉得她不相信我……”

“确实，”莱姆斯憋住笑，“她不会信的。”

“不管怎么说，暑假里的两个满月过后我都会过去照顾你，至少在这一点上我们之间已经达成一致了。我已经给她解释过你的状况在过去的一年里变得更加……艰难，但应该不会对学校里其他人造成影响。”

“是了。”莱姆斯点点头。现在他已经接受了这个安排，由衷地为庞弗雷夫人能去到那里而高兴，虽然就整个假期来说，只是短短的一瞬。但无论如何，这至少能让他的满月好过一点。

“我希望你能确保在这段时间里照顾好自己。好好吃饭，劳逸结合，平衡好休息和锻炼。”

莱姆斯无心告诉庞弗雷夫人在圣埃德蒙的时候根本就无可谈及休息，或是时常锻炼。霍格沃茨里似乎没有一个人能明白那是个什么样的机构。

之后，她检查了他上个满月留下的伤口，确认它们的愈合状况是否良好，然后施了几个诊疗咒语。及至他走向格兰芬多塔楼的时候，已经到了下午四点了，这条路，今天一天之内，他感觉已经走了有上百次了。

费尔奇还是没能控制住泡泡，但至少它们不再从城堡里各个水龙头和下水道隔栅里喷射出来了。其他人看来也倦了，纷纷把注意力转移到了别的事情上。登上塔楼的时候，莱姆斯透过窗户看到了一些学生正骑着扫帚在天上飞翔。今天外面天气非常好，其他掠夺者们可能也会充分享受这个好天气。

他进到宿舍的时候着实被吓了一跳。

“嘿呀月亮脸，”詹姆冲他咧嘴笑着。他孤身一人，在小天狼星的铺位一侧。他正在收拾行李。“雨伞干得漂亮。”

“是啊，泡泡也是，干的漂亮。费尔奇气得冒烟呢。”他搔搔后脑勺，觉得有点尴尬，“小天狼星呢？”

“疯玩着他的扫帚呢吧，我想。所以我觉得得过来帮他拾掇拾掇。”

“要帮忙吗？”

“不用的，别担心。你不想读读书什么的嘛？”

莱姆斯耸耸肩。他现在感到有一点点尴尬。詹姆看起来才是最有立场做这件事的人，毕竟——詹姆是小天狼星最 _最好_ 的朋友。

“没事，我帮你。”他漫不经心地说，好像一点也不在乎的样子。“你知道我不喜欢飞行。”

“你真好，”詹姆轻轻笑了，继续收拾着小天狼星的烂摊子，迅速帮他归类整理好。莱姆斯开始整理唱片，把它们按照字母表顺排好序，因为小天狼星喜欢这种整理方式，“把那些放进我箱子吧，”詹姆说，向那盒唱片点点头，“还有那些麻瓜书。我说好了帮他保管的。你也知道，他妈妈和爸爸是个什么样子。”

莱姆斯点点头，把它们抱到詹姆的床上。

“这个暑假没有你俩，真是垃圾，”詹姆说道，听起来真的很抱歉。

“是啊。”莱姆斯应着，不知道自己该说些什么。

“小天狼星觉得……他觉得九月份他可能回不来了。”

“什么？！”莱姆斯猛地抬起头来，警觉起来。詹姆皱起眉头，

“是的，他觉得，为着这场订婚……他们可能会把他送去德姆斯特朗。以确保让他在正式完婚之前不出岔子。我觉得这样太极端了，但我不会善罢甘休的。 ”

“但是，订婚仪式可能办不成，”莱姆斯快速说，“我有一种预感……我只是觉得纳西莎不会让它得逞的。”他并不想把任何细节告诉詹姆——因为詹姆会告诉小天狼星，而小天狼星可能会因为莱姆斯背着他偷偷去和他家人说话而恼羞成怒。而且，如果这个方案根本不起作用怎么办？他承受不起让他人空欢喜一场。

“纳西莎？”詹姆好奇地看着他，“你在说什么？

“我只知道，她不想和他结婚，一如他不想和她结婚，仅此而已。”莱姆斯摇摇头。“我能把这些麻瓜杂志也放到你箱子里吗？”

***

“多么美好的一学年啊，”年终盛宴的最后一丝残羹从盘子上消失的时候，邓布利多微笑着向大厅说。莱姆斯会非常非常想念这些食物的，他刚一下拿了三份布丁。拉文克劳赢得了今年的学院杯，整座大厅装点着典雅的蓝色和古铜色丝质旗帜。每当拉文克劳欢呼着欢庆自己的胜利时，莱姆斯的肚脐就会有一种奇怪的牵拉感，会想到自己的父亲。

邓布利多继续着他的演讲，“当然，我衷心为你们每一个人感到骄傲。现在我们既已餍足，我有一些话要说……”

“伙计们，做好准备，”小天狼星压低音量，屏息说，声音小到只有掠夺者们能听见。邓布利多继续说着，

“……再次祝贺拉文克劳……”

“就是现在！”

“……赢得了学院杯——”

大厅的另一端传出一声尖叫，每个人都转过身去，然后看到拉文克劳餐桌上的每一个高脚杯突然同时喷出红色和金色的泡沫。它们像喷泉一样直冲天际，击中天花板爆裂成倾泻而下的鲜亮液滴，像雨一样落在下方的学生身上，给他们的长袍染上格兰芬多的深红条纹。

“继续继续! ”掠夺者们用尽全力挥舞着他们的魔杖时，小天狼星低语道，他的声音因激动而变得亢奋。很快，其它桌子上的高脚杯也喷射而出，造成了同样的混乱。学生们尖叫着，开始低头寻找掩体，他们的头发、皮肤和衣服都染上了鲜亮的红色和金色。

甚至连格兰芬多都未能幸免——詹姆不想错过这番乐趣，坚持如此。莉莉·伊万斯带来了她的雨伞，在玛丽和马琳拼命往伞下挤的时候冲着莱姆斯狡黠地一笑。在大厅远处的一个角落里，莱姆斯看到愤怒的纳西莎正躲在桌子下面，她的长长的银发中夹杂着红色和金色，与她白瓷般的肌肤很不协调。

她狠狠瞪着自己任性的堂弟，以致莱姆斯都想不明白小天狼星怎么没有当场毙命。但他安慰自己，这件事只会让她更加坚定她必须不惜任何代价逃离和小天狼星的婚姻的想法。

“ _尽数收归！_ **”邓布利多平静地说，把魔杖对准了天花板。

突然间，气泡破裂了，蒸发得无影无踪，好像一个巨大的力场突然出现在他们头上。“清理一新！”校长愉快地微笑着，面向整个大厅挥舞魔杖。红色和金色的颜料立刻从桌子上、地板上和学生们身上消失了。秩序复归井然。

“啊。”詹姆失望地叹了口气。

“这是庆祝格兰芬多今年在魁地奇球场取得胜利的绝佳方式，”邓布利多清了清嗓子，学生们重新爬回座位，紧张地盯着眼前的高脚杯。“尽管我欢迎并鼓励大家展示自己的学院荣誉感，但我希望每个人都记住，真正的体育精神在于优雅地放弃胜利。请和我一起，为1973年霍格沃茨学院杯获得者——拉文克劳举杯。”

莱姆斯有一种不舒服的感觉，尽管邓布利多没有看向掠夺者的方向，但他们绝对是这番训诫的目标受众。他有点惭愧——但也只是一点点。在事实上并未造成任何破坏，而且食物又那么美味的前提下，感到过分遗憾是很困难的。

詹姆和小天狼星已经开始计划明年的年终盛典了，彼得咧嘴笑着，像个傻瓜一样点着头。他们举起酒杯的时候，莉莉向莱姆斯眨眨眼睛，而他希望，这一切能够永远如斯。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *telling-bone，庞弗雷夫人不晓得“telephone”是啥（笑）  
> **Omnistratum


	40. 盛夏，1973

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CS：给亲爱的ChristineBH，以及所有想看“小恶棍莱姆斯”的人们:P

1973.6.30

亲爱的莱姆斯，

我回到我父母那房子才半个小时，就已经被骂说是“让家族蒙羞”了五次。五次。其中还有三次都不是从活人嘴里说出来的——那些我们家族祖先的肖像非要跟我吵一架不可。  
现在该开始在我房间里布置起格兰芬多的装饰了，我想。

希望你平安到家。

小天狼星· O· 布莱克

***

亲爱的小天狼星，

你猫头鹰送到的时候我甚至还在路上——我们还要倒两趟地铁和一趟公交，这得花好长时间。  
家里的事我很遗憾。小心行事。希望我们能一起回到学校。

莱姆斯

***

1973.7.13

亲爱的月亮脸，

请快过来，我和彼得要无聊至死了！  
不要向小天狼星派任何猫头鹰过去——他妈妈把我的信件全都拦截下来然后施上恶咒再原样寄回来！幸好爸爸在出事之前发现了端倪，但，我草！我会试着去联系他堂姐安多米达，问问她是怎么寄出信件的。我觉得是通过一种麻瓜途径，但戈德里克知道我们怎么才能学会啊——我还没翻开过我的麻瓜研究课本呢。  
请告诉我你能不能过来拜访。别忘了妈妈说随时欢迎你来。我们可以和你舍监谈谈，还有庞弗雷夫人——还有魔法部长，如果需要的话！

詹姆

***

亲爱的詹姆，

我知道邮局是怎么运作的，但我得去顺几张邮票过来。而且我不知道小天狼星家地址在哪。  
上次满月后我问过庞弗雷了——她说不行。她说巫师世界对我来说太危险了。我不知道她是不是在说我才是危险的那个。

抱歉伙计。

月亮脸

***

1973.8.5

亲爱的月亮脸，

所以。你永远想象不到刚发生了什么。真的。仪式已经全部准备就绪——我穿上了我那丑陋无比的绿色长袍（还有黑色的蕾丝袖口—— _蕾丝_ 啊，月亮脸。你自己脑补一下。你可能会认为我看上去像个大蠢蛋。）雷古勒斯也在，我妈妈、爸爸，半个家族的人都在。  
然后纳西莎进来了，穿着那种看起来像是属于我祖母的的东西。她看上去也不咋开心，所以我想——嗯，确实，我也一点兴奋不起来。但随后，她当着所有人的面站起身来，然后说，“我们必须马上停下。”  
于是，所有人都停了下来，然后我妈看上去马上就要骂人了，然后我叔叔问纳西莎“你在搞什么把戏”然后雷古勒斯朝我咧嘴笑着然后贝拉特里克斯也咧着嘴笑着，只不过她看起来比雷古还要疯狂。之后纳西莎向她父母说了些什么，然后我姑妈 **直接晕倒了！** 真不骗你。然后所有人都在窃窃私语、嘀嘀咕咕，我妈再也忍不住了要求他们解释清楚现状，所以纳西莎站起来， **直视着我妈的眼睛** ，然后告诉她。  
她立下了牢不可破的誓言，立誓考完NEWTs就将嫁给卢修斯· 马尔福。  
我不知道我有没有跟你讲过牢不可破的誓言是什么，但本质上说她现在不能不嫁给马尔福——不然的话他们就将双双面临死亡。说实在的，我不知道在这一点上自己是不是有被冒犯到。我的意思是，即使身份是堂姐，但一个女孩宁死也不愿意嫁给你，这说明了什么？  
不管怎么说，就像你想象的那样，整个布莱克家族陷入了战争，没人互相交谈，因为那些咒骂最终都落到了我爸爸和我叔叔身上。我真不敢相信纳西莎。认真的，在我想起她还是个布莱克、 _外加_ 斯莱特林、 _外加_ 还想跟那个卢修斯那个滑头饭桶马尔福结婚之前，有那么几秒钟，我几乎都要喜欢上她了。  
但看来我成功脱身了。现在家族里再没有任何表亲能跟我结婚了。很显然，每个人都很生气，但这次没人生我的气。九月份我估计能回到霍格沃茨——我听妈妈说打算让雷古当他们的继承人。这与我毫不相干，我根本不在乎能不能继承他们那所肮脏的房子或是他们肮脏的财产。我巴不得让他们放任我自己一个人待着，永远都对我视而不见才好呢。  
希望你的假期能像我一样顺利（尽管我还是没反应过来，因为——说真的，这他妈是个什么收场啊，是不月亮脸？？）

几周后见，

小天狼星· O· 布莱克

***

1973.8.6 星期一

亲爱的月亮脸，

我赌小天狼星已经把那个大新闻告诉你了，但以防他没有—— **婚约取消了！** 你是对的，最终还是归结到了纳西莎身上。你别是有什么超能力吧莱姆老兄，你愿不愿意告诉我明年魁地奇世界杯的获胜几率啊，可以吗？  
今年暑假我是一个人过的，真是太无聊了。彼得一家去探望他们在法国的亲戚了，所以我甚至找不到人来帮我练习接球。希望你那边不会太糟。我想你是不是能问问庞弗雷夫人看能不能八月份的时候带你来对角巷？或者我们去接送你来回也可以啊。妈妈一直念叨着呢，她很想再见到你。  
尽量保持联络。

你的已经无聊透顶的，

詹姆

***

【一张背后描绘着春季埃菲尔铁塔的明信片】

亲爱的莱姆斯，

从法国巴黎向你发来问候！  
祝愿你的假期能够愉快。真希望你们几个也在。

彼得

***

莱姆斯热情地回应着每一封联络，较之去年同期要殷勤得多得多。掠夺者们看他的书写已经看得够够的，知道它是多么七扭八歪，然后他并不认为他们会介意几处拼写错误。他和詹姆说他非常抱歉，但他不能去到对角巷（庞弗雷夫人说那也不安全，而且并不告诉他到底哪里不安全）然后他祝贺小天狼星好不容易获得的单身生活，但没有告诉他，他莱姆斯，与这件事有何关系。这听起来太像夸耀了，同时他也不想让小天狼星觉得他欠他什么。

莱姆斯自己的暑假大概也像詹姆和小天狼星的一样无聊，但较之之前的暑假来说都更有意义。庞弗雷夫人信守承诺，每个满月前夜和次日黎明之时都会赶来。也因此，他缠在绷带底下的时间变少了，有了更多的时间去阅读，以及为来年制定规划。

当他的课本从好心的邓布利多以及霍格沃茨二手垃圾堆里寄过来时，莱姆斯激动极了，迫不及待地开始阅读。算术占卜非常难，但挑战即是乐趣——然后保护神奇动物非常引人入胜，即使单就绝妙的彩插来说也是如此。

甚至就连舍监——也满腹狐疑地评论道——在离开去学校度过了两年后，莱姆斯的秉性发生了非常大的变化。

“很高兴看到你没去惹麻烦。”一个早上，在看见他坐在花园的角落处用他那张神奇的醋酸纸看着一本厚重的课本时，她这样说到。那时候，莱姆斯只是眯着眼睛抬头看向她，温和地朝她笑了笑。她自然不会知道，在夏天临近结束之时他将犯下他人生中第一次严重的罪行。

自从他在波特家度过圣诞节之后，一个特殊的问题就困扰着莱姆斯，而且他不知道如何能很好地解决。钱。他没有一分钱——不论是麻瓜钱还是巫师币，莱姆斯已经穷得不能再穷了。这在之前来说从不是什么大问题——毕竟，圣埃德蒙解决了他基本的生活需求，而霍格沃茨给了他所需要的一切。

但是。但是。他很想，最起码的，能够回报朋友们给予他的慷慨。他们给他买了数不尽的糖果和礼物；看在上帝的份上，小天狼星给予了他阅读的能力，而莉莉凭一己之力拯救了他一整个夏天。最近一段时间以来，莱姆斯决定去寻找一个能快速获得报酬的机遇。

幸运的是，这个机会在六月一个炎热的午后到来了。那时候，当然，他又在读书，坐在外面一个一柄旧酒吧外摆遮阳伞荫蔽下的长凳上，那把伞肯定是他来到这的第一年中的某个时间捐赠过来的。现在他已经十三岁了，莱姆斯虽然不是圣埃德蒙里最年长的男孩，但也不再是那一堆孩子中年纪最小、位于最底层的孩子了，而且通常来讲也不会被欺负得太厉害。

一道阴影投到他的书上，然后他抬起头来。克雷格· 纽曼，一个十六岁的光头党，正低头盯着他。克雷格的帮派是圣艾迪里的头号角色。他们都听雷鬼音乐，穿街斗钉靴和吊带紧身牛仔裤。他们中一些人有纹身，然后所有人身上都有伤疤。

“喂，卢平。”克雷格冲他咕哝着。莱姆斯眨眨眼，慢慢合上书本，想着这能不能算是个好武器。不管怎么说，它很重。

“嗯，纽曼。”他点点头，尽量不让自己显出渺小或是畏惧的样子。暑假里他自然而然地改回来原来的口音，发音含混、吞掉辅音。这是最保险的。

“你能读入（书）？”克雷格斜眼俯视着书本，满脸怀疑的神色。莱姆斯都怀疑克雷格识不识字。他耸耸肩，满不在乎地说，

“就学校的事儿呗。”

“嗯哼，”克雷格点点头。莱姆斯一动不动。他搞不清楚现状——克雷格真的只是想随便聊聊吗？“你很聪明，嗯？”大男孩突然说。

莱姆斯不知道作何反应最有可能让他挨打，所以他直接默不作声。没关系，克雷格看起来也不介意。他只是挠了挠下巴，然后从衬衫衣袖里掏出一包烟。“是啊，你很聪明。总读那玩意。”他一擦火柴点上根烟，然后把烟盒伸向莱姆斯。

莱姆斯倾身拿了一根。他此前从未吸过烟，但圣埃德蒙里的男孩们大多都抽。克雷格帮他点上，然后莱姆斯吸了一口。他的眼里顿时呛出了泪水，拼命忍住咳嗽和口水。太恶心了。

克雷格带着些玩味看着他，然后继续说着。“体型还小。比较瘦。”

“可能吧。”莱姆斯边咳边说，看着克雷格吸着烟，试着模仿他的样子。

“整点儿活？”

“活儿？”

克雷格点点头，他的小眼睛盯着莱姆斯。

“是啊。你是个不错的人选。洗劫镇里的烟酒店。明儿个晚上。不能没人看着。找不到喽啰，我要一只狗腿子。跟着我去收银台拿酒。可以分你一杯羹。从后窗进出。”

“好的，”莱姆斯点点头，好像这种前景对他来讲不足为惧似的。他又吸了口烟，这次是出于习惯了。一旦习惯了那种味道，他发现自己就能体会到这东西的吸引力了。 他考虑着克雷格的提议。

一方面，这实在是太他妈危险了。纽曼的团伙并不工于计策，他们中有些人甚至已经在缓刑期了。另一方面，他看来也没什么选择的余地。当克雷格· 纽曼让你做什么时，你基本上不可能有二话。另外，他肯定能从中捞到好处。当然，麻瓜钱对他来说没什么用，但应该有法子……

莱姆斯看向克雷格· 纽曼那双小猪眼睛。

“我只想要烟 。”

克雷格得意地笑着，点了点头。就这样，莱姆斯开始了他短暂的窃贼生涯。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UK slang dictionary:
> 
> Skinhead：19世纪60-80年代流行于伦敦周边工人阶级子弟中的青年亚文化，与伦敦东区，典型的工人阶级社区联系最为密切。他们听斯卡和雷鬼乐，承袭并融入牙买加粗鲁男孩文化。他们以暴力和打架闻名，强调领地性、群体团结和男子气概。随着时间的推移，到了70年代后期-80年代，这场运动开始与种族主义挂钩，成为白人至上主义的拥趸，“光头党”也开始成为种族主义者的代名词。
> 
> SKA®gae：斯卡是牙买加人创造的音乐风格，结合牙买加民族音乐、美国节奏蓝调和爵士乐，大约出现于50年代。其最明显的特征是喜好将铜管乐器，吉他或钢琴的重音打在反拍上。雷鬼是从SKA演变而来的另一种著名的牙买加音乐风格，融合了美国节奏蓝调的抒情曲风和拉丁音乐的元素，节奏强劲。“雷鬼”一词来自牙买加某个街道的名称，意思指日常生活中一些琐碎之事。早期的雷鬼乐是一些都市底层人士用来表达抗议的方式。
> 
> bovver boots：光头党人穿的沉重的黑色军用皮鞋，常带金属鞋头。一般是医用貂皮或军用剩余。
> 
> Do over/doing over：抢劫/入室行窃。
> 
> Offie：Off-Licence，外卖酒店。英式便利店/烟酒店的表达。


	41. 第三学年：再度归家

_In the corner of the morning in the past_   
_/过往的清晨_

_I would sit and blame the master first and last_   
_/我坐在角落，对主上怨声载道_

_All the roads were straight and narrow_   
_/条条道路笔直狭长_

_And the prayers were small and yellow_   
_/祈祷者们仆仆饥黄_

_And the rumour spread that I was aging fast_   
_/谣言四散，说我正加速老去_

_Then I ran across a monster who was sleeping_   
_/然后我跑过树旁，_

_By a tree_   
_一个躺倒的魔物_

_And I looked and frowned and the monster was me_   
_/然后我放眼看去皱起眉头，那魔物是我_

1973.9.1 星期六

第一票过后，克雷格和他的同伙们对莱姆斯颇为满意，他们又带着他去那些镇里的房子和小商铺干了四票。莱姆斯发现，即使没有隐身衣，他也天生拥有溜进那些不该去的地方的天赋。这也就是克雷格说的，“这孩子他妈天生是块料。”

天性是个有意思的东西，在去往国王十字车站的路上，莱姆斯发现自己这样想着。他记得每次他们去洗劫蜂蜜公爵的时候，詹姆都会留下一兜子钱币。看来，偷窃并非詹姆的天性。但莱姆斯认为这样下结论不太公平，詹姆根本就不 _需要_ 去偷东西。他是巨额财产的继承人，就像小天狼星一样。而事实是，不身临其境你很难断言什么是你能做到的，而什么又是不能的。如果你 _没有_ 理由干坏事的话，那当好人估计不是什么难事。

然而，莱姆斯坚决不打算把今年暑假的行径告诉朋友们。路途剩下的时间里，他都在做着白日梦，脑海里幻想着今年圣诞节终于能给朋友们买到礼物的图景。

莱姆斯这一学年去往霍格沃茨的行李箱里装满了香烟盒和烟草袋。数量足够做些小买卖——如果他足够精明的话，他可能就能够在圣诞节之前处理掉大部分。今年起，他们可以去到霍格莫德，舍监二话不说就在他的同意书上签了字——就连庞弗雷夫人都认可那个地方对他来说是安全的。

舍监，看来已经吸取了教训，她陪着莱姆斯来到国王十字车站，简短地道了别后就把他一个人扔在了那儿。和前两年一样，莱姆斯心里砰砰跳着，拔腿飞奔向栅栏，安全抵达对边时才松下一口气。他又回家了。

不多久他就找到了小天狼星，他正懒洋洋地倚在家人附近的一根柱子上。布莱克太太正对雷古勒斯嘱咐来嘱咐去，雷古勒斯的脸色看起来比以往更加苍白，在沃尔普加梳理着他的头发、在他耳边嘶嘶念叨着的时候后背挺得笔直。她明显打定主意把大儿子当空气，他的头发看起来被故意弄得凌乱不堪，长袍皱成一团，乱七八糟、不修边幅。莱姆斯觉得还是不要接近比较好。

“嘿呀月亮脸，”莱姆斯和后背被拍了一下，一回身看见詹姆和彼得正冲他咧嘴笑着。詹姆又长高了半英寸，脸颊看起来微微瘦了一些，但依旧带着同样明亮的棕色眼瞳和蓬乱的黑发。彼得没什么变化，尽管他看来似乎正处于一场格外痛苦的晒伤的恢复期之中。

“嗨。”莱姆斯回以笑容，心脏激动地欢跳着。一切如常。

汽笛鸣响，然后他们都登上火车，找到一间空隔间等着小天狼星。最后的最后，他终于被允许加入他们的行列，一边走进车厢一边阴沉着脸嘀嘀咕咕道：

“注意个 _屁_ 仪表。”

“还是老样子，”詹姆向莱姆斯眨眨眼。小天狼星看着他们，脸上绽开笑容。那小天狼星布莱克式的微笑。

“我以为我再见不到你们几个了！”

“戈德里克，你非要总是这样戏剧化吗。”他们站起来和他打招呼时，詹姆一拳打到他肩膀上。

“你不知道她是个什么样子，”小天狼星哀叫着，以一种热烈而亲昵的方式紧紧握住詹姆的手。然后他看见了莱姆斯，朝他露出恶作剧式的狡黠笑容，“你是月亮脸吗？！”他故意伸长脖子，抬起手搭在眼上然后抻着头向上看去，“你在上面能听见我说话吗？？”

“哈哈。”莱姆斯应着，略有些不自在地扭动着身体。“我和詹姆一样高。”

“现在不是了，”詹姆反驳道，向莱姆斯身边站近了些，这样莱姆斯就能看出来自己确实比那个黑发男孩要高半英寸。

“是啊，我怎么就跟这两根瘦竹竿做了朋友呢，嗯？”小天狼星一咧嘴笑了，开玩笑式地在莱姆斯后背拍了一巴掌，“幸好我有你在我身边，是不是，小彼得？”

“嗯？”彼得从困惑中抬起苍白的面容。小矮星彼得看起来没有比十一岁时高多少，尽管横向来说变化显著。

小天狼星看来以完美的身材比例成长着，体态优雅，体型标准匀称。他长高了一点，但不像詹姆那样修长瘦高；身材苗条，但也不像莱姆斯那样骨瘦如柴。暑假过后他的下颌变宽了些，脸庞开始浮现成熟男性的体征 。

“好啦，”坐定后，詹姆搓着双手，“现在这些事都过去了——我说咱们也该开展新业务了吧。今年什么计划？”

“我们要完成那张地图，”莱姆斯快速说。这个念头在他脑海里盘旋好久了。“没差多少了，而且我打赌只要咱努努力就一定能找到侏儒咒。”

“当然，”詹姆说，“那张地图基本算是咱的遗产了，对不对？我们会努力的，我保证。”

“还有那件事，”小天狼星突然说，嗓音尖锐异常。詹姆和彼得交换了一下眼神，莱姆斯觉得胃里抽搐着拧成一团。

“什么‘那件’事？”他皱起眉头，开口问道。

詹姆直视着他的眼睛，看起来非常严肃。

“只是我们几个去年讨论过的一些事情。我们，唔……如果我们决定去做的话会和你讲的。”

“不想把你卷进麻烦里，月亮脸，”彼得紧张地笑笑，“所以你知道的越少越好，嗯？”

莱姆斯对此很不满。他去年不是参与了大多数恶作剧 _而且_ 被抓到关禁闭的次数最少吗？而且难道他不是唯一一个为了帮小天狼星摆脱家族命运而去找纳西莎谈话的人吗？当然，其他人对此并无耳闻——如果他们要藏着掖着什么秘密的话，那他也可以。他焦躁地看向窗外，不去理会后续的谈话。

最终，彼得重重叹了口气，

“那个推车的女巫在哪儿？我 _饿_ 了。”

“我刚看你吃了个馅饼。”詹姆答道，声音里略带了些恼火因为他打算在下次训练中冲所有斯莱特林魁地奇队的扫帚施魔法的宏图伟业刚解释到一半。

“是啊，但我想吃点甜的。”彼得撅着嘴，掏空口袋却只翻出些空包装纸。

莱姆斯看到了机会，终于稍稍振作了些，

“我这儿有，皮特，”他把手伸进行李箱，掏出一把巧克力棒，把它们撒在他旁边的空座椅上。其他三个男孩盯着那堆东西。

“这些是什么？”小天狼星拿起一根玛尔斯巧克力棒，用怀疑的目光打量着。

“麻瓜巧克力，”莱姆斯说，“很好吃的！来吧，又不会吃了你。”

彼得已经打开包装，一口咬到了牛奶夹心，正咧着嘴鼓励其他人尝试。莱姆斯自己拿了一袋麦丽素，心满意足地坐回去——这次他终于把零食带到了火车上。

***

在宴席中就座时，莱姆斯注意到今年他们的座位离教职席更远了些。他们下面还有一、二年级的学生，掠夺者们发现自己不再是年龄最小的学生了，这给了他们一种莫名其妙的自豪和成就感。

“你要上如尼文，是不是莱姆斯？”莉莉问道，扑通一下坐到莱姆斯身边。她暑假里打理了下头发，剪了个空气刘海，这让她看起来有点点像珍·爱舍。

“是，”他点点头。

“月亮脸不要我们了！”小天狼星滑稽地哭叫着，假意跌在詹姆的肩膀上，伤心欲绝地伏在他肩头抽泣，

“好啦，好啦，”詹姆庄重地拍拍朋友的后背，“我希望你能开心，莱姆斯，”他责备道，“您当然可以去成就更伟大的事业，但请您关照一下我们这些被您远远甩在身后的小人物。”

“我不是想丢下谁，”莱姆斯嘟囔着，耳根变红了，“只是不喜欢占卜。”

“别理他们，”莉莉一本正经地说，不满地看向小天狼星和詹姆，那两位现正抱在一起，假意歇斯底里地哭泣着，就好像他们的小心灵已经不可挽回地破碎了。莉莉咂咂嘴，看到自己拿他们无可奈何，然后又转回莱姆斯。“你不必总和这些家伙黏在一起。不管怎么说，我也选了如尼文，你预习课本了吗？”

莱姆斯热烈地点点头，

“预习了，看起来真的很有意思。”

“啊哈！”小天狼星抬起头来，狡黠地笑着，“ _现在_ 我明白了。”

“什么？”莱姆斯紧张地问道。小天狼星眼中流露出一种恶作剧式的、难以捉摸的神情。

“我不认为这多么事关你的今后学术生涯，”他了然地挠挠下巴，“我想我们亲爱的月亮脸是被女性的魅力吸引走了，不再选人见人爱的科目了！”

“闭嘴，”莱姆斯的脸红得更厉害了，目光努力躲开莉莉。小天狼星总能说出些最让人羞耻的话。

“是啊，闭嘴吧，布莱克，”莉莉叹了口气，“说真的，你们甚至不能对对方友好一些。就因为根本没有女孩愿意靠近你一步——”

“我可告诉你，我最近才订婚，”小天狼星回答着，一边甩了甩他的黑发。詹姆现在笑得喷着鼻息，肩膀都在颤抖。

“你还选了什么，莱姆斯？”莉莉问到，故意不去理会其他掠夺者们。

“保护神奇动物，”莱姆斯叹了口气。因为这事他已经经受了詹姆和小天狼星足够多的嘲笑了。

“哦哦！”马琳突然转过身来，“我和玛丽也要上这门！”

“ **啊——哈！** ”小天狼星更大声地重复了一遍，然后詹姆完完全全笑到崩溃了。

所幸分院开始了，大厅里一片寂静。莱姆斯发现，除非你自己亲自参与，否则这个仪式简直无聊透顶。在惊慌失措的一年级新生队伍逐渐缩短、格兰芬多桌前逐渐聚集起新分来的一年级学生时，莱姆斯尽最大努力忍住一个哈欠。他注意力分散了，凝视着斯莱特林的桌子，纳西莎坐在大厅最远的靠边的位置上，像个皇后一样坐在那，神色比他上次见她时愉快多了。

雷古勒斯，现在升上二年级了，相对于堂姐坐在桌子另一端，看起来和莱姆斯一样无聊。然后是斯内普，坐在三年级的斯莱特林学生中，像往常一样，一直盯着莉莉看。他同她的目光对上过一两次，莱姆斯看到她像往常一样友好地冲他笑了笑，但这似乎丝毫没让西弗勒斯的心情变得好一点。莱姆斯心里想，只有莉莉才能和这么可怜的人做朋友。

盛宴出现了，一如既往地美味可口、受人欢迎。莱姆斯照例每样取了两份，包括布丁，然后盛宴一结束，邓布利多像往常一样发表了演讲。在过去的两年里，莱姆斯一直没太注意过这个环节——晚宴既已餍足，白日又奔波绵长，让人困乏不堪，所以无法集中太多精力。但今年，校长通常幽默诙谐的语调变得严肃，这让他仔细听了起来。

他发现自己并非唯一这样做的人。斯莱特林的桌子上传来阵阵低沉、不祥的低语声，尤其是那些高年级的。莱姆斯周围的格兰芬多们似乎也微微挺直了身子。

“这是怎么回事？”莱姆斯问道，他们离开大厅去往宿舍，邓布利多令人困惑的警告在他耳边回响，“‘团结面对黑暗’ 什么的？ ”

“哦，是了，你是不知道的……”詹姆轻声说。他看向小天狼星，小天狼星正把手插在口袋里，拖着步子往前走。“等咱们独处的时候再和你讲，好吗？”

他们等着拿到今年的口令（“胡说八道”），径直走上楼梯回到熟悉的宿舍。所有床铺都已经整理妥当，行李放在床边，莱姆斯一进到房间，一种扑面而来的幸福感便席卷周身。小天狼星立刻打开行李，从詹姆的箱子里拿出他心爱的麻瓜唱片和书籍。而詹姆只是打开他的扫帚箱，盘腿坐在床上仔细擦拭起来。

“所以呢？”莱姆斯不耐烦地问道， “那个奇怪的演讲？ ”

“哦，对，”詹姆咽了口唾沫。他又瞥了小天狼星一眼，而小天狼星似乎对他们视而不见。詹姆叹了口气，用手捋了捋头发。“这都关乎政治，真的。”

“政治？ ”莱姆斯暗暗叹息。他对麻瓜政治都知之甚少，更不必说巫师世界里的政治事件了——除了在他们一年级历史课上提到过的保密条例。现在的状况是，关于英国加入欧洲共同体的公投即将到来——但这项议程的敲定花不了几年，而且如果莱姆斯正确理解了首相的演讲的话，那他看不出这能对巫师界产生多大影响。

“嗯，你知道是有……唔……就是，黑巫师的吧？”

“是啊……”莱姆斯努力表现出一种很有见地的样子。他略略记得此前自己读过的一些关于格林德沃的内容，但具体还要等到OWLs以后才会有所涉猎。

“最近黑魔法使用频次激增，仅此而已。然后爸爸告诉我……部里发生了一些事。部门领导正在推动更严格的改革，打击麻瓜出身的巫师和……那些与众不同的人。爸爸说没什么好担心的，只是老一套的偏见罢了。但我觉得邓布利多认为我们需要提高警惕。”

“我爸妈召集了一次会议。”小天狼星突然说。他们都转过身来看向他。他看起来痛苦而羞愧，不愿与他们对视。“他们当然不让我参加，但是雷古去了。他们一直在谈论黑魔王——我不知道他是谁，可能是个他们想在下次选举中支持的政治家。我知道的是，如果布莱克家族支持他的话，那他绝不可能是什么好东西。”

就连詹姆也说不出什么乐观积极的话语回应这个消息。他们都很安静，然后彼得开口了。

“我们在霍格沃茨。”他说，“我妈妈总是说霍格沃茨是全不列颠最安全的地方。更何况我们还有邓布利多。”他坚定地说，结束了这个话题。“来吧，布莱克，我打赌你肯定有新的一张糟糕的麻瓜唱片 _恨不得马上_ 来糟蹋我们的耳朵。”

他们都带着微微的惊讶看向彼得。小天狼星咧嘴一笑，

“别说，”说着，他掸去唱机上的灰尘，“我还真有。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *开篇引用来自《圆圈幅宽（Width of a Circle）》，《出卖世界的男人》专辑，大卫·鲍伊


	42. 第三学年：神奇动物

1973.9.7 星期五

三年级上来第一周的末尾，莱姆斯感觉他至少再需要两个月做缓冲才能把状态调整过来——这还没到满月呢。他觉得当时选课时压根儿没考虑到额外的三门课程同样会带来激增的工作量的自己简直就是个大蠢蛋。但事已至此，然后到了周五他觉得自己要被积攒到周末的任务量压垮了。

“这不公平，”彼得哀叫道，“这一学年本该是用来快活的，霍格莫德以及一切！”

“我们还是可以去到霍格莫德的，彼得，”詹姆嘟囔道，面对着一张看起来极为复杂的星相表。

“我站皮特，”小天狼星呻吟着，把自己占卜课的美梦日记揉成一团，“外面还亮着呢，咱们别管这些玩意了，去魁地奇场玩玩吧。”

詹姆热切地抬起头，

“是啊，走吧。”

他们三个都站了起来。

“我就不了，谢谢，”莱姆斯心不在焉地说。他正相当愉快地写着变形课作业——一篇关于人体变形术的论文。为了掩饰伤疤，那些基本修整术他现在已经运用到炉火纯青了，对这个问题可以展开长篇大论。

“你愿意帮我看看麻瓜研究的论文嘛，月亮脸？”小天狼星毫不把自己当外人地问道。莱姆斯扬起了眉毛，

“有时间再说吧。詹姆，皮特，想让我帮你俩看看吗？”

“感谢你莱姆斯！”彼得咧嘴笑了，一边系紧鞋带。

“不了，”詹姆回绝了，“我想稍后去找伊万斯请教一下。”

“没戏，伙计，”小天狼星奉劝道。“想不通你干吗对她这么执着。”

詹姆只是耸耸肩，丝毫没有被打击到的样子。

莱姆斯度过了一或是两个小时愉快的独处时光，完成这周余下的任务。他魔药学刚开了个头，但他想这一门的功课可以先放放——彼得会帮他一把的，也算是对帮他检查麻瓜研究作业的回报嘛。现在他们每周一早上起来第一节就是魔药连堂——但谢天谢地这学年里不再和斯莱特林一起上了。事实是，他们现在唯一需要和斯莱特林共处一室的课程是算术占卜，这并非一门实操性学科，也就规避了挑起学院战争的风险。

算术占卜对莱姆斯来说是实打实的惊喜——他本以为，至少是在最开始的时候，自己会落后于詹姆和小天狼星。但现在看来，这门科目主要依靠逻辑推演，而非魔法能力，而且莱姆斯颇为意外地发现自己的第一堂课居然一帆风顺。作业是用阿格里帕法计算自己的心跳和体征数据，他知道詹姆和小天狼星肯定还没开始尝试。这个，在他看来畅通无阻，尽管他知道自己不会对任何人承认这一点。

草药学像往常一样缓慢推进着——莱姆斯实在装不出一副自己对这门学科很感兴趣的样子，但好歹这门并不艰涩。天文学也不是他擅长的科目，但还好有彼得在，他是唯一一个懂得一些天文学的人，几乎无偿给莱姆斯提供了所有作业的答案。

然后就是他的“新欢”，最喜欢的学科——保护神奇动物，周三周四各有一节。他同样不打算告诉任何一个人——他们已经笑他如此喜爱历史， _以及_ 选择如尼文笑了那么久。当然，作为回敬，他同样也嘲笑他们选择了占卜，那边看起来就是一场彻头彻尾的灾难。

暑假里，他整整读了两遍《神奇动物在哪里》——这是他最喜欢的睡前读物。书上生动的彩绘入进梦里，奇妙的生灵装满他的梦乡。书里没有任何关于狼人的内容——莱姆斯当然检查过了。幸运的是，他们似乎并未被归入“神奇动物”的范畴里，同样，他们要到下一学年才会在黑魔法防御术课上接触到有关“半人半兽”的内容。

“希望我们能学独角兽，”玛琳叹息道，倚在墙上，排在队伍里等着上他们第一节课。“一些令人愉悦的生灵，像那一样的。”

玛丽扬起了一道眉毛，

“我倒宁愿学学龙。来点比较带劲的东西！”

“我只是很庆幸我们不是凯特伯恩教。”马琳回答道。这话引起了莱姆斯的注意，

“不是他教吗？那谁教咱？”

“你宴会上没听邓布利多讲吗？”马琳不以为然地看了他一眼。“凯特伯恩去罗马尼亚还是保加利亚还是哪的给魔法部办事去了 。虽然我真不知道他能派上什么用场，他身上零件缺了那么多……”

“所以是谁来教？”

“他没去参加宴会，”马琳耸耸肩，“但课表上写的是‘L· 费洛克斯’。”

话音未落，教室门开了，五年级的学生兴高采烈地聊着天鱼贯而出。格兰芬多的学生们进到教室，莱姆斯挑了个靠窗的座位，坐在马琳旁边。当教师从办公室里匆匆过来时，玛丽和马琳——以及，事实上，几乎所有的姑娘们——都微微挺直了身子。

比起及至中年头发就已经斑驳了的凯特伯恩，这位教师要年轻得多。莱姆斯猜他可能将将三十出头。他的肢体完好无缺，这当然再好不过了。他的头发浓密，是深金色的，长度到了脖颈。他不像其他大多数教师一样穿着长袍，而是穿着实用性强的户外服和棕色皮靴。他有着一张略历风霜的面庞，给他强健的五官添上粗犷的气度。他带着温暖的微笑面向全班，亮蓝色的眼睛闪烁着光芒，

“下午好！”他声音低沉，带着粗哑的利物浦口音。他拍拍满是老茧的宽厚手掌，“欢迎进入你们第一年保护神奇动物课程的学习。我是费洛克斯教授。我想你们都有斯卡曼德的教材吧？”

全班同学立刻拿出了自己的《神奇动物在哪里》课本，以及羊皮纸和羽毛笔，然后抬起头来全神贯注地看着他。费洛克斯教授继续微笑着看着他们。

“棒极了！”他继续说道，“顶尖的教材，我想你们中肯定有人也发现了这一点。它给你们提供轻松愉悦且清晰易懂的入门指导，帮助你识别并邂逅最广为熟知的魔法生物——但它 _办不到_ ——也就是需要你们在这门课的教学过程中着重培养的是——拥有快速思考、冷静沉着的头脑，以及钢铁般的气魄。”

一些姑娘偷偷笑起来，而莱姆斯感觉到一股兴奋的震颤冲荡周身。 _听见了吗，詹姆，_ 他心想， _这不是个唧唧歪歪的科目。_ 但他还不知道具体要达到什么样的程度。他可能有足够的气魄——他必须得有，尤其经过一个暑假的历练过后——但冷静沉着的头脑……这放在他身上听起来像是天方夜谭。

“现在，”费洛克斯拍了拍手，似乎迫不及待要开始上课。他弯下腰探进讲桌，“看我给你们带来了什么……”搓着手时，他掌间的纹路和粗糙的皮肤相互摩擦出窸窸窣窣的细微声响——他显然没在下面磨叽很长时间，莱姆斯心想——费洛克斯教授是个干脆利落的行动派。

教师现在拎着一个竹条篮起身，轻轻把它放到讲桌上。他打开笼门，然后一个庞大而毛茸茸的生物昂首阔步地走了出来。这是莱姆斯见过的最大一只猫——它茂密的银色皮毛夹杂着黑色的斑点，有着尖尖耸立的耳廓和狮子一样的长尾。它咪呜叫着，似乎有些暴躁，然后一跃跳到竹篮顶部坐定，几乎和费洛克斯保持平视。它高傲地睨视着班级，尾巴前后摆动着。

费洛克斯教授用一根长长的手指抚着它的背，它似乎接受了，微微眨动眼睛。

“谁能告诉我阿喀琉斯是什么类型的生物？”

“是只猫。”玛丽脱口而出，没有举手。

费洛克斯爽朗地笑起来，

“很常犯的错误，你是……？”

“麦克唐纳，玛丽·麦克唐纳。”

“麦克唐纳小姐。不是的，阿喀琉斯不是猫——尽管二者间经常杂交。”

“哦哦！”一个坐在教室后排的拉文克劳男孩举起了手，

“请讲，你是……？”

“斯坦·布鲁克斯，先生。这是狮尾猫吗，先生？”

“拉文克劳加五分！”费洛克斯地点点头，“阿喀琉斯是狮尾猫。”

莱姆斯在心里默默叹了口气。他知道的——不论如何，他本应知道的，他记得课本里关于尾巴的记述。看来自己并不满足费洛克斯所要求的能力清单中“快速思考”这一栏，他在心里默默把自己从清单里划出去了。希望至少向教授出展示自己渴望好好学习的态度，他开始在费洛克斯讲课的时候记笔记，教授一边漫不经心地抚着阿喀琉斯，一边讲着。

“你们可以通过它猫一样的外表、极高的智力、带有斑点的毛皮和羽状的簇尾辨识出它们。”教师亲切地指着这些特征说，“它们被魔法部归类为XXX级生物——谁能告诉我这是什么意思？”

莱姆斯这次迅速举起了手，但马琳也是同样。费洛克斯点了她，同之前一样问了她的名字。

“马琳· 麦金农，先生。”她抬头冲他笑着，“XXX级别的生物不建议居家饲养，但对于一名有资质的巫师来说并不难应对。”

“非常好。格兰芬多加五分。”费洛克斯点着头。

莱姆斯生着闷气。她是直接从书本上读到的。费洛克斯继续说，“今年剩下的时间里我们会主要学习XXX级生物。话说回来，狮尾猫确实不推荐居家饲养——但并非因为它们具有危险性。事实上，如果有谁跟你们说它很危险的话，那他便做出了完全错误的判断，同时也意味着，此人本人并不值得信任。谁能告诉我为什么？”

莱姆斯的手又一下举了起来——想要回答问题的急切又回到了他身上。但费洛克斯这次点了另一个拉文克劳。

“因为它们能探查出可疑分子。”戴维· 科克高声说，又为拉文克劳赢得五分。

“确实。”教授笑着说，“狮尾猫是绝赞的人格测试者，会对一切不可信任之人做出猛烈攻击。因此，魔法部要求狮尾猫饲养者持有执照并接受技能熟练度测试。但就像你们看到的那样，”他又摸了摸阿喀琉斯。银白的大猫微微动了动身子，审视着全班同学。“当你对它们显示出信任和关怀的时候，它们可以变成非常好的宠物。”

“它是你的吗，教授？”玛丽问道，向他抛着媚眼，“他真 _可爱_ 。”

“是的，”费洛克斯回答道，“如果你们能够谨慎同时不挤到他的话，阿喀琉斯可能会允许你们摸摸他。同学们，站好队。”

教室里响起一片嗡嗡声和桌椅挪动的声音，每个人都起身站成一列。莱姆斯尽量往后退，希望能在他轮到前排前拖到下课铃响。阿喀琉斯肯定会讨厌他的——狼人总意味着不值得信任。

“慢慢接近他，同时不要中断眼神的接触。如果他想攻击你的话就会用爪子，所以保持警惕……来吧，现在他允许你摸他了，和缓一点，轻柔一点……”

队伍渐渐缩短，教授一直讲着话，鼓励着他们，时不时给他们讲讲一些趣闻，穿插着讲述各种发生在自己身上的轶事。莱姆斯不知道在成为教师之前费洛克斯是干什么的，但他显然遍历了各种各样的冒险——听起来像是在四处游走。

最终，莱姆斯排到了队伍最前面。他定在原地，紧张地看着那黄眼睛的动物。

“来吧——你叫什么名字？”费洛克斯教授拍着他的后背。莱姆斯没有动。

“莱姆斯·卢平。我不……嗯……猫都不太喜欢我。”他嘟囔道。

“阿喀琉斯不是猫。”教师说着，脸上仍然带着笑容。“加油啊卢平，到前面来。”

莱姆斯重重叹了口气，走上前去。他不想让费洛克斯认为他是个胆小鬼。阿喀琉斯盯着他一步步上前。它确实看起来很聪明，眼睛里似乎蕴含着什么东西，尽管长了个丑极了的狮子状鼻子。他伸出手，让阿喀琉斯嗅嗅。它没有伸出爪子，但莱姆斯敢赌它的爪子肯定又尖又长。他之前被猫抓过，一直以来都很不喜欢猫。“非常好，”费洛克斯教授说着，“现在，再靠近一点然后摸摸他，去吧。”

艰难地咽了口唾沫，莱姆斯服从了，必要的话随时准备好跳开。但是阿喀琉斯并不介意他是一个狼人。相反的，事实上，在莱姆斯试探性地挠着他的后耳根时，他闭上眼睛，呼噜呼噜地叫着，看起来温顺极了。“我们做到了！”费洛克斯教授高兴地欢呼道，“绝赞的人格测试者，狮尾猫。好啦，现在没几分钟就要下课了，所以请大家把作业记下来……”

莱姆斯又多抚了一会阿喀琉斯。那生灵看起来享受极了，莱姆斯甚至都不忍心停下了。

“这课真棒，不是吗？”第一堂课结束后，马琳说着，“真希望他能时常带些东西来给我们看看。”

“等学到XXXXX级的时候就不太现实了。”莱姆斯说。

“不过，他可能会再把阿喀琉斯带来呢，”马琳满怀希望地说。

“谁在乎他的猫啊！”玛丽轻搡了她一下，“他太他妈帅了。”

“是啊，”马琳咯咯笑着，“他是单身吗？”

莱姆斯叹了口气，放慢脚步开始落在姑娘们后面。话题转移到男孩子们身上以后她们就成了完完全全的噩梦，最好在她们开始对詹姆和小天狼星犯花痴之前离她们远点。及至走到大堂，他的思想开始飘忽起来。

这无疑是他一直以来期盼的上课方式，而且就算费洛克斯没给莱姆斯加任何分数，他也切实肯定了莱姆斯拥有值得信任的人格。从没有人这样说过，这让他意外地对自己感到满意。一种安宁的平和感伴随着他，延伸到一天的活动之中，吃午饭时、稍后的魔药课上，到了上床睡觉的时候，这感觉仍然愈加强烈。狮子入进他梦中。


	43. 第三学年：霍格沃茨黑市

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 莱姆斯开始了他作为十三岁的烟草走私贩子事业。

1973.9.12 星期三

“呃，回你床上去卢平！”小天狼星从床上朝他摔了只鞋子。

“抱歉！”莱姆斯内疚地缩了缩，迅速把窗帘拉严实，整间屋子又重新笼罩在黑暗之下。现在是凌晨五点，然而他已经 _醒_ 了。清醒得简直不能再清醒了。

他胳膊底下夹着一只鞋盒子，蹑手蹑脚地走下台阶，不想打扰到其他人。莱姆斯怀里抱着一本崭新的书，窝到最舒服的一张扶手椅上，在空无一人的公共休息室里扎下营来。每个无可入眠的清晨，他都会很早下楼。他的身体抗拒着睡眠，精力充沛到绕着城堡跑上几圈大概都不会流汗。不过，事实是莱姆斯从未尝试过如此——一定要说的话，他更愿意把这种奇怪的迫切封存起来，转而面向自己的内心。

尽管如此，他现在也很难把注意力集中在书本上。他想出去走走，但直到六点钟早餐开放之前他们都不能出城堡。 _呃_ ，他不能想早餐，不然肚子会咕咕叫的。就算前一天晚上连吃三盘牛肉炖菜浇土豆泥也不顶用。而这个分量连彼得见了都咋舌。

就算现在 _到了_ 早餐开放时间，六点半之前他大概也不会离开公共休息室。这是个理想的时间区段，他想着——大清早的，你想使什么坏子都不会有人知道；而其他掠夺者们不到七点半不起床，甚至连工作日都如此。小天狼星能在床上赖多久就赖多久。詹姆有时候会早起训练，但一般不会早于七点。

莱姆斯低头看了看大腿上的鞋盒。如果詹姆意外地早下楼的话，他可以迅速施个混淆咒，那并不是什么难事。不过需要提醒一句，现阶段他的魔法处于这样一种状态，盒子要是放在大腿上的话他最好就别这样做——不然的话消失的可能就不只是鞋盒了。这学期开始以后，他已经去见过一次庞弗雷夫人了——因为试图对着自己施变形术让头发长出来。他需要詹姆和彼得帮忙抬着自己急速增长的头发才能来到医院——小天狼星笑得太厉害了，别想着指望他，什么忙都帮不上。

莱姆斯试着把自己的书悬浮起来，但它一下子冲向天花板，弹开狠狠撞到门板然后砸在地上。他叹了口气。看来，他现在什么也干不了，只能耐着性子等待。他希望唱机能在手边——小天狼星把唱机和几张从安多米达那收到的新唱片——《阿拉丁萨纳（Aladdin Sane）》和《齐柏林飞艇IV（Led Zeppelin IV）》——都留在了公共休息室里。小天狼星单曲循环《黑狗（Black Dog）*》已经将近一周了。

虽然无甚必要，但莱姆斯还是打开鞋盒，快速清点了一下库存；这会是他的第一单生意。如果有人来的话。去年他和几个五年级学生交谈过几句，了解到了他们的喜好。看起来，相较于巫师烟，麻瓜烟草对他们来说更具吸引力；或许是因为平添了一种异域情调？他没有反驳，同时叫他们传出话去。

小天狼星曾经详尽地列出了霍格沃茨的全部校规，并提议道在七年级毕业之前最好逐条违反个遍。莱姆斯通读了一遍条文，并没有找到任何有关烟草贩卖的条目。至少，单就字面上来说是这样的。更何况这又不会是一项长期活动——他的货品只有包里带着的那些。

他本来打算再仔细规划一下，等到满月之后再进行，但他发现他们的第一次霍格莫德之行将在15号到来，所以他打算把进程向前推进推进。

小天狼星和詹姆已经把这次旅程安排得满满当当，根本没有参考彼得和莱姆斯的意见，他们只需要像往常一样开开心心地跟在他们屁股后面就行了。首先，当然是蜂蜜公爵，以及去佐科囤粪弹。接着是尖叫棚屋，因为詹姆的爸爸不相信那里闹鬼，詹姆对此持完全相反的意见，而小天狼星想证明他俩说的都不对。然后，他们非常热切地想让莱姆斯尝尝一种叫 _黄油啤酒_ 的东西。

莱姆斯有自己的计划。他打算跟他们讲说是自己一个失散多年的姑姑最近去世了，给他留下了一笔小小的财富。詹姆肯定会问莱姆斯的钱是哪来的，但愿这个解释能让他满意吧。莱姆斯确信，即使是在麻瓜世界，盗窃同样会为詹姆所不齿。小天狼星可能毫不在意，他根本就无视任何规则——但他可能会试着把自己的一部分钱借给莱姆斯，所以还是算了吧。

“卢平？是你吗？”

一个睡眼惺忪的六年级学生从男生宿舍的楼梯上下来，手里抓着一本NEWT的课本。

“是我，”莱姆斯从白日梦里回过神来，在扶手椅上直起身子，

“太好了，唔……你是说一包20根5个西可？”

“对的。”莱姆斯迅速打开盒子，指给他看。

他们进行了交易，然后那个六年级匆匆爬出肖像洞口，似乎是想在去图书馆之前先来上一根。小小的银币在莱姆斯掌心咯啷咯啷响着，他咧开嘴笑了。他抛售的价格是市价的两倍，但只要人们愿意付钱……

他又和一些五年级的交易了两次，又卖给了一个七年级的女孩一些烟丝，然后她问他手里还有没有点儿“别的乐子”。他不太懂她是什么意思，只是回答说他手上只有卷烟和烟丝。她耸耸肩，

“我会问问赫奇帕奇的玛莎· 埃布赫斯特，她手里总有些好东西。”

莱姆斯点点头，还是没太理解她是什么意思。不管怎么说，看来他不是学校里唯一有商业头脑的人。

七点过一刻，莱姆斯的鞋盒已经空了一半，口袋里叮咣作响。怀揣着巨大的成就感，他在公共休息室挤满即将开启新的一天的学生们之前，把一切都收拾妥当了。

“嘿呦莱姆，”詹姆拿着扫帚，蹦蹦跳跳地走下台阶，和正要上楼的莱姆斯打了照面，“你起得真早。”

“是啊，睡不着。”莱姆斯闪烁其辞地应着。幸运的是，詹姆太急于去到魁地奇场上了，没有注意到鞋盒以及莱姆斯长袍发出的奇怪的碰撞声。

“午饭时见？”他喊着，身影已经飞过了半个大厅，

“好嘞。”莱姆斯点点头，匆匆赶回楼上。

宿舍里，彼得正在淋浴而小天狼星还在睡觉，床单蒙在脑袋上，全身上下只有黑发散在洁白的枕头上。莱姆斯蹑手蹑脚地走回自己的铺位，放好货品和钱款，然后开始收拾这一天上课的书包。

詹姆很明显是在离开前拉开的窗帘，而且——莱姆斯不无恼怒地想——并没有像他一样挨上小天狼星的训斥。现在的光线足够他整理好家庭作业然后仔细放进包里。拿不准庞弗雷夫人要停他多长时间的课，所以他把未来几天的任务也一并完成了。他希望不会耽搁太久——他已经拜托了詹姆帮他记下他们重合课程的作业，但不得已还是会错过保护神奇动物和如尼文的笔记和作业。他没法请姑娘们帮忙记下笔记，她们会问到他的去向的。

他的肚子又咕咕叫了起来。詹姆现在是不是正在吃早饭呢。波特总是来去匆匆，在路上一边走一边就把东西吃了。浴室门吱呀一声开了，彼得从门里探出头来，头发湿漉漉的，脸颊带着淋浴留下的潮红。他挥挥手，说着“早啊，月亮脸。”莱姆斯招招手以作回应。

彼得焦虑地看向小天狼星——那位还埋在羽绒被里——然后轻手轻脚小心翼翼地走到自己床前拿领带。莱姆斯有些好笑地看着彼得试图尽量不发出声音地收拾东西。莱姆斯想着，在尊重舍友的睡眠习惯与作为一个彻头彻尾的胆小鬼之间，分明就是有一条明显的界限的。

那天早上，虽说残忍，但莱姆斯很想搞一把恶作剧。要怪就怪月亮吧。他慢慢从口袋里拿出魔杖，微微挥动一下，屏息轻声念出咒语。

瞬间，彼得的书包从床头滑落下来，咣当一下砸在地上，巨大的声响反弹到石墙，震得窗玻璃格格作响。彼得呆住了，瞪大眼睛，脸色苍白。他飞速瞟了眼小天狼星，发现他身体动了起来，于是乎领带也不系了，逃也似地跑出房间。

莱姆斯笑得上气不接下气，不得不捂着肚子坐到床上。再次睁开眼睛的时候，他还是气喘吁吁的，小天狼星现在完全清醒了，一只胳膊肘撑在床上，用看疯子的眼神看着莱姆斯。

“你故意的，是不是？”

莱姆斯耸耸肩，然后点点头，重新站起来回到他的作业堆上。小天狼星朝他扔了个枕头。

“傻逼。”

“什么？是皮特在你面前好像一个踮着脚尖的傻瓜，情不自禁罢辽。”

小天狼星打了个哈欠，然后伸了个懒腰，“太不厚道了，月亮脸，你这是欺负弱小。”

“他没事的，”莱姆斯轻蔑地挥挥手，“我会把领带给他带过去的。不论如何，总得有人叫你起床吧，快起来，该吃早饭了。”

小天狼星又打了个哈欠。

“帮我带点上来。”

“不行。”

“詹姆就会帮我，”小天狼星呜咽着说。

“詹姆不在。”

“ _彼得_ 都会。”

“就我们以往的认知经验来说，”莱姆斯说，把书包扛到肩上，“彼得是个胆小鬼。”

小天狼星呻吟着向后仰倒。

“好吧，我起来。等会儿我呗。”

“我饿了。”莱姆斯抱怨道。

“我很快的！就当是把我吵醒的补偿。”

“你今天早上还朝我扔鞋子呢。”

“我打到你了吗？”

“没有。”

“那就好。”小天狼星从床上起来，抓过制服。“不管怎样，你也是活该，谁叫你那个点起来。”

“睡不着。”莱姆斯说，“我觉得是月亮。”

小天狼星在浴室门口停住了。他用带有一丝怜悯的目光望着莱姆斯——如果小天狼星布莱克内心里除了他自己还会对别人感到抱歉的话。莱姆斯后悔说了那些话——他不想要怜悯，也因为这个原因，他很少提及满月。

“抱歉，卢平。”小天狼星，“是……我的意思是，你很担心吗？”

“不，不是那样的，”莱姆斯急忙说，“只是有点坐立不安。也因为饿了，所以快点吧。”他微微笑了笑，表示一切都好。小天狼星诡秘地笑了，消失在浴间里。

“你应该心存感激，月亮脸，”他从浴室里喊道，打开喷头，“不是所有格兰芬多在得知自己和一个不安分的狼人共处一室后还能安然地呼呼大睡的。”

“卑鄙小人。”莱姆斯喊了回去。

***

1973.9.13 星期四

他在楼上醒来，这不太寻常。房间里有老鼠，他知道的，变身之前经常能看到。可能他一变过身来就去逮耗子了吧，但是他自我感觉自己从没抓到过。他有三根手指骨折了，但好歹肩膀没有脱臼——这种情况今年已经发生了两次。

挪动身体之前，莱姆斯在心里给自己从头到脚做了一番检查。哪里疼？疼得有多厉害？有哪里失去知觉了吗？四肢还能依据他的意愿活动吗？嗯，看起来还好。有几处划伤，不算很深。他逃过了一劫。没准狼也很高兴能回到霍格沃茨。

他从地板上站起来，一瘸一拐地走到窗前。有时候发作结束后膝盖会脱臼，但今天早上只是有点疼罢了。他试图眯起眼睛透过木板的缝隙看向窗外，但是不行。房子被封得严严实实。

“莱姆斯，亲爱的？”庞弗雷夫人的声音飘上楼梯，

“进来吧，”他哑着嗓子回答。他的衣服在楼下，所以他用那只还完好的手从床上扯下一条旧毯子，裹到自己身上。它散发着霉菌和死尸一般的气味。

***

“我怎么跟你们说的啊，孩子们？他头一天不能待客！”庞弗雷夫人的训斥搅扰了他的好梦。莱姆斯眨眨眼睛，打了个哈欠。医院里灯光昏暗，窗帘已经拉上了。现在肯定是晚上了。他的肚子咕噜咕噜叫着。他不知道自己之前是吃了些东西，还是护士直接让他上床睡觉了。变形结束后，他白白浪费了那么多时间——就像骨头一样，没有一件事情踏在正轨上。

”已经 _将近_ 一天了，“彼得的声音传来。”我们给他带了巧克力。“

“那你真是太贴心了，亲爱的，”庞弗雷夫人的声音和缓了些。她也并非一个完全死板教条的人。“但卢平先生在睡——”

“我想来点巧克力，”他喊道，希望他们能听见自己的声音。他的喉咙刺痛。

床帘一下子拉开了，彼得、詹姆和小天狼星欢欣鼓舞地站在那。

“嘿呀，月亮脸！”詹姆和小天狼星齐声说着，一人一边，分坐在床尾莱姆斯两侧脚踝旁边。

“给，”彼得把三只巧克力蛙扔到他的腿上。

“万岁！”

“好吧，如果你起来了，”庞弗雷夫人叹了口气，“我去给你拿点该吃的东西来。半个小时，孩子们， _就_ 半个小时。”

“这是你的作业，你个大奇葩。”詹姆从书包里拿出一些羊皮纸，递给莱姆斯。

“谢了詹姆，我的救世主。”莱姆斯把它们放到小桌上打算待会看。

“然后剩下的在这儿，”小天狼星又递给了他一摞。“我不得不在你的保护神奇动物课教室外面等了半个中午，所以你最好给我拿到最高分。”

“真的吗？！”莱姆斯大为惊讶地盯着小天狼星。小天狼星傲慢地点点头，

“真的。顺便，我得说，有点点嫉妒你了。那科目看起来真的很有意思，真希望我不用困在占卜里。”

“那 _我_ 怎么办？！”詹姆夸张地大喘着气。

“我看你看得够够的。”小天狼星回敬道，推了他一巴掌。

“花心大萝卜。”詹姆叹了口气，冲小天狼星瞪大眼睛，惹得彼得忍不住笑了起来。小天狼星又推了詹姆一把，詹姆扑向他，扣住他的脖子，拽着他的头发。

“喂，月亮脸，”彼得突然说，“阿尔贝拉·芬彻奇让我把这个给你，”他放下一把西可。“她说你知道这是干嘛的？”

”呃……是啊，感谢皮特。”莱姆斯急忙把硬币收起来藏在枕头底下。“我，唔……我有一张她很想要的巧克力蛙卡。塞萨利的阿格劳尼克。”

“哦，我也想要那个！”彼得看起来大为受伤。莱姆斯耸耸肩，

“抱歉伙计。有偿交换。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *《Led Zeppelin IV》专辑的曲目


	44. 第三学年：霍格莫德

1972.9.15 星期六

“詹姆，把你斗篷带上。”

“为啥？”

“世事难料，对不对？”

“好吧，但我觉得不是所有人都想搞事。”

“别忘了上次打赌你还欠着我一个加隆呢。”

“我没忘，”詹姆耐着性子转过头，“消停一会，行吗？”

“不可能。”小天狼星咧嘴笑着，“你明白这是我这几个月来最激动的一刻吧？整个暑假我甚至都没能去到对角巷。”

“你比我好受多了，”詹姆忿忿不平地答道，“你好歹还经历了那出订婚闹剧。我在家无聊死了。”

“闭嘴，波特，你那个家最棒了你又不是不知道。这肯定是我度过的最糟糕的暑假。”

“我在法国过得很愉快。”彼得尖声说，但没什么人理他。

“你呢，月亮脸？”在他们走下楼梯去往公共休息室的路上，詹姆问道。一群兴奋的三年级学生挤在公共休息室里等待着，准备踏上第一次霍格莫德之旅。一些高年级的学生站在旁侧，用带着些怀旧的眼神看着他们。

“我？”莱姆斯问着，脑海里回放出暑假的记忆，浮现的是自己扭着身子穿过浴室的小窗户，双膝着地重重跌在下方瓷砖上的情形。

“你的暑假怎么样？你一直都只字未提啊。”

“没什么好讲的。”莱姆斯说。“比你们的都无聊多了——没有魔法。只是读书。”

“嗯，你们都要来我家过圣诞节。”詹姆雀跃地说。他们开始排队渐次走出公共休息室，向前门走去。“和去年一样，对不对？满月是在十二月十号，所以咱甚至都不必操心那件事。”

莱姆斯目瞪口呆，

“你怎么知道日期的？”他甚至都没考虑到那么长远。

“跟你说了，这个暑假我们无聊透了，”小天狼星肘击了下他，“我们把近几年的月相都查好了。”

“但……为什么？！”莱姆斯夹在非常感动和稍稍感到有些冒犯之间的中间地带。这不该是由 _他们_ 来上心的事情。这向来都只是他个人的事情，一直以来都是。

“就像魁地奇。”詹姆说——每当有什么对他来说很重要的事时，他就会把它比作魁地奇——“你必须知道整支球队里每个人的弱势，这样才能充分发挥他们的长处。”

“你说是就是吧。”莱姆斯闷闷不乐地回答道，不想再多说些什么了。他原本想着，一旦他们知道了自己的情况，就不必再背着他捣捣咕咕做什么研究了。然后他们可以继续按照自己的步调行事——也就是完全无视这个问题。

问题就是，你在詹姆和小天狼星面前根本无从谈及隐私——你的整个生活会被刨根究底，被安排得明明白白。莱姆斯还是不太习惯如此——尽管他努力跟上朋友们的步调，但还是有一些事情他想永远把它们埋在心底。如果像詹姆一样，有一双开明的父母可以听你讲话、给你反馈，那敞开心扉自然是再轻松不过的事情。他也不像小天狼星一样拥有近乎无耻的外向性格。

“看那是谁，”小天狼星轻轻推了詹姆一下，指向拱门出口附近的一个黑影。莉莉推开掠夺者们，走向那个身影。是斯内普。

“他们为什么甚至还是朋友？！”詹姆心烦意乱地用手捋着头发。

“他们是一个镇子里长大的，”莱姆斯说，他们继续走着，看着那对走在前面，热络地聊着天；一个红头发，一个黑头发。

“你怎么知道的？”詹姆转过身来看向他，面上透出一种被冒犯了的意味。

“她告诉我的。”

“那，你喜欢她？”詹姆问道，明显有些无措。莱姆斯翻了翻眼睛，

“ _不。_ 我们只是聊到了。”他坚决地说。“然后你要是喜欢她，那你就去追啊。”

他注意到类似的话题最近时常出现在他们的对话里。有时候他甚至都不得不反复确认现在和自己讲话的人是掠夺者们而非马琳与玛丽——“他喜欢她”，“她又喜欢谁谁谁”——如此云云。更糟糕的是，格兰芬多三年级的阿芙尼· 乔杜里正和拉文克劳四年级的马修· 斯图特交往中，这件事几天来一直是人们茶余饭后唯一的焦点话题；每个人似乎都有源源不断的看法亟欲表达。这种事在莱姆斯眼里简直无聊透顶，他认为，（除了少数几个人以外）女孩子们通常来说都是不可理喻的。

“但她喜欢你。”詹姆说。“上学期末你们一起复习呢。”

“只是因为那时候你们几个都不知道在哪儿鬼混。”莱姆斯辩解道。他们现在离镇子很近了，一片漂亮的石建筑群坐落在他们所处之地的下方。“而且我们又不是独处，玛丽和马琳也在。”

“我们都该拜月亮脸为师，”小天狼星哂笑道，“雀儿一刻不停地围着他飞来飞去。你怎么做到的，卢平？是你那双硕大的棕色瞳仁？”

詹姆和彼得窃笑起来，但莱姆斯没理他们，只是双手插在兜里，微跛着走在小队前面一点——自上次变形以后骨头还是不太对位。这种说法可笑至极，更何况眼睛正常的人都能看出来小天狼星才是这一届里最好看的男孩。

随着年岁的增长，从童年迈入青春期，个子日渐拔高，这一点较之以往来说更加明显。詹姆自然也有自吹自擂的资本；家境的殷实、以及在魁地奇场上精妙的技巧，但小天狼星的气质则完全处在另一个维度上。莱姆斯不知道自己该不该嫉妒，同时他也尽量不想太多。

终于到达霍格莫德时，莱姆斯由内而外松了口气。那个村庄像是那种莱姆斯以为只存在于儿童绘本里的场景。鹅卵石铺就的街道沐浴在九月中旬的金黄暖阳之下，荧荧反射着闪闪亮光；一排排架着黑色横梁的都铎式小屋错落有致地散落在街道上，仿佛是用姜饼和棉花糖制成的。

“蜂蜜公爵？”詹姆说。

“蜂蜜公爵。”男孩子们齐声应道。

莱姆斯此前从未从正门进入过糖果店，也从未踏上过商店地板。店铺里摆满了琳琅满目的盒子、罐子和袋子，盛装着你能想象得到的各式糖果。风车大小的棒棒糖堆成的糖果树伫立在商店一角，铺路石一般大小的巧克力板摆在货架上；还有成堆成堆闪闪发亮的糖老鼠。

商店里挤满了霍格沃茨的学生们，掠夺者们不得不推来搡去才能挤到柜台近处。最终，在排队结账时，他们在提篮里装了足够吃到圣诞节分量的糖果。看顾着收银台的是一个满脸倦容、头发银白的巫师，莱姆斯觉得那可能就是哈尼杜克先生，他知不知道自己的地窖里有一条秘密隧道呢。

从蜂蜜公爵出来后，他们的下一站是佐科，一家笑话店，同蜂蜜公爵一样熙熙攘攘，同时也是莱姆斯去到过的最吵闹的地方之一。店里每隔几分钟就会传出爆炸、爆裂、或是哨声震响的声音，伴随着学生们兴奋的大笑或是惊恐的尖叫。詹姆和小天狼星显然是购置恶作剧用具的老手，他们迅速在商店里扫荡一圈，像证券交易所的两个银行家一样权衡着各个装置的利弊。半个小时后，他们终于离开了店铺，手上的袋子里满是粪弹、把戏魔杖、可爆墨水瓶、嗝嗝糖块和一把把蛙卵肥皂。

莱姆斯觉得他们选择先买东西未免太短视了些，因为詹姆和小天狼星下一个目的地是尖叫棚屋，这就意味着他们必须离开主商业街，拖着沉重的货物爬一段上坡路。

“所以，再和我说一遍，那是什么地方？”莱姆斯挣扎着上山的时候气喘吁吁地问道，他的膝盖和臀部还是不太得劲。

“尖叫棚屋，”詹姆回答道，不动声色地拎走了莱姆斯手上最沉的两个袋子。“爸爸说是全不列颠闹鬼最厉害的房子。”

“那儿不闹鬼！”小天狼星从队伍前头回身喊道，“你们这些波特就是迷信。”

“我听说那里的鬼魂特别狂暴，”彼得焦虑地说，步伐颤抖的程度几乎和一瘸一拐的莱姆斯看齐。“比皮皮鬼还糟。”

“所以它们是鬼魂咯？”莱姆斯好奇地问——在得知这是自己父亲主要的研究领域之后，莱姆斯一直想找一些灵学方面的书来读。

“我觉得是，”詹姆说，“当地人说他们有些夜晚能听见那屋子里传来的尖叫。”

“不过，只是近些年，”小天狼星反驳道，“鬼魂又不像搬家，想来就来想走就走。必须得有几十年世代的骚扰和负面能量积累才能——”

“上帝啊。”

卢平停了下来，手里的袋子几乎滑落到地上。他第一次抬头看向那座房子，彻骨的寒意直击他的腹部深处。

“怎么了月亮脸？需要我帮你拎其它的袋子吗？”詹姆在问他。

莱姆斯摇摇头，说不出话。他的目光定在小屋上无法移开。他从未见过它的外貌——他们一直以来都是通过隧道进出。但他知道木板的阴影、他知道窗框的棱角。

“好家伙，这儿要真闹鬼的话，那我想月亮脸就是被附身了。”小天狼星说，语气里仅是半开玩笑的口吻。“哎，卢平。你太奇怪了，别这样。”

“那是……”莱姆斯艰涩地开口。他闭上眼睛，努力喘息几下，“是那间房子。他们安置我的地方。”

詹姆似乎瞬间就明白过来了，然后以一种朋友式的关怀把手搭在莱姆斯肩膀上。

“好啦。来吧，咱们该走了。”他说。

他们步履沉重地向山下走去，回到城镇，一路上不发一语。莱姆斯一直低着头看着前方的地面，尽量把注意力集中在步伐上，一步一步向前迈进，尽可能远离那间棚屋。 _尖叫棚屋。_ 尖叫。他感到反胃作呕。詹姆把他们带进了一间古色古香的典雅酒吧。里面有很多桌子和舒服的椅子，和格兰芬多公共休息室所差无几。他们在一个安静的角落找到座位，然后莱姆斯如释重负地坐到椅子上，他的关节现在酸痛极了。詹姆去了柜台，小天狼星和彼得安静地分坐在莱姆斯两侧。

“所以……满月的时候，你去的就是那？”彼得问道。莱姆斯点点头，手里摆弄着桌上湿漉漉的啤酒垫。“那，那屋子不闹鬼？”彼得继续说道。

“不闹。只是我。”

“所以，等会儿，那尖叫是……”

“我。”

“但为什——”

“闭嘴，小矮星。”小天狼星突然咆哮道。莱姆斯看向他，吓了一跳。

詹姆带着四瓶琥珀色的液体回来，把它们放到桌子上，然后在自己的位置上坐定。

“黄油啤酒！”他雀跃地说，把其中一瓶推向莱姆斯，“快尝尝，月亮脸，你会爱上它的。”

莱姆斯把杯子举到唇边。他还是觉得有些恶心，杯子里的调酒闻起来很像糖浆——但他发现，当自己受到惊吓的时候，甜食通常助益良多。他啜了一口，瞬间被美味的浆液温暖了周身。他朝詹姆笑笑，希望他们不要再继续问自己问题了。

他们没有。相反，他们花了一个非常愉快的下午，一边喝黄油啤酒一边计划着如何最大程度地利用他们最新的恶作剧武器库。彼得想出一个非比寻常的好主意，说是在粪弹上施一个远程定时咒，这样它们就可以在任何时间、以及城堡中的任何地点随时触发。

“绝赞的牵制战术，”詹姆兴奋地喊道，“试想一下当费尔奇在城堡一头手忙脚乱地处理粪弹咱们在对岸该有多逍遥自在！”

“也给了我们更多时间完成地图。”莱姆斯补充道。

“你们都没抓到重点。”小天狼星抱起胳膊，背靠在椅子上。“我们可以让它们同时爆炸。想想吧！我们可以每个教室藏一个——一片混乱！”小天狼星深深陶醉在自己描绘的图景里，连带着把周围其他三个人也带进情绪里，疯狂地点着头。

“哦，我们不能坐在这，莉莉，这看起来不怎么干净。”一个尖酸刻薄的声音打断了他们，“他们还真是什么人都招待。”

小天狼星猛地从椅背上坐直，怒瞪着在桌旁徘徊的斯内普。

“别犯傻，西弗，没事的。”莉莉摇摇头，拉出一把椅子。

“还好吗，伊万斯？”詹姆不由自主地向她挥手，脸上露出那种蠢了吧唧的表情。

“让我们单独待一会，行吗波特？”莉莉甩甩头发，“你好，莱姆斯。”

“嗨，”他咧嘴笑着，向她挥挥手。他不由发自内心地喜欢她对待掠夺者们方式，她是唯一一个不会去讨好他们的人。

“哎呦，”小天狼星说，捏着鼻子，看向斯内普，“这什么 _味儿_ 啊？波特，你鞋子上沾了什么东西吗？”

詹姆窃笑道，

“闻起来更像是一个粪弹炸了。”

“真恶心，”小天狼星诡秘地笑着，“咱们是不是该把窗户打开。”

斯内普气得脸色发白。莉莉把一只手放到他胳膊上，

“别理他们，西弗，他们都是白痴。”

但西弗勒斯不肯让小天狼星占据着话语权。

“那你的家人怎么样，布莱克？”他甜甜地问道，声音里透着阴毒。小天狼星的嘴紧紧抿成一条线。斯内普接着说，“雷古勒斯说你度过了一个相当快活刺激的暑假啊。事实上，刺激 _到_ 差点回不来了呢，嗯哼？”

“你知道你在说什么吗，鼻涕精。”小天狼星啐了一口。莱姆斯知道现在于事无补了——小天狼星曾有过一场婚约，这一事实无可辩驳。

“我怎么会不知道？”斯内普挑起一边的眉毛，心满意足地看着他被自己激出的反应。“从学年开始到现在有收到过妈咪的来信吗，布莱克？有收到过 _任何_ 来自你亲戚 _们_ 的来信吗？”

小天狼星的表情很奇怪。莱姆斯印象中他从未露出过如此表情，他尽量挡在他身前，不让西弗勒斯看到他这个表情。詹姆看上去很担心，他不再笑了。

“别理他，伙计，”他轻声说，“他是个混蛋，别理他。”

“那我就是对的咯，”西弗勒斯的薄嘴唇勾出恼人的微笑，“怪不得你总像个害相思病的小姑娘一样跟在波特屁股后面，因为你的家人不愿跟你再有任何瓜葛。所以当你这样茕茕孑立形影相吊的时候你也就只能跟仅剩的那些社会渣滓交往了呢……”他的黑眼睛意有所指地看着彼得和莱姆斯。

小天狼星一下站起来，带翻了椅子。他手里攥着魔杖；他肯定是在斯内普说话的时候拿到手上的。莱姆斯也站了起来，握紧拳头之时也忘了骨节的疼痛，准备着只要小天狼星开口就把西弗勒斯揍得满地找牙。

“小天狼星，不要！”詹姆去抢他的魔杖——他们不允许在霍格莫德施魔法。

“行了，西弗勒斯，咱们走，”莉莉也站起来拽过她朋友的袖口。她看起来对他很生气，这对莱姆斯来说是小小的安慰。

“不用。”小天狼星说，语气异常平稳而专断。“我们走。来吧，伙计们，我实在受不了这臭气了。”

甚至连詹姆都服从了，他只是在离开时又回望了莉莉一眼。

“你这还真是……有气量啊，”他们走出酒吧，踏入良夜温暖的通明灯火时，詹姆挠着头说。小天狼星哼了一声，大踏步走在回霍格沃茨的路上。

“还没完呢。”他凶狠地说，其他人得小跑着才能赶上他决绝的步伐。“我会给他好果子吃的。我他妈要杀了他！”

掠夺者们，战线全开。


	45. 第三学年：最古老而高贵的

_Cold fire, you've got everything but cold fire  
\冷却的热情，除了热情你应有尽有_

_  
You will be my rest and peace, child  
\你快变成我安宁而平静的孩子了_

_  
I moved up to take a place  
\我走向你_

_  
Near you  
\伴你身旁_

_So tired, it's the sky that makes you feel tried  
\很累了吧，连仰望天空都让你心力交瘁_

_  
It's a trick to make you see wide  
\本只为让你心神开朗_

__  
It can all but break your heart.  
\谁曾想却令你心碎欲绝

1973.9.15 星期六

*哐哐*

“小天狼星。”

没有回应。

**“咚咚咚”**

“小天狼星？”

一片寂静。

“哦，看在……，小天狼星· 奥利安· 布莱克三世，我知道你在里面！”詹姆死命锤着门。

“滚蛋，波特。”

詹姆从浴室门口后退几步，垂头丧气地跌坐在自己床上。小天狼星没有和他们一起去吃晚饭，一言不发地把自己关在浴室已经两个小时了。

“甭管他，”莱姆斯说，手上的书又翻过一页。他趴在自己床上，装出一副一点都不担心的样子。“他想明白就会自己出来。”

这话是他从舍监嘴里听到的。每周至少有一次，圣埃德蒙里一个男孩——大多是新来的——都会闹脾气，然后把自己锁进一个房间、或是藏在一个谁也找不到的小空间里死活不出来。所有工作人员的反应都是一样；放任不管，直到那些孩子们意识到根本没人在乎他们的死活、直到他们认清自己的抗议无济于事，无法带来任何意义上的改变。管用极了。莱姆斯最清楚不过了。

“这不像他，”詹姆说，显然无视了莱姆斯的严苛对策。“你知道，我能杀了斯内普。他说出那些屁话。”

莱姆斯耸耸肩，

“但布莱克明明都已经憎恶他的家庭了。我真不明白鼻涕精说的那些话为什么能这么打击他。”

詹姆目瞪口呆地盯着莱姆斯，就好像他方才说了些极其残忍的话出来。

“他们还是他的 _家人_ ，月亮脸。”

“他们对他太残酷了。”

“这并不意味着他不在乎他们的想法。”詹姆叹了口气。“听着，卢平，他出来之前你最好回避一下。去图书馆找皮特什么的。”

“我也是小天狼星的朋友！”莱姆斯义愤填膺地站起身。

“是啊是啊你当然是，”詹姆挥挥手，“但嗯……如果他哭了的话，那我想他可能不想再让别人看到。”

“我不在乎他哭没哭。我想帮帮忙。”

这话不完全是真的，莱姆斯一向不擅长于陪伴在哭泣的人身边——他不知道自己在这种情境下该如何是好。但他也是真的真的想帮忙。他不是 _一直_ 想伸出援手吗？

莱姆斯比以往任何时候都更想把是他促使纳西莎建立不可饶恕咒的事情一股脑说出来，就是为了打詹姆的脸。但他克制住了。这不是一场竞争，况且就算这是，他也绝不可能是获胜的一方。

“好吧，”詹姆说，“但你必须理解这一切。你不能吵架”

“你在说什么啊？”莱姆斯完全被冒犯到了。他从未挑起过争端。

“你们两个！你们两个老吵架，我发誓。”

“我们 _没有_ 吵架。”莱姆斯厉声说。詹姆只是扬了扬眉毛，激得莱姆斯愈发恼怒。

黑发男孩再次从床上一跃而起，回到了浴室门前。

“小天狼星？”他敲门，“求求你出来咱们聊聊好吗？”

“滚蛋，波特，让我一个人待会。”

詹姆又叹了口气。莱姆斯，现在对詹姆的恼火程度堪比对小天狼星，也站了起来，大踏步走向浴室。示意詹姆让开，他重重锤着门。

“我说了滚——”

“小天狼星，是我。”莱姆斯以一种极冷酷生硬的口吻说，语调颇像舍监。“听着，如果你非要像个蠢蛋一样郁郁寡欢那至少先让我们进去这样我们就可以开始计划复仇了？”

寂静。

莱姆斯咂咂嘴，“行，闹你的脾气去吧。但你个自私的饭桶。你知道，你又不是唯一一个被家里人厌弃的孩子。”

“ _莱姆斯！_ ”詹姆愤慨地惊呼道。莱姆斯耸耸肩。值得一试。

门里面传来窸窸窣窣的声音。莱姆斯把耳朵贴近门板，然后在门撞开时趔趄着向后撤了一步。小天狼星阴郁的脸出现了。

“终于，”詹姆说，松了口气，“瞧，出来然后——”

“月亮脸可以进来。”小天狼星说，把门开了一条缝，刚刚好够莱姆斯挤进去，然后又砰地一声关上，反锁起来。

里面漆黑一片。

“ _荧光闪烁，_ ”莱姆斯嘟囔道。他的魔杖点亮了，苍白的光束点亮了白色的小房间，以及小天狼星惨白的脸。他一直在哭，双眼黯淡而红肿。莱姆斯迅速移开目光，抬起魔杖仰头看向灯具。灯泡被打碎了。他咂咂嘴，“你和你的脾气呦，嗯？”他说，“ _恢复如初。_ ”

灯修好了，一忽一闪地亮了起来。莱姆斯熄灭了魔杖的光。

“不是故意的，”小天狼星吸了吸鼻子，用手背揉了揉。这是一种阴沉的、孩子气的姿态，放在小天狼星身上来讲有种违和感；虽然才十三岁，但他通常都是优雅和镇定的化身。“我生气的时候还是会毁坏东西。我的魔法不听使唤。”

“噢，是了，”莱姆斯点点头，尽管他对此闻所未闻。

“那么，复仇？”小天狼星问道，坐在马桶盖上，满怀期待地看着莱姆斯。

“复仇。”莱姆斯同意道，“你想对他做什么？”

“不只是他。”小天狼星怒目而视，“他们所有人。学校里每一个斯莱特林。”

莱姆斯热烈地点着头——听起来有点疯狂，但这是一个开始。等他表现得不那么怪异，也没有再打爆更多灯泡的危险时，就有余裕让他冷静下来了。

“对的，我们会搞到他们每一个人头上，布莱克。现在来吧，咱们出去然后——”

“我还没打算出去呢。”小天狼星绷着脸说，抱起胳膊。莱姆斯叹了口气。他坐到地板上，背靠着门。

“好，没事。想聊聊吗？因为詹姆可能是最适合——”

“你刚刚说的是什么意思？”小天狼星又打断了他，“你认为我家人恨我吗？”

“哦，上帝啊， _我_ 不知道，不是吗？我向来不是研究家庭的权威。”莱姆斯揉揉后脑勺。“说实话，我只是想让你开门。”

他本想把这话当成一句玩笑，但小天狼星没有笑。他透过一缕黑发看着莱姆斯。

“你说你家人恨你。”

“嗯，我觉得这是肯定的啊，”莱姆斯解释道。“不然他们就不会……嗯，我就不会被送到圣埃德蒙了，对吗？”

“这并不意味着他们恨你。”

“确实。”莱姆斯沉思着，“但我想他们也不会太喜欢我，没什么区别。”

“你不……我的意思是，你不介意吗？”

莱姆斯耸耸肩，

“当然，有时候会。但，你知道。没人有权利拥有幸福的生活。”舍监说过很多次。现在他大大方方地在别人面前转述出来，他头一回想，她的这番话是否完全正确。

“天哪，卢平，你真扫兴，你自己知道吗？”

“你自己让我进来的。”莱姆斯用教员踢他的方式轻轻踢了下小天狼星。“你要是想要高兴起来，那我就去叫詹姆。”

“不，”小天狼星耸耸肩，虚弱地笑了笑。“有你就好。”

莱姆斯笑了，

“詹姆不想让我进来来着。说我俩老吵架。”

“他说什么啊？！”小天狼星摇摇头。“我们 _不会_ 吵架。”

“我也是这么说的。”莱姆斯向他保证。

“我的家人……”小天狼星突然说，“我不认为他们厌弃我。我觉得他们是想要喜欢我的，真的。但我一直在让所有人失望。这大部分时候都很有意思，但……嗯，今天不是。”

莱姆斯不知道该说什么，所以他选择保持沉默。他想起纳西莎，她立下誓言，如若不嫁给卢修斯就将面临死亡。他想起雷古勒斯，他经常用嫉妒得发绿的眼睛隔着大厅看向哥哥。家庭是件麻烦事。也许他应该感谢莱尔· 卢平把这一切都结束了，这样他永远不必知道自己是否会让父亲骄傲，或是失望。

***

1973.10.5 星期五

“我会了。这次我真会了。”

“那太好了，皮特。”莱姆斯漫不经心地回答道，一边读着他的算术占卜课本。

“我们应该把他的袍子染成粉的。”

“那他自己再染回去不就行了，太容易了。而且我们去哪弄到他们的袍子？”莱姆斯翻过一页，继续读着。

“哎哟！该死的，那个游走球有问题！”小天狼星腾地站起，大喊道。“拜托啊麦金农，动动你的大屁股！”

“你能把注意力从她的屁股上挪开吗？”玛丽从上方几排厉声说道。

他们现在在看格兰芬多魁地奇球队队训。嗯，好吧，彼得、玛丽和小天狼星在看。莱姆斯眼里只有他的书。

“吃醋了，麦克唐纳？”小天狼星臭不要脸地问道。

“那就把他的头发染成粉的，”彼得坚持道，摇着莱姆斯的胳膊吸引他的注意力，“我现在学会变色咒了，我可以来做。”

“他也会。”莱姆斯说，把自己的胳膊抽走，视线寻找着自己刚刚读到的地方。

“我说，月亮脸，你能不能表现得 _稍微_ 兴味盎然一点呀。”小天狼星说。

“魁地奇吗？还是扳倒你的死对头？”

“兼有之。”

“我人都在这儿了，对不对？”莱姆斯又翻了一页。

“你的死对头是谁？”玛丽站起身来，坐到小天狼星身边。

“我要是说了就得杀了你灭口。”小天狼星干巴巴地说。玛丽翻翻眼睛，

“是斯内普吗？”

三个男孩都一脸震惊地看着玛丽。她哈哈大笑，“得了吧，你们这些家伙，这又不是什么秘密——你们从一年级开始就互相看不顺眼。而且，莉莉是我最好的朋友之一。”

“甭跟我提伊万斯。”小天狼星呻吟道，“我听得够够的了。”

“我觉得她是个白痴，居然和那个混蛋待在一起。”玛丽边说边搓着胳膊，好像一提西弗勒斯她就浑身起鸡皮疙瘩。“你知道他有一天把马琳弄哭了吗？骂她爸爸骂得特别难听。没道理啊，因为莉莉说 _他是个_ 混血，西弗勒斯……不管怎么说，真得有人来个他个教训。”

“哈！”小天狼星叫道，“他是个混血？！棒呆了。”

“是啊。”玛丽冷冷地说。“莱姆斯也是。而我是麻瓜出身。怎么了？”

莱姆斯终于从他的书上抬起眼来，讽刺地看着小天狼星，冲他扬起一道眉毛。小天狼星低下头去，然后目光又回到魁地奇场上。

“没什么，”他喃喃道，“我不是那种人。”

“很好。”玛丽干脆地说。“这种屁话我在斯莱特林那听够了。”

莱姆斯很同意玛丽的话，玛丽比他有骨气得多，能劈头盖脸地让小天狼星认清自己脚下的是何立场。这个学期开始后，来自斯莱特林方的诘难明显增加了，尽管可能只有非纯血统的学生才能注意到。莱姆斯开始害怕自己独自一人在教室之间穿梭，尽管他几乎不会遇上这样的时机。他也有几次险些失手，被叫过“泥巴种”两次。这件事他没有和詹姆与小天狼星讲，因为这话听起来像是在抱怨似的。另外，就侮辱而言，他还被叫过比“泥巴种”更难听的称号。

不过，他不希望听闻说马琳被他们气哭。莱姆斯自己被斯内普欺侮也好、被穆尔赛伯欺侮也好，甚至是被那个弱鸡虐待狂巴蒂· 克劳奇欺侮也好全都无所谓，但女孩子被骂哭则完完全全是另一回事。莱姆斯在朋友面前油然生发出一种保护欲与骑士精神。他捏紧拳头，然后又松开。

问题就是斯内普不是那种用恶咒和恶作剧攻击他人的类型。这两件事他不是做不了，他完全可以比肩掠夺者们。但斯内普依靠语言伤害他人——这样反击起来就要困难得多。

_除非你可以替换他的言辞。_

“哦。”莱姆斯突然放下书。他一把抓过小天狼星的肩膀，“哦！”

“什么？”小天狼星冲他皱起眉头。方才莱姆斯神游的时候他正全神贯注地看着训练。今年本有另一个机会让他加入魁地奇队，但他拒绝了。可能是因为他改变主意了。也有可能是因为他不想再次在选拔赛中出糗。

“我们可以改变言辞！”莱姆斯急速说，“ _我们可以改变他的言辞。_ ”

“你在说什么？”小天狼星咂咂舌头。“鼻涕精？”

“是啊！你可以用咒语阻止某人说话对吧？”

小天狼星微微变了脸色，看着莱姆斯。

“确实……”他小心翼翼地说。

“好，所以……比如说，用咒语实现词句转换之类的能有多难呢？我们可以设置一个触发词——或是一些——泥巴种啊，血统叛徒啊，再比如混血，以及吃屎货，还有……随便什么。然后相反的，我们对它们进行替换，让他们说出点中听的，或是傻了吧唧的话出来。我们想让他们说什么就说什么。”

“月亮脸，这种话你是从哪——”

詹姆进了一球，然后彼得跳了起来，疯狂地鼓着掌。波特炫耀式地骑着扫帚飞了几圈。小天狼星抬头冲朋友咧嘴笑着。莱姆斯注意到，玛丽和小天狼星的膝盖碰到了一起。事实上，他们两个坐得非常近。

“所以呢？”莱姆斯又抓住小天狼星肩膀，试着让他把注意力放到这边。“你觉得怎么样？”

“我喜欢。”小天狼星简单地说。“我们应该让他们说点滑稽的东西出来，比如……我还没想好，‘甜甜小兔叽’之类的。训练结束以后咱们可以一起去图书馆，怎么样？”

“我能一起吗？”玛丽问，小天狼星耸耸肩，

“愿意你就来。不过，这是很严肃的一项掠夺者业务。”

玛丽咯咯笑了。莱姆斯不知道小天狼星知不知道他这样很讨人嫌。他拾起他的书，再次回到算术占卜上。

二十分钟后，训练结束了，掠夺者们向城堡走去。玛丽和马琳跟在后面，一路上小天狼星和莱姆斯兴高采烈地向詹姆喋喋不休讲述着他们的宏图伟业（不知道怎么回事，这在小天狼星眼里就默认变作是“他们”共同策划的计划了）。

“你们该在五点之前离开球场的。”有人在他们前方咕哝道。

莱姆斯抬起头来，看到斯莱特林魁地奇球队手持扫帚，肩上挎着用具箱，正朝着他们的方向走来。

“该死的，我们要走了，伯斯德。”詹姆恼怒地说。

那个狮子鼻头的斯莱特林队长怒视着詹姆，一把把他推开的同时故意用肩膀撞他。

“喂！”小天狼星抽出魔杖。詹姆阻止了他。

“关你屁事啊，布莱克？”伯斯德冷笑道，“哦，如果你还叫布莱克的话。”斯莱特林们都笑了。包括站在后面的，队里最小、也是最近加入的的成员，

雷古勒斯· 布莱克。

詹姆和莱姆斯费了点劲才在斯莱特林们的嗤笑声中把小天狼星拽走。

“记住这个计划，”莱姆斯悄声说。小天狼星卸下劲来，然后点点头。

“答应我我们要搞到他们每一个人头上。”他怒吼道。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *开头引用来自《Prettiest Star》，《Aladdin Sane》专辑。


	46. 第三学年：鼻涕虫俱乐部

1973.10.8 星期一

“小天狼星，替换词最好由你来想，你是最……额……”

“喋喋不休？”小天狼星哈欠连天地补充道。“能说会道？巧舌如簧？”

“正是。”莱姆斯笑了。“我会去找能用到的咒语，然后詹姆，你可以去想办法弄清楚我们怎样才能成功把咒语施加到整个学院的人身上……估计挺不好弄的——彼得，你可以去帮帮他。”

“瞧瞧月亮脸！”詹姆哈哈大笑，往吐司上抹着黄油，“现在在向我们发号施令呢。”

“掠夺者是社会主义乌托邦，”小天狼星又打了个哈欠，“我们没有领导者。”

“麻瓜研究研究得挺开心，是不是？”莱姆斯扬起一道眉毛。小天狼星瘫在餐桌上，头枕着桌子，闭上眼睛向莱姆斯刺出两根手指。

一只猫头鹰降落在桌上——是詹姆的。小天狼星的猫头鹰被他父母没收了那么多次，以致有和没有并无任何区别，彼得通常用学校的猫头鹰，而莱姆斯从未收到过任何邮件。

“搞什么鬼？”詹姆皱着眉头拆开信使送来的信件。“是……鼻涕虫俱乐部？！”

“哦，是啊，”小天狼星睁开一只困意朦胧的眼睛，“我也收到了一封。显然，老斯拉格喜欢那些有明星气质的学生。我估计你的情况也一样。”

彼得和莱姆斯都没有收到邀请；不过倒也没什么好惊讶的。彼得挺擅长魔药学，但在其他所有方面似乎都缺乏天赋。至于莱姆斯，他无时无刻不想躲进斯拉格霍恩教授的雷达死角里去。

“那我们就不去了。”詹姆说，果断地把自己的信折起来。“一是全、全是一，我们是掠夺者。”

“我不在乎，”莱姆斯耸耸肩，“想去你就去呗。我赌莉莉也会去的。”

“真的吗？！是啊，她确实很擅长魔药学，对不对？”詹姆说，脸上又露出了那种滑稽的表情，“她真的什么都擅长，她可能是年级里最聪明的——”

“喂！”莱姆斯和小天狼星同时叫道。詹姆扬起一道眉毛，

“最聪明的女孩，行了吧。”

小天狼星再一次闭上眼睛，利用早餐剩下的最后一点时间，心满意足地打起盹来。

***

1973.10.11 星期四

聚会在这一周的晚些时候。詹姆，还是对把另外两个二级掠夺者排除在外于心不安，坚持不懈地劝说着彼得和莱姆斯藏到隐形衣底下无论如何也要一同前往。小天狼星觉得这个提议太可乐了，但莱姆斯觉得这样做有失他的身份。他不想混入被偏爱的小部分人的群体里去。结果最后，彼得也拒绝了，尽管他几乎已经接受了这个荒谬的计划。

不论发生什么，周四都是莱姆斯上学日中最喜欢的一天。具体来说，周四下午2-4点——是他课表上排有保护神奇动物的时间段。周三的课上基本都是理论学习，那些莱姆斯也很喜欢；他从未听过有人像费洛克斯教授一样讲述生物学。但周四通常都是实践课，学生们走出城堡来到场地上，或是一进教室发现一个新生灵正等着他们，费洛克斯会在接下来的课上兴奋地向他们展示。

狮尾猫过后，他们又见了狐媚子和燕尾狗。本周是莫特拉鼠。玛丽和马琳一看见费洛克斯笼子里关着的生物就尖叫着跑到了教室最后。莱姆斯不能责怪她们——莫特拉鼠的外表实在是不敢恭维。它们有着老鼠的外形，后背上爬满像蛆一样蠕动的触须。

“我们不能每周都学狮尾猫和燕尾狗——”费洛克斯咧嘴一笑，示意他们都靠过来，“我们学到的魔法生物中并不都是可爱友好的。但多元给生活带来调剂嘛，嗯哼？”

“希望我们不用碰它们，”马琳颤抖着低声说。

莱姆斯没所谓——它们很恶心，但他不在意恶心的东西。他的耐受力很强，胃很结实；上星期他们看狐媚子蛋孵化的时候费洛克斯教授是这样和他讲的。之后莱姆斯一天嘴角都扬着骄傲的笑容。

费洛克斯现在看向莱姆斯，

“卢平先生，我相信你肯定告诉我莫特拉普触手的用处吧？”

莱姆斯尽量不让自己的笑意太过明显，或是看起来太假正经。

“它们可以有效缓解皮肤表面割伤和擦伤的疼痛，”他立刻说，“然后如果你内服的话，它们能让你对一些最基本的恶咒免疫。”

“棒极了，格兰芬多加五分。”

莱姆斯忍不住微微一笑。谁在乎那个愚蠢的鼻涕虫俱乐部。斯拉格霍恩远远没有费洛克斯酷；费洛克斯聪明、朴实而风趣，曾经处身险境。莱姆斯从未考虑过职业规划，但上了这几周课以后，他一直在想，长大以后不论自己从事什么，他都想成为成为像费洛克斯教授一样的人。

提醒一句，他必须得开始再多吃点、或是举举铁之类的，因为如果说费洛克斯有什么特点的话，就是他身材魁伟。而莱姆斯，尽管比其他几个掠夺者都高几英寸，但却是身板最单薄的一个。

“新陈代谢的缘故啦。”一个满月后的早晨，他问到时庞弗雷夫人告诉他。“你可以再多吃一点，或是多休息休息，但我恐怕这点举措也收效甚微。我不担心，亲爱的，你已经很健康了。”

这并未让他完全打消疑虑，但他也还是接受了。他的父亲也很瘦，这一点他很肯定。至少他不想彼得一样矮胖，彼得和他们三个一比还像个小男孩。

这一事实在晚上变得更加明显，彼时小天狼星和詹姆都换上了他们正式的长袍，从头到脚每一英寸都散发着年轻庄园领主的气质，而彼得已经换好睡衣，坐在床上艳羡地看着他们。

“你觉得会有舞会吗？”小天狼星焦虑地问道，拉直自己的领带。

“不会，”詹姆答道，绝望地试图用梳子把头发梳平，“又没通知我们带舞伴啥的。”

小天狼星瘫倒在床上，

“我讨厌这类事情。月亮脸，你替我去吧，我赌老斯拉格铁定注意不到的。”

“想多了，”莱姆斯从他那本《言语攻击：防御性绕口令》后面哼了一声。“斯拉格霍恩有一半时间连我名字都记不住。而且当他发现自己一直以来期待的 _关键人物_ 纯血统布莱克居然换成了一个混血，他会觉得亏大发了的。’”

“呕。他还真是个狡猾的老混蛋。宛如一个真正的鼻涕虫。”小天狼星窃笑着用胳膊肘捅捅莱姆斯，“哈，一个真正的鼻涕虫，月亮脸。”

莱姆斯从书上抬起头来，也冲他笑了笑。

“所以你准备好了没？”詹姆叹了口气，扔掉梳子，显然已经接受了他的努力只是一片徒劳的事实。

“大概吧。”小天狼星咕哝着，僵直着站起来。

“我跟你们一起下去，”莱姆斯说，“不如顺便去趟图书馆吧。一起吗，皮特？”

彼得用像是在看疯子般的眼神看着他，然后摇了摇头。

詹姆、小天狼星和莱姆斯一起下到公共休息室，那里——让詹姆喜出望外的是——莉莉穿着一件非常漂亮的绿松石礼裙在等他们。然而，对詹姆来说，很不幸，随着三位掠夺者们的齐聚很明显她在等的不是他。

“莱姆斯！”她说道，站起身来。

“你真好看，伊万斯，”詹姆满怀希望地说。小天狼星大声叹了口气。

“我想和 _莱姆斯_ 说话，”莉莉说，无视了詹姆。“你愿意和我一起过去聚会吗？”

“我不去，”莱姆斯耸耸肩，“没被邀请。”

“哦……”莉莉的脸微微红了，看上去有点尴尬，“抱歉，我只是打算……”

“你想说什么？”莱姆斯不耐烦地问道。他怀里的书很重，而且满月就在周五了，这让他的情绪比平时更易波动。

莉莉的眼睛斜向詹姆和小天狼星，明显有些话不想在他们俩面前说。莱姆斯叹了口气，“我要去图书馆。如果你愿意跟我一起走那条路的话那你自便。”这样就能让莉莉说她想说的话了，但莱姆斯觉得他并不在乎。他爬出肖像洞口，然后听见她在他背后急匆匆地追上，锃亮的黑色高跟皮鞋在石板上咔咔作响。

“这是什么书？”莉莉气喘吁吁地问道，拼命想赶上莱姆斯大长腿迈出的步伐。

“没什么。”他说，故意用胳膊遮住书名，“就是做些研究。”

“别是什么见不得人的事吧，是吗？”莉莉不以为然地问道，“别是又想针对西弗勒斯做的一些事吧？”

“我就知道你想谈这个，”莱姆斯翻了翻眼睛，步履不停。

“嗯，你得承认，霍格莫德那次是小天狼星先挑的头，我是说他叫西弗——”

“我不在乎，莉莉。”莱姆斯厉声说，转过一个急弯，“他没必要这么无耻，小天狼星和詹姆只是在开玩笑，而斯内普非得要把它变成吵架然后上升到人身攻击。”

“哎呀！”莉莉跺着脚，“你们几个都一样坏！”

“你也知道他同样讨厌你们这类人，不是吗？”莱姆斯反驳道，脚步停在图书馆门前。他怒气冲冲地对她说，“你知道他讨厌我们这类人。”

“‘我们这类’，”莉莉啧啧说道，“说实在的，纯血统的那套理论越来越站不住脚了，而且这不能作为借口——”

“他把马琳弄哭了，”莱姆斯坚持道，“玛丽告诉我们的。你怎么知道他背地里会怎么说你？”

莉莉的脸颊又红了起来，

“西弗绝不会那样说我！他是我最好的朋友！”

“那对你来说是挺不错的，但我们这些其他人就没那么幸运了。”莱姆斯啐了一口。莉莉盯着他，眨眨眼睛，陷入了沉默。她看起来快哭了，莱姆斯感到一丝内疚。再次开口时，她的声音温顺而细微。

“你们想对他做什么？”

莱姆斯叹了口气。她也该知道的。

“不只是他。他们所有人。”他压低音量，微微前倾以防隔墙有耳，“不是什么坏事。如果他不再辱骂任何人的话那就什么事都没有。”

她怀疑地看着他。他直起身子。“我能说的就这么多。你的派对快迟到了，快去吧。”

***

那天晚上晚些时候，莱姆斯觉得自己基本上已经破解出来了。他坐在公共休息室里，做着最后的笔记。现在他所需要的就是小天狼星替换词清单然后他们就可以开始把这个恶作剧投诸实践了。约莫十一点的时候，肖像门突然被撞开了，莉莉· 伊万斯怒不可遏面目狰狞地踏进房间。她的晚礼裙上有一些奇怪的银色条纹痕迹，在她冲进公共休息室时反射着亮闪闪的银光。

“怎么了，伊万斯？”莱姆斯试探性地问道，仍然对在图书馆外对她那样刻薄感到抱歉。

“问他们。”她愤怒地嘶嘶说着，“我要去洗个澡。”

他并不关心她指的是谁，但如果他存心想探究一番的话，那么没过多久，在小天狼星和詹姆歇斯底里地大笑着从肖像洞口进来时，答案便不言而喻了。莱姆斯禁不住也咧开嘴角——他们的欢乐太有感染力了。

“你们干了什么？”

“都是小天狼星干的，伙计，”詹姆拍了拍朋友的后背，然后以手抚胸恭敬地向他鞠一躬。小天狼星以此回之，

“没有你我也办不成，我的亲爱的好小伙子。”

“到底做了 _什么_ ？”莱姆斯问道，尽量控制住自己不知从何而来的的愤怒。

“鼻涕虫。”詹姆说，“鼻涕虫，妈的到处都是。从摆在那吃的那些鼻涕虫状的小果冻开始的。”

“简单的变形咒而已啦，”小天狼星假装谦虚地耸耸肩，一屁股坐在一张扶手椅上，一条腿翘到扶手上。

“但随后，”詹姆坐到莱姆斯身边，眼睛闪闪发亮，“随后它们开始增殖……”

“所以这就是为什么伊万斯这么生你们的气？”

“嗯……你看见她裙子上那些黏糊糊的东西了吗？还有，唔……我觉得她头发里可能也有点。那些鼻涕虫移动得非常快速，它们好像爬得到处都是……”

“简直一点乐趣都没有，那个聚会。”小天狼星打着哈欠。“她应该感谢我们炒热气氛的。”

“某些人胆子还真是大。”莱姆斯不动声色地说。

“瞧，你明白的，月亮脸，”小天狼星咧嘴一笑，“你会让我们黏着你的，是不是？”

莱姆斯觉得最好还是别理他，转而对詹姆说，

“斯拉格霍恩怎么说，他知道是你们吗？”

“知道啊，还挺明显的，我们是仅有的没在尖叫的人。”

“禁闭？”

“三个星期。坩埚清理。挺好的，正好帮忙锻炼锻炼我们的肌肉。”詹姆弯起胳膊，不得不说，肌肉看起来并不发达。

“不过，好消息是，”小天狼星尖声叫道，“我们再也不用去参加聚会了——我们被踢出鼻涕虫俱乐部了。”

“而且被载入了史册！”詹姆欢呼着，逗得他们三个都哈哈大笑起来。


End file.
